Of Sunshine and Stars
by CaroMio
Summary: Sequel to Into The Night and Daylight Comes Swiftly. Picks up right where DCS left off. Buffy and Sebastian are in love, Kara and Spike's twins are growing up, and everybody thinks that they can move on to normal lives. What if the Powers have other plans
1. Chapter 1

Previously: It's now early November 2003. Kara and Spike have twin girls, nine months old. Sebastian and Buffy are finally on the same page. Dawn is a senior in high school. Willow and Tara have graduated college and are now finding jobs and living in their own apartment.

At the end of Daylight Comes Swiftly, Kara and the twins were visiting at the Hyperion in Los Angeles so they could play with Connor. It's been pouring buckets, leaving her stuck there for the time being until it eases up. The girls had been asleep in Connor's crib while he played quietly in his room, when Drusilla came to get Lillian. Once she left, Connor went running to the staircase to find the adults.

Kara just discovered that only one of her daughters is still in the crib.

Chapter 1

"Lillian…no…"

"Kara? What's going on? Connor is so upset, I can't get a word out of him," Cordelia said, entering the room.

"Lillian's gone," she replied quietly, standing as still as stone. Kara deeply inhaled, catching the scent of lilacs and blood that hadn't been in the room earlier.

"What? Where! Did she manage to climb out?"

"Cordelia…summon Angel, and don't let Anastasia out of your sight," Kara said, her voice eerily calm. Cordelia gasped when her friend turned around, revealing glowing silver eyes.

Kara's appearance shimmered, her body now garbed in black armor molded to her body. She moved to the window and flung it open.

"Where are you going?" Cordelia yelled against the noise of the storm.

"For reinforcements."

Cordy rushed to the window upon seeing Kara dive out of it, just in time to see her land gracefully in the alleyway below. Picking up Anastasia, she left the room and ran down the stairs to where Wes and Fred were trying to calm Connor down.

"Where's Kara?"

"Out the window and on a mission. Lillian's gone. Did Angel take his cellphone tonight?"

"No, but Charles did," Fred replied.

"Good. Call him."

---------------

Kara looked around for a moment to make sure no one could see, before opening a portal and walking through.

----------------

Spike sensed something terribly wrong as he drove up the highway. Kara had suddenly shut off her emotions, and then her presence had disappeared. He was only 15 minutes from the hotel, but couldn't wait. He pulled out his cell and cycled through the presets with one hand until he found Wesley's office.

"Angel Investigations."

"What the bloody hell's going on there, Wesley?"

"Spike? Um…err…are you still on the road?"

"Yeah…" he warily replied.

"Then perhaps we should wait until you arrive. The situation might have even resolved itself by then."

"Fine. I'll be there in five."

-----------------

"Empress! This is a very sudden surprise. What can I do for you? You look ready to wage war," the General stated, standing from behind his desk. He quickly crossed the room to bow before her.

"I want you and two of your finest trackers to come with me, now. We have no time to lose."

He nodded and went out to the hallway to speak with his attaché. "Get me Nar and Orod immediately, and tell them to suit up."

"Yes, sir!"

"They are on their way, Empress. Tell me, what is this all about?"

"Do you have children, Belegurth?" she began.

"I did. A son. He died in battle. He was one of the finest lieutenants I ever led. I was very proud of him."

"Then you understand. My daughter was just stolen from me, and I want her back before daybreak. I'll show you where to start and you will comb the city, leaving no stone unturned. Are you familiar with Los Angeles, on Earth?"

"We don't need to be, Madame. The Valaraukar are never lost."

The two soldiers summoned entered the office after a short knock on the door.

"Reporting for duty, as requested, General. What are our orders?"

"Whatever the Empress requests of you, even your death. Whenever you are ready, my Sovereign." Belegurth grabbed his sword and prepared to follow his mistress.

Kara opened another portal to the alley and waved them through, then stepped in, herself.

"This is the Hyperion hotel. Consider this headquarters, and report whatever you find, here. There is a back entrance at the end of this alley. I believe this is where the kidnapper entered, and left, with my daughter. Line up, please." Kara touched each of their foreheads, bestowing knowledge of Lillian's appearance, and the scent Kara had detected in the bedroom. "I want my daughter back, unharmed, by sunrise. Use _any_ means necessary. You are dismissed."

The two soldiers bowed, then ran off to begin the search. The general stayed behind.

"Yes, Belegurth?"

"With all respect, Empress, I was wondering what your plans are? I assumed you have more than one idea in mind, since traditional tracking will be very difficult in this amount of rain."

"I do. Since you stayed behind, you might as well come with me. I believe I know _exactly_ who is behind this."

Kara touched his shoulder and teleported them to a new location.

-----------------

Spike threw the door of the Hyperion open with a bang.

"Alright, where's my wife!"

"Um…she's not here at the moment. Perhaps I could explain more to you in my office, Spike?" Wesley asked, indicating it was best not to upset the children further.

The vampire paused, then nodded to Wesley. He stopped to gently run his hand over Ana's curls, then followed the ex-Watcher into the office. As soon as the door shut, he turned to the younger Brit.

"What's going on? I can feel that Kara's somewhere in this blasted city, but she's shut me out, only one of my daughters is in the lobby, and the boy's obviously been cryin'."

"Spike…Lillian is missing," Wes said gently.

"What do you mean, _missing_?" he growled.

"We think she was abducted, or at least Kara did. Connor hasn't been able to tell us, yet, what happened. Kara told Cordelia not to let Anastasia out of her sight, and dove out the window. I assume she's…hunting," Wes uncomfortably relayed.

The muscles in Spike's jaw were twitching in his attempt to remain calm. "What about the wards? Didn't they go off?"

"No. We don't know how, but someone must have bypassed them to remove her from Connor's bedroom. The boy came running down the hall to get us, and that's how we knew something was wrong. Kara was the first to the room."

"I want to see it."

Wesley nodded, and opened the door to lead the way up to the third floor.

------------------

The limo pulled into the underground parking garage and stopped in a parking stall close to the elevator.

"Thank you for your help, Drusilla. You will be compensated as agreed upon. We'll take it from here," Ms. Morgan stated.

Drusilla waited until the lawyer had turned her back to her to exit the vehicle, then struck, burying her fangs in Lilah's neck and drinking her down before the driver opened the door for them. She pounced on him in the same way, then licked at her fangs and wiped her mouth clean. Dru reached back into the limousine and pulled out the baby carrier.

"We didn't like the nasty lawyer's plans, did we, sweet darling? Don't you worry. Grand-mummy's got lots of wonderful treats in store for you," she cooed to the infant.

Drusilla walked out of the parking structure and disappeared into the night.

----------------

Buffy fumbled with her key, trying to get it in the door without removing her lips from Sebastian's. Finally, it turned in the lock, and they stumbled into the hall.

"Shhh! They might not be asleep yet," she whispered, stifling a giggle. Their jackets were tossed haphazardly on the coat rack before she started leading him upstairs to her room.

Sebastian made a brief detour before following her through the open door. Buffy quizzically arched a brow.

"Towels," he whispered, holding up two from the linen closet.

"Oh, good idea. Get in here."

Buffy yanked him in by the collar, then shut and locked the door.

"You're shivering," he said, stepping forward to rub her arms.

"It's not only from the cold."

"Hmm, really..."

"I want you," she purred, moving into his space.

Sebastian smirked with renewed confidence, now that he knew she loved him. "How much?" he murmured.

"Since the first time I saw you in normal light. I was a very naughty lust bunny before I even liked you. And now…You're really here to stay?"

"Really and truly, Buffy. And I'll be here in the morning."

_He remembered._ Buffy let out a joyful cry before claiming his lips again. Suddenly, there were too many barriers, too many layers of clothing for her taste, and she started peeling off his sweater. His undershirt was next, before Sebastian had a chance to return the favor. With his muscular chest finally bare to her gaze, Buffy set in to tasting his skin. He moaned when she took his nipple in her mouth for a good suckling.

"Sweetheart…I love what you're doing, but we have all night," he said gently, tilting her face up. "I'm not going to disappear."

She caught on to his meaning, and slid her hands around his back, reveling in his embrace and inhaling his scent. Sebastian's hands slid under her sweater and rubbed her back. It was calming and arousing at the same time. Buffy raised her arms over her head so he could remove her top. He slid it slowly up her torso, savoring the first time this gift would be offered. It joined the pile on the floor, leaving her in a sheer embroidered bra.

His hands, both soft and calloused, slid over her shoulders and under the bra straps until they fell down her arms. His mouth followed, placing sensual kisses along her neck, collarbone, and shoulders while he unhooked the garment. It fell to the floor, and then they were flesh to flesh, cool and hot, silk to velvet. Buffy's arms wrapped around his neck again as they kissed. The passionate frenzy ignited again, and hands rushed to undo belt buckles and snaps.

"Aaaah…boots!" Buffy cursed, trying to pull them off as her jeans fell to her knees.

"Here." Sebastian picked her up and laid her on the bed, then pulled off her shoes, and the jeans, leaving her in the matching skimpy thong to the bra. "Dear God, you're beautiful," he whispered reverently.

His combat boots took a little longer to remove, and then his pants joined the pile of wet clothes by the door, leaving him fully nude. Sebastian started to join her on the bed, but Buffy held up her hand for him to stay where he was.

"Not yet. Just let me look at you," she requested. Buffy stood, and began to take visual inventory of her new…boyfriend? The term didn't sound like enough. She walked all the way around him, gliding her hand over his skin with a feather-light touch, inciting goosebumps. Coming back to his front again, she dropped to her knees, and looked up shyly. "Can I…taste you?" she asked. His stellar night vision revealed that she was blushing.

"You may do whatever you like, Buffy. I'm yours."

His encouragement was all she needed to hear, before trying something she didn't have much experience at. She'd never been allowed to finish the job, her boyfriends always pulling her up so they could get to the full deed. _All night, huh? Then, I really want to play. _Sebastian's gasps and moans told her she'd made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. I just borrow Joss' for a little fun.

Chapter 2

The scent that hit Spike upon nearing Connor's bedroom was one Spike could never forget. He strode into the room, just to make sure, and inhaled deeply, right next to the crib.

"Dru…" he muttered.

"What's that?" Wesley ventured, standing at the door.

"Drusilla," Spike said more loudly. "She's the one that took Lillian."

"Oh dear Lord…"

"Dru's resourceful, but she couldn't have gotten through the wards without help."

"So she's working for someone. Do you think Kara's on her trail?"

Spike shook his head. "If I know my wife, she's after a bigger fish."

--------------------

Kara and the general marched into the lobby of Wolfram and Hart. She walked up to the security guard on duty and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, could you tell me where Lilah Morgan is, please?" she asked perkily.

"It's after hours, ma'am. You'll have to make an appointment for tomorrow," he droned, not looking up from the screen he was watching.

"Let's try this again," Kara stated, lifting the man over the desk by his collar. "I know you keep tabs on all your employees. Tell me where Ms. Morgan is, and you get to live," she menaced. She put him down just far enough so he could check the computer.

"Parking garage…her limo just pulled in," he wheezed.

"See, was that so hard?" Kara punched him once in the face, knocking him out, and dropped the guard. "Shall we?" she said to the general, pointing to the elevator.

"After you, Empress."

Upon stepping out of the elevator, the two supernatural beings looked at each other with the same thought.

"Blood. A lot of it," Kara stated, rushing over to the limo. The door was left open, and two bodies with mangled throats lay on the ground. "Damnit! We're too late. Lillian _was_ here, though. Her scent is in the car."

"Empress, the scent you shared with me leads towards the exit."

"Let's go. They can't have gone too far. The bodies are still warm."

---------------------

"Miss Drusilla, you are back early!"

"Yes, Aubrey, and with a little guest, too. Pack our bags, young one. We are leaving soon."

"As you wish. I took the liberty of obtaining some supplies for the baby, in case you were successful."

"Oh, what a good pet you are! It's a wonderful evening, isn't it, little dove? You and Grand-mummy are going to have such lovely tea parties. Come, Aubrey, we haven't much time. My William and his pretty little kitty won't be far behind."

"Yes, Miss. I'll go pull the car around." The governess carried their bags out the door of the apartment.

Drusilla sat primly and waited, the baby carrier on her lap. She hummed to herself while gently rocking Lillian to sleep.

----------------------

(Pet, I know you can hear me, even if you're not listening.) Spike had been trying to reach Kara the whole time he'd been tracking Dru. He sensed Kara on the move, as well, and took to the rooftops shortly after leaving the Hyperion.

(Kara, I know who took Lillian.)

(Yeah, Wolfram and Hart. Her scent was in an abandoned limo belonging to Lilah Morgan. Something fed on her and the driver before taking off.)

(Kara…it was Drusilla. Her scent was in the boy's room, and I'd know it anywhere.) The growl echoing in his head from his mate nearly deafened him.

(Whoever finds her first, stakes her.) Kara cut off the connection before he could reply.

He was afraid she would react like that. And he understood how she felt. Still, staking his maker wouldn't be easy, especially if she didn't harm his daughter. And he had a feeling she wouldn't. If Dru had broken a deal with Wolfram and Hart, that meant she'd received another one of her visions, and had decided to take a different course. And Spike would bet the Desoto Dru could sense Lillian's empathic ability. The big question was what had the "pixies" shown his sire?

---------------------

"Empress, are you alright?"

"Yeah…just having a conversation…we need to pick up the pace. The vampire who has my daughter is probably going to try getting out of town. Do you have a way to get in touch with your men? Find out if they've found any clues?"

"With this, an enchanted horn. Any Valaraukar can hear its call for 50 miles. If they have found anything to report, the answer will be two short notes. One long one means 'no'."

"Do it."

General Belegurth raised the horn to his lips, sounding three notes. They waited for the replies.

---------------------

"I feel helpless, just waiting here for them to come back," Fred blurted out.

"What could we do? We don't know the first place where to look, and we can't track them like they can," Cordy replied.

"Not without Angel," Wesley grumbled.

"Gunn said they were on their way back," Cordy said. "I need to put Connor to bed." She stood, carrying the sleeping toddler, and started for the stairs.

"Cordelia," Wes said. "They're going to find her."

She nodded, and continued up the stairs.

"Wes?" Fred asked quietly. "What if they don't find her tonight?"

"Then we'll have a lot more work ahead of us. Would you like to take Anastasia to my apartment, and get some sleep?"

"Not yet. I'm too worried to sleep. She's just a tiny baby."

Wes pulled her into his arms. "I know, dearest. I know…"

----------------------

"To the west, Empress."

"Take my hand."

Kara teleported them to the soldier's location, outside an apartment building.

"You have news for me?"

"Yes, Empress," Nar replied. "The scent led to the apartment right over there, but it appears to be recently deserted. There were signs of a hasty departure."

"Anything still warm?"

"The tea pot on the stove, Empress."

"Missed her by only a few minutes, again. Ideas, either of you, on how we can make up time?"

"A locator spell. We can find the exact location and be there instantly," the general replied.

"Seems the best option. Let's go find something of the kidnapper's."

"I can help with that, pet." Her mate stepped out of the shadows.

"You got here fast."

"Hoppin' rooftops is a quick way to cover a city, luv. You ought to know that by now," Spike explained.

"Right. Let's get this done. If they're traveling by car, we have to move quickly," Kara stated. She turned and followed Nar into the apartment, the general at her heels. Spike was last.

Kara summoned a map of L.A., and a crystal, after having a seat on the sofa. She spread the map out on the coffee table in front of her.

"Doesn't matter what it is, gentleman. I just need something to hold to guide the spell."

Nar came out of the bedroom with a lace handkerchief and handed it to her with a bow of his head. Kara dangled the crystal over the map, her eyes closed, and focused on locating the owner of the item in her other hand. The crystal finally zeroed in on a spot ten miles from there. Thank goodness for the rain making all traffic move slow tonight.

"Got 'er. Let's go." She held out her hands to the two soldiers.

"Not without me, kitten. Not this time."

"Fine…grab on to something."

Kara materialized next to a very startled Aubrey.

--------------------

"Wow…that was amazing," Buffy said contentedly, sprawled on top of Sebastian.

"Amazing, huh?" he replied, grinning goofily and kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm-hmm. Where did you learn that one thing?"

"Read it in a book," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"When?" she asked, raising her head to regard him sternly.

"Last year…"

"As in, after you met me?" she wheedled.

"I don't have to answer that," he replied, stubbornly. "What a man reads is his own business."

"Oh, don't try that on me! Did you read it before, or after, we kissed for the first time?" Buffy tickled along his ribs, making him squirm in his effort not to laugh.

"After!" he finally gasped. "Torturous bint."

"Yeah…but you love me."

"Mmm, indeed I do," he agreed, and kissed her. And kissing begat touching, which led to another round of making love.

A matched set, the Slayer and the knight.

----------------------

"Hi! Where's Drusilla?" Kara asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where is Drusilla?" Kara asked again from the passenger seat. Nar and Belegurth were in the backseat, but Spike was nowhere to be seen. Aubrey had started pulling away from a green light just as they had landed in the car.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm the mother of the child Drusilla stole. I assume you've been helping her?"

"M-maybe. How did you get in my car?"

"A little bit of magic. Tell you what, I'll make this real easy. Tell me where my daughter is, and you never have to see me again. Don't tell me, and, well…I'll make you pay for a long, long time. And I have quite the imagination, right, boys?"

"Yes, Empress."

"She took a cab. I don't know exactly where to. She, uh, has to travel differently than regular people…you know?"

"The Harbor," Kara said. "She'd be most comfortable traveling by boat. Thank you, Aubrey. Be a good girl from now on, hmm?"

Kara and the soldiers disappeared again, leaving the shaken-up young woman to pull over to the side of the road until her nerves were under control again.

------------------

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, pet."

"Spike…bad dog. You weren't supposed to find Mummy, yet," Drusilla scolded.

"What can I say, luv. I've never been one to follow the rules."

She regarded him for a moment. "No, you really weren't," she replied in a clear voice. "Let me keep her, Spike…I'm ever so lonely, and you already have one," she pleaded.

"Can't let you do that, luv. Either way, my daughter is coming home with me."

"We were going to have tea and cakes…she understands me…" she said forlornly, drifting off into her mind for a moment. Spike had been edging nearer as they spoke.

"Dru…you can always go make yourself a new friend, pet. Find a new dolly, yeah? This one is not for you," he said softly, and slid the handle of the baby carrier out of her hand.

Dru seemed to notice him there, and lifted her eyes. She gently caressed his face, looking over him. "You're happy," she said in wonder.

"Yeah, princess. I really am."

"Good…Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I visit her…one day?"

"I suppose, one day, it'll be up to her," he replied.

She nodded, accepting that. "Goodbye, my William." Drusilla slipped away as Spike looked down at Lillian.

"Let's get you home, Bit. It's been a very long night."

He held Lillian to his chest, protected under his coat, and left the carrier behind. It wasn't theirs, anyway, and feeling his daughter's heartbeat against his body was reassuring. She snuggled into his t-shirt, grabbing a fistful. Spike walked back towards the street where he could catch a cab back to the hotel.

-------------------

(Sweetheart, where are you?)

(On our way to the docks. Where are you?)

(I found Dru. Lillian's safe, and I'm heading back to the Hyperion.)

(Is she dust?)

(Didn't have to come to that, pet. She was cooperative. She's feeling lonely, and took advantage of an opportunity.)

(Fine…I'll meet you back at the hotel. I hope you didn't make a mistake we'll all come to regret.)

Kara shut him out again, and Spike sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned against the headrest of his seat. He could trust Drusilla on this matter, it was something he knew, but getting Kara to understand that was probably going to be next to impossible. She only knew his sire through stories, most of which were the most recent ones that were much less than flattering. He'd spent over 100 years with the woman, learning all her little idiosyncrasies, and with the retrospective eye, Spike knew very well when Dru was lying, and when she wasn't. And this time was one when she wasn't.

------------------

Kara and the Valaraukar got back to the Hyperion first, since they only had to teleport. Wes, Cordy, and Fred were slumped on the sofa in the lobby, obviously trying to stay awake, by the strong smell of coffee in the building. Fred noticed them first.

"Hey! Is there any news?"

"Yeah, Spike found her," Kara said tiredly. "He's on his way back right now."

"Oh, Kara, that's wonderful. See, I told you ladies everything would be alright," Wesley professed.

"Wes?"

"Yes, Cordelia?"

"Shut up. I'm very glad for you, Kara. I'm going to bed, all. I've been up about – 20 hours," Cordy grumbled, with a glance at her watch. She waved tiredly, then dragged herself up the stairs. _Tomorrow, I'm nagging Angel about fixing the elevator._

"Would any of you like anything while you wait?" Fred asked, eager to be hospitable to the scary-looking demons.

"That's okay, Fred. I have to send these guys home," Kara replied. "Do you mind if I open the portal here?"

"No, by all means," Wesley said.

Kara opened a door-size portal to Ossiriand, and bid farewell to the general and his men. They'd talk further during their scheduled meeting in a few days.

-------------------

When Spike finally walked into the hotel, Kara was the only person visible, sitting on the circular lounge feeding Anastasia. She looked up to see her youngest daughter, and slumped in relief. Spike waited to approach until she had put Ana down in the playpen. Kara rushed over to take Lillian in her arms.

"Oh, god, Lillian, I hope I never have to find you missing again." Kara's eyes widened in shock and possessive anger as she inhaled close to her mate. Her hand flew up to slap him before she could think. "You let her touch you!"

"Kara…"

"No…don't. Just don't, not tonight. I'm taking the girls home. _Don't_ come near me until I've had a chance to calm down." With a twin held in each arm, Kara disappeared again.

"Bravo, Spike. What'd you screw up, this time?" Angel mocked, having come through the door to catch the tale end of the scene.

Spike took two steps and decked his grandsire out cold.

-------------------

Kara bathed the girls before putting them to bed. She didn't doubt that they would sleep for several hours, with all the excitement and disruption of their schedule. The rocking chair looked inviting, but she also needed to shower off the city grime and mud. Running around in the rain had chilled her skin. Kara wrapped an afghan around her shoulders and toed a rhythm in the chair, listening to the soft breathing of her daughters, and the rain falling outside the window.

------------------

Spike found her asleep there when he came up to go to bed close to dawn. He had used a spare shower at the Hyperion before heading home. Kara jumped when he caressed her cheek.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright. I can't stay in this chair all night, anyway."

"How is she?"

Kara smiled. "Completely unaware of all the trouble that went on around her. I swear – nothing phases that girl." They left the bedroom to not wake the twins. Kara turned the lights on in the bedroom.

"Any more fears rattlin' around in _your_ head?"

"Nothing pressing. I'm worn out, and grimy, and I want sleep."

"Want some company?"

"You already took a shower. You smell like soap."

"So?"

"Okay. You can keep me from falling asleep under the hot water." She was too tired to argue.

It was wonderful how reassuring it was to have skin-to-skin contact with her mate while her children were asleep and safe in the next room, after a night like this. Spike silently took the bath puff out of her hand, sweeping the lather across her shoulders and onwards down until he reached Kara's feet. She hadn't even realized how much her frazzled nerves needed this calming attention until after he'd started. She was a big enough girl to admit that Spike had handled the crisis with a much more level head. Did every parent feel like damning the consequences when their child was missing, as long as it meant getting them back?

"I'm sorry…about earlier," she said, breaking the silence.

"I know, kitten. Heightened nerves, and all that." Understanding eyes looked up at her.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have slapped you…I didn't react so strongly to things, before…"

"Before what?" he gently prodded.

"When I was human. Yeah, I could be riled up into a shouting match, but I didn't even like doing that…I was everybody's rock. Now…I'm not so controlled."

"Did something happen?"

"No, but it easily could have if I'd gotten an answer I didn't like. I don't like feeling so…primal." She sat down on the shower seat. "Kalari did a lot of good over the years, but she was also used to getting her own way. And I didn't just get her memories; I got the personality traits, including the bad ones. Even you've known me long enough to see the difference of before and after."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! She's permanently joined with me, in every cell. I couldn't go back if I wanted to."

"Sweetheart, you're tired and wrung out. It'll seem less dire in the morning, after you've slept." He reached for a towel and wrapped it around her, before grabbing his own.

"But-"

Spike lightly grabbed her chin, cutting off the rebuttal. "No buts. Kara, this is a one-of-a-kind occurrence. So you got a bit hot under the collar when you're _child_ was missing. It's normal. I _know_ you. You aren't a danger to anyone that isn't askin' for it."

Tears ran down her cheeks. Her mind, body, needed some kind of release for all the fear and anxiety the night had produced. He gently wiped them away with the towel.

"Come on, luv," he said softly. "Time for bed." Spike took her hand and led her out of the shower. He combed the tangles out of her wet hair once she had dried off, and French braided it after that.

Kara climbed into bed without bothering to find a pair of pajamas. She was too tired to care, at this point, even though she'd probably wake up cold later.

"Wow – it took me this long to remember my car's still at the hotel. I must be tired."

Spike chuckled as he turned off the last light. "Well, the sun's coming up, so you have good reason to be."

"It used to not be a big deal to stay up to see the sun come up. Am I getting old?"

"Kara, luv – go to sleep."

She scooted closer to use his chest as a pillow, entwining her legs with his. "Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's keep tonight between us. I don't want to worry the others."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you, too, baby. Even with your crazy questions."

"Hey!"

--------------------

The sunlight shone through Buffy's thin curtains, rousing her from sleep. She stretched, her muscles still carrying a lingering ache from the previous night. It was the good kind, though. She smiled to herself, and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," Sebastian said, swooping in for a brief kiss.

"Mmm, morning…have you been awake long?"

"A while. 'Old habits', and such. Sweet dreams?"

"No dreams. You wore me out too much," she teased.

"Well, if it was too much of a bother, I will refrain from putting you through it again…"

Buffy wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down. "Don't you dare," she growled, and kissed him. Sebastian's hand swept down over her stomach and past-

"Hey, Buffy, Mom said – Whoa! Sorry!" Dawn blurted out, shutting the door as fast as she'd opened it.

"I thought I locked that," Buffy grumbled. "What do you want, Dawn?" she yelled.

"Never mind!" They both heard her footsteps thundering down the stairs.

Sebastian took one look at Buffy's scowl and bust up laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry…it's just that it was such a classic moment, like you see on the telly, and…"

"Yeah, well, think about if it had been _your_ sister! It's not the first time she's done that, and I could have sworn I locked the door!"

"Maybe – hee – it's loose?"

"It's not that funny!"

"Buffy, I haven't had domestic family moments in 130 years…so, yes, it is a truly funny surprise," he stated.

"Well, expect more of them if you're sticking around, mister…unless we never have sex here again. Did you get a room, yet?" she asked, tracing patterns on his chest.

"No. I got into town and went to find you. I'm ashamed to admit I broke a few speed laws on my way up from the airport."

She grinned cockily. "Eager to see me, huh?"

"Oh, yes. Especially since it turned out to be such a wonderful idea," he huskily replied.

"Mmm, I'll second that statement. How about we continue where we left off?" she asked hopefully.

"With pleasure, my love."

---------------------

Dawn paced by the phone, wondering whom she should call first. Squee! _Finally_, her sister and Sebastian had realized they were madly in love with each other and acted on it. She knew he would come back. Men didn't look at a woman like that and disappear for good, if they could help it. Dawn finally decided to call Tara and Willow.

"Hello?"

"Willow! Guess what!"

"Dawnie? Hi, is everything alright?"

"It's perfect! Guess who I just accidentally walked in on, looking like they'd had an all-night romp."

"'Romp'?"

"I know British people, so sue me. Buffy and Sebastian!" she squealed, unable to hold it in.

"Get out! He's back in town?"

"Unless you know another knight by the name of Sebastian! They're upstairs right now, which means I'm not going back up there in case I hear things that'll scar me for life. Isn't it exciting!"

"Wow…well, we all figured they'd give in eventually. I wonder how long he's in town for?"

"I hope it's not just another overnight visit. Do you mind if I come over for the rest of the morning? The ceiling's creaking…"

"Sure, we love having you by. See you soon, then?"

"Definitely!"

--------------------

The next time Buffy and Sebastian awoke, it was because of their grumbling stomachs.

"I can't remember the last time I was this hungry," Buffy groaned.

"Get your cute little bum out of bed, and I'll make you breakfast," he offered.

Buffy wiggled said behind as she stood, then wobbled on unsteady legs. She giggled, feeling silly, and pulled on a cami and low-rise sweat pants.

"Hey, your clothes are still wet. Looks like I get to keep you naked," she observed.

"If you would be so kind as to get the keys from my pocket, I have a bag in the rental car."

She pouted. "That's no fun…you're so pretty without clothes."

"Be that as it may, little vixen, I can't go downstairs and make you breakfast in my birthday suit!" he replied.

"Okay, fine…but I'm only getting you pants right now." She smirked, and blew him a kiss before slipping out the door.

Sebastian lay back on the bed, unable to prevent the smile that spread across his face. So, this was how contentment felt…and reciprocated love.

--------------------

Later the same day…

"I bet Dawn's told everybody by now," Buffy mused, as she and Sebastian were curled up together on the couch in the afternoon.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"It's not too big a deal. Just means that our 'coming out' is a bit sooner. They all love you, so it's not like we have to worry about what they'll say."

"True. Well, Rupert is probably going to threaten me with bodily harm again."

"Yeah, he seems to enjoy giving the fatherly intimidation speech. He's earned it, being there for me more than my real dad has in forever. Did you get along with your father?"

"For the most part. He was a good man, a credit to his family name. He died years before my mother, being 10 years her senior. There are portraits of all of them hanging in my estate. Someday, you'll have to see it."

"I'd like that. I've never been out of the state."

"No? Then that is definitely something we shall have to remedy." He stroked her cheek, smiling at the way she leaned into his touch. "I'd give you the world, anything you desire – you know that, Buffy?"

"I'm learning it. The way you look at me…is so intense," she said shyly.

"Does it frighten you?" he asked, concerned.

"No…nothing like that. It's just…I wonder how I can live up to such devotion," she admitted.

"Darling, you only have to be yourself. I don't expect you to be perfect. I think you're amazing just the way you are. Temper and all."

She gave him a light shove. "Hey…" she complained, pouting.

"You're adorable," he teased. "Let's call the others and invite them out to dinner."

"Settle their curiosity?"

"Something like that, and I missed them, too."

"Okay. I'll go make the arrangements." Buffy stood up from the couch, then leaned over for one more kiss. "Love you," she said, ruffling his hair.

"I'll never tire of hearing that," he replied, as she walked to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy wasn't sure when the last time was she was this excited about Christmas coming. Maybe before her parents had split up. This year was going to be awesome. She had a boyfriend she loved dearly, who cared for her just as much, if not more. Finals had just been taken, and she actually felt good about them, which meant she would be done with school once the semester grades were released. Her self-defense classes had done well enough to get approval to stay on campus for the new semester. And, the entire group had rented a cabin in Big Bear for the holiday, meaning that she and Dawn would have their first white Christmas. Experiencing snow that hadn't fallen just to save a broody vampire from dusting himself before his time! She couldn't wait for the snowball fight.

Another good reason for the gathering was the unspoken feeling of everyone's lives moving on, and not necessarily in the same directions. Dawn was going to college in a year. Xander and Anya tried to come up as much as they could, but their lives were busy, and they had made new friends in Del Mar. Willow and Tara wouldn't be around forever. Willow didn't think she knew about all the offers coming in from scientific corporations, but Buffy did, and she was happy her friend was in demand. And her mother and Giles kept talking about taking a trip to England, even more now that Sebastian was around to help out with the supernatural. He was as well-versed as Giles was in demons and spells, and sometimes more so. She expected to see less and less of Kara and Spike, too, as the twins grew older and more active. They would need more supervision as their powers came in. So, who knew where they all would be next Christmas?

-------------------

"Willow, stop feeling guilty over taking the job. They're going to be happy for you."

"I know…but it's still not going to be easy to move." She paused in packing her bag with warm clothes and walked back to Tara. "Everyone else finding out isn't the hard part. It's being away from you while I get settled in that's making a sad Willow."

"It's only for a few weeks, until I've finished my internship…and I'll be down on the weekends. You'll be so busy getting used to your new position and fixing up the apartment that the time will fly by."

"Liar…how can I sleep if you're not next to me every night?" Willow pouted.

"I'll sing you to sleep over the phone, and Friday and Saturday nights, I'm all yours."

"You could come down with me? Just take a bit longer commute? I'll make it really worth your while," Willow murmured, kissing Tara's neck where she knew it would turn her lover to goo.

"Hmm…that's quite a bit of driving…can I get an example?" Tara asked coyly.

"I can give a full-out demonstration."

They fell giggling to the bed, preparations for the trip to the mountains pushed away for later.

-----------------

She and Xander had been married almost two years. Time went by so fast as a human. You blinked, and a moment was lost forever.

She could do this. She was Anyanka, over 1000 years old. Had faced tons of situations without fear.

Right…she could…no, better to wait until later, maybe? Crap, how did other people do this? She was not going to freak out. She just needed a distraction, was all.

Anya set about cleaning the apartment. No sense in leaving it a mess while they would be gone.

-----------------

"Do you think they'll be upset?"

"I doubt it. You practically live here already, as it is."

"True…but it is different when something is made official, is it not? I'm not worried about Dawn's reaction, but with Buffy…"

"Rupert, she's a big girl now. She'll have to deal with it whether she likes it or not. We've been together two and a half years, so I don't think us moving in together will be too much of a surprise. Besides, I doubt she will be living here much longer, anyway," Joyce stated.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Buffy spends more time at Sebastian's apartment then anywhere, these days. She only really stops in to pick up more clothes every couple of days. Her living here is just a technicality, now."

"I didn't realize they were so serious, so soon," he replied. "Aren't they moving a bit fast?"

"If they were only just getting to know each other, I'd say yes, but they were friends for a long time first. And I've never seen Buffy so relaxed with a man she's dating before. With Angel, there was all that teen angst, and Riley and Will could never quite relate to her Slayer side. And Sebastian is such a fine man, solid without being a bore, and we both know my daughter's short attention span. I thought you really like him?"

"I do, I do…but I worry about her. I only want the best for Buffy's life. She deserves more than to have her heart broken again."

"Then she's in good hands. Have I mentioned how much I love you thinking of my daughters like your own?" Joyce said, squeezing his hand. "It's all going to work out just fine."

"I'm sure you're right, dear. How about I take you for a nice dinner alone before we are surrounded for a week?"

"Sounds delightful."

------------------

Joyce and Giles, with Buffy, Sebastian, and Dawn in the SUV, were the first to head up to the cabin on the 20th. The weather had been mild enough to not require chains on the mountain roads, so they didn't have any hang-ups on the highway, and made good time. The owner of the cabin was supposed to be there to hand them the keys, and such.

They pulled up to a large log cabin house beside the lake, parking in the driveway next to what was probably the owner's vehicle. A tall, middle-aged woman came out the front door and waved, as she waited for her guests to get out of the SUV.

"Ms. Carter?" Giles asked, as he walked up the path.

"That's me. You can call me Millie. Are you Mr. Giles?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we haven't inconvenienced you on a Saturday morning."

"No, not at all. Here are the keys. Why don't you grab your luggage, and I'll give you the full tour?"

"Wow, it's really big," Dawn commented. She walked past Giles into the house, as he went back to the vehicle to help with their bags.

Buffy and Joyce argued with the two Brits about carrying their own luggage, to no avail. They finally had to settle for taking their coats and make-up bags into the house while the men filled their gentlemanly duty. Joyce stuck her hand out to greet Millie, who was waiting in the front room for everyone to come inside.

"Hi, I'm Joyce. You have a charming home."

"Thank you. It's an investment property for my husband and me now, with our two kids out of the nest. We bought a condo in Palm Springs. Is this for a family reunion?"

"No, not really. This is my daughter, Buffy, and my other daughter, Dawn. The rest of our party are just good friends…"

"Extended family," Buffy put in.

"Right, and we've been getting together for holidays for a few years, now, and Kara came up with the idea to do something different this year. So, here we are. I read in the newspaper that snow is expected later this week?" Joyce said.

"It's definitely likely. The snow shovels are in the garage, and I made sure there was plenty of firewood. And the house has central heating, so you should be plenty warm enough. The kitchen is stocked with some basics – canned goods and such – and there is a market just a few miles from here in the center of town. There are 6 bedrooms, one downstairs, and 2 bathrooms. There's plenty of room out back for building snowmen, too. The lake is starting to ice over, but it's not thick enough to walk on, so if you have any children coming up, keep them away from the dock. Oh – and there are fresh linens and towels, and more in the cupboard down the hall."

"Here is our deposit for the first half of the week, Ms. Carter." Giles handed her the envelope with the check.

"Thanks. Just leave the rest on the kitchen counter, if you have to leave before I get back up here. Are there any questions?"

"I'm pretty sure we can figure everything out," Joyce replied. "We're just glad we found a cabin available still."

"Okay. Merry Christmas, folks. If you have any problems, just call the number on the refrigerator." Millie shook hands with the group, then left.

"Come on, let's find a good room," Buffy stated, grabbing Sebastian's sleeve and pulling him upstairs.

"Hey, who's bunking with me? I just realized that everybody is part of a couple," Dawn wondered.

"Well, you'll either be alone, or the twins will join you," Joyce replied.

"Great – so much for sleep," the teen mumbled, hoisting her bag over her shoulder and heading upstairs.

"Did you notice that they left the downstairs bedroom to us old folk?" Giles asked, sliding his arms around Joyce's waist.

"Yes, I did. My knees are still fine. How about yours?"

"A little stiff in the morning, but still perfectly serviceable. If it wasn't the largest bedroom in the house, I'd have to be offended," he mused, eyes twinkling. "I think I could do with a little quiet time, after that long drive," he added suggestively.

"I like that idea a lot," she replied.

------------------

"Where did Mom and Giles go?"

"I don't know. I came down just before you did."

"Would you ladies care for a walk? I need to stretch my legs after sitting in that backseat for so long," said Sebastian.

"Sure," Buffy shrugged. "It's too early for lunch, yet, anyways."

They grabbed their coats and went out to explore the neighborhood.

------------------

Kara and Spike were expected later that evening. Xander and Anya couldn't make it until the following day, since he had to work. They were picking up Willow and Tara along the way. Neither of the Wiccas were comfortable driving on a winding mountain road.

By the time they got back from their walk, Joyce was making lunch, and Giles was on the phone to the Visitors Center looking for a tree lot. Millie had done some basic decorating in the house, attaching a string of lights across the mantle, and around the front door outside. Holiday patterned pillows sat on the sofa.

"We're getting a tree!" Dawn and Buffy asked in unison.

"Of course. Would it be Christmas without one?" Giles replied. The girls squealed and ran to hug him, squeezing the Watcher from both sides. "Easy, girls. I still need to breathe," he wheezed.

"Ooops."

"But we don't have ornaments?" Dawn said sadly.

"Sure we do. They're in the box Sebastian carried in," Joyce assured them. "Now, who wants hot chocolate with lunch?"

"I do!" they chorused. The girls followed their mother into the kitchen, chattering excitedly about Christmas.

"This was a perfect idea," Sebastian murmured, coming to stand next to Giles.

"Yes, I believe it was. I don't recall ever seeing her this…"

"Giddy?" Sebastian supplied, smiling.

"Yes, exactly that. And it's not just because of the season. Thank you," he added.

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement, before going to see what the women were up to.

-----------------

"Did what's-his-name forget he left this thing here?" Spike asked, as Kara loaded the truck with their gear.

"Nope. I bought it from him. And why aren't you watching the girls?"

"They're in the playpen. When was this?"

"A while ago. He hadn't used it in over a year, and it comes in handy for trips like this. The Mercedes is small, and your Desoto has skinny tires. And both girls are not in the playpen," she replied, pointing to the open door barred by a baby gate.

"Hi, Mommy!" Anastasia said, waving and giggling.

"Ana, I told you to stay put," her father said sternly.

"Wanna see! Wanna go!" she said. She'd been very excited since Kara had explained what a trip was.

"Told you, you need to watch her all the time. She's climbing everything."

"Yeah, yeah…they were busy playin' a few bloody minutes ago," he grumbled. "Do you need any help out here?"

Kara just gave him a look.

"Right. I'm going…"

"Uppie?" Ana asked, raising her arms to indicate she wanted to be picked up. Spike scooped her up before stepping over the gate, carrying her back to the kitchen. She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and giggled. "Play?"

"Not right now, Bit. Daddy has to finish cleaning the kitchen."

"No!"

"Yes. Your mum will be cross with me if it's not done before we leave."

"No. Play now, Da'," she demanded.

Spike set her down next to Lillian in the playpen. "You're just going to have to play with your sister. Da' doesn't have time, yet."

She scowled, pouting at the idea. Her sister turned on the big-eyed pouty look, trembling lip included.

Spike turned away before he succumbed to their pleading, and went back to clearing the refrigerator of what they couldn't leave in there for the week.

(Your daughters are evil.)

(They're _mine_ if they're evil?)

(They turned on the pouts because I won't play with them right now. And that comes from you, pet.)

"This look?" Kara asked from behind him.

"Yeah, that. You can stop now," he grumbled.

"But it's fun!"

"And that's why women are evil. You're all born with the ability to mess with a bloke's head. Done packing?"

"Pretty much. Your bag and mine are the only things left. I want to go over my list one more time."

"I doubt you forgot anything, luv. Half the house is already in the bed of that truck," he teased.

"Oh, it is not! And that's just the typical stuff the girls need for a week. I hope you packed for snow. Joyce said on the phone that all the locals are expecting it by Christmas." Kara went upstairs, ticking things off in her head.

-------------------

An hour later, they were on the road, Kara driving because she already knew the way. Heading up to stay in the mountains for a few days in fall or winter had been a yearly occurrence when she was a girl, her mother having quite a few friends that were also single parents. A few youth camp weekends had been up here, too.

As they reached an elevation that put them over the typical city haze of pollution, the twins were entranced with the views out their windows.

"Mama – stars!" Lillian pointed to. It was a perfectly clear night, and every shining speck was visible.

"Yep. Aren't they pretty?"

"Pwetty…," Ana echoed in awe.

"Luv, is the camera within reach?" Spike whispered.

"The bag is behind your seat. Have you ever been up here, honey?"

Spike reached back and felt for the strap to the camera bag, finally pulling it around to his lap. "Not to these mountains. Though, this was a typical nightly sky anywhere outside London, back when." He checked the digital camera for space, set it to night shooting, and twisted around to catch his daughter's expressions. They were still so entranced, they didn't notice the click and whirr of it. Batou groaned and covered his face with a paw from his position between the car seats.

"I was 7, I think, when I first saw this view. I stared out the window the whole way up until I couldn't see them anymore. It makes you feel so tiny," Kara said.

"How much farther?"

"A while. Big Bear is at 8000 feet. We could stop somewhere to eat, if you'd like."

"Nah. Joyce is probably holding up supper for us, anyway."

"Okay."

------------------

"I'm convinced trees smell better up here," Dawn proclaimed, burying her nose in the Christmas tree they'd brought home.

"It's amazing what happens when you're above the pollution," Giles quipped. He found large cities to just be too dirty for longtime stays.

"At least they finally _agreed_ on a tree," Sebastian said tiredly, sinking to the couch.

"There's nothing wrong with searching for the perfect tree," Buffy said primly.

"Yep. It's Christmas. It _has_ to be special," Dawn agreed.

"It's a fine tree, girls. Now, we have to get it standing straight," Joyce added, standing far enough away to look at the tree with a critical eye. "Rupert, do you mind giving us a hand?"

He stood again, mumbling "you, too, friend" to Sebastian. They took their places on either side of the tree and waited for instructions.

"It's leaning too far to the left," Dawn said. They moved it a bit to the right.

"Stop! That's too far," said Buffy. "Besides, it's also a bit too forward."

"Is this better?" Giles asked, after they'd adjusted it again.

"No…," the three women responded in identical tones.

They had it moved every which way, until the girls finally decided they didn't want that side of the tree facing out, and asked for it to be turned around. Then, the process started all over again.

"This is going to take all bloody night," Sebastian muttered to his fellow Brit, who huffed in agreement.

"Joyce, dear, shouldn't you get started on dinner?" he said out loud.

"Oh! You're right. I didn't realize the time. Buffy, could you give me a hand? Dawn can finish directing them with the tree."

Giles and Sebastian smiled at each other, thinking that they were almost done now that only one opinion would be voiced on tree placement. They were wrong.

-----------------

"That's it! I'm done! The bloody tree can stay where it is. I'm sticky with sap, and starting to itch from being scratched by pine needles too many times to count. It looks perfectly fine!" Giles exclaimed, before marching to the bathroom to wash his arms.

"What's his problem?" Buffy asked, wondering what the shouting had been about. She came out of the kitchen just in time to see Giles slam the bathroom door.

"Dawn, I love you like a sister, but if you tell us the tree is still 'a little crooked' one more time, I'm going to wring your little neck," Sebastian said in exasperation. He went into the kitchen to pour himself and Giles a drink.

"What did you do?" Buffy asked.

"I've only been directing them to getting the tree straight. I don't know what their big deal is," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"It's probably a guy thing. We'll try again later after they've cooled off," Buffy whispered.

Giles and Sebastian came out to the living room a few minutes later and plopped down on the couch to find something to watch on TV, studiously ignoring the Summers' girls. Buffy and Dawn sighed in unison and decided to help their mother in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang just as Joyce was taking her roast out of the oven.

"I'll get it!" Dawn declared, hurrying to open the front door.

"Happy Christmas, Niblet," Spike greeted with a smile, carrying the twins.

"Yay! You made it. Here, gimme one," she cried, taking the twin on his left and settling Ana on her hip. "Wanna see the tree?" she cooed, and walked away.

Spike set the diaper bags down by the door so he could head back outside. Sebastian came up to him to take Lillian.

"Thanks, mate. I'm goin' to need both hands."

"Spike? I just took the roast out, so you and Kara come in here so we can eat. You can get the rest of your stuff after dinner," Joyce declared.

"Yes, Mum."

Kara had grabbed his bag, hers, and the playpen. There was enough in the diaper bags to make it through the night with the girls. Batou hovered around her, ears alert in this new environment.

"Joyce wants us inside, luv. Food's on."

"Okay. I've got what we need for tonight, anyway. Come, Batou."

Upon coming inside, Kara signaled for the dog to go lie in front of the fireplace. There were greetings and hugs for the newcomers. Kara set her things on the floor out of the way and hung up her coat. Joyce told everyone to come to the table.

"Pretty tree," Kara said, as she passed. "Little crooked, though."

"See!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

December 20th, 2003, continued…

The twins were placed in their playpen with warm bottles while the grown-ups ate. Kara didn't expect the girls to finish their milk without falling asleep, but the twins would have insisted they were hungry just from smelling the food Joyce had made. At any rate, it would help them sleep in the new environment.

"So, how was the drive?" Joyce asked.

"Pretty good, once we passed Riverside and the traffic cleared. The girls _loved_ staring out the windows once we got half way up the mountain. You all should check out the stars, if you haven't been outside since it got dark," Kara replied.

"Great food, Mom," Dawn said, stuffing herself with potatoes.

"Thank you, Dawn. Slow down a little, honey. There's enough for seconds."

Dawn looked up guiltily. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Any idea when the rest of the Scoobs are showin' up?" Spike asked.

"Some time tomorrow. Xander and Anya are picking up Wills and Tara, so it all depends on when they get out of the house," Buffy answered.

"I don't get why Willow and Tara don't just 'poof' themselves here," Dawn added.

"Dawn, magic shouldn't be used for personal gain. Teleporting here when there isn't an emergency is a waste of elements," Giles reminded her.

"Is there anything about magic that's supposed to be fun?" she wondered.

"No!" Buffy, Sebastian, Giles, and Spike exclaimed simultaneously.

"Okay…I get the picture," the teen replied, and sunk down in her seat.

"Eh…you two got here just in time, since we haven't gotten around to trimming the tree, yet," Joyce said, steering the conversation to a lighter topic.

"After we make sure it's not crooked," Buffy added.

Giles and Sebastian groaned, leaving Kara and Spike confused.

-----------------

After dinner, Spike and Kara got settled in their room, which turned out to be big enough to place the playpen in the corner, so Dawn got her room to herself.

The tree was finally straightened to satisfaction, and the decorating commenced. The activity of everyone moving about interested the twins, and they watched curiously as the tree became no longer bare. Once the lights were turned on, they were fascinated. Ana climbed out of the playpen and walked up to the tree.

"Oooo. Touch?" she asked Kara, pointing to a red bulb.

"No, just look."

"No touch?" she asked, shaking her head.

"That's right, Ana. No touch. It's pretty, huh?"

"Uh-huh!" she replied, nodding vigorously. "Up?"

Kara picked her up and walked around the tree, letting Ana see all sides. Not to be left out, Lillian tugged on Dawn's pant leg and asked for the same thing. She leaned forward in Dawn's arms and sniffed the tree.

"Mmmm. Tree smells pwetty," Lillian said, with a happy sigh. "Da'?"

"What, sweetheart?" Spike asked, crossing over to Dawn.

"Want one?" she asked, pointing to the tree.

"We're not at home, Bit. We're sharing this one here."

She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay." She squirmed. "Down?"

Dawn set Lillian down. The younger twin walked over to Batou and plopped down on the rug next to him. She stroked his head as she snuggled up to his soft fur. He nuzzled her foot, and she giggled.

"That is so cute!"

"Yeah. They've become best pals," Kara replied. "I don't have to worry about them toddling on the grass. He follows their every step. It's a relief, since some dogs don't handle new additions very well…but I wasn't really worried about Batou."

"Wuv Ba-toe," Ana affirmed.

"Yes, we do, sweetie. Who else do you love?"

"Mommy! An' Da'…an' Dahn!" She grinned, proud of herself for answering the question.

"Anybody else?"

Ana looked around the room at the other adults, who were holding their own conversations. "Joice!" she pointed out.

"Okay. What about your sister?" Kara prompted.

"No!" she replied, shaking her head and giggling, as she turned it into a game.

"No? What's wrong with Lillian?"

Ana wrinkled up her little nose, and replied, "Stinky!"

Dawn nearly choked on her soda when she laughed, which made Ana laugh. "Has she said that before?" Dawn asked, once she'd cleared her throat.

"Yeah. It's become her latest favorite game. Every time Lillian needs a diaper change before Ana, I hear, 'Mama, Lilli stinky!' coming from this one. Then, Lillian usually throws something at her. She doesn't seem to have a sense of humor about teasing."

"Wow. Your day really isn't dull, is it?"

"Nope!"

------------------

Kara took Batou for a walk in the backyard so he could relieve himself before they went to bed. The late-night air was below freezing, of course, so both parties wanted to make it a quick trip. Once they were back inside, she dried off his feet with an old towel she'd brought along, and left her snow boots by the door.

"Good night, old friend," she said quietly. "Go lie down by the fire place."

Kara turned out the lights and walked upstairs to her and Spike's room. Buffy and Sebastian were in the room at the far end of the hall. Their window overlooked the backyard and the lake. Dawn had chosen the room at the opposite end, presumably with the purpose of not hearing any possible late-night activities. Spike had gone in the first room he saw, the middle of the five, when he brought up their luggage, so they would be between the other couples arriving tomorrow. The upstairs bath was to the left of their room.

Spike was tucking a blanket around the twins when she slipped in the bedroom. The house was cozy, but he never took the chance of them being cold, no matter where they slept.

"Hey," she whispered.

"They're sound asleep, luv. All the excitement today."

"Yeah, it was a lot to take in. I'm going to brush my teeth, and I'll be right back."

He was waiting for her with the covers peeled back, dressed in a pair of black sweats. Kara was glad he'd remembered those. This wasn't home, where he could parade around naked all the time. There were too many people around, and she especially didn't want Dawn to get an eyeful of more than she should. Kara had packed pajama sets in flannel, thermal, and fleece – not knowing how well the house would be heated. She remembered all too well one trip up here where she had frozen if she wasn't completely buried in a sleeping bag because the cabin they'd rented only had a heater in the living room.

"I think this week is going to be fun," she said, as she slid into bed.

"Yeah…I had my doubts about a whole week cooped up with the Scoobs, but tonight wasn't too bad."

"Well, we don't have to be around everybody all the time. I'm sure everybody else will want their space, too. As long as nobody kills each other, I'll be happy."

"I promise not to bite anybody, but you," he joked, nipping playfully at her shoulder.

"Better not. I like being the special one," she pouted. "That would make me all growly."

"But I like you growly. It's really…bloody…sexy."

"Spike…the girls are right there!"

"So?" He carried on kissing her neck. "We'll just be really quiet. This late, they sleep like the dead, anyway."

"You are such a bad influence…"

-------------------

The first ones up in the morning were Giles and Joyce. They enjoyed coffee together in the quiet living room, before sounds of life could be heard. Sebastian was awake next, also used to being an early riser.

"Eggs sound good for breakfast?" Joyce asked.

"Sure, but you don't have to. I'm quite capable," the knight replied.

"I know you are, but they wouldn't just be for you. We've only had coffee and toast so far."

"Oh, well, carry on, then," he said, chagrined.

They'd been talking and eating a while, when they heard childish giggling coming from upstairs. Joyce walked into the main room, mom senses at work, and spotted the twins sneaking out of their parents' room.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Uh-oh," they sang, pausing at seeing Auntie Joyce at the bottom of the stairs. They looked at each other, then at her, then back to each other…

"Are you hungry?" Joyce asked.

"Uh-huh!" they replied.

"Stay there. I'll come get you," she ordered. They sat down on the top step and waited, recognizing the tone in her voice. Joyce picked them up and carried them down to the kitchen. "We have company, gentleman."

"Good morning, Anastasia, Lillian," Sebastian said, nodding to each of them in turn. Lillian reached for him, so he took her and set her on his lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh."

Still carrying Ana, Joyce set about warming some cereal for the girls from the supply Kara had brought. Batou came trotting over, awakened by the twins' voices. He sat down next to Sebastian's chair, watching over Lillian.

"Sometimes I wonder if that dog is just a dog," Giles murmured.

"Oh, Rupert, that's silly. He's just well-trained, and protective," Joyce said.

"There's a look in his eyes that's a bit too intelligent," Giles added.

"You've had your nose buried in those books of yours too long, dear," she teased. Joyce carried two small bowls to the table and set one in front of the knight, who looked suddenly nervous. "Don't be afraid, Sebastian. Just give her small bites with the little spoon. Piece of cake."

The girls were fed, cleaned up, and had diapers changed by the time Kara came downstairs looking for her escape artists.

"I'm going to have to put bells on both of you," she sighed, upon seeing them safe at the table. "I knew I'd forgotten something last night. The baby gate is still in the bed of the truck. Did they try to go down the stairs by themselves?"

"No. I heard them giggling and came right out here to see them still at the top, and told them to stay put. They would have gotten away with the sneaking plan, if it hadn't been for the giggling," Joyce replied, amused.

"You two aren't supposed to leave the room without Mommy or Daddy. We had this talk last night," Kara scolded.

"Sahwy," they chorused, blue eyes wide and nervous.

"Okay. No going down the stairs without a grown-up."

"Yes, Mommy," they replied in unison.

"Good girls. Did you have a good breakfast?" Kara asked, her tone lighter now that the matter had been settled.

"Uh-huh. Ce-rol," Ana replied. Lillian nodded, sitting on Sebastian's lap again. She liked her godfather. He had a kind voice, and Daddy said he was fam-o-lee.

Kara chose cereal and milk for breakfast. She took the seat next to Sebastian, her left arm within Lillian's reach. Her daughter laid her hand on Kara's arm and sent a questioning feeling to her mother's mind.

"I'm not mad, Lilli," Kara whispered in her daughter's ear. Lillian didn't outwardly show it, but she was the more sensitive of the two, needing assurance more often that she understood what her parents were feeling. Kara ruffled her daughter's curls before returning to her breakfast.

Giles often watched the interaction of the twins with their parents. Although they looked as human as the next child, he knew very well that the girls were unique, and the researcher in him was curious about the supernatural tendencies the sisters would probably develop. Physically, Anastasia was ahead of the curve in development of skills for her age, much more steady on her feet than expected for an 11-month-old. Lillian's vocabulary grew almost daily, at least from his perspective, and she had a discerning intelligence that might have been unnerving, if the girl wasn't so sweet. If the girls were already exhibiting special powers, Kara and Spike hadn't mentioned it. He didn't really expect them to, until it was unavoidable. They had good cause to be protective.

-----------------

Batou started barking when they heard a car approach around noon. Buffy was right out the door to greet her friends and help carry stuff.

"Merry Christmas, guys! Welcome to home away from home. You're just in time for lunch."

"Hey, Buffster. You're certainly cheery today," Xander commented, giving her a hug.

"It's the clean air, or something. How was the trip?"

Willow grimaced, from behind Xander. Buffy took that as a hint the story would come later.

"Seasons Greetings!" Anya said. She passed into the house, carrying presents.

Xander popped the trunk and started unloading the groups' luggage. He picked up his and Anya's, and followed his wife.

"Please don't make us ride back with them!" Willow said, once the couple was out of earshot. "They bicker over the radio, or directions, _the whole time_."

"It wasn't quite that bad," Tara added generously.

"Pretty much! Anya's Miss Mood Swing right now, just to warn you."

"Well, that's what you guys get for being too afraid to drive yourselves," Buffy teased. "You're stuck with those two, unless you want to teleport home."

"Don't tempt me," Willow muttered. Buffy laughed, and squeezed her best friend.

"Come on. Mom made pasta."

--------------

After lunch, and giving the new arrivals a chance to put their things away in their respective rooms, the group needed to decide what to do with the afternoon. Spike would be asleep until around 4 o'clock, so Kara needed to take the girls along wherever they decided to go. In the end, the women decided to head the short distance into Big Bear City and shop, leaving the guys with a few hours to watch sports, or something. Willow and Tara rode in the truck with Kara, and the rest went with Joyce in her car.

"I swear they've grown in the last two weeks," Tara stated, looking at the twins.

"Probably have. I have to buy everything a little big, or I'm replacing it after they've barely worn it. Don't know where their height is coming from. The women in both our families have all been short."

"Maybe it's the Ossirian angle asserting itself, then," Willow proposed.

"Possibly. Kalari's family was tall. Like everyone being at least 6 foot, tall. So, what's new with you guys?"

Tara shrugged, indicating that it was Willow's decision to tell, or not.

"Well, I finally accepted a job…" Willow began.

"That's great, Will!"

"Yep…and it means we're moving, from Sunnydale…"

"Ah. That's where the nervous look is coming from," Kara observed.

"Well, it's actually not that far from you, so yay, for still knowing someone…but, I don't know how to break it to Buffy. We'll be 2 hours from Sunnydale…"

"And not so accessible," Tara prompted.

"Right. It's a great opportunity, doing stuff I like, and they're even giving me moving expenses, and Tara's internship is done in a few weeks, so we're both free to move…"

"Willow, you don't have to justify it to me. I know how it is to step out on your own, and we all have to do it. Don't feel guilty for growing up. You still talk to Xander all the time, even though he moved away, right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then you and Buffy will stay in touch, too. Besides, she has Sebastian now…so, not very lonely," Kara finished.

"See, Will? We've both told you the same thing. Relax, sweetie. Buffy won't be mad," Tara added.

They parked, the SUV pulling in next to them, and conferred with the others where to start.

---------------

Xander plopped down in front of the cable TV. Giles and Sebastian found a cribbage board and took a seat at the table.

"This is nice," Xander said, after a while.

"What is?"

"Having no estrogen in the house."

"It is peaceful," Sebastian admitted.

"And quiet," Giles sighed.

----------------

Monday, the group went ice-skating. It was the first time Buffy had done it since she and Angel had been interrupted by the attack from the Order of Taraka. Dawn had taken lessons for a while because Buffy did it, when they were little, so she also felt very comfortable on the ice. Kara and Spike did a couple circuits around the perimeter with the twins, then handed them over to Joyce and Anya, who were chatting on the sidelines. And Xander provided lots of entertainment by falling on his butt, repeatedly.

---------------

Tuesday, Giles and Joyce stayed at the cabin with the twins while the rest of the group went skiing. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Tara signed up for beginner's lessons. Kara and Spike took off on a cross-country trail. Sebastian hit the moguls. Xander and Anya disappeared shortly after they arrived, so who knows what they were up to?

"I'm really sorry, Dawnie!" Buffy said for the 10th time.

"I know…shut up about it already. Can we just get inside?" The ski instructor picked up Dawn and carried her into the lodge to the medic's office.

"Let's get this boot off and take a look at that ankle."

Xander spotted Willow and Tara coming in a short time later.

"What happened? I just saw Dawn being carried in here."

"You know Buffy's Slayer grace? Completely disappears on skis. She and Dawn got tangled up going down the hill, and Dawn twisted her ankle," Willow replied.

"And Dawn said it hurt too much to put weight on it, so they're checking it out."

"Do you think she broke any bones?" Anya asked.

"Ahn!"

"What? It's a legitimate question! And I've seen enough of them to know they are very painful to humans!"

"I don't think so, Anya," Tara answered. "It's most likely just a sprain."

"Yeah, they weren't going fast enough to break anything," Willow said encouragingly.

The medic examined Dawn's ankle and foot, feeling carefully for any fractures. Buffy nervously chewed her lip, waiting for the diagnosis. If she broke her sister, their mother was going to kill her.

"Well, I can't be 100 sure without an X-ray, but I don't think it's anything more than a bad sprain, Miss Summers. I'm going to wrap it up, and give you some ice packs and a pair of crutches to take home. You should stay off that foot for a few days."

"Yay…right before Christmas," Dawn muttered. "Do I get any fun painkillers?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Just over-the-counter meds will be fine." He stood and walked into an adjoining closet, coming out a few minutes later with a pair of crutches at the right height. "Who do I give the bill to?"

-------------

"$50 for crutches and an ace bandage? Geez!" Buffy complained.

"It would be more at the doctor's office. Besides, you owe me. This is all your fault because you couldn't steer," Dawn retorted, hobbling towards the snack bar. She was desperate for a hot chocolate.

"My ski's felt wonky," Buffy lamely replied.

"Hey, what's the verdict, Dawnster?"

"I have to use _these_ for a few days. So much for fun in the mountains," she groused.

"Hey, we can still think of lots to do!" Willow said cheerfully.

"And you can guilt Buffy into waiting on you," Anya added, trying to be helpful. Dawn's face perked up, while Buffy scowled at the oblivious ex-demon.

"Can we get food and go home?" Dawn pleaded.

"Sorry, Dawnie. Both drivers are still out there somewhere. But we can keep you company in here! Have a nice lunch by the windows? I'll even chip in for the restaurant upstairs," Buffy offered. Dawn arched her brow, gesturing to the crutches. "Umm…Xander can carry you up, right, Xan?"

"…Sure, Buff."

"Fine. Let's get the humiliation over with," Dawn griped. She hoped Xander wouldn't bang her foot on the wall.

--------------

It wasn't until a couple hours later that Kara came back in, hungry after walking for miles. Spike had begged off shortly into the walk to go ski with Sebastian. Tara spotted her first, and waved.

"Hey, how was the lesson?"

"Cut a little short, unfortunately," Tara replied.

"What happened?"

"Buffy and Dawn had a minor collision, and Dawn sprained her ankle. She's on crutches for a couple days."

"Oh, no!" Kara said sympathetically. "Where are they now?"

"Upstairs, in the restaurant," Willow replied. "She _really_ wants to go home."

"Uh, okay…is everyone else going to stay?"

"I think so. We've just been waiting for someone to come back with car keys," Tara replied.

"Right…well, I'll be back later, then." Kara went up to find the Summers'.

---------------

"Goodness, Dawn! What happened!" Joyce exclaimed, as her youngest hobbled into the house.

"Buffy did it," she pouted.

"What!"

"It was an accident, Mom. Geez, she's such a drama queen. I had a little trouble controlling my skis during the lesson, and we got tangled up. Her ankle's just sprained."

"It hurts, Mommy," Dawn said, milking sympathy.

"Aww, pumpkin…let's get you comfortable on the couch, and I'll find you some painkillers. Buffy, prop her foot on that cushion. Dawn, sweetie, would you like some soup, or something?"

"No…I'm okay. Buffy bought me lunch."

"It was the least I could do," the Slayer grumbled. Her sister wasn't nearly as hurt as she was playing to be. The ankle hadn't even been purple, for goodness sake.

Kara watched amusedly, then checked on the twins, who were napping upstairs. Giles continued reading his novel, wisely staying out of the whole mess.

"Well, I'm going to head back, if that's okay…" Kara announced.

"That's fine, Kara. Go have fun. Buffy and I have everything under control," Joyce replied. Buffy huffed, and plopped into one of the armchairs.

So much for catching up with her boyfriend.

------------

Buffy and Dawn were teased much of the rest of the night, once the story had been told to all. Dawn had the pout working on Sebastian and Spike…until the twins commanded their attention. This had her pouting further, as she realized she really wasn't the baby of the group anymore. Not that she wanted to be thought of as a baby…she was 17, after all…but, the attention was nice. Being the youngest could suck, but it could also make you feel special.

------------

Christmas Eve…

Kara spent most of the day in the backyard with the twins, making a snowman. Which meant that they watched from the porch steps as she did all the work, and gave commentary on the shapes. Kara held them while they tried to make its face.

The rest had scattered after breakfast, except Dawn, to do their own thing. Spike was awake by 3 o'clock, sensing it was nearly dark, thanks to the heavy clouds that had built up throughout the day.

"'Morning, luv. Niblet. Where are the munchkins?" He staggered sleepily into the kitchen for his first mug of blood.

"Down for a nap. We built a snowman today." Kara kissed him while the microwave heated Spike's breakfast. "How did you sleep?"

"Bed got cold," he mumbled.

"Want me to turn on the electric blanket when I get up…old man?" she teased.

"Who you calling old? I'm not the one with a 10,000 year-old deity in my head."

"Are you two on that again?" Dawn called from the living room. "I'll settle it now – you're both ancient."

(Well, isn't she a ray of sunshine today.)

(That's actually improvement. You should have heard her when she first got up.)

(The others coming back soon?)

(I hope so…)

--------------

Dinner went well, and Dawn perked up when a classic movie she liked came on. The traditional exchange of one Christmas Eve gift opened commenced. The twins were most interested in the shiny paper and bows, too distracted to play with their new toys for more than a couple minutes. They were ushered to bed early with the promise of more presents in the morning.

The evening wrapped up with a viewing of "Mickey's: A Christmas Carol."

-------------

The answering machine picked up at Giles' apartment after two rings.

"Rupert…are you there? Blast…you're probably on holiday. This is Reggie. Call me back as soon as you get this message. Something has happened at Council Headquarters…something terrible."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

December 25, 2003…

Kara was getting dressed, when she heard someone being sick in the bathroom next door. Concerned, she slipped out of the bedroom and quietly knocked on the door.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Not really," came the choked reply. The door was unlocked and pushed open a smidge. Kara took the invitation and slipped inside.

Anya was pale. She splashed some water on her face, then brushed her teeth.

"I'll take the leap and say that's not food poisoning," Kara said, keeping her voice down for privacy.

"I would be so lucky," Anya muttered. She plopped down on the floor and leaned against the wall. "How long does this last?"

"It's different for every woman, though the doctor can help, if you can't eat enough. Have you told Xander, yet?"

Anya shook her head. "No…wasn't quite ready to admit it to myself, yet. I got the confirmation last Friday. I had a plan! This wasn't scheduled, yet…didn't my uterus know that!"

Kara sat down next to her friend. "Nope, it really doesn't. Mine didn't," she chuckled. "It's okay to be freaked out, Ahn. But, you guys have a good marriage, and Xander loves you to pieces. He'll probably freak, and then he's going to be thrilled about a little combination of the two of you."

"How am I going to be a mother, Kara? It's been years, and I'm still figuring out how to be a human. How can I teach a little person how to be human, too?"

"You'll figure it out. I was totally scared to be having twins, and not have my mom around to teach me how to take care of a newborn, but I have friends I can call when I'm lost for the answers, and you do, too. And hey, both my girls like you, and Lillian doesn't just like anybody."

"That's true…so, is it really as painful as they say?"

"Worse. Most women sugarcoat it. You can always ask for drugs, though," Kara said honestly.

"Oh, good! I'm going to throw up again."

"That's okay. Want me to hold your hair back?"

------------------

"Hey, everybody! It snowed last night!" Dawn exclaimed in the hallway. She hopped down the stairs on one foot, then limped to the sliding glass door to look out on the backyard. No one else was out of their rooms, yet. "Geez! You people are so lazy!"

"Have a little patience, Dawn. Some people haven't had their coffee, yet," Giles grumbled, coming out of the downstairs bedroom.

"Merry Christmas, Scrooge," she teased.

"Ha, bloody, ha…"

"Sweetie, could you come in here for a moment?"

"Sure, Mom." Dawn hobbled into the bedroom and plopped on the bed. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. You see…well, Rupert and I have been together quite a while, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, with Buffy almost never home, and you going away to college later in the year…"

"Mom, whatever it is, I can take it. Just spit it out."

"Don't get cheeky…what I'm trying to say, is that I asked Rupert to move in with us, with me, and he said yes…as long as you girls don't have a big problem with it, but even if you do, I'm still the mom…"

"Mom, you're rambling. It's cool with me…really…Giles is at our house more than his place, anyway. So, not really changing much, right?"

"Yes, honey. There will just be a few more of his things around. We might do some redecorating, to mix ours and his…and you can help with that, if you want."

"That's cool. Mom, I've rooted for you guys the whole time, so if you're really happy, then that's what I want."

Joyce hugged her daughter. "Oh, you've grown up so much. You're not really my baby anymore!"

"_Mommmm! _Don't get all mushy…we haven't even had breakfast, yet!"

"I'll be 'mushy' if I want to. I'm so proud of you girls. Okay, let's get breakfast going, and then it's time to put in the turkey."

--------------

"Oooo, pancakes!" Xander exclaimed, coming down the stairs. Dawn placed the first stack on the table and went back into the kitchen to continue helping.

Willow and Tara got the juice out, and glasses for everyone. Willow sat next to Xander, while Tara lent a hand on breakfast. Buffy and Sebastian were next, holding hands the whole way.

"Aren't they so cute it makes you sick?" Xander teased.

"Ah, leave 'em alone. They're still in that everything's new and rosy stage," Willow replied.

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, so there!"

"Buffy, don't show your tongue at the table," Joyce automatically scolded.

"Yes, Mom." _How did she know? Her back was turned!_

"Your mum knows you well," Sebastian whispered in her ear, giving her waist a squeeze.

"Good morning, all."

"'Morning, Kara." The twins were placed in the playpen while Kara warmed up their milk.

"Hey, where's Ahn?"

"Bathroom," Kara replied. "She'll be down in a couple minutes."

Idle chatter commenced, Tara and Joyce finished placing food on the table, and Anya had just sat down, when Willow blurted out:

"Tara and I are moving!" "Huh?" "I accepted a really cool job, and we're moving from Sunnydale…"

"When?" Buffy asked.

"January?" The whole table looked to how Buffy was going to react.

"Well, I guess we'll have to throw a moving party…where are you going?"

"20 minutes past Kara's, actually," Tara added, wanting to take the focus solely off Willow.

Buffy giggled, surprisingly. "All my friends go south for the winter."

Xander grinned. "Yeah, I suppose we do." That got the rest chuckling (and sighing in relief).

"Really, Wills…if you're happy with the new place, then I'm happy for you. As long as you promise to come back if you're miserable."

"Deal!"

"Any other announcements?" Xander joked.

"Mom and Giles are moving in together," Dawn replied. "Huh?" Buffy responded.

"Dawn…"

"What? Xander asked…"

"I'm pregnant!"

The whole table fell silent and looked at Anya. Kara nodded encouragingly.

"Ahn…what did you say?" Xander asked slowly.

"I'm pregnant?" Her large brown eyes were begging him not to freak out in front of everyone.

"Really?" he asked, shocked. She nodded, smiling a little.

"Congratulations," Giles finally said, when no one had spoken for a while. Anya was still waiting for Xander's reaction, but he seemed to be struck dumb.

"Anya, maybe you two should talk in private?" Joyce suggested.

Anya stood and took her husband's hand. He followed her in a daze up to their room.

"Wow," Buffy said, once they were gone.

"Yeah," Willow added.

------------------

"Xander? Xander! Can you say something already!"

"You're having…our baby?"

"Yes!"

"Ahn…wow…wow…uh, do you feel okay?"

"Well, there's the morning sickness, but otherwise…yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just surprised…how long?"

"Have I known? Friday. I missed two periods. You're not mad, are you? I know we hadn't planned on starting a family for a few more years, so this throws the whole schedule off…"

"Anya, I'm not mad. This is just big news, and I'm trying to wrap my brain around it, which means I'm probably going to stick my foot in my mouth any time now. Us – parents…I can't possibly ever top you for Christmas gifts now."

"This isn't funny, Xander! It's pretty scary!"

"See?…Anya, sit. The pacing is making me dizzy. Okay…yes, this is scary, but it's also exciting, and probably a miracle that we managed to get here at all. Who'da thunk a vengeance demon and a carpenter would have kids, huh?"

"I guess the odds were a bit steep," she conceded.

"Yep, and yet, we're doing this amazing thing. And I get to do it with you. That's pretty cool, in my book."

"Oh, Xander…shoot! Now, I'm leaking again!"

"You look beautiful," he professed, caressing her cheek.

She smiled, as she said, "Liar."

"Shut up and kiss me, woman."

------------------

"Giles…umm, you're moving into my house?"

"Your mother asked me to."

"And if I don't want you to?"

"Your mother will just insist, anyway. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Buffy, but I don't see where this will change things much. You're not home very often, and I'm rarely at my flat, as it is."

"True…I guess I just never thought about where you and Mom were headed. And I certainly don't think about you sharing the same bedroom, 'cause, eew!"

"Quite," he agreed, with a shudder.

"Of course," and here's where she showed a sly grin. "You could always make my mom an honest woman, since you're already movin' in with her."

"Eh, er, um…well…"

"Later, Giles!" Buffy darted back inside, leaving a flabbergasted Watcher behind.

-----------------

"It's snowing again!" Dawn announced.

"We're going to have to dig our way out, at this rate," Spike remarked.

"Wanna see! Wanna see!" the twins chanted, running towards the window. They pressed their little noses to the glass to watch the flakes fall.

"Do you think Xander and Anya will be down anytime soon?"

"We'll let them be until dinnertime," Joyce replied.

"So – movie?" Buffy suggested.

----------------

"Well, we certainly have much to celebrate this Christmas. I'm so glad we could all take this week and catch up. Will and Xan – it's been four and a half years since high school, and we've really come a long way, huh? Giles – I bet you never imagined this!"

"Certainly not, Buffy, though I'm certainly not disappointed with the results."

"I thought, as a Slayer, that I'd be losing along the way…but instead, we keep adding to the group, somehow, and becoming a family. I have no idea what the new year will have for us…where we'll be next Christmas…but I'm thrilled to be making the trip with you guys. So, what I really wanted to say, is, well, you get what I mean!" Buffy raised her glass, then sat down before she embarrassed herself further by rambling. Sebastian gave her free hand a squeeze, and she smiled gratefully.

"Right back atcha, Buff," Xander added, with a wink.

"Okay, let's eat before Buffy makes herself any redder," Joyce said, teasing and moving conversation along at the same time.

Giles sliced the turkey and started passing down slices. The twins could eat some of the vegetables, since they were soft. Spike took the bowl from Kara and insisted that she eat with the others, since food actually did something for her. Dawn asked Sebastian how he had usually celebrated Christmas, and got him started on different stories of the places he'd been in various Decembers.

Once they were all more than stuffed, the dishes were cleared, the bigger items left for later, and it was time for presents. The twins got to open theirs first, so Kara could put them to bed right afterwards. They didn't have the attention span to sit through everyone else opening their gifts, anyway.

The big hits for the night were Duplo building blocks (Anastasia), and puffy books (Lillian).

"Say thank you to everybody," Kara whispered to her daughters.

"Tank yoo!" they echoed.

"Alright, time for little bits to be in bed," said Spike, picking up Lillian.

"Nooo!" Ana complained.

"Yes, Ana. Say good night, sweetie." Kara handed Ana up to Spike, who carried them upstairs. Ana could just be heard starting to cry when he closed the bedroom door.

"Sorry about that. She's just tired."

"It's alright," Joyce sympathized. "Is anyone ready for dessert?"

"Not yet. I'm still stuffed," Dawn replied.

"I could take some," Xander said.

"Has Xander ever turned down dessert?" Buffy teased.

"Not that I know of," Willow added.

"It's never happened at home, either," Anya agreed.

"Hey! Gang up on someone else!"

"Giles never turns down rum cake," Dawn said helpfully.

"And Sebastian has a weakness for coffee ice cream," Buffy added.

"We seriously need more guys around here!" Xander protested.

------------------

Gift opening, round 2…

"Here, Mom. This one's from me and Dawnie." Buffy handed her mother a fairly large box. Inside, was a set of three pans.

"To replace the ones we ruined," Dawn added.

"Thank you, girls. This is very appreciated."

Dawn resumed her traditional 'elf' duty to distribute the gifts to everyone. Kara and Spike were sitting in front of the fireplace. Tara and Willow had the loveseat. The Summers' family was on the sofa. And, Xander and Anya had the oversized armchair. His arm was around her middle, his hand splayed over her flat-for-now stomach.

(Seems the Whelp accepted the idea pretty well.)

(Yep. That was us, in the beginning…)

(You mean the mix of overwhelming joy and paralyzing fear?)

(That's the look! They're going to be fine, though.)

"Hey, enough with the telepathy and pay attention!" Dawn demanded, handing them a stack of boxes. "Geesh!"

"A Compendium of Ossirian Lore…thank you, Kara!" Giles had just opened one of his gifts.

"As far as I know, no other Watcher owns a book from Ossiriand, Giles. You're the first."

"I'm honored."

"Oooh, a longer lens for my camera! Thanks, Mom and Giles!" "Oooh! New leather!" "Xander, why do I need another waffle iron?" "'Cause I broke the other one?" "Thank you for my sweater, baby…it's so fuzzy!" "New sharpening stones…always appreciated…" "Pet, these are original vinyls…!"

"Oh, there you all are! Goodness, it took a while to track you down." The image of a woman had suddenly appeared, standing in the middle of the coffee table.

"Althanea! What are you doing here?" Willow asked.

"Happy Christmas, Willow, Tara…Rupert. Oh, Kara, you're here, too. First, this is just an astral projection of me, hence being able to pass through the table. I'm so sorry to interrupt Christmas, but we need your help. Willow, Tara, if you could come to the Coven as soon as possible, it would be greatly appreciated..."

"Althanea, what is so urgent? Has something happened?" Giles interrupted her.

"We're not sure…and I don't feel safe giving you the details here, in an unshielded location. You probably have messages for you waiting at home, Rupert. My time is short. I can't maintain this link too long over such distance. Again, Happy Christmas to you all." She faded out of the room, leaving a worried and puzzled group behind.

"Damnit! Can't Evil take a holiday when the rest of us do?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Buffy, language!"

"Sorry, Mom…it's just not right, interrupting Christmas with another crisis. At least it's not on the Hellmouth."

"Well, I guess Tara and I will be leaving in the morning. Sorry, guys."

"It's okay, Wills. The greater good, and all that. Let's get back to enjoying the rest of the evening, okay? We still have tonight," Buffy replied.

Festivities resumed, each member hoping that trouble wouldn't find its way closer to home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Willow and Tara teleported home after breakfast to re-pack for England. After recharging their energies, they would be teleporting to the Coven.

Buffy insisted that the rest continue to stay at the cabin, as planned. She wasn't going to allow anything to get in the way of the only vacation she'd had in forever, and would probably have for a long time. Sebastian finally pulled her aside when her over-zealous efforts to have fun were grating on everyone's nerves.

"Darling, let's go outside and play in the snow, hmm? There's lots of nice, fresh powder for a snowball fight. Maybe burn off a bit of this excess energy?"

"Can we go sledding, too?"

"Of course. Anything you like."

Once Buffy ran off to change into her snowsuit, Joyce thanked him for taking her out.

"She's worried, but doesn't want to admit it. I'll get her to talk eventually, Joyce. I always do."

-----------------

"Any clue what the new hubbub is about?" Xander asked.

"It could be anything. Without any clues from Althanea, I can't make any conjectures. Could be an attack on the Coven. Or, they sensed a disturbance on this plane. Or, some kind of localized demonic event. She obviously thinks it is quite serious, to request Willow and Tara come right away," Giles suggested.

"I could summon Yavanna. She might know something from the PTBs," Kara proposed.

"I think it's a bit premature for that. We should wait for Willow or Tara to call after they've been briefed."

"Really? Because she also mentioned that you would have messages at home, Giles. That definitely suggests that this is bigger than the Coven. We do a good amount of business in England, so I'm really hoping it won't get blown up," Anya argued.

"Maybe you should check your messages, dear," Joyce suggested.

"The machine is at _home._ I can't very well press the button from here."

"You know you can check those things by phone, right?" Xander added.

"Harris, the Watcher is lucky he can operate a toaster. You really think he programmed the bloody message machine?"

"I beg your pardon-!"

"This is going to be a long day," Dawn muttered.

-----------------

"Ow! A little less Slayer strength with the snowballs, eh?"

"Sorry…I wasn't paying attention."

"I noticed. Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Not really. I'd rather be denial-girl and have some fun."

"Buffy…"

"What? We're on vacation! The most stressful thing this week is supposed to be which Christmas carol to sing first, or what present to open. Free of supernatural angst! Every time I think I'm free, it sucks me back in."

"You don't know that you'll have to do anything," Sebastian said gently.

"Yes I do! 'Cause I'm the Slayer, and I always end up with these things. Wills and Tara were already needed, and people are looking for Giles. Why else, if not for my help, too?" She slumped onto a rock. "I don't want to do this now. I thought…we usually get past New Year's Eve…"

He pulled her up into his embrace. "I know, sweetheart, and if I could take away all the burdens, I would. I think the best course right now is not to read too much into this until we know more, alright? And _if_ you're needed, too, then I'll be right by your side. You never have to fight a battle alone again, dove. I've promised you that."

"I know…and I love having you as a partner. Thank you. Can we get back to having some snowy fun?"

"As much as you want."

-----------------

Willow and Tara each packed a bag, keeping some contingencies in mind, then hopped "over the pond". The 8-hour time difference from home meant it was mid-evening in Devon when they arrived at the Coven. They were greeted with grateful hugs, their bags sent to a room and the girls ushered to Althanea's study.

"Thank you both for coming."

"Althanea, what's going on? You look worried," Willow said.

"We are. Please, have a seat. I asked you to come right away because we will need your strength to fortify our protection spells. There have been several attacks on covens in the past week, all around the world."

"And you think they'll attack here?" Tara asked.

"Was anything taken?" Willow also wondered.

"We don't know. That is why we are taking precautions. Watcher Council Headquarters was also attacked, though I don't know anything further. Our link there was severed, and I don't want to spare anyone to head to London until the protection spell is completed."

"Well, we'll do our best to help."

"Thank you, girls. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. I suggest you get something to eat, then rest for tomorrow. The spell will need all of us to concentrate fully."

They bid Althanea goodnight, and went in search of their room. After supper, it would be time to place a call back to the States, as they had promised.

---------------

When Buffy heard her phone ringing, she leapt off the couch to run upstairs, digging it out of her purse after only two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you sound out of breath?"

"Hi, Will…I just ran up the stairs, that's all. So? What's the deal?"

"We don't know much, unfortunately. Althanea says that other covens have been attacked, so she called us to add our strength to a protection spell here. We're doing it first thing tomorrow."

"Right…the time difference…Is there any reason behind these attacks?"

"She doesn't know. We don't even know how many casualties there have been. Oh, and Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"The Watchers' Council was attacked, too. Althanea hasn't been able to re-establish contact, yet, and we can't spare anyone to go check it out until after the spell is done. I thought Giles would want to know."

"Thanks, Wills. You and Tara be careful, okay?"

"Bye, Buffy. We will." The line clicked, indicating Willow had hung up, and Buffy put her phone away. She walked back downstairs to share the news.

"Was that Willow?" Giles asked.

"Yeah…the coven is doing a big protection spell tomorrow. Apparently, someone has it out for witch covens, or something…there have been a lot of attacks."

"But there's more bad news…" Kara prompted.

"They can't reach the Council. Something happened there, too…"

"Dear Lord…when?"

"That's all Wills could tell me, Giles. The coven's not investigating until after the spell is done."

"Guess that's why she mentioned you would have messages at home, G-man," Xander added.

"Don't call me that –" Giles automatically responded. "Dear…"

"I know…we need to head home right away. Well, it was fun while it lasted. At least we got through Christmas," Joyce replied.

"Do we have to go?" Dawn complained.

"We're leaving tomorrow, anyway," Buffy added. "What's one more night?"

"Buffy…"

"What? We don't work for the Council anymore, right? So, they're having a problem in _England_. It's not on my Hellmouth," she stubbornly replied.

"Well, you don't have to leave, if Xander and Anya will take you in their car, instead," said Giles.

"We can do that. Just as easy as taking Will and Tara, before," Xander answered.

"Fair enough." Giles nodded to the group, and went to the bedroom to pack. Joyce went back to finishing lunch preparations.

----------------

"Be good, girls. I don't want to hear that you've been bickering the whole day."

"Mom!" "We don't do that anymore!"

"Uh-huh…well, drive safely, everyone." One last round of hugs, then Joyce joined Giles in the SUV. They pulled out of the driveway and head towards the highway.

"Wow, Giles was driving over the speed limit. He must really be worried," Anya noticed.

"Makes sense…he has lots of friends in England, still," Kara added.

"20 bucks says they try to drag me into this," Buffy groused.

"That's a losers' bet, Buff. The Council is helpless without their Slayer. It's not like they can call Faith," Xander replied.

"Well, they could spring her free, but it wouldn't be very cost efficient," Anya said, following them back in the house.

"Who's Faith?" Sebastian wondered.

-----------------

"Would you like me to come to the apartment with you?"

"It's not necessary…I'm sure you have plenty to do after a week away from home…"

"Okay, let me re-phrase…would you like me to be supportive while you make some difficult phone calls?"

"Your presence is always appreciated, dear…I just didn't think you'd be interested in this, er, subject…"

"Rupert, it's not a burden. I can put off checking the mail for a few hours while you find out what happened. Now, un-lock the door and let's find out about your friends."

Giles gave her a grateful kiss, then pulled out his keys and opened the door to his flat. Indeed, the red light on the answering machine was blinking. He picked up the pen and notepad from the desk and pressed 'play'.

"'Rupert…are you there? Blast…you're probably on holiday. This is Reggie. Call me back as soon as you get this message. Something has happened at Council Headquarters…something terrible.' End of first message." The second queued up and started to play. "'Rupert…it's Reginald again. It's been a few days since my last message…Call me as soon as you get in. There are some things you need to know. Talk to you soon, I hope.' End of second message." "'Rupert, I'm coming L.A. International Friday evening, 8 p.m. your time. We have much to discuss. If your not there, then I'll catch the train up to Sunnydale. See you soon.' End of third message."

"Well, I guess it's good we didn't wait until later in the afternoon to drive down," Joyce remarked.

"It's just after four…and it will probably take me two hours to get to the airport…"

"Then, that doesn't leave us much time to make up your guest room. He sounded pretty calm after the first message. I'm sure things aren't as dire as you might be imagining."

"I wish I shared you optimism, dear, but Reggie is not an excitable fellow. If he said that something terrible happened, then it most likely did. Damnit, he didn't leave the flight number. I'm going to have to hope he has his mobile with him…"

"Here…sit, have a drink. I'm going to make sure the bed has fresh sheets." Giles stopped her from walking off by grabbing her hand.

"Thank you, Joyce." The emotion in his voice told her it was about more than just the sheets.

She caressed his face. "You're welcome. After I'm done, we'll pick up some groceries."

-----------------

"Red and Glinda will be alright," Spike stated, coming out onto the deck, where Kara was sitting.

"I know."

"Then what's got you so worried? And don't say you're not, because I can feel it."

"You haven't felt it this week?"

"Felt what, sweets?"

"The change on the wind…the mystical vibes…the earth giving a big, fat warning. It was just a niggling speck at the back of my mind, but after Althanea showed up, I couldn't ignore it anymore. There's a force out there aiming to shift the balance." She turned back to look at him. "Promise me you'll take the girls to Ossiriand if things look bad."

"I can't even open-"

"I can give you the charm, that's not a problem."

"I won't leave you to face a battle alone, Kara. You can't bloody ask me that."

"Please, Spike…I couldn't bear to lose any of you…and like it, or not, you're not invincible. If the warning I'm feeling is correct, we aren't just talking a localized apocalypse – it's a shift for the whole dimension. You don't have the power to stop something like that."

"And you do."

"Yes. And most importantly, I can't die. Look, I want to be wrong…and I want this to be something easily nipped in the bud, but we have to be prepared."

"I'll make sure the girls are safe, but I'm not leaving you. You've pushed me out of too many fights, and I won't stand around and wait while you run off to another one. You're my mate, and the decision's final."

Kara could see by his expression, and feel through the claim, that he was dead serious. She lowered her eyes meekly, and nodded. He had the power to demand she not disobey his decision, as the male half of the claim, and while that wouldn't stop her completely from exercising her free will, it would make it extremely difficult to do so – possibly even painful.

Spike purred with approval and pulled her close. He gently slid his fangs into her scar, laving the blood that pooled up from the punctures. Kara's knees went weak as the pleasure always associated with his bite coursed through her. He held her up as she gasped from the mini-orgasm it triggered, then removed his teeth just as gently and laved the holes closed. She shivered with every pass of his roughened tongue.

"Think it's been a bit too long since I tied you up, luv," he whispered hotly in her ear. "You're all mine tonight."

"The girls…" she whimpered.

"Can sleep in the next room." He nipped the mark on her throat. "No arguments."

Spike pulled away, grinning mischievously, and went back inside the house. Kara was left feeling hot enough to burn, even though it was only 40 degrees outside. She could feel that her cheeks were insanely flushed – there was no way she could go back inside and face the others yet. Her eyes scanned the yard for a deep patch of snow, and she ran for it, diving into the drift. She knew that Spike wouldn't be making good on his promise until the others were ready for bed that night…bastard. It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Giles spotted the man he was looking for, wearing a blazer over a navy blue sweater, and slacks, carrying an overnight bag. He warmly shook hands with his old friend and former colleague.

"It's good to see you, old man, though I wish it was under better circumstances," Giles said.

"Agreed. I had hoped my first visit to Los Angeles would be for pleasure. Alas, the world's safety always seems to get in the way."

"Yes, it does. My car is this way. How was your flight?"

"Long, of course. I never could sleep on a plane. I hope you won't find me rude if I end up making it an early night," Reginald replied.

"Nonsense…I understand perfectly. We have a bit of a drive ahead. Perhaps you can bring me up to speed."

-----------------

"Yes, we're home safe, Buffy. No…Rupert went to pick up a friend from the airport…I'll have him call if it's not too late…yes, I understand that you're worried, but it's been a long day. You'll be back tomorrow, honey, either way. Yes…try to enjoy the evening. Okay, dear…love you, too. Bye." Joyce hung up the phone with a sigh. It was a typical request from Buffy. When she wanted answers, she wanted them now, and to hell with you if you didn't comply. She'd just persist until she got her answer.

What worried Joyce is that none of them may want to hear what Reginald came to say.

-----------------

"Goodness…where to begin…?" Reginald mused, collecting his thoughts.

"When did the crisis start?"

"Christmas Eve. The attack happened late in the evening. Only the Board was still there, with a handful of other staff members in the building. It was the last meeting before the holiday break. It was a well-planned two-prong attack. The security footage showed one enemy team heading upstairs, and the other down into the vaults." Reggie paused, his next words difficult to convey. "The senior staff is all dead, Rupert. Quentin Travers, Roger Wyndham-Price, all of them…"

"Dear Lord…

"And two items were stolen from the vault – a scroll, and the Amulet of Talraska. You might remember that the amulet is the headpiece for-"

"The Staff of Talraska, yes…it's said that the two pieces combined will give the wielder access to unlimited power. They were broken apart after the Old One was defeated. It's said that the shaft was lost centuries ago."

"I'm glad your memory hasn't become rusty. We're assuming that whomever organized the attack wants to reassemble the staff. As for the scroll, we're still trying to ascertain which one was taken. Records for that part of the library are still on paper. Obviously, the Council has been in a state of chaos, with every Department Head assassinated. This enemy knows us, knows our schedules, our protocols…"

"An inside source of information. Bloody hell…was a tactical team sent out after the attackers?"

"Yes, but the trail ran cold after a couple blocks. With mystical help, no doubt. It's the only way to explain the failure of every security measure in the building. The only blessing is the relatively small number of casualties. You know how full Headquarters is normally."

"I appreciate you informing me in person, but it wasn't necessary. I'm assuming there is another reason you're here?"

"Astute as always, Rupert. We need your help to weather this crisis, and Miss Summers'. It is critical that the amulet be retrieved before it is reunited with the staff. The whole world depends on it. And…we need you back. Morale is at an all-time low, and there are trust issues brewing…rumors already flying about who might have sold us out."

"I haven't been a Council employee for four years. I'm a bit out of the loop, Reggie."

"Hasn't stopped you from maintaining contacts, though. Think it over, but I'll need an answer by the time I leave."

----------------

The twins were on a sugar high, having stolen cookies from Dawn's plate when she went to the bathroom. Their current activity was running circles around the sofa, giggling, shrieking, and feeding off each other's energy.

"Okay, I'm afraid now," said Xander, placing his card down in a game of Uno.

"They're not even one, Xander. This is just a little noise," Dawn teased.

"We'll make sure to share during the Terrible Twos," Spike added, with a smirk.

"Our girls won't be terrible. Pay no attention to him," Kara stated. Her mate snorted in disbelief at her statement. "What?"

"Do you live with the same girls I do? We already can't keep them from climbing everythin'," he replied.

"They'll understand the rules better as they get older."

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, at least they're not turning door knobs, yet," Dawn offered. "They've only figured out pull-down handles."

"Mama play!"

"Not right now, Ana."

"Da'?"

"What, bit?"

"Play?" She was doing her best pout, and he melted.

Spike stood up from the table and walked over to crouch in front of his daughter. "And what would you like to play, sweetheart?"

She leaned in close to his ear, and said, "Lilli hide."

"She is?" he mock-whispered. "Should we look for her?" He heard the other twin giggling nearby and ascertained she was under the coffee table.

Ana nodded, her wild curls bobbing around her little face. She pointed through the sofa. Kara watched from her seat as Spike whispered some instructions in Ana's ear, and then the two rounded opposite ends of the couch, and pounced on Lillian, who shrieked as her father tickled her.

Kara sighed happily, love in her eyes. Spike looked at her, and winked, before turning his attention back to the twins.

----------------

Joyce greeted them at the door, hearing the two men talking in the courtyard as they neared the apartment. "You made good time. Hi, you must be Reggie. I'm Joyce."

The shorter man shook her proffered hand. "Reginald Hastings. Please to meet you. Rupert has told me much about you."

"Oh, has he? All good, I hope?" she teased.

"Of course. Your daughter, the Slayer…is she around, also?"

"No, Buffy's still in Big Bear. She'll be back tomorrow." They moved into the living room, Giles carrying Reggie's bag to the guest bedroom.

"Ah, yes…Rupert mentioned you had been on a family vacation. My deepest apologies for the interruption," he said sincerely.

"Thank you. I made a light supper, if anyone's hungry?"

"Thank you, dear. I'm famished. Reggie?"

"I had a meal on the plane, but I could use a drink before bed," he replied.

Once they were seated, Joyce posed her question.

"Is this a problem my daughter is going to have to get involved in?" she asked, straight to the point.

"We do need her help, but I'll understand if she refuses, with her past history with the Council. We do not know the identity of our adversary, and as such, cannot estimate their strength. We will endeavor to make do, however, if we have to," Reggie replied.

Joyce seemed satisfied with that answer for the moment, and they continued to eat dinner and chat about unrelated things. Reginald went to bed soon afterwards.

----------------

Tara and Willow were roused at sunrise to prepare for the protection spell. The coven shared a light breakfast, then instructions were gone over in detail. The spell would react to hostile intentions against the manor, either magical or physical. An impenetrable barrio would instantly surround the building to shield them. The witches could then escape through a series of secret underground tunnels, and regroup.

-----------------

The inevitable thing about a sugar rush is that you will crash when it wears off. After the tickling match with their father, the twins were suddenly very sleepy. Kara and Spike carried them upstairs, gave them a quick washing, changed diapers, and dressed them for bed. They were all but out by the time they were laid down to sleep. Dawn stopped in after retrieving something from her room.

"They look like little angels," she remarked. Spike slipped past her to go into the next room.

"Yep. Part of me wants to keep them like this forever. Are you going to bed soon?" Kara asked.

"Not yet…I wanted to read some," Dawn replied, holding up her book.

"Ah…okay. Good. Well…we're turning in early. Goodnight, Dawn."

"'Night, Kara. 'Night, Spike!"

"Sleep well, Niblet," he called through the door. Dawn turned for the stairs, and Kara slipped into their room.

Spike was reclining casually on the bed, dressed in just his jeans, and dangling a pair of handcuffs from one finger. Kara's eyes roamed over his body, noticing the already prominent evidence of his desire for her.

"Told you I had plans for you tonight, luv," he purred.

"So you did," she replied, approaching the bed. "You packed handcuffs?"

He smirked. "Never know when they might come in handy, pet. Are you ready to do what I tell you?"

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded. He shifted, revealing that his jeans were unfastened, and she longed to touch him. He chuckled, noticing the hungry look in her eye.

"Good girl, except, you didn't use the right words."

"So?"

He smiled. "Defiance will get you punished, little girl," he replied, standing up and grabbing her by the back of the neck.

"Oh, really?" she shot back, getting into the game.

"Every time, pet," Spike promised, before attacking her mouth with a brutal kiss. She was dazed when he released her, only noticing her bound wrists when she tried to lift her hands to wrap around him.

"Hey!"

"I warned you, baby." By the wicked gleam in his darkened eyes, she was in for something special.

-----------------

"Ahn, demon names are not acceptable Scrabble words," Xander stated.

"Why not? They're words I know how to spell."

"Yeah, but the rest of us don't. It's in the rules that it needs to be a word from the dictionary."

"Sebastian knows them, too," she pouted.

"Most, yes, but I can't compete with Anya's 1000 years of knowledge."

"Oh, can we just play!" Buffy interjected.

"Someone's moody," Dawn remarked, settling on the couch. Her sister scowled at her.

"Are Kara and William coming back down?" Sebastian asked the teen.

"No…they're, uh…"

"Oh! Very well, then," the knight muttered.

"Dawn, were you eavesdropping again?" Buffy scolded.

"Eeew! God, no! That's gross, Buffy! They're like family!"

"Orgasmically happy family," Anya added.

"Ahn…" Xander sighed.

-----------------

Spike and Kara took a last walk through the woods just before sunrise, while the girls were still asleep. It was quiet, the local birds having yet to wake, and the still air was heavily perfumed from the various pines…at least to hypersensitive noses.

"Didn't think you'd want to come out here, luv."

"Why not?" she wondered.

"Because even I lost count of how many times I made you scream," he replied, giving her a heated look even now.

"Thanks for the gag, by the way. I'm still pulling fuzz out of my mouth."

"A towel was all I could come up with on short notice." He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "The important thing is that I took your mind off this mess for a few hours. If the Slayer's needed somewhere, she'll go, and with Bas by her side, she won't fail. Hell, he'll probably call in the cavalry at the first sign of trouble. So, let it go. We have plenty to keep us busy in our own life."

"I can't help it. You married a worrier that likes to fix things. But…I'll leave the fight to the others, unless they need me, okay?"

"Thank you. Come on, kitten. We have time for a hot shower before the twins are awake."

Kara shook her head at her mate's insatiable appetite, grinning as he took her hand and pulled her back to the cabin.

-----------------

Kara opened the bathroom door and eeeped in surprise. Dawn was standing there, leaning against the railing with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare on her face. She arched a brow when Spike came to a stop right behind Kara.

(Busted…) he thought to his wife.

"Hey! Don't worry…there's still enough hot water," Kara said cheerfully.

"Wow, amazing," she deadpanned. "Could you guys move? Kinda have to do stuff?"

"Oh, sure!" Kara hastily moved into their room, Spike right behind her with a firm grip on his towel. They closed the door, and collapsed into giggles.

Dawn rolled her eyes and moved into the bathroom to carry out her routine. She'd barely washed her hands, when there was a hasty knock on the door. Upon opening it, Anya rushed past her in a beeline for the toilet. Dawn made a speedy retreat, closing the door behind her. She'd be puking right next to Anya if she stayed within earshot. Time to pack, and start cleaning before the cabin owner arrived to take the keys back.

----------------

Buffy stifled a groan as she walked into the kitchen. Spike was nibbling along Kara's neck while she made the twin's cereal. God, they were like horny teenagers! Why did she end up with friends who couldn't keep their hands off each other in public? And they were parents – it was just eew! At least she had the decency to not flaunt it in front of people. She and Sebastian never did anything inappropriate at her mother's house, and never groped in public. Even the idea of parking on Make-Out Hill had her blushing profusely.

"Can't you guys get a room?" she snapped.

"Ooo, someone hasn't had her coffee, yet," the vampire taunted.

"Shut up, Spike," was the automatic reply. She grumbled unintelligibly as she poured her first cup. Kara smiled in obvious amusement. "You shut up, too," Buffy griped, and left the room.

(I don't envy Bas for the next five days.) Spike said telepathically.

(Be nice. And thank you for not saying that out loud.)

(Hey! I can learn…'Sides, I've gotten too many fists to the nose for spoutin' off when she's like this. It's self-preservation, pet.)

"Mama! Hungee!"

"That's my cue. Finish packing, hmm?"

"Yes, luv. Mornin', Bas."

"William. Good morning, Kara. And how are my girls?"

"Very hungry. There's still coffee left. Have anything you want for breakfast. We need to clear out what we bought."

"Alright."

----------------

Ms. Carter arrived at noon, as promised. She accepted the check and thanked them profusely for leaving the cabin as they'd found it. Even the Christmas tree had been moved out to stand in the backyard.

"I hope you all had a wonderful stay. Feel free to book a week in summer. There's all kinds of fun on the lake then."

"Thanks, Ms. Carter. We'll keep that in mind," Kara said. She shook the woman's hand, then climbed into the truck, which was behind Xander's car.

Dawn was sitting between the twins. She had begged to come with them, in private, of course, insisting that she'd be ready to commit murder by the end of the 3-hour drive. Kara agreed on the condition that Dawn baby-sit the next time she and Spike went out on a date. The teen had immediately said, "Done!" and hugged her, then tossed her bag in the back and climbed in the truck. Spike and Dawn were having a debate over what CD to put in when Kara slid in behind the wheel.

"First CD is driver's choice. How about that?" she said, putting a cap on the bickering. They pouted, sighing out a simultaneous "Fine…" that had Kara stifling a giggle. She slid in a clean comedy CD that ended up appeasing both of them.

------------------

"Good morning, Reggie. Coffee or tea?" Giles asked.

"Tea, please. Coffee gives me indigestion. Have you thought about rejoining the Council?"

"It's not a decision I can make overnight, old friend. I've made a life here, and Buffy still needs my support. Besides, you said all the senior members are dead, so who has the authority to hire new employees?"

"Well, as expected, those of us under the department heads have been promoted by default. Many of those people are on friendly terms with you. When we decided the Slayer had to be approached, it was only natural to consider asking for your help, too. We've been making decisions as a group until the new Council Head can be appointed, following established protocols for an event such as this."

"Of course. Have the candidates been selected, yet?"

"No. We've been too involved with upgrading security, trying to find a trace of the mercenary group, and taking care of burial details. Research is working hard to ascertain any possible uses for the Amulet. We can't go any further without more information."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

December 27th continued…

"Mom! Are you home?" Buffy called. There was no answer. "Huh. She must still be at Giles'. Let's go." They got into Buffy's car. Xander and Anya had dropped them off and not stayed. It was nearly a 3-hour drive for them to get back home from Sunnydale. Ten minutes later, because Sebastian drove, they pulled up in front of the Watcher's apartment.

"Giles, we're here! So, what's up with the latest apocalypse?"

"Buffy, I'd like you to meet Reginald Hastings, my good friend and colleague of many years. Reggie, this is Buffy Summers, and Sebastian Pierce."

Reggie hastened to shake their hands. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Summers. You are quite a novelty in Council history."

"Please, call me Buffy. Now, what does the Council want me to do?" she asked, getting right to the point. The group took their seats in the living room.

"Well, you see, an artifact was stolen from the vault, along with an unidentified scroll. The Amulet of Talraska is fairly powerful on its own, but it is also the headpiece for the Staff of Talraska, said to give the wielder ultimate power to do what they wish. Now, the shaft has been lost for several centuries, but if one were to find it-"

"The world goes boom. Don't you guys have people you can send after a thief?" Buffy wondered.

"If it were only that simple. You see, to break into Council Headquarters, you have to go through both a physical and magical security system. Two teams infiltrated the building at night, one going down to the vault, where they knew exactly where the Amulet would be, and the other team heading upstairs to the conference room. The entire senior staff was in a least meeting before the holiday, and they slaughtered every one in a quick, precision strike. You will no longer have to deal with Mr. Travers, Buffy."

"Really? Eh, um…I'm sorry to hear about that…Why kill all the guys in charge? Why not just take the doohickey and run?"

"We don't know. It could be a personal grudge. It could have been just to throw us into chaos…delay the search for the Amulet. We did send a team right away, as soon as someone discovered a problem, but the perpetrators vanished. Miss Summers…Buffy…we need to get that Amulet back. God only knows what will happen with it in the hands of evil. I'll understand if you refuse, though. I know you don't have any reason to trust the Council, based on your past history," Reginald replied.

"You're right, I don't. But…you're a good friend of Giles, and I know he wouldn't even let you in here to talk to me if he didn't trust you. How long do I have to think about it? There's stuff I'd need to do, if I'm going to be gone for a while."

"I'm scheduled to leave on Monday. I know that isn't much time, but I can't afford to be away any longer than that."

"If I do this, I do it my way. I want full support and backing for whatever I might need to track down this amulet thing. That includes anyone I think needs to come with me," she said seriously.

"That shouldn't be a problem. We have been working non-stop since this disaster to come up with anything that might help. You'll know what we know," he promised.

"Okay. Then, I'll let you know." Buffy rose from her seat. "Well, it's been a long day, already, and we still have to unpack…"

"Go ahead, Buffy. I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Giles. She smiled gratefully.

"Mom, I'll be over at Sebastian's tonight. Later." Once she and Sebastian were back at the car, she spoke again. "You were pretty quiet in there. Don't tell me you're feeling shy around a stranger."

"Hmm? No it isn't that. I'm just concerned. This is very serious, Buffy."

"Yeah, I kinda caught the omens of doom. Do you know something about the amulet?"

"I've read the legend. Talraska was one of the Old Ones – a really nasty and powerful one. He was only defeated when his staff was stolen somehow, and broken. One of its powers is said to be mind control, and he had a whole nation of demons under his influence. When the staff was broken, the demons were free, and chaos ensued, enabling the attacking army to storm his fortress and kill Talraska. It's said he is entombed in the Deeper Well now…"

"Well, if I do this…if we do this, where do we start? Reggie says the thieves disappeared. Do you think the bad guy will go boasting that he got it away from the Watchers?"

"Not if they have half a brain. Any demon with a quest for power would be on them in a heartbeat to steal it away. There is one grace, however…"

"What's that?" she asked, turning down the street that led to his apartment.

"The Order possesses the remains of the shaft."

-----------------

"Thank you so much for your help, girls."

"Will the shield be enough?" Willow asked.

"It should be, at least long enough for us to escape to safety undetected. You both are welcome to stay as long as you like, but I suppose you have obligations at home," Althanea replied.

"Yeah, we do. Otherwise, you know we'd love to visit for a while," said Tara.

"But we'll stay for dinner, though!" Willow added. "We can teleport home in the morning."

"As you like."

-----------------

"Are you sure Joyce won't mind that you didn't go home right away?" Kara asked.

"Nah…you know how much she loves you guys," Dawn replied.

"I just don't want her to be worried because she doesn't know where you are."

"I'm sure Buffy will tell her I rode with you. I'll be home tonight, anyway, right?"

"Yeah, Bit. I'm heading up to patrol this evening," Spike replied.

"Cool. Then there's no problem. Besides, I can keep an eye on the twins while you two carry everything inside," she said, smiling sweetly.

The girls were lifted out of the truck, still in their car seats, and carried inside. Spike and Kara went to unload the bed, while Dawn unbuckled the twins and carried them up to their bedroom. Both were sound asleep. She turned on the baby monitor and left the door open, before heading down stairs to look for a snack. She placed the speaker for the monitor on the counter.

"Hey! Your fridge, is like, totally bare!"

"We weren't going to leave food in there to rot for a week, silly. Get your butt out here to help, if you're just going to sit around," Kara said.

"Eh, I'll go check on the Freckles." Dawn made a hasty retreat to the backyard and rounded the house, to the large kennel along the eastern side. She didn't get the leash attached to his collar before he shot out the door, and went running. "Oh, shoot!"

Spike came through the side gate, letting Batou into the yard, and chuckled, watching Dawn chase the beagle all over, trying to catch him. The dog would let her get close, then take off again just when she lunged to grab him. After seeing her fall on her butt a second time, he whistled for the beagle. The dog came running and begged for a treat.

"No fair!" she complained. "I thought they didn't like you much."

"That was before I moved in. There hasn't been a problem since I quit smokin'."

"Oh. Ick, I'm all sweaty!"

Spike draped his arm around her shoulders. "Don' worry about it. You're still just as beautiful, Niblet."

She bumped her hip against his, as they walked back to the front of the house. "Liar."

----------------

"Mmm, Chinese food is the best!" Dawn said later.

"Part of a standard college diet," said Kara. "Pass the shrimp."

"It's better in Chinatown," Spike added, biting into a hot pepper. Dawn and Kara's eyes started watering just from sitting near him.

"Well, we don't live near there, so you're just going to have to deal. Did you eat all the shrimp?"

"Uh, maybe…" he muttered.

"Spike!"

"They go good with blood!"

"Oh, eew! You dip food in your blood? That is totally gross!"

"It's like dippin' biscuits in milk," he replied.

"By 'biscuits', he means cookies," Kara explained.

"I remember. Have you always done the dipping thing?" Dawn wondered.

"Yup." Spike grinned and bit into another hot pepper. He squeezed the juice into his mug, then popped the rest into his mouth.

"I am so not kissing you until you brush your teeth!" Kara declared.

"Luv…!"

"Nuh-uh. I am not interested in dragon breath."

Dawn rolled her eyes, smiling. She had a faint memory of her parents still being friendly with each other and teasing, a happy point before Hank started practically living at his office. She'd never admit it, well, probably…but she viewed Kara and Spike as her model for how a happy couple should be. Her parents obviously weren't, Buffy was just neurotic enough to screw it up with even Sebastian, Xander and Anya were too weird, and Willow and Tara had things a bit different because they were both girls. Her mom and Giles seemed to be doing pretty well, but they played down their relationship around her and Buffy, trying to not make them uncomfortable. In Dawn's eyes, they didn't need to, but maybe Buffy felt differently. They hadn't talked about it.

-----------------

Sunday…

Giles called a meeting in the morning. He was going to do a conference call with half the group, until Willow and Tara popped in on their own. That left Xander and Anya, and Kara at home with the twins. Buffy set it up, then indicated he could start.

"It's all you, Giles."

"Yes, um, is everyone there?"

"Loud and clear, G-man." "Go ahead, Giles."

"Yes, well, first, I want to introduce everyone to Reggie. We've known each other a long time, and he is the reason I've called this meeting. Reggie?"

"Hello. Could I get all your names, please?"

Willow raised her hand first and recited her name, followed by Tara.

"This is Anya, Giles' equal partner in The Magic Box. I'd love to negotiate an arrangement to provide the Council with all of their magic supplies." "Not the time, Ahn. I'm Xander. I went to high school with Buffy and Willow."

"Kara Browning, here. And if you hear any baby noises in the background, those are my twins, Anastasia and Lillian. Is Spike there, yet?"

"Not yet, Kara. He said he was taking the sewers," Giles answered.

"Should we wait, then?" Reggie asked.

"No, go ahead. I can fill him in later," Kara said.

"Alright, then. As I told Miss Summers yesterday, it has been a chaotic time for us. On Christmas Eve, when the building was mostly empty, Council Headquarters was infiltrated by two groups that we're assuming were mercenaries, or private soldiers. One group made their way up to the conference room, where the senior staff was in session for a last meeting before the holiday break; and the other went deep under the building to our most protected vaults, and stole two items. They disarmed both the physical and mystical security systems without raising the alarms, and traveled through the building without making a sound. Every Department Head for the Watcher's Council was killed."

"No more Travers? Can't say I'm sorry about that," Xander said, interrupting.

"Yes, I'm aware that my former employer had a…less than pleasant reputation. Anyway, we dispatched a team to try to track the perpetrators as soon as the crime was discovered, but it was no use. The group seems to have just disappeared."

"That's a lot of magical skill they used," Willow observed. "That would take a very powerful being, or demons with some kind of innate ability…" She was taking notes as Reggie spoke.

"Exactly. That is one thing that makes this event so disturbing. The gravest problem lies in an item that was taken: The Amulet of Talraska."

Kara gasped. "Oh, dear God…"

"Kara, is it? You've heard of the Amulet?"

There was silence over the line as she took a moment. "Yeah, I have. I was with the army that defeated Talraska. It was my job to get the staff," she admitted, old memories of a very bloody day coming to mind.

"How is that possible?" Reggie asked, bewildered.

"Kara is also Kalari Elbereth of Ossiriand, Reggie. She carries Kalari's memories of her 10,000-year-long life," Giles replied.

"Bloody hell…an Old One come back to life…?"

"I am _not_ an 'Old One'. I'm not a demon, Watcher," she growled. Silly mortal had no clue what kind of insult that was.

"My sincerest apologies, madam. I will make sure the records are corrected once this mess is over. Now, where was I…ah, yes, the Amulet. For those who do not know, the Amulet is the headpiece for a staff. The staff was broken into two pieces, and the shaft is somewhere unknown. It was lost to historical record several centuries ago. If the two pieces are reunited, the wielder will have the power to do anything they can imagine…destroy very worlds…"

"Gee, you'd think it was Tuesday," Spike quipped. He had entered quietly and no one had noticed him, yet. The Scoobies shared a rueful laugh, knowing all too well the truth in that statement.

The Watcher sighed at being interrupted again. "Therefore, with all of that in mind, we need the Slayer's help. I don't know what expertise any of you hold, besides the two registered witches, but I have agreed on behalf of the Council to allow Miss Summers to take whomever she deems necessary to retrieving the amulet. She has agreed to consider aiding us. As I am flying back to England tomorrow, there isn't much time to decide."

"Uh, Reggie? You mentioned there were two items stolen," Tara's soft voice reminded the man.

"Hmm? Oh, quite right…there was a scroll taken as well, though we don't know offhand which one it was. There are thousands kept in one vault, you see, and we have to check for the one that is missing. Unfortunately, that list has not been transferred to computer, yet, so the research team has to go through the catalogues by hand. Thank you for reminding me, Tara."

"You're welcome."

"That amulet is quite the legend, you know. It would have to be a very power-hungry demon to risk trying to possess it, since once everybody knows you've got it, they all try to take it from you. That should narrow down the search, actually. There are only so many that would know of the amulet, have the money for that kind of team, and the ego to think they can wield it. Just ask around Europe. Demons are bigger gossips than humans have ever been," Anya said simply.

"Are you into occult research, too, dear?"

"Oh, no! I was a vengeance demon for over a thousand years. You pick up things. Your books would know me as Anyanka."

"Goodness, Rupert! I had no idea of the…uniqueness of your team," Reggie said, astonished.

"Regular human, on this end, last I checked," Xander added.

Joyce took the opportunity to interject and invite Reggie out for a walk while the others discussed what they had just learned. She knew Xander had a habit of letting things slip, and didn't think the Watcher was ready to hear about Spike's vampire status, or that there was a Shadow Knight sitting on the couch with her daughter. He agreed with very little persuasion, and followed her out the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Kara let loose her first thought. "Buffy, this is a suicide mission."

"Huh?"

"I can guarantee whomever wanted that Amulet is wearing it right now, and there's no way you're getting it off them without falling under the influence of the amulet's mind control capability."

"Giles trained me to resist thralls," Buffy replied, as if that solved anything.

"This is nothing like that. You're mostly human. That Amulet enslaved an entire race of demons, Giles. She doesn't even have close to enough power to resist that."

"Then what do you suggest, Kara?" Sebastian asked.

"Your only prayer is to grab the amulet off them from behind. If you look at it when the wearer has noticed you, you're dead. The only other option is a full bombardment. Blow up the wearer and the Amulet, problem solved."

"We can do that! All we have to do is find the right demon," Buffy said, making it sound like a simple task. "Wills and Tara can make some kick-ass spells or potions – whatever – and we'll toast the guy. End of story, and we go home."

"Cocky, as usual," Spike muttered. This was a plan that required a lot of strategic timing, and a hell of a lot of luck. They would have to be in the right places at the exact right moment.

"I'll contact the Order. We deal with this kind of thing every day," Sebastian said, already getting up to use his phone.

"Wait…they asked for my help."

"And help they're getting. I'm not risking you on this. Let it be handled by professionals."

"Since when am I not a pro at stopping apocalypses! Hello! Slayer since I was 15!" Buffy exclaimed, her quick temper rising.

"Buffy, you know nothing of Europe, especially its darker, seedier, nooks and crannies. IF you could find the demon, there is no guarantee you'd be able to carry out whatever plan you might be thinking of. This isn't your standard Hellmouth problem. It's bigger."

"And what are you going to do? Run over there and command the mission?" she asked snidely. They weren't even bothering to keep their voices down in the kitchen.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." His steely blue eyes and grim determination left no doubt he was planning to do just that. Truth was, he missed it. Slaying a few demons every night wasn't exactly action for a career soldier.

"Then, I'm going, too."

"Oh, no, you're not! Did you not catch a word of what Kara said? She was _there_, Buffy! Besides, this isn't your fight. You quit the Council long ago. They don't have any hold over you," he pleaded.

"It's. My. Call," she ground out. Buffy turned on her heel and stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door hard enough to shake the dwelling. The others cringed at the sound.

Willow and Tara's faces were sympathetic. Giles walked over to where his scotch was hidden, and poured a glass. He handed it to the knight, who was still leaning against the counter where Buffy left him.

"You made the right call," Giles said quietly. The knight lifted his eyes and saw the understanding in the ex-Watcher's, and nodded. He swallowed the alcohol gratefully.

"Uh, we'll be going, now. Give us a head's up later," Xander said. They heard the phone quietly disconnect. Spike picked up the receiver and murmured something to Kara.

"May I, uh…?" Sebastian asked Giles, indicating the upstairs.

"Oh, of course. Take all the time you need." The knight headed off for some privacy, leaving just the four of them. "Willow, Tara, it's good to have you home. How are things at the Coven?"

----------------

Sebastian walked into the Summers' home. "Dawn, is..?"

"She's in her room."

"Thanks." He took the steps two at a time, and came to a halt in front of Buffy's door. He took a deep, calming breath, let it out, and knocked. "Buffy? Can I come in, sweetheart? I'd like to talk with you."

"No!"

"Why not?" he asked carefully.

"Because you're an asshole!"

"Alright, I'm an asshole. Could I talk with you, please?"

"Go away, Sebastian. I'm not in the mood."

He sighed, and passed through the door, becoming solid again on the other side.

"Hey! I told you 'no'! That doesn't mean you can walk in like a ghost, or something!" she yelled.

"Buffy, just hush for a minute and hear me out, alright?" he pleaded.

She sat back down on her bed, holding Mr. Gordo in her lap. "Fine," she said sulkily.

"I love you, Buffy, and the most important thing to me is your safety. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you, if something went wrong." She picked at the comforter, not looking up at him, knowing that he meant every word. "I came up with a compromise."

"What kind of compromise?" she asked skeptically.

"I can't directly work with the Watcher's Council. A big part of the efficacy of the Order is that we remain in secret. We work in secret, strike quickly, and disappear before anyone's sure who did what. So, the only way this works is to have them think that you are conducting the investigation. And you will be…I just don't want you anywhere near the final attack, okay? Partners still?" He tilted his head down to try to see her face.

"So, what your saying is, you need me, or you can't do your job."

"Yes, darling, I need you. I'll always need you." Sebastian smiled, knowing she was on board.

"Okay. ONLY if you make the trip worth my while. If I'm going to have deal with Watchers all the time, then I'm going to need some awesome pampering to keep my sanity."

"Alright…"

"And that means seeing the sights, too. There's no way I'm going to Europe and not doing touristy stuff, or eating good food."

"Anything else, my lady?"

She grinned wickedly. "I'm sure I'll come up with something…"

"We have a deal, then?"

"We do. Now, you have some making up to do for earlier."

"Do I, now?"

"Mmm-hmm. Start at my feet." Buffy leaned back against the pillows and placed her feet in his lap.

"I'd much rather kiss you, at the moment." Sebastian leaned down, brushing his lips softly over hers before capturing them in a toe-curling embrace.

Okay, so Buffy had to admit to Anya that make-up sex was pretty damn good.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a scramble, but by the time Reginald had to fly out Monday, Buffy was ready to tell him she would be following soon. She and Sebastian had a flight for Tuesday. Buffy had hoped to get one of the witches along, too, but Willow absolutely couldn't leave, and Tara had to talk with her internship advisor first. She wouldn't be able to follow for a few days.

The hardest thing for Buffy to do had been to arrange for a substitute for her defense classes, provided she was gone that long. She'd had to swallow her pride and ask Spike to fill in, since there was no one else she knew available with the expertise to conduct the lessons. Giles was too old for the hands-on instruction style she employed.

---------------

Monday…

Giles, Joyce, and Buffy took Reggie to the airport for his flight. To Buffy's surprise, Giles picked up a ticket, too, at the counter.

"You're leaving?"

"Your mother and I talked about it, and agreed that it would be best for you to deal with a familiar face at the Council. There's still the issue of a possible traitor on staff, and you don't know anyone, Buffy. Reggie asked for my help, and I agreed to temporarily help out."

"I'm glad you'll be there, Giles. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I'll pick the two of you up from the airport."

"Okay." Buffy stepped aside so her mother could say goodbye with a little privacy.

"You watch your back over there, Rupert Giles. I want you back here in the same shape I'm sending you," Joyce lovingly warned him.

"I will, dove. I'll call you as soon as I reach the hotel."

"If only it was a year later, I could go with you."

"We'll take our trip soon, love, and I promise there will be no supernatural interruptions. I love you, Joyce."

"Love you, too. Be safe." They kissed, just as the boarding call came over the loudspeaker.

Joyce and Buffy waved as the two men passed through the gate and out of sight, then walked over to the window to watch the plane move towards the runway.

"I'll take care of him, Mom, and Giles is the smartest guy I know. He won't be in any danger reading some old books."

"Thank you, honey. Let's get going back home. It'll be dinner-time soon."

----------------

"She actually asked you to take her classes?"

"Yep."

"Why not me? I'm a good teacher," Kara pouted.

"Probably because she knows you have your hands full with our babies, luv. Whether she liked it or not, I was the only one available." Spike continued shucking peas and saving the pods. He popped another in his mouth.

"Hey! Those are for dinner, mister!"

"You're the only woman I know who grows peas for the pods."

"The peas are gross. Pods go great in stir-fry. It's two days to New Year's Eve, you know."

"And?"

"Do you have anything in mind? My sister already said she'd baby-sit."

He smiled knowingly at the 'hint'. "Would you like me to take you somewhere, luv?"

"If you like…since last year was a bit of a bust…"

"I'll see what I can come up with, though it'd be hard to top our first turn of the year celebration."

Kara got images of several of the places they'd been, and shagged, on their whirlwind tour sent through the claim. Paris brought a special smile to her lips.

Spike tugged her over to land on his lap. "And what brought out that look, kitten?"

"Just thinking of Paris…," she replied, toying with the button on his shirt.

"Naughty girl…that was one of my favorites, too. Though, Hong Kong really set the mood for the evening…"

"Only 'cause you wouldn't just let me watch the fireworks over the bay."

"And you enjoyed every minute of it," he purred into her ear. His voice never failed to make her shiver. "Just like now. Have you had a dirty mind all day, hmm? I had the most delicious dreams of you…"

"And that's different from any other time you dream?" Kara tilted her neck to give him better access.

"Mamaaaaaaaaa!"

Spike growled in frustration. "How does she always know!"

She stroked his head sympathetically as she slid off his lap. "Coming, Ana!"

----------------

"Are you sure about taking more time off from your internship, baby? You're almost done."

"I know, but it's probably only a few days, and we won't have any regular patients coming in until after the coming weekend. Besides, maybe Buffy and Sebastian will get there and see that there's no use for me, anyway. I just felt it was the right thing to do to offer my skills, just in case. If all I end up doing is keeping Buffy company while Sebastian is taking care of the problem, then it will be enough. She's going to be in a strange city, worrying about her boyfriend, and somebody should be there." Tara sat next to Willow, taking a break in packing for the move.

"These things always have the worst timing! I'd be right on the best friend bandwagon if I wasn't starting this new job."

"Willow, she knows that, and we're all happy for your new success. There's nothing to feel guilty about. No worries until there's something to worry about, okay?"

"You're right…thanks. You always help slow me down when my brain's on runaway thought processes. I'm going to be happy that my best friend gets to see London – how's that?"

"I think you're on the right track."

----------------

Tuesday…

"Have you ever flown before, Buffy?" Sebastian asked. They were seated in first class, and she was gripping the armrests as the plane taxied down the runway.

"Uh, yeah, to visit my Aunt Darlene, once."

He took one of her hands and entwined his fingers with hers. "Sweetheart, relax. There's nothing to it. Flying on a plane is statistically safer than driving on the expressway."

"I know, it's just," she leaned in to whisper the last part. "I don't like heights."

"Then don't look out the window," he teased. "It's a very long flight, so just sleep through most of it. You have a nice, big, comfy seat to relax in."

"I guess…"

Several hours later, they stepped off the plane into Heathrow Airport. It was Wednesday morning in London, already, though the sun had only been up an hour. Giles was waiting for them at baggage claim.

"Good morning! How was your flight?" he asked cheerfully.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Buffy asked warily.

"No reason, really. Probably just the influence of being home, after so long. Where are you staying?"

"My house here in London. I'll direct you," Sebastian replied.

"Alright. I hope you brought umbrellas. It's been raining since last night."

"Yay – the land with no sun. Can I go home?" Buffy whined.

The two Brits chuckled, and led her to where Giles could park the car. Once they were on the road, Buffy started asking questions.

"So, how are things at the Council?"

"Better than I had imagined, actually. Everyone has pulled together remarkably well, considering the circumstances. There's a bit of unspoken relief that new blood can carry on the Council into the 21st century. Not to speak ill of the dead, of course."

"Right."

"Anyway, I've been helping find the scroll that is missing. I used to work that department, when I first graduated the Academy. Little has changed in 20 years."

"Any luck?"

"We've narrowed it down to one record book. It's only a matter of time."

"Any clues on the thieves? Rumors?"

"Sadly, no. They tried doing a locator spell for the Amulet, but it was bounced back without revealing a location."

"What if – what if we put out a rumor about the shaft piece? Whoever wanted the amulet is bound to surface to try to grab the other half of the staff, right? That should at least give us a hint who has the master plan," Buffy suggested.

"That might be our only option, though I'm hesitant to try to lay a trap. It could easily backfire on us," Sebastian said.

"Agreed. It has to be a well-thought-out plan. For now, we can set the demon rumor mill running with a few whispers." Giles made the turn indicated by the knight. "Let's keep this idea between us, and be careful what you mention inside Council Headquarters. We don't know who might be listening."

"Understood, Giles."

They eventually pulled up in front of an old, but well-kept building with three floors.

"This is your 'small city house'?" Buffy said in surprise. It was huge, by her standards.

"Mmm-hmm. The estate is much larger than this. We only used this house during society season, for the most part."

A butler was at the car door before Buffy could open it herself, holding a large umbrella over her head. "Miss Summers, I presume?"

"Uh-huh…" She was still gawking at the impressive house.

"Good morning, Sir Pierce. I hope your journey was without incident?"

"Yes. We had good luck with the weather. Charles, this is Mr. Giles. We'll be seeing a lot of him during our stay."

"Very good, sir. A fire is already burning in the drawing room, and Cook has prepared breakfast, in case you and your lady have not eaten."

"Thank you. Rupert, are you staying a while?"

"I don't have to be back right away. We can put off your introduction, Buffy, until the afternoon."

"Cool. I was hoping for time to unpack first."

They followed Sebastian up the steps and into the foyer, where Buffy was left gaping again. A crystal chandelier hung over her head, in front of a split staircase that left a wide walkway further into the house down the center. The foyer was tiled with black and white marble, silver mineral threads coursing through both colors. The staircases were wooden, with burgundy runners flowing over the steps. They only led up to the second level, so there must have been another staircase hidden from view.

"Wow…," she whispered. Sebastian smiled at her expression, and guided her onward with an arm around her waist.

They followed Charles the butler to the drawing room. The walls were decorated with brocade paper, and family portraits graced several places in between the windows. The room was mostly several shades of blue, and a harpsichord sat in the corner. The furniture was all obviously antique, and Buffy felt afraid to touch anything. A large tray of breakfast goodies sat on a table, with clean plates, utensils, and napkins to the side.

"Anything you require, Sir?"

"No, I think we'll be alright for now, Charles." The butler nodded, and left, closing the door.

"Please, help yourselves. Cook usually makes more than enough," Sebastian said.

Buffy placed a couple scones on her plate, and some fruit, and stayed standing as she started to nibble. Sebastian and Giles took their plates over to the sofas facing each other in the center of the room.

"You can have a seat, Buffy," Sebastian suggested. She shook her head vehemently.

"Unh-uh. I'm going to spill something on your expensive furniture. I'm fine here, thanks."

"Don't be silly! I'll just have it cleaned, _if _you spill anything. Sit! Would you like some tea?"

"No, thanks. Is there coffee?" He pointed to the other carafe, and she hastened to pour a cup. Buffy added a ton of sugar and cream, then carefully carried her breakfast over to the sofa. Giles and Sebastian were barely containing their laughter.

"Yeah, yeah – laugh it up. I wasn't raised from birth around this kind of stuff, okay?"

"No need to get defensive, love. It's just cute."

"Goodness, I've missed real food," Giles exclaimed, after biting into his scone.

"California has real food!"

"Please! They take everything good out of a meal and call it good for you. And don't even get me started on the travesties they call pastries. You know what I'm talking about, old man."

"Indeed. They insist on beer being cold!" Sebastian shuddered at the thought.

"Too right." Giles lifted his cup of tea in salute. "Here's to the comforts of home."

Sebastian gave them the grand tour once they had eaten. The ground floor contained all the public rooms, the kitchen, and some of the servant's quarters. The rest lived on the second level, which also contained the empty guest rooms. The third level was either accessed by an elevator from the ground floor, or the servant's staircase in the back of the house. The elevator had been added once electricity became common, and the original staircase hidden away by wall panels. It was a small security measure for Sebastian to control who had access to his quarters.

"And this is our room, Buffy. You'll find your luggage inside, if you want to change before meeting with the Council."

"Freshening up would be nice."

"Then, I'll let you be, and head downstairs. I need to catch up with my staff."

"Okay." Once Giles and Sebastian were gone, she started looking around the master suite. God, this was huge! The whole floor was a series of open rooms all encompassing the family living area.

On closer inspection, she discovered that the doors were the sliding kind, hidden away in the walls. There was a huge bedroom, office, workout room, a sitting room with a grand piano, and a huge bathroom that was the height of luxury. Further down the hall, she found more empty rooms, which had probably been for the children, once upon a time. Satisfied, for now, Buffy walked back to the bathroom, grabbing her essentials along the way, and started the water in the tub for a bubble bath.

--------------

It was still raining when they left for Council Headquarters. Buffy grimaced at the dark sky and pulled her coat tighter around her small frame. At least she'd been warned what the temperature would be like. She looked up at the great, looming office building and sighed. _There is no spoon…_

She was greeted by name as soon as she entered the building. It shouldn't have been surprising that all of them would know what she looked like, but it was a bit overwhelming. She felt at a disadvantage. Sebastian squeezed her hand supportively, noticing the slight tension in her shoulders, and she relaxed. They could face anything together.

The couple followed Giles up to the conference room, where they would be meeting the new department heads in charge. The double doors had been left open.

"Welcome, Miss Summers! I hope you had a pleasant trip over the Pond?" Reggie said, shaking her hand.

"Uh, yeah, it was alright. I know you guys probably have protocols for everything, but I'd really like to get the facts and get out there on the hunt. We're already several days behind."

"Uh, certainly. We've prepared a dossier for you to study on all we know of the Amulet, as well as the details of the attack. Unfortunately, we have no true description of the attackers because they were wearing head-to-toe battle gear. Hi-tech, expensive stuff. A description from one of the secretaries is included in the file. I'm sorry there isn't more to go on, Miss Summers. It's frustrating for all of us."

"Yeah…well, I'll think of something. It's what I do. Anything else?"

"Oh, this is Lydia…she'll be your liaison to the Library, in charge of identifying the scroll. You are to be alerted as soon as they know which one is missing." The blonde in glasses and a prim suit handed Buffy a business card with the direct line on it.

"Okay, cool. Is that it?"

"Uh, yes, for now," Reggie stuttered.

"Good. Later!" Buffy hurried out, pulling Sebastian along with her.

Giles shrugged. "She's always been a take charge kind of girl."

----------------

The elevator stopped a couple floors below, and a familiar face stepped onboard.

"Wesley? What are you doing here?" Wow, he looked different. Kara had mentioned what he was like now, but Buffy hadn't internalized it.

"Buffy – I never expected to see you here, of all places. I've, uh, been handling my father's affairs," he said quietly. The glasses were gone, and he was scruffy from a couple days without shaving.

"Oh…was he here when…the…?"

"The attack took place? Yes…he was on the Board, as our family have been Watchers almost as long as the Giles family has. You look well."

"Thanks. You look…different, and good, too, considering…oh! This is my boyfriend, Sebastian Pierce. This is Wesley, my Watcher after the Council fired Giles," she stated.

"Pleased to meet you. That, uh, wasn't exactly my finest hour, back then. Kara has spoken of you very highly, Mr. Pierce. It seems these are times to know who your true friends are."

"Are you staying here long, Wes?"

"I don't know. My mother is alone, now, with just the servants. I plan to stay until I know for sure she's alright."

"Of course. Well, take care. I wish this was under better circumstances."

"As do I, Buffy. Good luck in your investigation." He shook hands with them, then got off on the first floor. Buffy and Sebastian continued to the ground level and out to the street. A car was waiting for them to take them back to the knight's home.

"When did you call for a car?" Buffy asked, confused.

"I didn't. I told my driver to be out front waiting for us to leave the building."

"You really are a big cheese over here, huh?"

---------------

Later in the evening…

"Wow, you look fantastic. Did I forget we have plans already?" Sebastian wondered.

"Nope. I just decided that we should go clubbing." Buffy was wearing high-heel boots, leather pants, a black halter, and a necklace with a tiny vial pendant. Her hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail, and her eyes were rimmed with smoky shadow.

"You want to go dancing on our first night?" he asked, confused.

"Not exactly, though it's a good cover."

"Buffy, I'm missing some key information, here. Maybe you could bring me up to speed?"

She smiled indulgently and walked over to stand in front of him. "Kara gave me a reference for a high-class demon bar. I figured we could go spread our rumor there, or get some info."

"I don't think they'll want to talk to you, sweetheart. They're going to sense you're a Slayer from the moment you walk through the door."

"Not with this," she replied, holding up the pendant. "Willow made it up, gave it to me before we left. It masks my Slayer signature. If we have to get rowdy, they'll think I'm just some kind of demon chick. Hence the outfit. Do you think it's too slutty?"

"For a demon bar? No, definitely not."

"Cool! Go get changed. You look like a college professor."

"Hey!"

"A cute one!" she called, heading out of the bedroom to get a snack before they left.

Sebastian grumbled and muttered to himself as he crossed the room to his closet. He chose black jeans, a tight black sweater, and a studded belt to go with his usual combat boots. It was always a safe bet to be prepared for a fight, if he was out with Buffy.

"Well, do I pass inspection?" he asked, finding her in the kitchen.

Buffy played with his hair a bit. "There, all done. Let's get our coats and head out. Do you have cash on you?"

"Always, why?" he asked warily.

"'Cause Kara mentioned that this place might be expensive."

"Buffy…," he complained.

----------------

Sebastian liked this idea even less, once he saw the place they were heading to.

"Q's? You want to go in there?"

"That's what she said it was called. The address is correct, too. What's the big deal?"

He sighed. "Did you bring any weapons with you?"

"Do cats like milk? Come on, you big baby. It can't be any worse than Willy's."

Buffy pulled him towards the bouncer, who she gave her best flirtatious smile. He put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking in.

"We're full tonight."

"Aw, really? But I had my heart set on dancing! It doesn't look to be that full," she said sweetly, putting on a pout.

"Now you done it, mate. She's pulled out the lip. Down right evil, that is. What say we give her a reason to put it away, just for tonight, hmm?" Sebastian said, slipping two large bills into the bouncer's hand.

The bouncer turned and looked inside, then back to the couple. "Seems we're not as full as I thought. Have fun."

Buffy smiled, and winked, as she passed through. "Thanks."

She was nearly overwhelmed by her demon radar going off, now she was inside the club. Buffy had never been around this many demons in a relatively small space before, and some of them felt quite powerful. She walked to the bar, Sebastian right behind her, and ordered something sweet.

"Anything for you, sir?" the bartender (a vampire) asked.

"Vodka martini."

"I didn't know you liked martinis," she whispered to her boyfriend.

"On certain occasions. It's part of the image. You're judged on what you drink."

Once the bartender handed Sebastian his glass, Buffy pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was a Xeroxed photo of the Amulet.

"Ever seen anybody wearing one of these?" she asked the vampire.

"Nope. I'd remember something gaudy like that. You might want to ask Silas, in the back. He deals in fancy trinkets." The bartender pointed her towards a guarded door.

"Thanks." Sebastian discreetly passed him a tip.

"Hi. Pretty boy over there told us we could find Silas in here. I'd like to talk a little business," Buffy said to the bouncer.

"Buy-in is five-hundred."

"Pardon me?" she asked.

"For the poker game, sweetness. Sorry, you know how blondes are," Sebastian added, rolling his eyes. The guard chuckled, and stepped aside. "Thank you. We won't be but a moment."

Five demons sat around the table, a couple of them with female companions standing behind them.

"Which one of you is Silas?" Sebastian asked.

"Who wants to know?" He appeared human, and was dressed in a cheap suit, with rings on every finger.

Sebastian handed over the picture. "Just wanting to do a little business. Find that for me, and there'll be a hefty commission in it for you. Call the number on the back when you know something."

"Don' I get a name?"

"Not necessary. Good evening, gentlemen." He nodded to the room and guided Buffy out the way they came.

The couple found a table and finished their drinks. Buffy didn't feel comfortable going out on the crowded dance floor, so they left, and hailed a cab.

"Do you think this'll work?"

"It's our best shot, for now. Maybe we'll have better clues once the scroll is identified."

"You were pretty cool in there, honey," she said.

"Just years of practice, love."

"Well, it's nice to watch you work."

"Thank you."

Buffy called home once they were back at the house, to update her mother, then left a message for Giles about what they had done for the evening. She and Sebastian had a late supper, then broke in his king-size bed.

--------------

Buffy called Lydia the next two mornings, wanting progress on the scroll hunt. They still didn't have an answer for her. Later that day, a call came in on the untraceable mobile number Sebastian had handed to the demon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Mr. Silas, you have some information for me?" Sebastian asked.

"It's jus' Silas. Your trinket has quite a reputation, Mr. -"

"Smith, will do. I'm aware of that. Have you located the item?"

"Er, not yet, but there was a sighting recently…"

"Yes?"

"In Italy…so the rumors say…"

"Right…well, you're not seeing a penny until I get a confirmation, Mr. Silas. Call me when you have better news." Sebastian ended the call and walked out of his office.

"Well?"

"There's a rumor it was seen in Italy. I'll have an operative check it out."

"Okay. Since we're waiting, we could go sightseeing? It's not raining today," Buffy cajoled.

"I did promise you the sights, didn't I?"

"Mmm-hmm. And nice dinners."

"I remember that, too. Put on your walking shoes, sweetness, and we'll take a tour of London."

Buffy kissed him, before rummaging through her suitcase for her comfy boots. "Knew there was a reason I love you," she teased.

----------------

"Who's the idiot that never thought to number these cubbies when the record was written? Utterly shameful, for a librarian…must have been completely daft," Giles muttered.

"It was said he kept track in his head. Here's your tea, Mr. Giles."

"Thank you, Lydia. If that's the case, then my hypothesis on his mental health rings true. What are we up to, now?"

"4347."

"If I counted correctly, that is only 20 away from the missing scroll." Giles flipped pages in the book.

"I believe so, sir."

"Ah, here we are…just in case we're off by one or two, I'll write down these three as possibilities…Lydia, go pull the scrolls on either side of the empty cubby, please."

A few minutes later, she came back with the two rolled parchments. Giles carefully unfurled them, and matched them with the names in the book. That left…

"Oh, dear…" Giles called Buffy's cell, but it went straight to voice mail. _She must be out_, he thought. He left a message and hung up the phone.

The scroll would take a while to decipher. It was in a language he wasn't the most familiar with, and what he could decipher sounded like part prophecy, part spell. The individual who had copied it to the book had left a notation on the approximate age of the parchment, and the vividness of the ink despite that age. Magic-enhanced ink – wonderful. No one bothered with that unless what they were writing was very important, or very powerful. Giles just hoped it didn't involve the amulet.

-----------------

Spike took Kara out to dinner and dancing at the finest restaurant he could find open on New Year's Eve. It was local, since he figured Kara wasn't ready to take off on a trip without the twins, yet. They tended to always stay longer than they had planned. When the restaurant kicked everyone at 2 a.m., they went for a drive along the beach, before going home. The rest of the night was spent making love until they could no longer stay awake.

Spike roused long enough to hear Kara's sister get up with the twins in the morning and make them breakfast, then snuggled further under the covers and closer to his wife for a few more hours.

---------------

Dawn went home after watching the Rose Parade with her girl friends. The party last night had been okay, until one of the football players had shown up drunk, and threw up in the punch bowl. The mood was kinda killed after that.

Joyce was cleaning, something she was doing a lot of in an effort to keep busy while Giles was away.

"Mom, you want to go to a movie later, or something?"

"Sure, honey. Just let me finish the laundry."

Guess moms needed a little looking after, too.

----------------

"You've actually been inside the palace!"

"Of course. My family holds a title, if you remember."

"So…you got invited to parties, and stuff?"

"And the fox hunt, polo matches, concerts. Horse races became quite popular, as well. I navigated through society much easier than William did, but I hardly enjoyed it more. Most of them were dreadful people with their noses in the air, disdain for everything around them. I was grateful whenever a new assignment would take me somewhere else."

"What else can you show me from when you were young?"

"Watch it, Miss Buffy…"

----------------

The following day, a letter arrived in Sebastian's special mailbox.

_Sir,_

_Possible location for item sought discovered. Standing by, please advise._

Sebastian quickly wrote a response and placed it in the box.

_Good work. Get confirmation and report back at once._

_And be careful._

Captain Pierce 

With any luck, they would have this situation wrapped up within a week of leaving home. Buffy would be pleased.

----------------

"Master, if I'm not mistaken, I believe the house is being watched."

"Oh?"

"Just a feeling I have, Master."

"Good. It's about time they caught on. All is going according to plan. This time next week, I will be at my summer home, none the wiser."

"Yes, Master. What should I tell the guards?"

"The day after tomorrow…Sunday, is it? Have no one stop the spy if he chooses to come closer. I will have conducted my business by then."

"Yes, Master."

--------------

Saturday…

_Sir,_

_Sighting confirmed. Item seen on subject through window. Awaiting confirmation for retrieval._

_Please advise._

Sebastian was pleased. He knew Corporal Moseby had been the right man for the job. He sent back orders for the operation.

_Assemble team and use extreme stealth and caution. Consider opponent extremely dangerous with possible magical fortification._

_I'm coming to supervise. Await my arrival tomorrow._

_Captain Pierce_

"Buffy!" Sebastian called through the intercom.

"Yeah! I'm down here!"

"We have a confirmed sighting of the amulet. I need to leave right away."

"Huh? Where?"

"Italy. I don't have time to talk. Charles will take you anywhere in the city you want to go. There's some cash in my nightstand. I need to arrange for a flight so I can lead the team tomorrow." He kissed her until her knees went weak, then was out the door, duffle bag in tow.

"But…dang it. Well, I guess I better call Giles…," she said with a sigh.

----------------

In the central courtyard of the villa, with the stars shining overhead in the winter sky, the sharp-dressed figure started casting his spell.

Ingredients were tossed into a small cauldron. The final ingredient, as he got near the bottom of reading the scroll's incantation, was the gem out of the amulet. He smashed the soft stone with a small hammer, then brushed the powder into the cauldron, saying the final words. There was a bright flash accompanied by a 'poof!', and it was done.

"Hmm, bellissimo," he murmured, pulling out the small crystal that had been formed. "Perfecto."

The scroll and amulet were carried to his room and placed on his desk. He held up a fake gem to the light, pronouncing it suitable, and placed it into the amulet. No one would ever know, unless they tried to use it.

He slept lightly, knowing they could probably expect an attack in the early morning hours, under the cover of darkness. He would be long gone down the secret passageways by then.

-----------------

Sunday…

"Move among the shadows, men. This area of the city is too populated, and the police will be here as soon as the alarm is sounded. We go in, find what we came for, and leave. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. You four watch the perimeter. You two come with me to search the house."

Sebastian and the two soldiers faded through the wall. They were merely transparent shadows, as they moved down the hallway. They paused in front of the first set of closed doors. Sebastian silently directed them to check two of the rooms, and moved on to a third. They needed to find the bedrooms, since the thief would most likely want to keep such valuable items close to him at all times. They moved upstairs after checking the first floor.

The last bedroom was the master suite. All three knights entered, Sebastian taking point. The room was empty, the bed made, so it appeared the master of the villa had not come home last night. All the better for them. A careful search finally revealed the items in a locked desk drawer. Sebastian secured them inside his coat and signaled to his men it was time to leave.

Once the group stood outside the house, the knights asked what their next order would be.

"Burn it," Sebastian said.

Molotov cocktails were tossed over the wall, and the team faded into the darkness once more.

The firefighters managed to put out the fire before it damaged much of the house.

---------------

Buffy was roused from sleep by fingers caressing her cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Hey…I didn't expect you back, yet," she sleepily croaked. Sebastian handed her the glass of water from the nightstand.

"Things were easier than I anticipated. I came right back on the private jet to be here when you woke up."

"So, it's over? What time is it?"

"About 8:30. You can take these to the Council once you've had a proper breakfast." He handed her a pouch containing the missing items.

"Right now, I'm going back to sleep. It's too early!"

"As you wish, darling. Do you mind sharing the warm bed?"

"Mmm, not at all…"

Sebastian undressed and slid under the covers, pulling her warm body close to his. Buffy snuggled into him and fell back to sleep.

----------------

"Good afternoon, Mr. Giles. Sir Pierce and Miss Summers are in the dining room." Charles bowed as he ushered the ex-Watcher inside.

"Thank you. It's this way, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Giles found the dining room with relative ease. Sebastian stood to greet him, shaking his hand, before returning to his seat.

"Rupert, you're just in time for lunch."

Buffy slid the pouch across the table. "I think you'll be happy to see these, Giles."

"You've retrieved the scroll and the Amulet already!" he asked, astonished.

"Very early this morning, actually. It was remarkably easy. Probably too easy…though, I don't see the point in taking these items in such a way, only to make them easy to find again. It has me quite puzzled," Sebastian relayed.

"The stuff is safe and there was no apocalypse. I call that a victory," Buffy said. "It could be as simple as the guy was an over-confident idiot. I'm sure the Council has learned from the encounter to be a bit more diligent with their security."

"Indeed. That's actually something I'd like to discuss with you, Buffy, but it can wait until you two tell me how you found the thief."

Sebastian told the story, starting from the phone call he got from Silas, to the confirmation of seeing the Amulet, to taking it from the house in the middle of the night and setting a fire to cover their exit. Giles agreed that it did appear to be a bit simple. The thief wanted to be found. The question was why, and furthermore, who was he?

"Did you look up the owner of the house?" Giles asked.

"It's under the name of a woman. It's unknown if there is any relation to whomever was living there. He cleared out before we went in, probably knowing somehow that he was being watched. The whole thing gives me a bad feeling, like this isn't really over. He had plenty of time to do whatever the plan was for the Amulet and that scroll. We might already be too late to prevent the real danger this represents."

"Well, as long as it has nothing to do with the Hellmouth, the Council can handle their own mess from here on," Buffy stated. "I have to be back at work in a week, which gives me just enough time for a little vacationing while we're here. I plan to take full advantage of it. When is Mom expecting you home, Giles?"

"I haven't exactly set my departure time, yet. I still have to finish translating the scroll."

"Don't make me kick your butt for getting too caught up in your work, Giles," Buffy warned.

"I assure you, that isn't the case. I've been on the phone with your mother every day since I left."

The cook entered, laden down with plates, interrupting the conversation. "It's so good havin' people to cook for again. Sir Pierce isn't home nearly often enough to give me somethin' to do," Ruby teased.

"Well, I've been more than happy this week. She makes the _best_ croissants, Giles," Buffy gushed.

"It's been a pleasure, dear. Always nice to have a young lady around that 'ppreciates my work. Took one look at 'er and proclaimed they must not feed girls in California. Sir Pierce tells us you live there, too, Mr. Giles. Has it been a comfort to be back 'ome again?"

"It has. I didn't realize how much I'd missed it, actually, but home is Sunnydale, now."

"Ah, I see by that look you have a good woman to go back to. She's a lucky one," the cook said, with a wink.

"That's enough, Ruby. You'll get me in trouble with my guests with your teasing," Sebastian teased back. His staff were a good bunch, but boredom tended to bring out their most…forthright traits.

"Yes, sir. I have a cake to check on, anyways." Ruby winked to Buffy, then left the room.

"I can see why you've kept her around all these years," Buffy said. "I like her."

Sebastian blushed, embarrassed. "Yes, well…perhaps we better eat, before this gets cold," he mumbled. Buffy patted his hand, then gave her attention to her plate.

----------------

Buffy and Sebastian stayed a few more days. Before going home, they stopped at the Council one last time.

"Ah, Miss Summers…heading home?"

"Yep. Just wanted to stop by, say goodbye…don't call me unless the world's ending. The usual. And I believe we agreed on some compensation?"

"Ah, of course. Here's your check. Thank you, from the entire Council, for all your had work. Good luck on the Hellmouth," Reggie replied. He shook her hand.

"Don't sweat it," she said. "All part of the Slayer package. Well, we have a plane to catch…"

"Yes. Goodbye, Miss Summers."

Homeward bound…

-------------

Thanks for the reviews, still, guys. It means a lot. I'm working hard on getting chapters in my PC before company comes on the 5th, so there won't be any interruptions in updates. I hope you guys like what's coming ahead. -CM


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

February 2nd, 2004…

Anastasia was up at 6 o'clock, as usual. Kara slipped silently from the bedroom, after sliding out from under Spike's arm, and took Ana from her room before she could wake her sister. A diaper change in the bathroom across the hall later, Ana was ready for her breakfast.

"I hope you grow out of these early mornings, little one. Mommy would really like to sleep in again."

"Birfday!"

"That's right. Today, you and your sister are 1." Kara held up her index finger. "One."

"Wun…"

"Yep, you and Lilli are one."

"Mama wun?"

"No, Mommy's 30." Kara placed her in the high chair and went to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle.

"Da' wun?"

"Definitely not. Daddy is 151."

"Big…"

Kara chuckled. "Yeah, it's a big number. Sebastian is even older, and Anya takes the prize. Here you go, sweetie. Nice, warm milk."

Now that they were a year old, she was going to be weaning the twins off breast milk. It was time to stop being a snack factory. Once Ana was finished, Kara took her back upstairs for a bath. The new clothes weren't going on until right before the party scheduled for later.

Lillian woke up a little before 10 a.m. Kara repeated the morning process, while Ana was strapped into her bouncy seat. The guests would be arriving at two, and she still had to frost the cake, vacuum, then wake up Spike.

When it came time to change the girls for the party, there was a minor scuffle when Ana decided she liked her sister's dress better than her own. Kara had never bothered dressing them alike, since they didn't look exactly identical, anyway. Running out of time and patience, and seeing her daughter gearing up for a full-on tantrum, she gave in and switched the dresses, putting Ana in the blue, and Lillian in the green. Kara pulled the sides of their hair back in little clips, and sent them to find their father.

She had just finished securing the helium-filled balloons when the first guest rang the doorbell.

"Bet you a twenty it's Rupert and Joyce," Spike commented, playing on the floor with the girls.

_Sure, don't bother to get up, honey. I've only been on my feet since 6,_ she grumbled in her head. 1:50 p.m. – yeah, it probably was them. They were the only couple they knew who were guaranteed to arrive early.

"Hi. Welcome to birthday central," Kara greeted.

"Hello, dear. You look nice," Giles said, kissing her on the cheek, before moving further into the house. Joyce had the presents.

"Hi, Kara. Are the girls awake?"

"Oh, yeah. They're in the living room with Spike, playing with blocks." She was just about to close the door, when she heard the approaching footsteps of Wes and Fred. "Hey, you guys! I wasn't sure you'd make it."

"Well, Winifred convinced me that since it was the middle of the day, we wouldn't be missing any cases by leaving the hotel, so, here we are," Wes replied.

"Well, the more, the merrier. Is Cordy on her way?"

"I think so," Fred responded. "She had a last minute Connor mess to clean up, and said we should go on without her."

"I know how that is. Help yourself to snacks in the kitchen."

By quarter after two, everyone had shown up, including Cordelia, with Connor and Lorne. Despite making sure to tell everyone that they didn't have to bring gifts, the twins were quite spoiled. They had already received a couple things from the out-of-town friends, too, the previous week.

Ana and Connor were soon running around the furniture. The two seemed to compound their energy whenever they were in the same room, a non-stop whir of activity until one of them got tired. Lillian was the opposite, feeling shy around the large group and preferring to sit with her father, or Tara, her godmother. She listened to the grown-ups talk while she flipped the pages of her book, looking like she was engrossed in the pictures, unless you knew her well.

"Cordy, can we go ou'side?" Connor asked.

"No, sweetie, not without adults."

"So come!"

"Kara?"

"The backyard's still muddy from Friday's storm."

"Sorry, Connor. Not today," Cordelia said firmly. "It's an inside play day."

"No wanna," he pouted, until Ana pulled on his sleeve and pointed to the toy chest.

"Just as well," Joyce commented. "You don't want her to ruin that pretty dress."

"Yeah. Yavanna sent them from New York."

"We got lucky it wasn't gold-plated spoons," Spike quipped.

As the group caught up and shared stories, Lillian moved from person to person. Most of them didn't notice; since she did so silently, but when she stopped in front of Lorne, he looked down and gave her his attention, bending down to speak with her at her level.

"What's up, sweetie pie?" he asked gently.

She touched his hand and sent a feeling of intense curiosity to him. He chuckled, and answered her question.

"I'm from Pylea. It's very far from here. Want to know something?" She nodded. "I can read thoughts, too, but only when people sing. You like it when Mommy sings, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Mommy pwetty," she whispered.

"I like it, too. Wanna have a seat with Uncle Lorne?"

She smiled at him. "Okay."

------------

"Still no clue on the identity of the mystery thief?" Kara asked Giles, when they were in the kitchen.

"No, I'm afraid. He hasn't been seen near that house again, and either no one around there knew his name, or they're not talking. Either way, it seems to be a dead end search. I only hope it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass."

"So do I. Well, I better get this cake out there. The natives are getting restless."

Upon seeing the cake enter the room, Dawn started the Happy Birthday Song. The twins clapped and bounced, anxious to get a closer look.

"Okay, girls, blow on the candle. Like this." They mimicked their mother, and blew hard at the flame on the 'one' candle, extinguishing it. Tara and Spike pulled them back before they could smash their little hands into the icing. Everybody cheered and clapped, and Kara took the cake away again to go cut pieces. She brought back two tiny cubes of white cake for the twins to have, then started serving everyone else.

"Yum."

"Good stuff, Bit?"

"Uh-huh!" Lillian replied.

"Pwesents!" Ana exclaimed, already on a new thought topic.

Connor jumped in to help sort the boxes. He could recognize the first letters of each girl's name well enough, so he picked up what he could and placed it in front of the correct twin.

Kara had to stall Ana long enough with each gift to read who it was from, because she was tearing through the wrapping paper as soon as the box was in front of her. Lillian was more patient, though her sister's enthusiasm was infectious.

Most of what they received was in duplicates – no twin left out – though different colors had been chosen, when applicable. The floor was a mess when they were done, wrapping paper, bows, and ribbons everywhere. The box for the miniature outdoor plastic slide became the most fascinating item, and they pulled it towards the music room to play. The three toddlers were soon giggling in the corner, and the adults ignored.

"They really do like the presents, guys. There's just something about new boxes…" Kara tried to explain.

"It's what kids do," Joyce replied. "There's a new fascination every year."

--------------

Once the sun went down, Wes, Fred, and Lorne were the first to leave, knowing work would probably be waiting for them by the time they reached the hotel. Cordelia stayed until Connor fell asleep. They found the kids in the box, asleep in a pile. They had played 'til they dropped. Spike put the girls to bed, and the Sunnydale crew stayed a while longer. It became more rare all the time for the whole group to be together in one place.

Willow and Tara had just gotten settled in Irvine. Anya was three months along, and already driving Xander crazy with shopping for baby things. As soon as they'd gotten home from the Christmas trip, she had given him a list of furniture he needed to build for the new nursery, formerly the guest room. Dawn was back in school, since the sixth of January, and had just finished semester finals right before the twins' birthday. She was taking three Advanced Placement courses, and that left little time for socializing. Once Giles had come back from England, he and Joyce had been busy deciding what to keep and what to donate of their combined possessions, and redecorated the Summers' home, now the Summers-Giles home. Combined with what everyone else already had going on, these get-togethers were now more precious than any of them would have once imagined.

---------------

Later the same month, Dawn started receiving replies from the universities she had applied to. She waited until all of them arrived before she read them. Dawn always got the mail before Giles or her mother did, since she was home earlier, so no one knew that she had the envelopes.

Nervously chewing on her lip, she opened the first one. _Accepted._ The next two she opened said the same thing. The last, though, that was her first pick. _Oh, god, I can't look._ Maybe she should have someone else open it and tell her. No, the suspense would still be killer, either way.

"Come on, Dawn. You're a big girl. Just suck it up and open the damn letter," she told herself. She took a deep breath, ripped open the envelope, scanned the letter, and screamed. "Ohmigodohmigodohmigod!"

She paused from jumping on the bed long enough to wonder how she would pay for it, then went back to bouncing until she lost her balance and ended up on the floor.

"I have to call Michael!"

--------------

May 2004…

"God, I'm tired!" Buffy groaned, dragging herself into the house.

"You weren't the one climbing the back of that beast to get it to raise up and expose its underbelly," Sebastian replied. "Heavens, that thing was a gusher. I think I have goo in places I didn't know I had."

"Aww, poor baby. Next time, jump off when I cut off its head."

"It was 15 feet tall and swaying all over the place! I didn't know where to land." He yanked her back from the bathroom door by her collar. "Nah-unh, missy. I'm twice as filthy as you are. That shower is mine!"

"Meany! I would have shared, you know!" she yelled through the closed door.

"Yeah, right! I'd be getting in here only when the hot water runs out, 'cause that's when you _always_ leave the shower!"

Okay, so he had her there, but was it her fault his shower had the perfect water pressure for relieving post-slaying aches? It's not like she'd gotten to test it before they picked out the place. She smirked, before turning on the sink faucet to fill a glass. The answering yelp from the bathroom as his water turned to cold for a few seconds was satisfying. Buffy peeled off her clothes and set them on top of the washing machine, then wrapped herself in an old towel so she could sit on the sofa without staining it with demon blood.

What was on TV at 3 o'clock in the afternoon?

------------

June…

"Hurry! The ceremony's about to start!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who thought we had to stop for bloody flowers at the last minute!" Spike retorted.

Willow spotted them and waved from their spot in the bleachers. The graduates were just starting to file onto the football field to take their seats. Kara handed Ana to Tara so she could take out her camera. 400 students made up the graduating class of 2004 for Sunnydale High, the largest ever. Dawn was towards the end of the line, of course, and the group cheered as she passed their position. She gave a little wave, looking embarrassed.

-------------

"…Dawn Summers, attending USC in the fall…"

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" Buffy, Willow, and Xander hollered, standing. Joyce was on her feet, too, but just clapping.

Kara got close-ups of Dawn accepting her diploma, shaking the principal's hand, and coming back down off the stage. The teen high-fived with her friends when she got back to her seat. There were only around 20 – 30 students after her, and the rest of the kids were getting restless. The California sun was beating down on the field, the day typically 85 degrees in mid-June, and they couldn't wait to get those gowns off.

"…Congratulations, Class of 2004!"

Caps flew up in the air as the senior class celebrated their freedom. They still had to go back to the gym, turn in their caps and gowns, and receive their actual diplomas to take home. The music started up again, and they filed out of the stadium. Parents, friends, and family members started making their way down the bleachers, eager to catch up with their daughters and sons. Most of the students would be going to Grad Night later at the Sunnydale Hilton.

"I see her," Sebastian said, the tallest of the group. Buffy stayed tucked into his side, the crowd jostling them as the group tried to find Dawn. They followed the knight's lead and soon found the girl talking with her friends.

"Dawnie, I'm so proud of you!" Joyce gushed, sweeping her youngest into a bear hug.

"_Mom…!"_

"Oh, sorry! Hello, girls. Excited to be moving on to a new chapter in life?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Summers. Hey Dawn, we'll catch you later tonight."

"Okay!" She batted her mother on the arm as soon as her friends had moved away. "That was totally embarrassing! Please don't talk to my friends anymore!"

"Nonsense. I was just being polite. Are you ready to go, honey? We'd like to take you to dinner to celebrate."

"Uh…yeah, I guess. Here's my shiny, new diploma. Bonus in having no scorch marks, too."

"Hey! Someone had to blow up the Mayor. He was a giant snake demon," Buffy replied.

"Yeah, I know, heard the story a million times. Can we go? I'm dying of heat after being stuck in polyester for 2 hours," Dawn complained.

"So, where would you like to eat, Dawnster?" Xander asked.

"Any place is cool, as long as there's A.C. Wow, Anya…you're getting big!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Yes, our unborn son is making me horribly fat. I'm hot, and uncomfortable, and I really need to pee."

"Eh…we'll meet you guys at the cars," Xander said, pulling his wife away in a hasty retreat. Anya's hormones weren't making her the most pleasant woman on most days.

"Right, so…parking lot?" Buffy added.

--------------

"Can I have a graduation every year? You guys are being really generous!" Dawn said later, at the restaurant. She had cards, flowers, balloons, and presents scattered in front of her on the table.

"Getting spoiled on your birthday and Christmas ain't enough, Niblet?"

"Well…"

"USC, huh? That's so exciting!" Willow said.

"Yeah, I really liked it when I took the tour. It was my first choice," Dawn happily replied.

"Yes, for some strange reason, she turned down UCLA," Joyce teased.

"Mom…"

"Yeah, I know…you want to make your own path. I suppose it doesn't hurt that a certain young man will be attending as well?"

"Mom! Go pick on Buffy!"

"Hey! Don't point her at me. At least I didn't pick the most expensive school on my list!"

"Oh, that reminds me. We have a meeting with your Student Advisor on Monday, Dawn."

The teen turned to Kara and squeaked, "Help!"

"Hey, the waiter's coming!" Kara blurted out. Attention turned to giving orders at the opposite end of the table, and the teen sighed in relief.

Dawn picked a card to open at random from the stack. It was from Sebastian. _Congratulations, Dawn. I'm very proud of you. We'll talk later about your gift._ She quirked an eyebrow in question at him, but he only smiled, and winked.

The card from Kara and Spike held a fairly sizeable check. There was a note in Kara's handwriting saying she remembered how expensive textbooks were, and imagined they were only worse now. "Thank you!" Dawn whispered. Kara nodded, and gave her a quick hug, before turning to the waiter who had reached them.

Tara and Willow gave her a 12" tall graduation bear with balloons secured to him. It was one of those kinds you could write on with a marker. "You can take that to Grad Night and get all your friends to write messages," Willow explained.

"Thanks, guys. This is cool."

She received $100 from Xander and Anya, and a note from Anya saying she could have her job again if she fails at college and drops out. Dawn giggled, and shook her head. In Anya's way, that was supportive.

Buffy gave her a sappy card that threatened to make her cry and laugh at the same time. Her sister wrote like she talked, including the fumbling over words and scratching out others when it wasn't perfect. "Love you, too, you big dope," Dawn said, after she read it.

The last card and gift set was from her mother and Giles. Dawn found a charm to go on her bracelet, from Joyce, and a leather-bound journal from Giles that included an event calendar. The card was from the both of them, though she knew her mother must have picked it out. Giles still wasn't very eloquent when it came to expressing emotions, so he said more with a hug, or a look.

"Thanks, everybody. I couldn't have gotten through the past four years without your love and support, and the few times of saving my life. I know I'm not going away until September, but I'm promising now that I won't get so wrapped up in school that I never come home. I'm ready to step out on my own because you guys have all taught me stuff I can use for a long time. So…thanks, again. To my family."

"Yay, Dawnie!" Ana exclaimed, banging the tray on her high chair. Her little voice piping up broke the more serious mood, and they laughed.

"Thanks, Ana," Dawn said.

By the time they were finished with dinner, it was time for Dawn to head to her party, so she left in her car. The group hung around a while longer, getting dessert and talking.

-------------

Sebastian came over the next morning to take Dawn out for a private chat.

"What's up?" she asked, as he drove.

"It's about your graduation gift. I wanted to talk to you first, since it's for you, after all. Do you mind if we wait until we reach our destination?"

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Just to the beach. It's still relatively quiet at this time of day."

Sebastian parked the car, and then they walked over to a picnic table and had a seat. He handed her an envelope and waited for her to read the contents.

Dawn's jaw dropped. "You paid my tuition?"

"I hope that isn't stepping out of line…"

"No…it's amazing…why?"

"Well, one: I have more than I could ever probably think to do with. Two: I think of you as a sister. And three: just because I wanted to."

"All good reasons, but you didn't have to do this. Between Mom and Dad…"

"You'd still be owing the school at the end of your education. Dawn, you're going to do great things. Think of this as my investment in bettering the future. If I was mortal, I'd feel safe leaving the world in your hands when I was gone. You have such a big heart, and I know you will leave a lasting impression on all those you're going to meet. Besides, you can't refuse. The university already has the money," he replied.

"You're annoying when you're being magnanimous, you know that?"

"I'll accept that. Come on, my dear. I'll buy you an ice cream." She couldn't resist that charming smile, any more than she could stay mad at Spike when he pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Dawn put on a good show of reluctantly taking the hand that offered to pull her off the bench.

"Mom's going to flip out, you know."

"I know. Chocolate cone, like usual?"

"Yeah. Make it two scoops."


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. Skipping ahead in time again...

Chapter 13

August, 2004…

"Breathe, Ahn! Just a few more pushes!"

"I hate you, Xander Harris! I am never, _ever_ going through this kind of pain again for you!" She pushed through another contraction. "Oh, D'Hoffryn, this hurts like a bitch!"

"You're doing great, Anya. Just one more push when the next contraction hits," the doctor said. She nodded, panting.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The baby's cry sounded a moment later, and their son was handed to the Harris'.

"You did it, Ahn. He's so beautiful…ten fingers, ten toes…and a bit slimy…"

"Well, duh, Xander! He's been submerged in fluids for 9 months and I just squeezed him through my vagina. Did you think he'd be squeaky clean!" She cradled him protectively, close to her breast. "Your daddy is a dumbass, Thomas Alexander Harris. Yes he is…"

"Hey…!"

"Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, sure…I can do that…"

Later, once Anya was settled back in her room, the group came in to visit and see the newest addition to their big, eclectic family.

"Aww, he's so cute! Look at that full head of hair…"

"And the big brown eyes…"

"Awww, he's yawning!"

"I think our women have a new love affair," Sebastian noted, standing with the rest of the men.

"Nah…it'll only last until the first stinky rotten nappy," Spike added. "Then, they're all 'Honey, you do it!'" he said in falsetto.

"Is it really that bad?" Xander asked, looking fearful.

"Put it this way, whelp…it's one of the worst smells I've ever experienced in over 120 years as a vamp. Ana can put a bloody fertilizer plant to shame."

"Oh, god…"

"Don't listen to him, Xander. Spike's just yanking your chain," Giles said.

"You ever change the nappies when the girls stay over, Watcher?"

"Heavens, no!"

"Rest my case," the vampire smirked. Kara looked up at him and shook her finger in reproach. He just blew her a kiss.

"It's all very nice that you came and brought gifts, but could you all please leave?" Anya said. "I'm exhausted, and you people are very noisy."

"Of course." "Get some rest. We'll come back tomorrow." "He's beautiful, Ahn. You should be very proud."

The group shuffled out after giving the new parents hugs and kisses, and saying goodbye to the baby. Xander sank into the chair next to the bed as Anya sighed in relief.

"Go ahead and sleep, Ahn. You've earned it."

"Damn right I have," she said through a yawn, and closed her eyes. She was soon snoring softly.

Xander went over to the cradle and picked up his son. He settled back in the chair, and marveled over becoming a father to this tiny person. He hoped he would be a much better example than his own father, and vowed not to make all those mistakes. Thomas yawned, and blinked.

"Go to sleep, little man. Dad's got you."

-----------------

Dawn's birthday was spent moving her into the freshman dormitory, since classes started in just a few days. Her roommate hadn't shown up, yet, and she kinda hoped she wouldn't have one, after Buffy's story of the demon who tried to suck her soul out.

"Having super-strong movers rocks!" Dawn said, as the last of the boxes was brought into the room.

"At least your dorm has an elevator close by. I'd have hated to try to move all this up three flights of stairs," Buffy replied.

"I'm surprised the room is this big, when the university is so crowded," Kara added.

"I'd definitely prefer my own apartment, but this isn't too bad. I'm only sharing a bathroom with 3 other girls. I'll probably get more studying done with my own space…" Dawn hinted.

"Not happening, Dawnie. You want an apartment, you have to earn one. Is that the last from the truck?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah. Spike's moving it out of the tow zone."

"Well, we should be going. You have a ton of unpacking to do," Buffy said, heading for the door.

"But…"

"Mom will be by after she gets off work. Have fun, Dawnie." The three of them were out the door before she could protest.

"Well, crap."

----------------

"Did she suspect anything?" Spike asked, when they met him at the truck.

"Nope! She thinks we just left her with her unpacking and room situating," Buffy replied. "I can't believe my baby sister is 18!"

"Just means it's legal for her to get in more trouble. I'm still not impressed with this bleedin' neighborhood. And those college wankers can't keep their hands to themselves! You see it on the news all the bloody time."

"What can we do? Try to lock her up until she's 30?"

"It's a start," Sebastian agreed. "What about this Michael lad? We don't know anything of what he might have become since he moved away, and now, he's in the dorm right next to hers!"

"Well, we could always put the 'fear of God' into 'im," Spike replied.

"Oh, no you won't!" Kara argued. "He's a perfectly good kid, and Dawn's been in touch with him practically every day for years. She's got good instincts. Until there's a problem, keep your noses out of her business. She's an adult now."

Spike sighed. "Well, she's gotta have better taste than the Slayer at her age."

"Hey!"

----------------

"Hi, Mommy! Welcome to Casa Dawn."

"It looks like you got quite a bit done in the past few hours."

"Well, there was nothing else to do once the others ditched me. I'm ready to go eat when you are."

"Okay, honey. Make sure you have your keys, and such."

Joyce maneuvered the streets with ease, knowing Los Angeles very well after either living there or working there all her life. They finally pulled up in front of a restaurant.

"Mexican food. Cool beans," Dawn said, as they crossed the street.

"I used to eat here a lot when I was your age. Unless things have really changed, the food is really good."

"When was the last time you were here?"

"Uh…with your father, before the divorce, so it's been a bit." She stepped up to the hostess' stand. "Hi, I'm Joyce Summers…I called ahead?"

"Ah, si. This way."

They rounded a partition, and Dawn shrieked in surprise.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh, my god! You guys! You are so evil!" she said, pointing to the four who'd helped her move. "I thought my party was on Saturday."

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew about it ahead of time, silly," Joyce said. They had the whole back part of the restaurant to themselves. All the Scoobies were there, plus some of Dawn's friends, who were still in town. The crowd moved, revealing someone she hadn't expected to see, yet, and she screamed again, before racing to hug him.

"I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow!"

"Didn't think I'd miss your 18th birthday, did you?" Michael replied.

"I – I…"

"I think she's in shock," Xander teased.

"Shut up!" Dawn cried, blushing. She was glad to see Amanda there, too, whom she'd gotten to know this past year. "This is so awesome! Okay, food, cake, presents…hit me with your best."

"Well, I guess you can open a few presents while we're waiting…" Joyce conceded.

"Cool! Who's first?" After a bit of shuffling, Kara handed Dawn a small box with a card on top, made of construction paper.

"That's from the girls." They'd drawn a picture with big crayons, which basically meant it was a multi-colored scribble. Inside the box was a little plush horse, the same color as the one she used to ride all the time. "They picked it out when we were at the mall."

"Thanks, it's really sweet." Dawn opened Amanda's next, then her other two friends' that had come. The girls had all given her jewelry. "Thanks, guys."

The waitress came and took their orders. It was a huge party, and she was trying to handle it as fast as possible. There would be another 20-minute wait for food, so Dawn opened more presents.

--------------

A cake had been stored in the kitchen for after the meal. Their waitress carried it out upon Joyce's signal, all 18 candles lit.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Dawn….happy birthday to you." "Make a wish!"

"Not out loud!" the Scoobies hastened to say. There was a shared private snicker.

"Chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate, Dawnie. Did we get the order right?" someone teased.

"I'll say. This is really good!" she said around a mouthful, then blushed.

Dawn opened the rest of her gifts after eating part of her piece of cake. It was all really great stuff. The only one who hadn't handed over a present was Michael, but she suspected he wanted to give it to her when they were a little more alone. He'd always been shy about giving her stuff.

When it was time to leave, Dawn pulled her mother aside. "I'm going to get a ride back to the dorm with Michael, okay?"

"You sure, honey? I thought you might want to come home for a bit before classes start."

"I'll drive up tomorrow after I finish unpacking. It just makes sense, since we both live in the same place…"

"Okay…I know you probably want to catch up. Be good, sweetie. And be in bed at a sensible hour."

"Yes, Mommy. I love you, too." Kisses and hugs, and then Dawn was running off towards Michael's car.

"My baby's all grown up," Joyce wistfully sighed.

"They always do, dear. I had them box up the leftover cake," Giles said softly.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it tonight. Let's go."

---------------

"So…this is my room. Same as everybody else's. Obviously, I haven't finished unpacking, yet."

"Looks like you got most of it done. Your bed is made, which is more than I can say for my room," Michael observed.

"I'll bet. You hate cleaning."

"I'm not opposed to it…I just usually have other things to do."

"Like giving me my present?"

"What makes you think I got you one?" he retorted.

"Because you're sweet and thoughtful, and you know I'll kick your ass if you didn't," she replied saucily.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a wuss. Here." He handed her a little box for jewelry.

Dawn opened it up, and found two necklaces inside, each chain holding half of a pendant. "Best Friends" was etched in the gold.

"I love it, thank you. Put one on me?" She handed the box back to him, and turned around, holding her hair up. His fingers brushing the back of her neck as he fastened the clasp sent tingles along her spine.

"All done," he said, stepping back. "Obviously, the other half is mine. I hope we can always stay close friends, wherever life takes us. That's really what these are about."

"Me, too. Um…we should compare schedules, see if we have any of the same classes."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I, uh, don't have mine with me, though I should probably tattoo it to my arm by Monday."

She smiled at him. "You are such a dork."

"Hey, I'm not the one who gets lost in hallways."

"The doors weren't numbered!"

"Likely excuse, Summers. The numbers were there, they were just faded."

"Well, they weren't at eye level back then, so it was hard to tell."

"Yeah, I noticed you're way tall now. Where did that come from?"

"Hell if I know. Do you not like tall girls?" she asked defensively.

"Nope, not a problem. The long legs are a plus," he replied with a smile.

"Pig…"

"What did I say?"

"You're being a guy again," she answered, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Uh, kind of stuck with that…I can go, if I'm cramping your style…" He took two steps towards the door, pretending to leave.

She laughed, even as she grabbed his hand to stop him. "No, please stay. Until curfew, anyways. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, it was," he softly agreed, and bent down to kiss her.

-------------

Time flew by, as it always does, and soon, it was Thanksgiving, then Christmas again. Dawn kept her promise to still come home often, until finals made her stay in and study. She brought Michael as her guest on holidays, since his family was still up north. Thomas was growing like a weed, Connor had an uneventful 3rd birthday, and the twins were still at the tall end of the chart for their age group. Christmas was held at the Browning's house this year.

As they were all seated at the table, and prepared to eat, Sebastian stood, claiming everyone's attention.

"I'd like to make an announcement." He paused to smile down at Buffy, who returned it. "I asked Buffy to marry me last night, and she said yes."

"Oh!" "Oh, my god!" "Congratulations!" "Whoa…that's great…"

"Show us the ring!" Dawn encouraged.

Buffy's grin became a mega-watt smile as she held up her left hand. Simultaneous coos of approval sounded from the women at the table upon seeing the large diamond.

"I knew you were hiding something all day! You've had that look," Joyce exclaimed. "Goodness, there's so much to plan! I was worried for a while, because of your slaying…but this just makes me so happy! My daughter's getting married!" she gushed.

"Have you talked about a date, 'cause you can't have our anniversary," Anya added.

"We haven't had time, yet, Anya, but don't worry. Valentine's Day is safe from us," Buffy reassured her.

"Dibs on maid of honor!" Dawn stated.

"Oh, shoot!" Willow said, scowling that she didn't think of it first.

"Ahem…I think it's time we raise a toast," Giles interjected. "To Buffy and Sebastian. May you have a long, happy, and healthy future. I love you both."

"Aww, Giles…" Buffy sighed, blinking tears back. This was the happiest day of her life.

"Rupert, that was lovely," Joyce complimented. "Well, shall we eat before this excellent feast gets cold?"

"Please," Sebastian agreed.

Conversation during dinner drifted to other topics, but once they had moved to the living room to exchange gifts, the women drifted back to wedding talk. They all wanted to get a closer look at the ring, and find out how Sebastian proposed.

Sebastian stood off to the side with his cousin, watching Buffy recount the tale, her face glowing with love and happiness.

"I'm happy for you, Bas, if this is what you really want," Spike said quietly.

"Thank you. That means a lot. Can you handle a Slayer in the family, William?" he teased.

He shrugged. "What's one more stubborn supernatural bird? I'm already outnumbered 3 – 1."

"It would seem we're in trouble, aren't we?" Sebastian mused.

"Yeah, mate, but it's one hell of a ride. Best join in before your fiancée starts feeling neglected."

"Daddy! We got horsies!" Ana exclaimed, taking his hand and pulling him to the rocking horses she and Lillian had just unwrapped.

"You are terrible at spoiling them," Kara lightly chastised Sebastian.

"I know," he agreed, smiling. "But they were so pretty, and I knew they'd love them…I just couldn't resist."

"Thank you, Uncle Bas," the twins said in unison.

"You're very welcome, sweethearts."

Lillian patted her horse on the neck, then went back to her pile of gifts to find something new. Ana followed suit.

Little Thomas blinked, startled, when Xander took a picture of him with a bow stuck to his head.

"Xander, that's the end of your second roll of film," Anya pointed out.

"So? It's his first Christmas. We won't get another one of those."

"Give it up, Ahn. Proud papas are incorrigible," Kara said.

"Did she just insult us?" Xander asked Spike.

"Don't worry, Whelp. I'll punish her later."

"Okay! TMI!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Thank you, Aun' Tara!" Lillian broke in, holding up her new book. Kara tried to read to the girls every day, though Ana didn't have as much patience for it. Lillian, though, would sit on her lap and point to things, always asking questions. She soaked up every answer like a sponge. At the rate she picked things up, Kara was figuring her youngest would be reading by two and a half.

"You're very welcome, sweetie. I know how much you like kittens."

When she saw the Slayer have a spare moment, Kara tapped her on the shoulder. "Come upstairs for a minute?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, sure…" Buffy followed Kara up to her bedroom, wondering what this was about.

Kara went to the closet, and Buffy heard her rummaging around. She brought out a large box and placed it on the bed.

"In light of your announcement tonight, Merry Christmas," Kara said, gesturing to the box.

"Okay…" Buffy replied, curious. She lifted the lid off, then peeled back the layers of tissue paper. "Oh my god…" Buffy lifted the dress out of the box and held it up.

"Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous, but Kara, I can't –"

"Yes, you can. My mother left this for me. I didn't actually find it until Spike and I were already married. Since you're going to be family, I thought it was perfect for you. We're about the same size, so it should only need very minor alterations. Go try it on."

"I-I couldn't…this isn't too special for you? I mean, your mom…"

"Well, I'm already married, so when would I wear it? This dress was one I fell in love with when I was 20 and engaged, but I couldn't afford it. Different guy, different dreams, different me. My mother went back in secret and bought it for me after she became ill, knowing she would miss my future wedding. I love her like crazy for doing it, and I'll always have the letter she put with the dress, but a young bride should wear this dress. It's fit for a princess, and every woman should feel like that on her wedding day. Go try it on!"

"Okay…okay. Give me a couple minutes." Buffy took the dress into the giant closet and started changing.

When she'd been in there a while, Kara started to wonder if she needed help. "Do you need help with the buttons?"

"Uh, yeah…actually. There are a lot."

Kara came in and fastened the remaining buttons while Buffy held her hair up. Once she was done, the older woman tugged on Buffy's hand and pulled her out into the room to look in the full-length mirror.

"Wow…"

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought when I first tried it on, too. Here." Kara gently twisted Buffy's hair up to expose her neck. "You look ready to be a bride."

"Oh, Buffy…" Joyce gasped, slipping into the room. She had noticed their absence.

"Hi, Mom. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," she replied, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Mom, don't cry! You start, then I'll start, and we'll be one big mess!"

"I'm sorry…it's just…it's very nice of Kara to let you try on her dress," Joyce added, composing herself.

"Oh, it's not mine, not really. I've never worn it. Never even tried it on. This is Buffy's dress, if she wants it."

"Mom, can you ask Willow to come up? I need another opinion…"

Willow could soon be heard coming up the stairs. She entered the bedroom, followed by a curious Tara.

"Oh, goddess…wow!"

"It's good? You like it?"

"Yeah!"

Tara circled the blonde, looking with a critical eye. "It could use some slight adjustment in the bust, unless you want it to dip that low, but the rest of the fit is about perfect."

"Uh, probably. I wasn't exactly blessed with big boobs," Buffy replied, sending a teasing glare at her friend.

"They're not _that _big. I'm only one size larger than you," Kara retorted. "Especially since I'm not breast feeding anymore."

"Didn't those hurt your back?" Willow asked.

"Might have, if I was just human," Kara chuckled. "Can we not talk about my boobs anymore? I get enough of that from Spike."

"Yeah…moving on…this dress would save me a lot of time looking in shops. Are you sure you want to part with it?" Buffy asked again.

"YES! I wouldn't have offered, otherwise."

Buffy turned to the other three. "You think I should go with it?"

"Buffy, imagine yourself walking up the aisle in this dress, and standing up with Sebastian. Does the scene seem perfect to you, or is the dress just okay?" her mother said.

"Yeah, go with that! Your hair is all done up, and you're wearing a veil…" Willow added.

"How does he react when he first sees you?" Kara murmured.

Buffy's eyes were closed, and she smiled. "His jaw is gonna drop." She opened her eyes and faced herself in the mirror. "Okay. I'll take it."

"Oh, goodie! Now, we can put that time and money towards the flowers, and the cake, and the music…" Willow said gleefully, getting excited again. "You should pick a date soon so we can find a place!"

"I'm getting married!" Buffy squealed, for the first time. Downstairs, the men were wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Wedding talk?" Sebastian posed to the others.

"Oh, definitely," Anya and Dawn replied. They got up and hurried upstairs, eager to not be left out.

"Just smile and nod, man. It goes the easiest that way," Xander advised. "She's going to have the wedding her way, whether you give input or not."

"It's true, I'm afraid. The only thing Kara had me do was show up and remember my lines."

"I don't envy you, mate," Giles said, laughing.

"Just you wait, old man," Sebastian snarked back. "You'll be next."

Giles sputtered into his drink. "Surely not at our age?" he tried timidly.

The other three just looked at him.

"Oh, bugger."

-------------

"Please, take leftovers. I won't be able to finish all this before it spoils," Kara said, pulling out plastic containers.

"Well, if you put it all through the food processor, the twins will be able to help you with that," Joyce suggested.

"Yeah, but they're still picky about food and won't eat much of the turkey. Take some for sandwiches."

"You just have a bad habit of making too much, luv," her husband teased.

"This from the guy who says 'Don't worry, I'll finish it', then leaves it to mold in the back of the fridge?"

"That only happened twice," he mumbled.

"Three times."

"Daddy uh-oh…"Ana said.

"I love it when she says that," Dawn added. "So, with Buffy marrying Sebastian, and you guys being first cousins, what kind of relations does that make us?"

"Bit?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

May 2005…

"Hair?"

"Check."

"Makeup?"

"Check."

"Jewelry?"

"Earrings, check. Necklace, check. Bracelet…check."

"Okay…we're ready for the dress, then shoes and attaching the veil."

"Guys, I'm right here. Could you not talk around me?" Buffy asked.

"Sorry," Willow said. "We're just trying to make sure this goes perfect. We have a little time, still. One of us could get you a snack, or a drink?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm too worked up to eat right now. I'd probably puke," she replied.

"Okay…last chance to use the bathroom before we get you in your dress. It's not going to be easy later," Kara added.

"Good to know." Buffy went to use the adjacent restroom to the dressing room in the chapel. "How's Sebastian doing?" she called out.

"Fine…nervous, like you. He keeps fiddling with his tie and asking Spike if he has the rings. Thanks for going formal, by the way. I love that I got my husband into a tuxedo again."

"Uh…glad to help out…." Buffy replied, as she came back into the room. "Ready for my dress!"

"Slip first, then we'll slide the dress on over your head," Dawn said. She'd taken her maid-of-honor duties very seriously. Buffy pulled her slip up, that would support the skirt of the dress, then stood in front of the 3-panel mirror, waiting.

Willow and Dawn each took a side of the dress and slipped it over Buffy's head, careful to not touch her hair. Several of the buttons were still left undone to give them plenty of room. Buffy slipped her arms through the holes for the cap sleeves, and they smoothed the dress down while Kara buttoned up the back. Buffy's shoes were placed in front of her so she could slip them on. The last touch was to slip the veil-attached-comb into the soft up-do Tara had done for her.

"Ready to become Mrs. Pierce?" Dawn said.

"Girls, their ready to start the service – oh, Buffy! You look so beautiful!" Joyce said, coming through the door. She'd been crying at the drop of a hat all morning.

"Mom, don't start. We just got her make-up done," Dawn ordered. "Ladies, let's go. We need to line up and head for the chapel doors."

Joyce hurried off to find her seat and signal to the minister that the girls were ready to start. Giles was giving Buffy away. He was waiting in the foyer.

Sebastian stood up front with Spike, Xander, and Eric, a good friend from the Order. A pianist and violinist were providing the music, starting with Bach's "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring" for the processional.

The doors opened, and Ana, Lillian, and Thomas came down the aisle – flower girls and ring bearer. The girls wore white dresses with matching blue sashes to the bridesmaid gowns, and Thomas was in a little suit.

Next, came Kara, Anya, Tara, Willow, and Dawn, all carrying bouquets in a mix of roses and lilies. The music changed to the traditional Wedding March, and Buffy and Giles started down the aisle, as the congregation stood in respect.

"You look beautiful, Buffy. More happy than I've ever seen you," Giles whispered.

"Thanks, Giles," she replied.

Sebastian could hardly believe his eyes. His bride was an exquisite vision in gleaming white silk, the empire bodice embroidered and highlighted with crystals. She smiled at him, slight tears in her eyes, and he smiled back, his eyes only for her. He didn't even notice he had been holding his breath until the slight tap from Spike on his back reminded him to.

Giles and Buffy came to a stop in front of the minister as the music ended.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Giles replied, and placed Buffy's hand in Sebastian's. He moved to take his seat next to Joyce.

"Hi," Buffy whispered to her groom, squeezing his hand. They turned to the minister as he said, "You may be seated," to the guests.

"We're gathered here on this lovely May day to witness the union of Buffy and Sebastian. I've had the chance to get to know this couple over the past few weeks, and I've been delighted to see how well they fit together, the love they hold for one another always obvious. So, with that in mind, let's begin the ceremony.

Buffy, please turn to Sebastian and repeat after me: I, Elizabeth Anne…"

"I, Elizabeth Anne…do solemnly swear…to love you, cherish you, respect you above all others… for richer, for poorer…in sickness and in health…'til death parts us."

"Sebastian, if you would do the same…"

"I, Sebastian Timothy Pierce, do solemnly swear…to love you, cherish you, protect you…respect you above all others…for richer, for poorer…in sickness and in health…'til death parts us."

"The rings, please?" the minister requested. Dawn and Spike handed over the respective rings.

"Buffy, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she replied, slipping the ring on his finger. She grinned up at her groom as he took her hand in turn.

"Sebastian, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do, always."

"Then, by the power invested in me by God, and the State of California, I pronounce you…husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her as he bent his head for the kiss, Buffy quickly putting a bit more emphasis in it before they parted, breathless. The recessional music started to play, and they exited the church, hand in hand.

The wedding party followed at a slower pace, sticking to the ceremony plan. Spike and Dawn went first, then Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya, and finally Kara and Eric. They headed for a stretch limo that would take them all to the reception site, for photos. Buffy and Sebastian had their own car, for a brief moment of privacy before the celebration started.

The reception was being held at a restaurant/banquet hall set on a bluff overlooking the ocean. The wedding photos were going to be taken on the bluff. Joyce and Giles were bringing the kids, and were included in the session as mother and father of the bride.

The guests would be following at their leisure. Buffy's side included some family and friends, including Cordelia and Wes, whom she had come to know further through Kara. Sebastian's side had been filled with his employees that had been with him the longest, and several Knights. Buffy had chosen both the chapel and banquet hall for their locations _outside_ of Sunnydale, wanting to lessen the risk of supernatural interruption. She was not going to be fighting demons in her wedding gown!

On Kara's recommendation, the couple had hired Carlo, a photographer friend who was extremely talented. He took various shots of the whole wedding party first, so the kids wouldn't have to stay still long, then started on the pictures of the bridal party, the groom's party, and finally, just the couple alone. The afternoon sun was bright, but the day wasn't too warm, especially with the gentle sea breeze blowing.

Dawn and Joyce made sure everything was set up as it should be inside, greeting guests as they moved about the room. They were doing a sit-down meal for the reception, with plenty of room in the center for dancing. The wedding party would be sitting up at a long table at the head of the room. Each table was decorated with flowers and candles. The restaurant staff were just waiting for the couple to come in to get their signal to start bringing in the plates. A DJ had been hired, as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen…your attention, please. It is my pleasure to introduce…the new Mr. and Mrs. Pierce!" the DJ announced, as they walked through the doors. Their guests clapped, music was started, and the wait staff started bringing out the entrees.

Buffy and Sebastian took their seats up at the special table. Carlo would be taking candid pictures throughout the reception. Once every seat had a plate, Dawn stood to give her toast.

"We first met Sebastian in April 2002. My sister wasn't sure what to make of him, but he quickly became a good friend to all of us. It took a long time for Sebastian and Buffy to get together…and I think that made all the difference. Anyone who knows my sister, knows of the luck she's had with guys in the past. But, with Sebastian, he got to know her, became a close friend, and I've thought of him like a brother for a long time. Now, you two have made it official. Welcome to the family, Sebastian. You've made my sister the happiest she's ever been, and for that, I'll be forever grateful. To Buffy and Sebastian."

"Thanks, Dawnie."

"Well, I guess that makes it my turn. I can say that when my cousin first told me he had feelings for Buffy, I wasn't her biggest fan. We've always butted heads. Since then, I've seen them both be there for each other like no one else can, even separated for months at a time because Sebastian had to be away on business. My wife thought I should give you a chance, Goldilocks, and it's obvious to anyone with eyes how devoted you are to Bas. You fit. I know the two of you well enough to know that you're both stubborn as hell, and that means you're both going into this marriage with all you are. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness." Spike raised his glass of champagne in salute. "To Mr. and Mrs. Pierce."

"Thank you, William. That was well said."

"Yeah, not bad for a guy that used to stutter in public," he murmured. They shared a knowing smile for old times as the room toasted the couple.

Dinner commenced, the couple occasionally interrupted by someone wanting to wish them congratulations. Plates were cleared as they were finished, and it was time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife.

Buffy and Sebastian hadn't been able to agree on a first song, and finally left it up to Dawn to arrange. They both shared a smile as the tunes for "Unforgettable" started to play. As Sebastian turned her around the floor, Buffy mouthed "thank you" to her sister. They'd worked for a week on the steps, Buffy wanting to do more than just sway out in front of everyone, so Sebastian had taught her to waltz. Her skirt gently swished about has she moved, the short train buttoned up in back so the hem wasn't dragging on the floor. She thought Sebastian looked particularly drool-worthy in his tuxedo and vest. _My own James Bond_, she thought, giggling.

"What's so funny, my love?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how handsome you look today. Dawnie did a great job today, huh?"

"Yes, she did. Everything's gone perfectly, and they all look to be having a good time. I can't wait to secret you away, though."

"Is that so, Mr. Pierce…"

"Oh, absolutely. I've hardly seen you all week. Tonight, we leave for our honeymoon, and you are not getting out of bed until I say so," he whispered hotly. "I can't wait to see what you've hidden under this gorgeous gown."

"Sebastian! You're making me blush in front of everybody…" she admitted. He rarely talked so openly in public about their life in the bedroom, and this was making her insanely hot.

"I don't care. You've been glowing like an angel since I first laid eyes on you today, and I'm proud to have such a beautiful wife. I love you so much, Buffy. I'll never forget seeing you walk down that aisle. One last twirl, my dear. The song is almost ending."

She could stay in that moment forever, but then, it was time to dance with Giles, while Sebastian danced with her mother. After that song, the floor was opened to all couples, and was soon crowded. Sebastian and Buffy couldn't be parted. Sebastian introduced her to all his colleagues, though there were so many, she couldn't keep the names straight. Buffy had always been bad with names. Dawn kept the DJ on schedule, and soon it was time to cut the cake. It was chocolate, of course.

The couple posed with hands on the knife, ready to slice into the cake, as more pictures were taken, then cut out a piece for the both of them. Sebastian couldn't resist dabbing her nose with a bit of icing, before placing the bite of cake in her mouth. Buffy scowled, then dipped her finger in the icing and smeared it on his cheek, with a grin.

"You're supposed to feed it to me, love."

"Then certain people shouldn't play around with the icing," she replied, low enough for only him to hear. "At least, not until later."

"Vixen. How much longer do we have to stay?"

"Eat cake, make sure we say hello to everybody, and I toss my bouquet. We can skip out and leave the rest to party until the hall closes."

"Great. Let's get on with it." The couple took their pieces of cake and started moving about the room, thanking everyone for coming. Buffy received endless compliments on her dress.

Dawn must have been watching the clock, for she grabbed the mic from the DJ to make an announcement.

"Hi, everyone. Okay, before my sister and new brother-in-law leave to catch their flight, Buffy is going to toss her bouquet, so single ladies – line up!" She tugged Willow and Tara out on the floor with her, as the other women came up.

"Are you ready?" Buffy yelled. She turned around, back to them. "One! Two! Three!" The bouquet went flying, sans Slayer strength, right into Cordelia's hands, who almost dropped it in shock. "Hey, look who's next?" Buffy teased.

"I – uh – here…" Cordelia handed it to Willow, and the surrounding ladies laughed.

Buffy started giving all her girls hugs. She and Sebastian were going to be gone for two weeks.

"I'm going to miss you guys! Thank you, Dawnie, for arranging all this. I couldn't have imagined a better wedding."

"You're welcome! Now, shoo! Go enjoy your honeymoon! If you call to check up on the Hellmouth, I'm going to hit you."

"Okay, okay…Honey! Dawn's shoving us out the door…"

"Then, we should take the hint. Everything in the limo?"

"Yep. All taken care of. Just go!" they said.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce waved to their guests, then disappeared out the door.

"Okay! DJ, crank up those tunes!" Dawn yelled. She had a boyfriend to dance with.

----------------

Sebastian and Buffy were kissing and touching the instant they were inside the limo. It was an hour ride to the hotel next to the airport, where they would spend the night before catching their flight in the morning.

"Is this suit a rental?" Buffy asked.

"No…"

"Good, then we won't get in trouble if I happen to rip it off you tonight," she said saucily.

He continued trailing kisses down her neck. "I don't think my tailor would appreciate that, sweetheart," he chuckled.

"Mmm…you have your own tailor?"

"Mmm-hmm…you smell delicious, you know that?"

"I try…so, will you tell me where we're flying to, yet?"

"Nope. You'll find out when we get on the plane."

"But, baby! You know I don't like surprises…can't I have a little hint?" she asked, pouting.

"Pout all you like, my love, but I'm not telling you. You'll just have to have patience like a good girl. I plan to have you much too distracted to worry about it, anyway…"

"Ohhh…keep doing that," she moaned. "God, I want you, Mr. Pierce."

"Patience, Mrs. Pierce…we're almost to the hotel." He nibbled on the spot on her neck that made her shiver again, teasing.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Just savoring the moments, darling. I have a whole lifetime to worship you. Love you so much, Buffy. It's like a dream still…imagining waking up next to you every morning. I kept pinching myself this morning to make sure it was real…and now you're mine…"

She kissed him fervently, touched by the emotion in his voice. "I know what you mean. Becoming a Slayer made me think I could never have all this, but you've already given me so much. I love you, too, so much. I want to know everything about you. This has been the best day of my life."

"Mine, too, sweetheart. Mine, too."

They paused making out long enough to get the key to the honeymoon suite and follow the porter up to the room. As soon as the man had dropped off their bags and left, Sebastian and Buffy picked up where they left off, kissing with an urgency they hadn't felt since the first night they'd made love.

Sebastian's jacket and tie were tossed on to a chair, before he stopped Buffy's wandering hands long enough to start undoing the buttons on her dress. His breath tickled the back of her neck as he worked, raising goosebumps, until the dress slid off her shoulders to pool to the floor. She stepped out of it, and waited as he draped it carefully over the other chair. Dawn was picking it up tomorrow.

"My goddess…" he breathed, drinking in the sight of her. Buffy wore an embroidered lace merry widow with matching accessories, including the thigh-high stockings attached to the garters.

"Someone's still wearing too much," she murmured. He stood mesmerized as she unbuttoned his waistcoat, then his shirt, and pushed them to the floor. She loved how sculpted he was, a few faded scars altering the otherwise perfection of his torso. The heels she was wearing enabled her to reach his neck, where she started giving him the same treatment he had been doing to her in the limo.

"Buffy…" he moaned. They'd probably done this hundreds of times, but tonight felt new, different. It had been a week since he'd last touched her, and his hands itched to feel her soft curves. He reached around her back and started unhooking her lingerie. It fell to the floor, and he pressed her bare skin to his, tilting his head to kiss her breathless.

Buffy's hazel eyes darkened with lust, little whimpers escaping her throat as he worshipped her breasts. If he wasn't inside her soon, she was going to go insane.

"Sebastian, please…I need you, baby…"

"All in good time, precious. I'm not done exploring, yet." He reinforced his point by burying his face between her legs, making her scream, with the sudden stimulation.

She was barely coming down from her first orgasm when she felt him slide home, and moaned. It was heaven, it was home, it was forever…she could stay wrapped around him until the world ended, and not notice. There had never been such heart-wrenching bliss.

They sighed happily, sated for the moment, and drifted to sleep before the first of many more rounds.

----------------

"Where are we going!"

"You'll find out on the plane."

"This isn't an airline terminal."

"Nope. Private jet lounge."

"You have your own plane?"

"I have one at my disposal. Now, quit your gawking and hurry up! We're on a schedule."

"Yes sir, Captain Pierce," she cheekily replied. He swatted her bum as she passed through the doors.

"Good morning, sir. Pre-flight check status is normal, and we are cleared for take off," the pilot said.

"Excellent. How's the weather look?"

"Clear skies the whole way, sir."

"Good. We're ready when you are, then." Sebastian guided Buffy through to the passenger section. "Grab a seat, sweetheart. You'll need to buckle in until we're in the air."

"Can I know where we're going now?"

"Not yet. Soon."

"Do I have to beat it out of you?" she asked in exasperation.

"I don't know. Are you trying to turn me on?"

"Pig. You've been hanging out with Spike too much," she huffed.

Sebastian just laughed. "I'll tell you once we're in the air."

"Promise?"

"Of course, darling. Now, take a seat so we can leave."

Buffy flounced over to a captain's chair and buckled in. She pulled out a magazine and tried to ignore him. It was adorable.

She twitched when the plane started rolling towards the runway, trying to hide it by turning the page. Flying still made her nervous, and this plane was much smaller than the commercial jet they'd last been on.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was taking pleasure in watching her squirm. She'd check her watch, flick her eyes over to him, pretend to read the page, all the while tapping her little foot. His wife had never been known for her patience. She'd be asking a question in 3…2…1…

"When are we taking off? We've been sitting on the runway for 5 minutes!"

"Patience, dear. We just have to get clearance to go. Everybody has to wait their turn."

"Well, why does it have to be so busy?"

And, he was chuckling at her again.

"You're having way too much fun today," Buffy pouted. "It's just plain evil."

"Wanting to surprise my wife is evil?"

"Making your wife _wait_ for the surprise is evil."

"Ah, I see. Well, if the surprise is evil, I guess you won't want it, then."

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Never mind!" she grumbled. He was sitting across the plane from her, or she would have kicked him. "I suppose my bag was packed with the appropriate clothes for wherever we're going?"

"Yes…your sister took care of that. Probably with a bit of input from Willow."

"Do I have time to go look?"

"No."

"Damn."

---------------

"Alright! Here! That's where we're going for a week." Sebastian tossed her a brochure and sat back in his chair, arms crossed.

"What happens for the other week?"

"I'm not telling you. Just look at the damn brochure."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. You were just getting annoying."

"I don't have to look right now…"

"Buffy…just settle your curiosity. I don't want to be arguing about this the whole bloody flight."

She unfolded the brochure, enthralled by all the pretty pictures. "Fiji? Where's that?"

"The South Pacific. We have a week of complete privacy and all the pampering you could ask for. You can relax to your utter heart's content. No demons, and no interference from the outside world."

"Wow…and what happens after that?"

"I'm still not telling you," he replied, smiling.

"Okay. This looks great. Thank you."

"I love you, Buffy. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to make you smile."


	15. Chapter 15

As always, the BTVS/AtS characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them. Thanks for the reviews still.

Chapter 15

"Buffy! You're back! How was your trip, sweetie?" Joyce asked, hugging her daughter. "Where's Sebastian?"

"He had some business to take care of. Oh my god, Mom. It was amazing! We flew in a private jet to Fiji, for a week, and it was so beautiful. We went snorkeling, and ate some fabulous food, and got massages…it was so great! Then, he took me to his country estate in England, which was huge! And really beautiful, but in a different way, obviously, and Sebastian taught me how to ride a horse, and we rode bikes around the countryside. It was very green! Anyway, I got the whole tour of the estate, and met more of the servants. And Sebastian gave me the whole family history. There's a portrait for everybody on the walls. Oh! There's even a painting of Spike with his family. Mom, you wouldn't recognize him – he looked like such a dork…"

"Buffy!"

"Sorry…but his mom was pretty…and I got to see what Sebastian's sister looked like, and Dawn does kind of resemble her. The house is gorgeous…you'll have to see it one of these days. He has all these original paintings all over the place."

"So, I take it you had a really good time," Joyce teased.

"I was babbling, wasn't I? Sorry…it's just…I've, like, been on cloud 9 since the wedding, and it's all been so great. _He's_ great. I'm so lucky, Mommy."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so happy for you! And just look at you! You're the picture of health. What happens next?"

"Well, we'll be living in the apartment. It has plenty of room. And you and Giles are here, and my work. Our work. Pretty much perfect, except for the occasional apocalypse. Even those don't sound so bad, with Sebastian right there with me."

"And maybe one of these days I'll be a grandmother?"

"Mom…"

"I know, I know…Slaying comes first, the world needs you, blah, blah, blah…but can't I dream about fat grandbabies?"

"Yeah, you can…just expect them to come from Dawnie before they come from me. I'm not raising an infant on the Hellmouth."

"Okay, dear. Plenty of time for all that. Let's head over to the shop. Rupert will want to see you."

---------------

Dawn came home every summer. She lived in Buffy's old room, which was bigger than her old room, and farther from Joyce and Giles' bedroom. She and Buffy had a lot of girls' nights over the summer. Sebastian was still stationed on the Hellmouth, but he took an occasional 2-day mission. Buffy didn't really mind, since she knew how much he missed traveling, and he wasn't taking dangerous assignments. Dawn looked forward to the company, too, since Michael, and her new friends, had all gone home, too. She spent her days working in The Magic Box.

Thomas' first birthday came August 5th. He greatly resembled Xander now, including his love to eat. Anya was fiercely protective, but he was a happy and active baby. The twins were very happy to have someone else to play with at family gatherings. They were two and a half, and understood they had to be more careful with the boy than with each other.

The same concern didn't apply to Connor. The three of them could get quite rowdy, and more than once, someone had almost taken a header down the stairs if not for the quickness of one of their parents. Lillian now extended her telepathic communication to Connor, as well as her sister. They'd been doing it for a couple months, but the adults still found it disconcerting when the three of them would look at each other, nod in agreement, and run off with an idea.

The most creative trouble they would get in to usually ended up being Lillian's idea. Especially over at the Hyperion, which had so many interesting hiding places.

"Hey, Lorne. Where are the girls?" Kara asked, coming in to pick up her daughters.

"They're right – oh, hell. I'm sorry, Kara. I only turned my back for a second when I heard you pull up."

"It's okay. No one knows better than me how fast they can disappear. Ana! Lillian! Time to go home!" she called.

Faint giggles came from the kitchen. Kara smiled knowingly, and pointed towards the door. She moved quickly, silently pushing the door open. "Gee, it's too bad they aren't out here. I guess I'll have to go back home and eat all those cookies by myself."

Connor popped his head out of a cabinet. "Cookies?"

"I don't have any here, Connor. They're all back at home."

"Damnit!" he exclaimed. Kara and Lorne's eyes widened. She looked back at Lorne, who frantically waved his arms and mouthed 'not me'.

"Uh, Connor? I don't think Cordy or your dad would like you to say that word, okay? Maybe you should go ask 'em about it."

"Okay! Bye, Kara." He ran out past Lorne, and they heard him clomping up the stairs a minute later.

They burst out laughing as soon as he was out of earshot. "Angelcakes is going to have to watch what he says more often. That was hilarious!" Lorne said.

"Yep. I just hope the girls haven't picked up on it, though we've already had a discussion about using the word 'bloody'," she said quietly. "Girls! We have to go. Daddy's making dinner, and you know he doesn't like it if we're late."

"Coming, Mama!"

"How did you get up there!"

"We climbed! We're big gurls!"

"Well, can you get down?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think we need to start locking this door," Lorne commented.

"Yeah…might be a good idea. It's a good thing I can't have a heart attack. Those two have no fear." The girls started to run past her out into the lobby. "Hold it! We don't need to race to the car. What do you say to Uncle Lorne for disappearing on him?"

"We sorry!" they chorused.

"Good girls. You need to obey the rules. They keep you safe, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy. Bye, Uncle Lorne."

"Bye-bye, sweeties. I'll see you next week." He straightened and looked at Kara. "Cordy should be around next time, too. Two sets of eyes."

"Okay. Don't worry about it too much. You're good with them, and they like you. I need to get going before Spike tans my hide." Kara took the girls' hands and led them out to the car. She buckled them into their car seats, and left.

----------------

"Hey, baby! Sorry we're a little late. The girls were playing hide-n-seek again."

"Daddy!" They ran into the kitchen and tackled his legs.

"Hey, bits. Did you have fun today?"

"Uh-huh! Uncle Lorne taught us songs!"

"Really…you'll have to show me after dinner. Hey, you." He grabbed Kara for a kiss.

"Eew!" the twins exclaimed.

"Eew! You think kissin' your mum is gross?"

"Daddy, you're a boy!"

"So?"

"Eew!" Lillian repeated.

"I'll show you 'eew'!" Spike swooped in, picked her up, and placed a raspberry on her little tummy. Lillian flailed, shrieked, and giggled.

"Put me down, Daddy!"

"Nope! Not 'til you change you mind." He did it again right on her belly button.

"Me next! Me next!" Ana exclaimed, jumping up and down. She wanted her turn to giggle, too.

He set Lillian on her feet and turned to Ana. "You want one of these? Are you sure?"

"Eeek!" she cried, and took off running, laughing. Her father was on her in two strides, and swung her up in the air. "Again, Daddy!"

Kara turned the stove off, laughing. Lillian had joined in, tugging on her father's pant legs while he tickled Ana. He tripped trying to avoid stepping on Lillian's feet, and went down on his butt, Ana still safe in his arms. Both girls turned on him and started trying to tickle anywhere they could reach. This was a frequent occurrence, but Kara never got tired of watching it. They were Daddy's little girls, heart and soul.

---------------

Willow and Tara had been living in their new apartment for almost two years. Willow had made an impression at the company with her quick mind and helpful manner. The job challenged her, while still leaving time for Tara, and a life. Tara worked at a crisis center near the UCI. Even though her focus had been on children in college, she still had plenty of training in general psychology and trauma. She found the work sometimes draining, but rewarding, and the experience was nothing but a plus.

"What are we doing this weekend?" Willow wondered.

"I don't know. Halloween is Monday," Tara replied.

"A Monday? That always sucks. It's much more fun on a weekend. I don't suppose the whole gang can get together, like we used to."

"Probably not, sweetie. We all work, now."

"Yeah, and in different cities. I miss the high school days, sometimes, when it was a guarantee I'd see Buffy and Xander in class every day, and Giles would be in the library in a 3-piece suit."

"You guys share e-mail practically every day…"

"I know…but it's not the same…"

"Wanna drive up to Sunnydale this weekend?" Tara offered.

"Yeah…thanks…"

---------------

Buffy hosted her first Thanksgiving. Miraculously, the apartment was still standing afterwards. The Thanksgiving of 2005 became infamous as Buffy's first real attempt to cook without a bear interrupting the party. Of course, everyone tried to warn her not to attempt the whole thing with no prior experience, but she stubbornly insisted, wanting to be a good hostess for the first major holiday after her marriage.

So, they ate slightly blackened turkey, stuffing that had only been mixed with water and not with butter, a pie that was a little soupy in the middle, and over-cooked vegetables with no seasoning. Sebastian brought out the salt and pepper shakers, much to everyone else's relief. Buffy looked so hopeful as they started to eat, that no one said a word about the questionable quality of the food.

"Well, you certainly put in a lot of effort, dear," Joyce said diplomatically.

"I wanted it to be special, since this is the first time everyone's been here all together."

"The place looks great," Xander added.

"Thanks. It was a bit too much of a _guy's_ home when I moved in." The men in the room sent a sympathetic glance Sebastian's way, before glancing back at their plates.

(Mommy, the 'tatoes are icky!)

(So eat the other things on your plate, Lilli.)

(Yuck!)

(Lilli…look, your sister's eating. Aunt Buffy went to a lot of trouble to make dinner.)

(I don't want this! Daddy's not eating.) she pouted.

(That's because Daddy doesn't need to. Eat your mashed potatoes. They're fine. See?)

(Fine, but not the orange ones.)

(Everything alright, luv?)

(Yeah…your daughter's just being stubborn. She doesn't want to eat the food.)

(Don't blame 'er! Harris is a better cook.)

(Spike, be nice…I'm sure she'll do better next time…)

"Hey! No telepathy at the table. It's like whispering without the…whispers," Dawn said.

"Don't knock it, Dawnie. It's the only time Spike is quiet," Xander quipped.

"Like you're one to talk, whelp."

"That's true," Anya agreed.

"Anyone ready for pie?" Buffy asked.

"Do you have whipped cream?"

"I think so. It was on the list."

--------------

"Is your sister that bad at cooking everything?" Michael asked later.

"Pretty much. She can make cereal, toast, and order take-out. Oh, and ice cream sundaes."

"Ouch."

"Yeah…I'm really glad Mom never took off and left Buffy to feed me. It would have been scary."

"I like your family. They're kooky, but it's clear they love each other. Mine – not so much," he remarked.

"Yeah…no offense, but I kinda wondered sometimes why your parents stay together."

"None taken. I've wondered that, too. Maybe they're afraid of being more miserable alone than they are together. I've never asked. Does your mom mind me coming with you all the time?"

"Nah. I think she thinks of you as another one of her own, by now. Mom is everybody's mom. Especially Spike."

"Yeah, I noticed that. He always listens to her."

"Yep…especially with advice on women. Well, we're back at Casa Summers slash Giles. I'm pretty sure there's still ice cream in the freezer," Dawn said.

"An excellent idea. I could use some Phish Food. Those beans left a funny taste in my mouth."

"You, too?"

--------------

February 2nd, 2006…

"I'm three!"

"I'm three, too!"

"But Mommy says I'm older!"

"So!"

"So it's my birfday first!"

"Cease that bloody racket, you two, before I come in there and paddle your bums!"

"Uh-oh! Daddy's mad," Ana whispered.

"Your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is, too!"

"Is not!"

"Anastasia, Lillian, enough! It is too bloody early for all that yelling. Go downstairs to your mum, now, or I'm coming in that room!" Spike bellowed.

"Yes, Daddy!" they chorused. The twins wasted no time in following his orders and running to the kitchen.

"What did you two do?" Kara asked suspiciously. "I heard Daddy yelling."

"We were loud…"

"And you woke him up?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Can we go outside, Mommy?" Lillian asked.

"Promise to stay out of the mud, and don't even think of touching that pool."

"We promise!"

"Alright…I'll be watching you."

"Yes, Mommy!" Once in the backyard, they ran straight to the plastic playhouse they'd gotten for Christmas.

(You okay? You haven't been sleeping well lately.)

(Yeah…it's nothing. Just temporary.)

(Anything I can do to help?)

(I just want some quiet…)

(Okay…sweet dreams, baby.)

Kara resumed mixing the cake batter. She couldn't shake the feeling, though, that he was hiding how much this bothered him from her.

---------------

A reason to be upset showed up later in the afternoon, on their doorstep. It was a package addressed to the twins, care of their parents. Kara opened the box, and found two porcelain dolls inside, one with darker hair than the other, and both with blue eyes. A note said "Happy Birthday, from your Grandmum." _Drusilla_

Kara took the box upstairs, leaving the twins in the care of her sister, and entered her bedroom.

"Spike."

He rose up on his elbows, looking almost as tired as when he went to bed. "Yeah, luv?" he answered hoarsely.

Kara handed him the box. "Is she in town?"

"Not that I can sense…"

She nodded. "I don't like this, Spike. She knows where we live. She knows the twins' birthday."

"These are just dolls, pet."

"That's just where it starts! Before we know it, they'll be receiving bleeding hearts for their sweet 16!"

"No, luv, Dru keeps those all for herself," he joked.

"Damnit, Spike! This isn't funny! She's fixated on _my daughters!_ As long as she lives, Drusilla's a threat."

"Kara…I can't stake her. It'd be like killing my own mum."

"Then find another way."

"Mommy, wha's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lilli. I'm just trying to get everything ready for the party." Lillian's perceptiveness grew with every year. It was starting to get difficult to block emotions from her.

"Sure?"

"Yes, sweetie. Why don't you go show Aunt Stephanie what you figured out on the piano."

"Okay."

Once the guests were arriving, Kara's thoughts were pulled elsewhere as she was kept busy. Tara took one look at her as she was bustling about, though, and knew something was wrong.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just getting some snacks out. How's work been?"

"Kara…you haven't stopped moving the whole time I've been here. Best friend, here. I know something's wrong."

"Alright…let's go outside where we'll have some privacy." Tara followed Kara out the door and down the path to the orchid house. Once they were inside, Kara started to explain. "The girls got a package today."

"Okay…"

"From Drusilla."

"_Oh_."

"Yeah…it was two porcelain dolls, made to look just like them, with a note that said 'Happy Birthday, from your Grandmum'. Obviously, I took the box upstairs and showed it to Spike. He says he can't sense her in the area, but something's been bothering him. He's hardly slept for four days. Vampires don't generally get insomnia."

"And you've tried asking him about it?"

"Of course! He says he's fine! He also blew off the whole doll thing, saying they're just dolls. Am I overreacting, here? Drusilla is dangerous and insane, and she has a fixation with my daughters…"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it a fixation…"

"She knows their birthday. There's no way she could know it unless she went digging for it."

"Still…it's been over 2 years since she took Lillian…and she did keep her safe from Wolfram and Hart."

"So she could take her for her own uses! I told Spike to do something about it, but I know he won't. He's always said he couldn't stake her. It'll probably take seeing Dru's fangs in Lilli's throat before he would," Kara spat.

"Kara, Spike's devoted to your family. He won't let anything happen to the girls."

"He might! Just from being too complacent. If I have to take the girls to Ossiriand and throw away the key, I'll do it. I'm not losing another child when I can prevent it from happening."

"You're not going to lose them. Spike's right about one thing. The dolls are just dolls, unless they're enchanted. Throw them away, and forget about it. You won't be finding Drusilla today, and there are two little girls inside expecting a party. Take some deep breaths, clear your mind, and focus on a happy day," Tara soothed.

Kara sighed. "You're right…I should just take a page from the Serenity prayer. I want to respect the Sire-Childe bond as long as we're not in danger, but I can't help feeling like that's a part of him I can't touch. She'll have to something truly horrible for him to hate her enough to end her, and I'm afraid of the choice he'll make in that moment. We've barely been mated a day compared to 120 years of feelings and history."

"Sweetie, she can't offer him anything anymore. Spike has everything he ever wanted his entire existence right here. He has the love and acceptance of family. So…unless you're attacked, let it go. We made sure the house is as safe as possible, remember?" Tara replied.

"Yeah, I know. It's the bad thing about having a life that's so perfect."

"What is?"

"Knowing that perfection can't last."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Peace was deceptive…temporary…and chaos always reasserts itself…

When the girls were four, Kara decided to try putting them in pre-school for a couple hours a day, to get used to being around other kids in a learning environment. The twins were used to going to babysitters, so they didn't put up a fuss at the pre-school. Ana plunged right in to play with the other children, pulling Lillian along. It was the start of their second week when Lillian hung back, not wanting to leave the house.

She tugged on Kara's hand, pulling her to a stop. "Mommy, don't make me go!"

"Why don't you want to go to pre-school, Lillian? I thought you were having fun."

"It hurts," she admitted quietly.

"What does, baby?" Kara asked, kneeling in front of her daughter.

"Too many voices…it hurts." Lillian pointed to her head, tapping it with her finger.

"You mean other people's thoughts? You're hearing a lot of them at once?" Kara asked, to clarify.

"Uh-huh. I don't wanna go…"

"Oh, sweetie, why didn't you tell me sooner? It's Mommy's job to make sure you don't hurt. You need to tell me, no matter what." Kara brushed the tears off her daughter's cheeks. "Okay, tell you what. You go upstairs into Mommy and Daddy's room and sit on the sofa and color, while I take Ana to school. Does that sound okay?"

"Okay…" she responded, sniffling.

"Ana, stay right here, I'll be right back. Come on, Lilli…" She carried her upstairs and sat her on the sofa in the sitting area. "Now, be really quiet, because Daddy is sleeping, but if you really need him for something, you wake him up, okay? I'll be back soon." Kara kissed her cheek. "Love you, be good."

"Yes, Mommy."

Kara hurried downstairs to get Ana out the door and to school on time.

Lillian colored for a while, but since it was only 8 AM, she was still sleepy. She crawled up on the empty side of the bed and snuggled up to her father, and fell fast asleep. Kara decided to let her be when she found them like that twenty minutes later.

--------------

"I'm glad you're up. I wanted to talk with you about Lillian."

"Oh? Let me get my breakfast, and then I'm all ears, luv." Spike walked over to the refrigerator, scratching his bare chest, and took out the pitcher of blood.

"Okay…well, she didn't want to go to preschool today."

"That's pretty typical for little ones, isn't it?" he asked, putting his mug in the microwave.

"Yeah, but her reason is unique. Her powers have grown strong enough that she's picking up all the children's thoughts at once. She said it hurts. We were about to head out the door this morning, when she tugged on my hand and begged me not to make her go."

"Is she alright now?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she and Ana are playing. She took a nap next to you when I left her here to take Ana to school. It was pretty cute."

He would have blushed, if he were capable. "Thought I smelled more than you in the bed…and I'm not cute. The Bits are cute."

She tousled his messy hair, grinning. "Believe what you want, baby. Anyway, we need to find someone to train her to block what she doesn't want in. Lillian is too young to be picking up the thoughts of everyone she might be around. I certainly couldn't take her to a mall right now."

"Call Lorne or Wesley and see whom they'd recommend. We'll just have to limit her exposure until we find a telepath we trust," he replied.

"At least Ana's abilities are easy to deal with. We just have to keep teaching her control of her strength and speed. Things we already had to learn, ourselves. But who knows what further abilities they'll gain as they get older," Kara sighed.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it, and we'll teach them. And the older they get, the easier they'll understand what we're trying to say. It'll all work out, kitten," he reassured.

She leaned into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah, I guess. You always know the right thing to say."

"Hardly," he snorted. "I can't open my mouth around Demon Girl without betting yelled at."

"It's nothing personal. She's just anti-men right now cause the pregnancy is making her cranky. Anya likes you."

"Well, she doesn't have to take it out on me. I'm not the one who knocked her up for the third time," Spike replied.

"I'd hope not, or we'd be having a very serious talk."

He caressed her cheek and tilted her head up. "Only chit I want to be stickin' it to is you. Who else could keep up with me?"

"Oh…very romantic," she retorted dryly.

Her mate gave her his patented leer, tongue curled behind his teeth. "You're complainin' now? You didn't seem to mind all the dirty little things I whispered last night…"

"We were role-playing," she said, her look clearly stating 'duh!'.

"Uh-huh…and who's idea was it to shag on the side of the road last week cause she couldn't wait to get home, hmm?"

"So…that was last week," Kara pouted.

"Look at that lip…"

"Mmm…" she moaned, as he captured that lip in a kiss, swiping his tongue along her slightly parted mouth.

"Want you," he growled. "Always want you…"

Clothes were just being pushed aside, when they heard the shuffle of little feet on the tile.

"Daddy's up!" Ana cried.

"You can say that again," Kara muttered. She got a pinch on her rear in answer.

"Daddy, will you draw with us?" Lillian asked.

Spike adjusted his sweats, before coming round the kitchen island. "Sure, sweetheart. What have you two been doing today?" Each girl took him by the hand and led him into the living room, back to their coloring supplies.

Kara resumed cleaning the counters, after sending an erotic picture to her mate's brain. He was so gonna get it later for winding her up.

---------------

"Thanks so much for coming over, Lorne. I thought it'd be easier to figure this out in person."

"No problem, Kara-dear. Where's the little honey-bun hiding?" The green demon was his typical smiley self.

"She was in the living room a minute ago…Lillian! Uncle Lorne's here!"

"Really!" she called from her room. "Yay!" Lillian ran down the stairs, well, more like hopped down them. "Hi, Uncle Lorne!"

"Hey, honey-bun…I hear you didn't want to go to school today."

"Unh-uh…too noisy…" she replied, scrunching up her nose.

"That's what your mom said. Would you like to play a little game with me? It's going to help you around other people."

"Okay!"

"You can use the music room, Lorne. You're sure this will work?" Kara asked.

"As much as I can be. A lot depends on her, and how much she's able to focus. I'll do my best, but it's probably going to take more than one lesson." He stood and took Lillian's hand. "Okay, dumpling. Let's go play."

"Jolly Green has an idea, eh?" Spike asked.

"Yeah…best we could do on short notice. I really don't want to have to bind her powers until she's older."

"You could do that?"

"Yeah…it had to be done once in a while when an Ossirian child was a danger to themselves and others because they couldn't control their abilities. It's a complete spell, though – binding everything, so healing powers wouldn't work anymore, either."

"How is the place doing, after six years?" he wondered.

"Good. The population is thriving. There has been very little crime. I couldn't hope for a better renewal. You could always come with me, you know. You have authority there, too," Kara replied.

"I'm no leader, luv…don't have the patience for it. Just ask my former minions," he said.

"Little hard to do without a séance, honey. Anyway, the offer always stands. I'm going to introduce the girls to their birthright eventually."

He groaned. "They're spoiled enough, as it is, without thinking they're princesses!"

"Hey, mister…the 'spoiling' is not my fault. You and your cousin have a fair amount to answer for on that front. The toys are going to need their own room, soon," Kara scolded.

"I backed off after their 3rd birthday, if you recall. It's all Bas' fault…bringing back loot from around the world," Spike pouted in return.

"If you say so, baby. As long as your daughters aren't the only girls in the house to be spoiled…" Kara said, crawling into his lap. "We have a little time right now," she purred.

"Is that right?"

"Mmm-hmm…Ana's down for a nap until dinnertime, and Lorne will be with Lilli for a while…"

"So…I could take you up to our mostly soundproofed room and have my wicked way?" he asked, sliding his hands up the back of her shirt.

"If you wanna…" She squealed in the next instant, being thrown over her mate's shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time up to the bedroom.

Spike tossed her on the bed and stripped her from the waist down at the same time. She blinked, and he was naked and joining her. _Damn, he's fast!_

Downstairs, Lorne smiled to himself at the giggling mated couple, before returning to the lesson. Happy people made his day.

--------------

"So, it looks like we'll have the best chance of closing the Hellmouth, here, in May," Willow said, pointing to the calendar.

"Wow…we can really do this?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I think so. The energies will be good. You fighter types will take on any demons that manage to escape through the hole, and we'll do our spell. With any luck, the rift should be sealed for good by lunchtime," the redhead replied cheerfully.

"That's what I like to hear. I hope you're right about the Hellmouth dying back over these years…though, I have to wonder where the energy has been going, instead…" Buffy pondered.

"Giles said there's another Hellmouth in Cleveland. That would be the nearest one to Sunnydale."

"Faith is already there. I still can't believe the Watcher's Council got her out of jail…I guess they just can't leave a Slayer unused. I don't envy poor Wes being her watcher," Buffy added.

"From his last e-mail to Kara, they seem to be getting along pretty well. He said that Faith made a lot of positive progress while she was in prison, with Angel visiting often. She seems to be dedicated to the cause, now. I'm just relating what Tara told me, though," Willow informed her.

"Well, as long as I never have to see her, I'll be a happy camper. Make the preparations, and let me know when we can do this."

--------------

Buffy sat with the Scythe on her lap, polishing the blade. It was pretty nifty, handed down to her by the Guardian lady last fall. Apparently, she was supposed to find the Slayer if a Slayer ever made it to age 25, and give her the weapon. The nice Guardian lady had shown up at the apartment with it, told Buffy all about it, then left, saying she could finally be at peace. Every time Buffy held it, she could feel the weapon's power, adding to her fighting skills and making her even more deadly. She also thought that Sebastian had a little Scythe envy.

"This spell isn't going to blow up the town, is it?" Joyce asked, sitting with Giles and Buffy.

"No, dear. It's just supposed to close the rift for good. There might be a little ground shaking under the school, but the spell is safe.

"Good…I still think we should pack up some things, just in case."

"If it makes you feel better, Mom. Willow is pretty confident, though," Buffy added.

"It would make me feel better to stash a few things at the gallery, just in case. When are you doing the spell?"

"In a week. The energy of the universe is supposed to be on our side, or something. Willow could explain it much better. Well, I gotta take off. I told Sebastian I'd pick up dinner." Buffy gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and Giles a hug.

"Have a nice evening, honey. Tell Sebastian we say hello."

"Always do, Mom. Later!"

"So, Rupert, is this plan really going to go as easily as she says?"

---------------

"Willow! The spell!" Buffy yelled. She was battling two Turok-han. Sebastian was handling another on the other side of the cavern. She could see another one starting to claw its way up through the small rift in the ground.

They had started to do the spell, when the first Turok-han had come out of the earth, diving for Giles and Tara. Tara had used a spell to fling the uber-vamp away from Giles, but the ex-Watcher had still hit his head on the stone when he fell. Buffy had commanded her to take him back up to the surface out of harm's way. Willow could handle the spell by herself.

Willow stepped up now and started to chant, her voice mystically rising in volume. The edges of the rift started to shimmer, and wailing and roaring could be heard from below.

"It's working," Buffy whispered to herself, before beheading her last opponent. She looked over to her husband, to see that he had just done the same with his ax. They came to stand behind Willow as she worked the magic, wind whipping their hair.

All sound seemed to suddenly be sucked out of the air, then BOOM! A mystical shockwave threw them all against the rock wall.

Buffy's ears were ringing as she shook her head to clear it, pushing herself up off the ground. She stumbled towards where the rift had been and examined the ground.

"Willow! You did it! It's like the crack was never there." Buffy turned around to see her husband bent over her friend, checking her for injuries. "Willow?"

"She's unconscious, Buffy. We might want to get her to hospital."

"Okay…let's hurry. Tara is upstairs with Giles."

Sebastian gently picked up the witch, supporting her head, and followed Buffy out of the basement. Tara was standing by the car, Giles sitting on the back seat with an ice pack held to his head.

"Willow!" Tara cried, running forward as soon as she saw them come out of the school. "What happened?"

"There was a shockwave, a backlash from the spell. I haven't been able to rouse her," Sebastian replied.

"Lay her in the backseat. We'll take her to the emergency room," Tara said. "Sebastian, could you drive? I want to sit back here and support her head."

"Of course."

"We'll follow," Buffy said, leading Giles to her car.

Sebastian started out of the parking lot as soon as Tara said she was settled in. It would only take a few minutes to get to the hospital, but they seemed to take forever for the blonde witch.

---------------

"I came as soon as I got your message. How is she?" Kara asked, giving her best friend a hug.

"Still asleep. They can't really find anything wrong, other than her body seeming a little tired. She just…won't wake up," Tara replied.

"Do you think it's mystical?" Kara whispered. "A side effect of the spell?"

"It's the only explanation. She has no injuries indicating a concussion that would account for the coma. I'll call Althanea, once it's morning over in Devon."

Kara nodded. "Do you need anything? Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry. I could do with some tea, though."

"You got it…"

"Ms. Maclay? We're moving Ms. Rosenberg up to a private room soon. One of the nurses will let you know," the doctor interrupted.

"Thanks."

Kara waited until Buffy had come back out of Willow's room, before heading for the cafeteria. She didn't want Tara to be alone right now. Sebastian had taken Giles home so Joyce could patch up his head. The knight was on his way back.

"She's so still. I'm not used to seeing Willow like that," Buffy murmured. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have let her do the spell alone."

"It's not your fault, Buffy. We just underestimated the power still held in the Hellmouth. All goodness willing, Willow just needs a nap, and then she'll be just fine. This could just be a case of her energies being drained," Tara said hopefully.

"I hope you're right. It's been a long time since we had any casualties. I'd like to keep it that way."

---------------

Two days later…

"No change?" Kara asked the blonde witch. Tara had spent most of her time at the hospital, except when they'd convince her to sleep for a few hours at Joyce and Giles'.

"No…Althanea is coming out, along with her best healer."

"Tara, have you eaten yet today?"

"Not really. I've wanted to be here, in case she wakes up."

"You need to keep up your strength, honey. If I get you something from the cafeteria, will you eat?"

"I'll try."

---------------

The next day…

"Tara, how are you holding up?" Althanea gently asked, embracing the younger woman.

"I'm okay. My main concern is Willow. She's been unconscious for three days."

"Well, we're here to try to fix that. You remember Naomi," she gestured to the woman beside her, who had a serene presence.

"Hello, Tara. It's nice to see you again, though I wish there were better circumstances," Naomi said in her silken voice.

"Thank you. It means a great deal that you both came such a long way. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Just keep an eye on the door, dear, while we do a scan. We don't need to scare some innocent doctor," Althanea said humorously.

Althanea and Naomi moved to opposite sides of the bed and held hands over Willow's body. With closed eyes, they murmured a few words, and began passing their hands over Willow, from head to toe. They finished, and their eyes met simultaneously in silent communication.

"What is it?" Tara asked.

"She's not here."

"I don't understand…" the young with said.

"Willow. She's not in her body, not really. It's like she's only attached to it by a tether."

"What does that mean?"

"The energy backlash that you described seems to have knocked her consciousness out of her body. Willow is stuck in the ether. We have to move quickly, or her connection to the world will fade and she will move beyond."

"And her body? What happens then?"

"I think you know, dear."

_No, no…not her Willow tree…I'm her anchor. I'll bring her back._

---------------

Willow felt…free. Released of all mortal boundaries. It was amazing! She felt a part of…everything…and instinctually, she knew she was becoming more than she had ever been. She had passed a threshold.

Maybe she could even walk amongst the stars.

---------------

"So, what do you have to do?" Buffy asked.

"Using the link Willow still has with her body, with our world, I have to trace it to her self, her consciousness, and pull her back to us. She should recognize me right away, and follow me home. They say spirits feel lost in the ether, until they move on in some other direction," Tara explained.

"So…if you can't get her back, Willow might go to heaven, or something?" Dawn asked.

"That's a possibility, Dawnie. I don't think we've gotten to that point, yet, though," Tara replied.

The hospital had released Willow to Tara upon her request. There was nothing they could do but make sure that Willow was fed through an IV. Tara had explained that she was going to take Willow to a private facility, and there had been no problem.

Willow was now lying in Buffy's old room, as they prepared for the spell. It was little more than a deep trance, actually, and Althanea would be guiding Tara through it.

"Drink this tea. It will put you in a deep meditation," Naomi said, handing the cup to Tara.

She drank it down and lay next to Willow.

------------

Tara stood on a platform in the midst of the heavens, surrounded by stars. _This is odd._ "Willow?" she called.

The redheaded woman materialized in front of her. "Tara! Isn't this beautiful?"

"Willow, where are we?"

"Outside…I'm not sure how to explain it…"

"Will, you were thrown out of your body by the spell to close the Hellmouth. You need to come back with me, baby."

"Don't you feel it?" Willow asked, not really listening.

"Feel what, Willow?"

"Everything! I'm so connected, now, Tara…I'm more than just Willow…"

"Will, you're not making sense!" Tara tried to grab Willow's hand, to get her attention, but she passed right through it. "Damn it, Willow! Listen to me! This isn't real. You need to come back to your body before it's too late."

Willow looked at Tara, as if really seeing her for the first time. She lifted her hand and caressed Tara's cheek. "Don't cry, baby. I'll always be with you." She kissed Tara tenderly.

When Tara opened her eyes from the kiss, she was back in the bedroom, and where Willow had been, there was now a brilliant ball of light.

"Willow?"

"She's not here, child. Willow has a destiny to fulfill. One day, she will return to you."

"Wait! I don't understand! Who are you?"

The ball of light touched Tara's face, and she understood.

---------------

The gift to Tara had been an enhancement of her abilities. Tara now possessed an uncanny perception into the hearts of people. She was also more in tune with nature, and the way it spoke to her. The one completely new element was her "early warning system", as Dawn had dubbed it. Tara now knew what was going to happen right before it did. Xander was now calling her "The Oracle", a reference that was lost on everyone but Kara.

"I see her in my dreams, still. We go on walks, and I tell her about my day. I can't help thinking she's actually there, in that moment."

"If it's possible, I'm sure she is, Tara," Buffy said.

"Willow was always the overachiever," Xander added.

"It's all very remarkable," said Giles. "I wonder if she's part of the Powers That Be?"

"If she is, then she'll do the old farts some good. They haven't had any new blood in centuries," Kara replied. "Wipe those frowns away. Willow isn't dead. She's just graduated to a higher plane, _and_ left Sunnydale a safer place in the process. It's cause to celebrate."

"You're right," Tara softly agreed. "This is temporary. They're lucky to have her."

"This means we can get really drunk, right?" Xander said.

"Oh, yeah," Buffy replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The apartment wasn't the same without her.

Tara spent all of three days back at her and Willow's place before deciding that she couldn't live there alone. They'd lived there for over 3 years – the longest they'd been in any one place. She gave the landlord her notice, then started boxing up Willow's things, and preparing to move back to Sunnydale. It just hurt too much.

The company Willow had worked for accepted the story of Willow still being in a coma for an indefinite period. Tara had already called Willow's boss after the spell to say that she'd been in an accident and wouldn't be in to work right away. Willow's boss extended his sympathy, and sent the bonus Willow was to get at the end of the month, wanting to be helpful with the medical bills.

"Hey," Kara greeted softly, when she showed up to load Tara's things into the truck. She gave the blonde a long hug. "Why don't you come stay at the house for a bit? Give yourself the proper time to adjust, hmm?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude," the blonde softly replied.

"Sweetie, you're family. What kind of best friend would I be if I dropped you off to be all alone right now? You'll always be welcomed in our home."

"Thank you. What about my things?"

"You can bring in the boxes that you need, and we'll put the furniture in the garage. There's enough space," Kara answered.

"Okay," Tara sighed.

"Glad that's settled, Glinda. Let's get to work – this lot isn't going to move itself," Spike said, coming from the other side of the moving van. He brushed the briefest of kisses against Tara's temple as he went by, and entered the apartment to start grabbing boxes. Tara stood blinking in surprise, unsure if that had really happened, until Kara linked arms with her and pulled her inside.

---------------

"Aunt TARA!" the twins yelled, spotting her as she entered the Browning residence. The gentle witch barely had a moment to brace herself before they attached themselves to her legs in a mini version of a bear hug.

"I'm glad to see you, too, girls. I guess it's been a while since I dropped by, huh?" she said with a smile.

"Uh-huh! We gots lots to tell you," Ana replied.

"'Have', Bit…not 'gots'," her father said, carrying in some of Tara's things.

"Ooops. We _have_ lots to tell you?"

"I'm looking forward to it. Hi, Stephanie. How are you?" Tara said.

"Pretty good. Come on, girls. Let's get out of the way of all the boxes," she replied, herding the girls further towards the living room.

"Aunt Tara? Are you staying?" Lillian asked.

"For a little while, sweetie." Lillian gave her a quick, effusive hug.

"Good." The younger twin then scurried off to join her sister and aunt.

"Was it just those four boxes you wanted inside?" Kara asked, carrying one of them.

"Yeah…which room am I taking?"

"The bigger one on the right, next to the girls'. It has its own bathroom."

"Thanks. Just let me grab a snack, and I'll help you guys empty the moving van," Tara suggested.

"Don't worry about it. Go catch up with Ana and Lilli. They've missed you."

"Are you sure, Kara? I can pull my own weight…"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Spike and I have a system. It won't take us long," Kara assured her.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Tara realized.

"Nope. You're my guest, and that includes getting off the hook sometimes. Go, play. I insist." She smiled encouragingly at Tara, then continued upstairs.

_Aunt Tara taught us a lot of things. She'd gotten her pre-school/daycare certification back in college, and it came in handy for us supernatural types who didn't always fit in at school._

------------------

Willow stood in a place that wasn't really a place. Her mind interpreted it as swirling mists.

"Where am I?" she called.

"An interim place. This is where we come together in between times when we are needed."

"Who are you? Show yourself. The voice in the sky thing is a bit creepy."

"Do you remember agreeing to help us?" the disembodied voice asked.

"Yeah…but you said it was for the good of my friends, that helping you would help Buffy. This just feels like I'm standing in a fog. If you're going to keep with the cryptic, I'd rather go home," Willow replied.

"You are where you are supposed to be, child. And now, it is time to send you off to your training."

Willow felt like she was suddenly swirling down a drain, and the world went black as she traveled. She arrived at her new destination unconscious. A kindly old woman made sure she was comfortable on the bed, smoothed back Willow's hair, and lit a candle on the nightstand. It had been a long time since she'd had a visitor.

--------------

(Aunt Tara, are you sad?)

(Lillian? You surprised me…when did you learn to talk like this, sweetie?)

(It's new…) "You feel sad, in here," she whispered, her tiny hand patting Tara's chest.

Tara placed the girl on her lap. "Yes, that's true. Aunt Willow has to go away for a while, and I miss her."

"Oh…is she coming back?"

"Yes…once she's done helping someone. I'll be okay, Lily-pad. You don't need to worry, okay?"

"Okay. Love you, Tara. Don't want you sad."

The witch gently squeezed Lillian in a comforting hug. "I love you, too, sweetie. Thank you for asking about me. Look at how long your hair's getting. Did your mom braid it for you today?"

"Unh-uh. Aunt Steff did it." Lillian got a weird look on her face and scratched at her French-braided scalp. "Feels funny."

Tara giggled. "You just aren't used to it, that's all. How do you usually like it?"

"Down. Ana likes piggy-tails," she replied, like she was confessing a secret.

They continued to chat while the others were busy. Tara knew her friend wouldn't let her in the room until she'd fussed over it to perfection, and Ana was outside with Kara's sister, enjoying the long hours of daylight. Ana didn't like being inside if she didn't have to be.

---------------

"Mom? Giles?" Dawn called, entering the house. There was no answer, so she shrugged, guessing they were still at work. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable, honey," she said to Michael.

Dawn continued into the kitchen to see what was in the refrigerator, and found a note stuck to it. _Dawn…We're going out to eat after work, so you're on your own for dinner. It's good to have you home for the summer again. Love, Mom._ She grabbed a peach, then walked back into the living room to plop on the couch next to her boyfriend.

"They're not going to be home for a while, so it's just you and me. We can order pizza, or Chinese, if you want. Get cozy with some videos?" she suggested.

"Sure. I'm happy as long as I get to spend time with you. I don't want to go back home this summer," he complained.

"So, don't. You could get a job down here and stay, you know," Dawn replied.

"I could…but then, my mom would lay the guilt trip on me for not coming up like I said I would, and my little sister will whine about me not rescuing her from Mom and Dad. I might as well put in my last summer of babysitting duty. As long as I graduate, I'm free to do whatever I want afterwards."

Dawn licked the sweet peach juice off of her lips after taking a couple bites. "Want some?" she offered, holding the fruit out to him.

"Don't mind if I do," Michael replied, and leaned in to kiss her. His tongue swept across her lips, coaxing hers to come out to play.

Their kisses had become more fervent in the past few months. Dawn couldn't really say why, only that it had seemed to mutually happen on both sides, and now, more often then not, their dates included making out until one of them absolutely had to go home. None of the other boys she'd dated could inspire the tingles that her boyfriend did with just a look, or a simple kiss. She took that as a good sign.

"I love these lips," he said, when they parted, brushing his thumb along the lower one. "Even how you nibble right here, when you're concentrating on schoolwork," he teased.

"I do not!"

"Do, too. Always have. It's an adorable trait."

"Flatterer…I'm not doing your laundry for you before you leave," she quipped.

"Darn," he said, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "And here I thought I could distract you into agreeing…"

"Yeah, right! I don't even like doing my own cleaning, so I'm certainly not going to do yours unless we're married, or something," she shot back.

"Somehow, I think I'd still be stuck with my own laundry."

"Only the smelly stuff. I'd make a concession for the rest if there was a marital bond. I'm gracious like that." Dawn took another bite of peach and winked at him.

"Oh, it's very generous of you. Any requirements of the guy in that sitch?"

"Hmm…well, obviously, nothing gross…like cutting his toenails in bed, and stuff. All the messy, smelly jobs are his – like taking out the garbage and unclogging sinks and toilets. Oh! And foot rubs. I require good foot rubs."

"Of course. As a photo journalist, you'll be on your feet all day, getting stories."

"Exactly! Let's order something. I'm starving!"

---------------

Tara's eyes shot open, waking from another dream. Her head rolled to the side to glance at the clock. _3:00 AM._ After unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep for another half hour, she decided to get up and make some chamomile tea.

Piano music floated to her ears as she reached the bottom of the staircase. Curious, she followed the sound of the beautiful melody to the music room. Spike was sitting at the piano, playing something from memory, the room only lit by moonlight coming through the window. She stood at the doorway, just admiring how deftly he manipulated the keys, not wanting to disturb the vampire.

"It's alright, pet. You can come in," he said, not looking up from the keys.

"You play beautifully," she complemented, coming closer.

"I'm alright," he said, shrugging modestly. "Bit better, now, with the piano in the house. Mum insisted I have lessons as a boy. What are you doing up this late?"

"Woke up from a dream. Couldn't get back to sleep. I was coming down to make some tea, when I heard the music. Do you do this often?" she softly asked.

"Here and there. My natural hours are a bit different, obviously. Kara would rather I busy myself, than keep 'er up by not fallin' asleep at night. Says I fidget too much," he admitted. Spike played the last notes of the song, and shut the lid. He spun around on the bench to face Tara.

"Mmm, I've noticed that she's up earlier now, on the girls' schedule. So, what else do you do when you're up alone?"

"Jus' stuff. Watch a flick, take a walk, the usual…" he replied vaguely.

Tara nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to that…" She turned to go, only to have him join her side.

"Mind if I join you for a cuppa?"

She smiled genuinely. "Of course not."

Spike busied himself filling the teakettle and pulling out the proper tea things while Tara searched in the pantry for her box of chamomile tea. She took out a bag, then got two mugs out of the cupboard.

"Does tea taste the same for you, as it used to?" she asked curiously.

"Not exactly, but I still enjoy a strong cup. The taste of most human food is dimmed for a vampire's tongue. Hence my love for spices. Sweets weren't effected much, though."

Tara giggled. "Yeah, I've noticed your love of chocolate rivals Kara's."

"Well, it's not like I 'ave to worry about it ruinin' my girlish figure," he quipped.

"Touché." Tara observed the vampire as he puttered about, waiting for the water to boil.

He was dressed in an old, faded band t-shirt – the writing illegible – black sweats, and bare feet, his hair a bit mussed. It was such a contrast to how he'd been when she'd first met him, that first year in college. That Spike would have never looked so relaxed around any human. There had been brief glimpses of the softer inside over the summer after Adam's defeat, when she'd stop by to see Dawn, and Spike would be in the kitchen talking with Joyce. His aura had always given him away to her, too. Kara's simple acceptance had been all it took to start releasing the man within the demon. She was proud of how far he'd come.

"Here you go, pet. Don' burn yourself."

"Spoken like a true parent," she teased.

"Yeah, well…it's jus' habit, nowadays," he said bashfully. "How's the room for you? Comfy enough?" he asked, wanting the attention off himself.

"Mmm-hmm. Thank you. It's very comfortable."

"Good…good. Adjustments aren't always easy." The compassion and understanding in his eyes told her what he didn't say.

"No, not always. I guess all we can do is try to adapt," Tara replied. "I had fun, reconnecting with the girls. Lillian showed me something new today."

"Oh?"

"She spoke to me, telepathically. Full sentences. Kara hadn't mentioned she was up to that stage, yet."

"I didn't know she was…I mean, she communicates with Ana, even the boy, but we'd assumed it was pictures and feelings still…We had to pull her out of pre-school a couple months ago because she was overwhelmed by the children's thoughts. Bloody hell…if she's this adept at 4…" The thought of what his little girl could do as an adult was overwhelming, and not just a tad frightening.

"Well, it was only a couple sentences, before she switched back to talking verbally. She sensed how I'm feeling, and had questions. I don't think we have to worry just yet, Spike. If Lillian can't block passive thoughts, yet, then she certainly doesn't have the control to purposefully enter other minds. I'm more inclined to it because Willow and I are so used to communicating that way on patrols," she assured.

"It's easy with Ana, you know? She says exactly what she means, exactly when she feels it. Happy as a clam as long as she can run around all day. And the girl has no fear. I caught her trying to climb a tree, the other day, because Lillian told her she couldn't do it." His hand rubbed over his face. "They're going to give me gray hairs, if that's possible."

Tara patted his hand. "I don't think so, unless you plan on becoming human anytime soon. Just think of Xander and Anya – they have number 3 on the way."

He snorted a laugh. "Yeah, who knew the Harris genes were so potent? I don't envy the tosser, with Demon Girl's latest mood swings."

"It will get better, once she's past the 6th month. Well, the tea has helped me relax, so I'm going to try to get back to sleep," Tara said, getting up to rinse out her mug.

"Alright, luv. Sweet dreams." She smiled at him, after putting the mug in the dishwasher, and started to leave. "Oh, and Tara?"

"Hmm?"

"If it's up to Red, she'll be back as soon as she can. You're the type of girl you don't leave, if you can help it."

She smiled brilliantly, the first since Willow had done the spell. "Thanks, Spike," she softly replied, and headed off to bed.

---------------

Willow tried sitting up, feeling like she had slept too long…or something. _Where am I? _The last thing she remembered was chanting the spell to close the Hellmouth, and feeling that it was working. Now, she was in what appeared to be a small, old house or cabin, and nothing felt or smelled familiar.

Just then, a woman came bustling in through the door with a tray of what smelled like breakfast. "Oh, good! You're awake! I was hoping you wouldn't sleep another day away. We have so much to do."

"Who are you, and where am I?" Willow asked suspiciously. Not that the little old woman looked dangerous – more like the grandmotherly type – but you never could tell.

"You're in my home, and my name is Beatrice. I'll tell you, it's so nice to have someone else around the place. It's been so quiet since my husband passed on years ago. We didn't have any children. I hope you're hungry!" She set the tray on Willow's lap, and stood back, grinning.

"Are we still in California? How did I get here?" Everything felt a little fuzzy.

"Oh, no…California is a long way from here. You're in Quebec Province. As for how…well, you were dropped off, by a nice emissary named Doyle. Such a nice young man. Now, hurry up and eat! It's already an hour past sunrise, and we have work to do!" Beatrice left with the same flourish she'd come in, saying something about putting fresh towels in the bathroom.

Eggs and pancakes – her favorite get-you-started-in-the-morning breakfast. Did the old lady somehow know that? The only thing that would improve on it would be some fresh coffee.

"Oh, I hope you like coffee, dear. I would have brought it in with the tray, but it hadn't finished percolating. The bathroom is right next door. There are clean towels, and a change of clothes. I'm sure you'll want to freshen up." Beatrice set the mug down on the nightstand, and left.

_Okay…this is getting really weird._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Willow ate her breakfast, after checking that it wasn't poisoned, and got out of bed to head for the bathroom. Two towels hung on the rack, still warm from the dryer, and a shirt and pants were neatly folded and sitting on the toilet lid. Huh – her size and style, even. Was Beatrice reading her mind? Had she been given some file that held everything you need to know about Willow Rosenberg? Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Willow showered quickly and dressed.

Looking in the bathroom mirror at her reflection, she smacked her forehead. _Duh, Willow! Just teleport yourself home._ She focused, gathering her energies, thinking of Tara, and…nothing. Tried again…nothing.

"You can't leave yet, dearie. We haven't even started your training," Beatrice called from somewhere in the house.

Frustrated, Willow flung open the door and marched over to the old woman. "Why not? And what training? I'm not pleased with being held against my will, and trust me, lady, you don't want to mess with me."

Beatrice chuckled. "They don't call redheads fiery for nothing, eh? Willow, you're not here against your will. You _couldn't _be here, unless you'd already agreed…"

"To _what!_"

"Why, helping to save the world, of course! Your little friend, the Slayer, doesn't realize it, yet, but her duty extends beyond defending just one Hellmouth. And you, my feisty friend, are going to learn how to guide her."

--------------

"Good morning," Kara greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay. I'm still getting used to not sharing a bed," Tara replied.

"I remember what that was like. Well, the water's still hot, if you want tea, and I'm making waffles."

"Sounds good. Are the girls awake?"

"Ana was. She wakes up at six wanting cereal, then goes back to sleep until Lillian gets up."

"Today's Saturday, isn't it…no pre-school today. How is she liking it?"

"Quite a bit, actually. They do arts and crafts, and play games, and get a story before the session is over. She made friends fast. I know Lillian's feeling a bit left out when Ana talks about her day, but she has to figure out how to close her mind first. At least we have over a year until they start kindergarten."

"Have you found a telepath to teach her, yet?" Tara asked.

Kara shook her head. "No. Lorne's been helping a little, but he doesn't have the same gift, so it's been slow progress. If I have to bind her powers to keep her out of pain, then I'll do it, but I'd rather not. The reversal can be overwhelming. This would be a lot easier if she had a physical gift like Ana's."

"I could contact the Coven. I'd trust Althanea's recommendation," Tara offered.

"That would be great."

----------------

July 2007…

"Five year anniversary. Have any special plans?" Tara asked.

"I'm not sure. I did get Spike a pretty awesome gift, though."

"Oh?"

"Yep. A brand new motorcycle. He's been lusting over the catalog for almost a year. It was a pretty safe bet."

"Does he know how to ride one?" Tara asked.

"Oh, sure. He was around when they were invented, you know. The dealership is delivering it on the 7th, so there's no chance of spoiling the surprise."

"That's a good idea. Joyce said she's still good for taking the girls overnight, so you two will get plenty of time to yourselves."

July 7th…

Kara awoke to having her back massaged. _And I'm naked…_ That wasn't how she had gone to bed last night.

"Taken to stripping me when I'm not even conscious, now?"

"You don't seem to be complaining, pet."

"What if the girls…"

"Already gone. I dropped them off early at Mum's to let you sleep."

"What time is it?" she asked, lifting her head to see the clock.

"Little after 10. Are you hungry?"

"Mmm…"

Spike kissed between her shoulder blades. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she sighed. Kara felt so relaxed, she didn't think she could walk, anyway.

She was nearly asleep again, when he brought in a tray with breakfast on it.

"You made pancakes?"

"No, it was the Tooth Fairy. Since when do you doubt my cooking?"

"Sorry. I'm not awake, yet." Kara rolled over and sat up, tucking the sheet under her arms. Spike set the tray on her lap and lay down next to her with his head propped up on his hand.

"Forgiven. Now, eat up, pet. I have a lot in mind for you today."

"Oh?"

"Mmm-hmm…pretty much all of it involving the bed."

"You don't say," she said, not surprised in the least. He grinned rakishly and held up a strawberry for her to bite.

---------------

"Five and a half years, and you never showed me that move before?" Kara gasped, flopping onto her back in exhaustion.

"If I share all my tricks with you right away, what am I going to do for year 100, hmm?"

"But with the…and the…oh, god…I think I passed out for a minute, there."

"You did, but I won't hold it against you," he teased.

"Ha, ha…I so need a nap."

"We're only just getting started, baby."

--------------

"Mmm, peanut butter…You know, I think your present might be here by now," Kara said later.

"Oh, really? You're only having it delivered today? That's so unlike you, pet."

"Oh, I had it ordered weeks ago, but I didn't want to take the chance of you finding it before today. Maybe you should go look outside?"

"That means getting dressed, though," he pouted, skating a hand along her thigh.

"We have to do that to go to dinner, anyway. Just put on some pants so you don't scare the neighbors."

"Mrs. Schroeder doesn't seem to mind," he said with a smirk, going to the dresser for a pair of jeans.

"Mrs. Schroeder is 87 years old and hasn't seen young, naked flesh in years. Still doesn't mean you should excite the old gal into a heart attack. Besides, you're mine."

"That I am, sweets. And very happily so." He bent down to kiss her, and took her hands. "Get your robe on so you can show me my pressie."

Downstairs, Kara stopped him before opening the door. "Keep your eyes closed until I tell you."

"Alright, luv. Just don't lead me into any walls."

She took his hands and carefully led him outside until they were standing right in front of the bike. "Okay."

His expression was quite comical, with the bugged-out eyes and jaw on the floor. "A Hayabusa? You got me a Hayabusa?" he whispered in shock. It was completely black, helmet included, and freshly shiny. He reached out a hand to touch it in disbelief.

"You like it?"

"Kara…like doesn't begin to cover it. I – you got me a Hayabusa."

"Yeah, I think you covered that," she giggled.

"Luv, this is only the fastest bike made for the street, a thing of beauty…"

"Well, considering that you kept pulling out the brochure to drool on it for nearly a year, I figured it had to be special. Happy five years, baby."

Spike finally came out of his stupor and hauled her against him, seizing her mouth in a voracious kiss. She swayed unsteadily on her feet when he pulled back to let her breathe.

"Stay right there," he commanded.

"Where…?" He was already slipping back into the house. "Crazy vampire…"

Spike was back a minute later with the digital camera. Kara took one look at that and knew where this was going.

"Oh, no! You are not pointing that at me when I look like this. Unh-uh, buster."

"You look gorgeous and freshly shagged. Hop up."

"Spike! Someone might see!"

"Fuck the neighbors. I want to remember this day just like this. My amazing wife gave me an awesome gift after hours of mind-blowing sex…Please?"

"Your insanity must be rubbing off on me," she replied.

He flashed a triumphant grin, and started positioning her as he wanted on the bike. The robe was barely hiding anything by the time he was done. Kara was sure her face must be red as a beet.

"I can't believe we're doing this in the front yard," she muttered.

"You can't tell me you don't get off on public risk, kitten. I know better."

"Are you done, yet?"

"As soon as you lose the robe."

"Unh-uh! Oh, no! You can be the exhibitionist in the family. Leave me out of it."

"Kara, there's no one around. Just two minutes, pet, and then you can go back inside. Just drop it off your arms for two minutes."

"Spike…"

"I'll wear a suit for you tonight."

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Even a tie."

"Fine. I'm counting down now."

"That's my fearless girl."

---------------

"I think you'll have to carry me to the car. My legs are broke."

"You're just feeling lazy. Get off that delectable ass and put your shoes on."

"How are you still making with the Energizer Bunny impression? And why aren't you sharing?"

"Is it really that bad, luv?"

"Uh-huh," she pouted.

"Fine…I guess I can carry you down the stairs," he sighed. Spike picked Kara up with ease, walked over to where she could grab her purse, and left the bedroom. He set her down as soon as they reached level ground. "In the car with you. I'll lock up."

"Okay." She walked off towards the garage, hips swaying for full effect.

_Bloody temptress…_

----------------

Spike had picked a quiet, intimate restaurant by the beach.

"This is nice. You're pretty good with this romantic stuff," Kara complimented.

He lifted her left wrist and kissed the tattoo on the underside. "Only the best for you, luv. You've given me an amazing life I never thought possible, not since the dreams I had as a boy. Five years is only the beginning, Kara. Just a drop in the bucket. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Her eyes shone with happy tears.

The waiter came to take their orders, interrupting the moment. Once he was gone, Spike slipped Kara's gift across the table.

"Oh, Spike, it's gorgeous!" she gasped. Inside the box was a heart of blue diamonds, on a white gold chain. No wonder he had suggested she wear a blue dress. Spike moved around the table and fastened the chain around her neck.

"Beautiful," he murmured, and kissed the claim mark on her neck before taking his seat again.

"Thank you."

They left immediately after dessert, both eager to reaffirm the claiming vows they had taken on their wedding night. After mutual gasps of "Mine" and "Yours", they fell into a restful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The twins didn't need to be picked up until the next afternoon.

---------------

August 2007…

"Okay, Beatrice, I've gone through every book you've given me and studied every scroll…even made notes. Can I go home now?" Willow asked.

"Not yet, dear. That was just the first group. I'm going to test you on what you've learned, and then we'll get started on the next series of books. If you pass your test, you can write a letter home, though."

"Really? It's been so long since I talked to Tara, or Buffy…I've probably lost my job by now…What _is_ the date, anyway?"

"August 15. Would you like to go to the store with me later?"

"_August!_ I've been here three _months!_ I need to call home _now_. They're all going to think I've died, or something!"

"Willow, Willow…calm down, dear! Your loved ones know you are safe. They were informed that you had a destiny to fulfill, and you will be returned when that is complete. You talk to Tara in your dreams, yes?"

"Well, yeah…but that's just dreams."

Beatrice clasped Willow's hands in her own, making the girl look at her. "No, Willow. You and your beloved have kept in touch that way. The Powers made it so to ease your separation. Relax, child…I know this isn't easy, but you know what's in store if we don't prepare you and your Slayer for the future. Now, you're going to take a break, and come with me to the market. It's a lovely day, and the fresh air will do you good."

"Beatrice…I've enjoyed our time together, don't get me wrong…but it's hard, being here and out of touch. I've never been away on my own before," Willow admitted.

"I know, dear. Trust me. You'll be stronger for it in the long run."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

August 19th…

_Hmm…what _do _I want to do today?_

She could invite people over to her snazzy new apartment. It was small, but not cramped, and she had saved all these years to be able to get it. Oh, Sebastian covered half the rent, prices being so inflated nowadays, but it was hers, and Dawn had spent a month decorating it to perfection. Her décor was a little eclectic, slightly ethnic, but it worked, and most importantly – it was uniquely Dawn, the grown-up version. Looking around her living room still inspired giggles of glee that she was living alone for the first time. No sharing a bathroom. No one eating her food. No one complaining about the music she listened to. It was perfect.

Dawn cycled through the numbers on her cell phone until she found the one she wanted. "Hey, baby. Guess what today is?"

"Your birthday. Have you had a good morning?"

"Yep. Mom said they don't have specific plans, wanting to talk with me first, so this birthday thing is up for grabs."

"What would you like to do?"

"I'm not sure. Part of me wants to call my friends and hit a club, and the other half wants to be with family, like always. This adult decision-making thing is hard!"

"I can hear your pout over the phone," he teased. "I just finished my run, so let me take a shower, and then I'll come over, okay?"

"Okay. I might be in the 'dark room', so just knock a little loud."

"Alright. See you in around 40. Bye!"

Dawn ended the call, then put her phone back on the charger. "Oh, crap! I'm not dressed, yet!" She flew into the bathroom and pulled out her hair dryer and make-up.

---------------

"Mom? Giles? Anyone home?"

"In here, Buffy!" her mother's voice called from the kitchen.

"Hey. What's the plan for Dawnie's birthday?"

"We're waiting for her to figure that out. How was your trip, honey?"

"Very fun, and very romantic. Sebastian whisked me off for a weekend in Rome. I have lots of new shoes!"

"What a surprise?" Giles muttered, from behind his newspaper. Buffy stuck her tongue out at him, before turning back to her mother.

"Goodness, I haven't been to Rome since before you girls were born. Rupert, it's been a while since we went away, don't you think?"

"Yes, dear," he replied automatically.

"I'll start looking up arrangements, then. We don't want to waste what little summer there is left."

"Of course, dear."

Buffy and Joyce giggled. Giles had just been roped in.

----------------

_Knock, knock…_

"It's open!" Dawn called, before disappearing back into her bedroom. Michael was right on time.

"Hey, beautiful, where are you hiding?"

"Back here! Don't turn on the light!" Dawn had turned her closet into a darkroom when she first moved in. Her clothes were stored in a chest of drawers and an armoire, instead.

"What pictures are you working on?"

"The roll I shot for Thomas' birthday party. I took a couple of their new house, too."

"You mentioned it was nice."

"Yeah. You can still see the ocean, so they're happy, and they have enough bedrooms for all three kids, now."

"Do they know what they're having now?" Michael leaned against the doorway to the closet to wait.

"Nope. Anya says since they have one boy and one girl, already, that this one should be a surprise. I think Xander's hoping for another boy so they can outnumber the girls. Lacey's a little over a year old now. She's so cute, and such a girly-girl."

"That's cool. Have you figured out what you want to do today?"

Dawn slipped out of the closet, her photos pinned up to dry now. "I was thinking this would be a good start," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Wow…good morning to you, too," he said when they parted, slightly breathless. "And I haven't even given you your present, yet."

"Ooo, is it a good one?" she asked eagerly.

Michael chuckled. "I hope so. We could do dinner and dancing tonight, anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" She had that calculating look in her eye that made him nervous."

"Sure, Dawnie. It is your birthday."

"Then, I want to go to Rosa's."

"The salsa club? I don't know how to do that, Dawn. You've always gone with your girlfriends."

"I'll teach you! Anyways, they have an awesome kitchen, too, with all kinds of Latin stuff. Please?"

"Not the pout…" he whined. "Okay…we'll go. Do I need to wear anything special?" he asked warily.

"Nope, just casual stuff, and comfortable shoes. Hee! This will be _so_ much fun! Should we ask the others to join us?"

"If you want to. It's your special day, baby. I'll just be glad to be with you, either way."

"You are the sweetest guy…are you sure you're not an evil mastermind in disguise?"

"You are so weird, but I love you, anyway. Decide whom you want to come by this afternoon, so we can make reservations. Want to come help me unpack at the dorm?"

"Sure, why not? You desperately need my organizing skills," Dawn replied.

"Hey!"

--------------

"Spike, would you hurry up and get dressed? My sister's going to be here any minute to watch the girls tonight, and we gotta go."

"Why'd she have to pick a place in bloody L.A., anyway? Plenty of good eateries elsewhere."

Kara walked out of the bathroom, ready to go. "Maybe because she lives there now? How long can you hate a city just because Angel lives there? It's Dawn's birthday. Would you please get ready to go? All you have to do to make her happy is show up."

"Yeah, yeah…bossy bint…" he muttered. Spike tossed his book on the nightstand and headed for the shower. "Happy!"

"Yes!" The doorbell rang, so Kara hurried downstairs to answer the door. The twins reached it at the same time she did.

"Aunt Steffie!"

"Hey, thanks for coming over last minute. It took Dawn until this afternoon to decide what she wanted to do today," Kara apologized.

"Not a problem. I didn't have any plans, anyway. It's been a slow week at the hospital."

"Well, I'm just waiting for Spike to get dressed, so let's have a seat. There's money on the counter for you to order takeout, like always, and the girls had a late lunch, so they probably won't be hungry for a while. Oh, Ana's little friend came down with chicken pox a couple days ago, so we've been watching for her to get itchy. Just in case. My cell will be on, as usual. Umm…"

"I know, Kara. Geeze, you're as bad as Mom."

"Take that back! Diana was way over-protective."

"I know. I just like seeing you twitch at the comparison."

"Evil brat."

"You look very nice, though. Pretty good for a 34 year-old."

"Watch it…How many mothers of twins do you know who could wear this dress, hmm?"

"Not a one comes to mind, luv. Ready to head out?" Spike replied.

(Oooo, yum…) Kara thought to her mate. He mentally smirked and preened in response.

"Bye, guys. Have fun!" Stephanie said.

"Oh, we will," Spike replied, winking at his sister-in-law before ushering Kara out the door.

--------------

"Dawnie…wow!" Buffy said, after hugging her sister hello. Dawn's dark brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders, and she was wearing a backless top that was held on by a few ties, a wrap-around skirt that exposed one thigh, and stilettos. Her kohl-rimmed eyes completed the sultry look. "Has Mom seen you, yet, 'cause I think you should put a jacket on first, or something?"

"Relax, Buffy. I'm 21, not 16. Mom knows I'm not a kid anymore."

"If you say so…"

"How's my favorite sister-in-law? Happy birthday, Dawn," Sebastian said.

"I'm your only sister-in-law, dummy. I'm glad you guys could pause your jet-setting long enough to be here," she teased.

"We'd never miss your birthday, Dawn. I take it by the big table that everyone's coming?" Buffy said.

"Well, they're invited. Tara and Giles had to close up the shop, and Xander and Anya were trying to find a babysitter. It might just be one of them here."

"Right. Well, it's nice of Michael to stand out front and direct us where to go. This place is kinda hidden. Do you come here a lot?"

"Yep. Thursday night thing with the girls. The other half of the building is the dance hall, and we've been learning to salsa all summer. Hey, there's Kara and Spike." Dawn stood up and waved so they could see the table.

"Hey, happy birthday, sweetie. You look beautiful," Kara said, as they hugged.

"Forget somethin' tonight, Niblet?" Spike blurted out, which got him an elbow in the ribs from his wife. "Happy birthday, luv."

"Thanks. I hope the others arrive soon. I'm starving. Excuse me, guys." Dawn headed out front to use her cellphone.

(What is she doing, showing that much skin?) Spike mentally hissed.

(Being 21, just like the rest of us did. I don't see the problem – she's got all the essentials covered, honey.)

(Yeah, until that boy of hers gets her alone.)

(Spike…)

(What? She's my Niblet, and I don't want her to get hurt.)

(You can't stop her from growing up. Please, try to have a good time tonight. I'm sure Sebastian is feeling the same way you are, so you two can bitch all you want about it later.)

"I still don't like it," her mate grumbled out loud.

"What don't you like?" Buffy asked.

"Never mind."

"He's just struggling with the over-protective-big-brother thing again," Kara supplied.

"Ah, well, I imagine Mom will beat you to it. Have a drink and try to live in denial," Buffy answered.

"Good evening, merry revelers. Was that Dawn out front?" Xander asked, joining the table.

"Yep."

"Yowsers…"

--------------

"Hey, could you stop watching Dawn like a hawk for two seconds and dance with me?" Kara said testily.

Spike had the wisdom to look chagrined. "Sorry, luv. Old habits die hard, etc…"

"Thank you. I wore this just for you, ya know."

"And I appreciate it. I love you in red," he replied.

"Wanna guess what's underneath it?" she purred. His hand slid over her hip, and she watched his eyes flicker gold for a second at the discovery of no lines. The dress was cut low enough that she couldn't wear a conventional bra, either.

"Naughty kitten…absolutely nothing?"

"Not. A. Thing."

"Good thing we didn't bring the bike, then."

---------------

"…Happy birthday to you…!" Dawn blew out the candles on the cake Michael had arranged for without her knowledge. The group cheered, and Joyce took pictures.

"Thanks for the gifts everybody! This has been an awesome party." Dawn lifted her glass in salute, before sitting down to enjoy her cake. She'd been sipping a strawberry daiquiri throughout the evening.

"I should be taking off, Dawnster. Got a wife at home with two toddlers."

"Bye, Xander. Thank you!"

"We're going to take off, too, honey, before we're too tired to drive."

"Okay, Mommy. Thanks for everything. Thanks, Giles." Tara said her goodbyes, too, since she had ridden with them.

Kara and Spike stayed a little longer, then left the restaurant. Dawn and Michael were talking quietly amongst themselves, Buffy signaled to Sebastian that it was time to go. Her sister was old enough to end her birthday with couple time.

"We're going to head out, Dawnie. Thanks for picking this restaurant. It was fun."

"Yeah, I think everybody had a good time. I'll call you tomorrow, and you can tell me about your Rome trip."

"It's a date. And no driving tonight. You've had alcohol."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He drove, anyway. Thanks for my shoes!"

They hugged, and then, it was just the young pair.

"Wanna go back on the dance floor?"

"If you'd like. It's still your day for another two and a half hours."

"It is, isn't it? Okay, we'll dance for a bit, and then you can take me back to the apartment."

"As you wish."

---------------

Chapter 19 was originally really long, but it was really two parts, so it seemed better to split it. Thanks for the reviews, still.


	20. Chapter 20

Warning for an extended sexual scene...

Chapter 20

"Ooo, my feet are sore! Remind me not to dance all night in new shoes," Dawn said later, back at her place.

"Well, it's late…so I should probably head back to the dorm…"

"Or…you could stay?"

"Sure. The couch isn't so bad…"

Dawn stood, from where she had slipped off her shoes, and walked over to him. "Michael, that's not quite what I meant."

"You mean…next to you?" He'd really tried not to squeak on that last word.

"Yeah…maybe…more?"

"You mean…but we haven't…and, uh, now?"

"Unless you don't want to, 'cause you don't have to, but I've been thinking about it for a long time, and I want to, with you…"

"Dawn…," he said reverently. "Are you sure? We've waited for a long time, and there's no rush…"

She shushed him with her finger. "I'm sure. I have been for a while. It's just that tonight's…special."

"Are we…prepared? 'Cause I, uh, don't have anything with me…"

"Oh! Uh, shoot, I don't, either. Drugstore?"

"Yeah…yeah, that'll work. You wanna go with, or…"

"I'll wait here. You know I'll see something that catches my eye and hold us up, and we'll be there twice as long…"

"Right." He started for the door, then turned back and kissed her passionately. "I love you. I'll be back soon."

"Love you, too."

As soon as he was gone, Dawn ran frantically around the apartment, trying to "get ready" for what they were about to do. She found a couple candles and lit them in her bedroom, then brushed her teeth, and checked that she didn't smell after dancing most the night. Then, she checked that the sheets on her bed were clean (they weren't), and remade the bed. He wasn't back, yet, so she cleaned, picking up little things that had ended up on the floor. She heard his feet scuff the doormat, and flung herself on the couch, trying to look like she'd been relaxing the whole time.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They both stood there, fidgeting, then laughed nervously at how shy they felt all of a sudden.

"Um, let's just start slow, and make a rule now that there's no pressure. If one of us wants to stop, then we just stop," Dawn proposed. _There, that didn't sound so hard._

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Michael visibly gulped as she pulled him over to the couch, made him sit, and curled into his side. Dawn initiated the first kiss, tentatively drawing him out.

The passion that usually came with their kisses soon flared, and now it was for one of them to take it the next step further. Dawn crawled into his lap, and Michael slowly slid his hand along her mostly bare back, pausing above the curve of her rump, before lightly caressing it. She didn't slap his hand away, so he gently squeezed the firm flesh. Dawn's hands fluttered about – playing with his hair, passing over his shoulders, and feeling the contours of his chest underneath his dress shirt. She wriggled against him, instinct telling her to move somehow with the kisses.

She must have done something he liked, for he pulled her closer by her butt, and she felt – _oh!_ Was she really the cause of that? She shimmied a bit against the hardness pressing against her stomach, and was rewarded with a moan. And the moving against him was actually kind of pleasant for her, too. _Huh…_ His hands slid up to loosen the bottom tie of her top, pulling on the laces very slowly, so she'd have time to say "stop". Dawn was curious what he would do next, so she wasn't about to halt their making out.

Michael's hands slid under the looser fabric, dancing along her tummy. The next tie held the top snug under her breasts, so they weren't getting that high, yet. He was making little swirl patterns with his thumbs, his fingers playing along her sides, and she giggled.

"Ticklish," she whispered against his mouth. She felt him smile, and his fingers wiggled again. _Two can play at that game,_ she thought, and tickled him back. The tickling became an all-out war, until they were both on the floor laughing and gasping for her.

Michael looked over at Dawn, her hair fanned out on the floor around her head; cheeks flushed from laughing, and blessed his luck. "You are so beautiful," he murmured. She smiled softly in return, and accepted his kiss as he leaned over her. The heat rose again between them.

Michael brushed his fingers ever so lightly along the side of her breast. She shivered, but didn't move away, so he caressed her with a slightly firmer touch, still using the backs of his fingers. Dawn was massaging the back of his neck, her fingers twirling around the waves there. The lack of hesitation seemed to be encouragement for him, so he gently cupped her fullness. She moaned, and he paused.

"Was that a good moan, or a bad moan?" he asked quietly.

"Good. It feels good. You're doing fine," she replied.

They continued this way for a while, until there was a need for…more. Dawn gently pushed him to his back, still kissing him as she tried to undo his shirt buttons blind. She finally managed, and pushed the open sides away so she could have access to his chest. She started leaving a trail of little kisses along his neck, over his collarbone, and down his chest, pausing at his bellybutton.

"Is this okay?" she wondered.

"Yeah. Try any ideas you like, baby. I'm just glad to spend time with you. That just made me sound like the world's biggest sap, huh?"

"No," she giggled. "Not to me. You know who's actually worse?"

"Who?"

"Spike."

"No way! He's all with the 'grr' and the scary."

"I'm serious! You'll only ever see it if you're one of his girls, but he's a total teddy bear. So, see? You're in good company, and being cuddly with me doesn't make you any less of a man."

"Come down here and kiss me." "You know just the right things to say."

After kissing and grinding on the floor for a while, Dawn moved to stand, taking his hand. She gave a tug towards the bedroom. "Should we, uh, continue in there?"

"Okay," he replied. "Nice atmosphere."

"Thanks. I figured a little light was better than bright light, or fumbling in the dark. Fresh sheets, too," she admitted bashfully.

"I want to do right by you, Dawnie, but I'm as new to this as you are."

"Hey, it's okay. Let's just continue as we have been, 'kay? That's been working out pretty well…I think."

"It has," he assured her. She smiled in relief, and nodded.

They ended up kneeling on the bed. As they kissed, Dawn pushed his shirt off to the floor. His shoes had already been left in the living room. His hands trembled as he tried to undo the next tie around her back, so she pulled the bow loose for him. She jumped when his thumbs grazed along the bottom of her breasts. No one had ever touched them but her, and now it was a guy, it was _Michael_, and this was sending tingles through her entire body. It suddenly occurred to her that only one bow stood between him, and her being topless, and it was a powerful thought. They were really doing this.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sensing her distraction.

"Yeah…it just really hit me, you know? This is big."

"Yeah, it really is. We won't quite be the same people in the morning. Do you want to stop, Dawn? It's okay…"

"No…no, I just needed a second to wrap my brain around that. I haven't changed my mind."

"Okay…Can I…?"

"What, baby?" she gently asked.

"See you?" he asked shyly. He waited for her reply, not looking up.

Dawn bit her lip, pushed away her shyness, and undid the tie around her neck. Her top fell to the floor. "Okay," she whispered.

He looked up in surprise, thinking from her delay that she was going to refuse, then awe replaced the look on his face as he beheld her pale softness. She blushed under his scrutiny, and started to bring her arms up to hide herself.

"Don't, please. You're so gorgeous. You have nothing to be shy about, Dawn," he said effusively. Michael dipped his head to start brushing kisses along her collarbone, his eyes flickering up to her face repeatedly as he worked his way lower. She tasted so sweet, at least to him. Maybe it was just the wealth of this gift he'd been given making him think that was so.

Her arms wrapped around him as he suckled her breast, one around his shoulders, and the other hand cradling his head.

"Oh, goodness!" she gasped. A pleasant burn was building in the pit of her tummy, making her squirm. Logically, she knew what it meant (21, after all), but she'd never experienced it this intensely. His warm skin against hers felt really good, too.

Their lips met again, and hands wandered to their remaining clothing. Both down to just their undies, they slid under the covers to continue kissing and touching. Hands wandered again to brush over sensitive areas covered by cotton. Dawn squeaked when she felt his fingers press against her center through the cloth. _Oh my god…_ It was so intense, and he wasn't even touching her skin, yet! She wanted to explore, too, and ran her hand over his length. He moaned and pushed into her hand, so she gave him a little squeeze.

"Dawn…!" he gasped. "Want you so much."

"M-me?"

"You, baby. You've been doing such wonderful things to me. Please…can I touch you?"

"O-okay," she replied, her voice quivering. Michael ducked under the covers, and then she felt him pulling off the bikini panties that had matched her skirt. _I'm naked, but he can't see me. I can handle this. All the rest has been cool, just remember to breathe. _"Oh, god!" His finger had just flicked over her…and oh, god, there it is again. He scooted back up without removing his hand from his exploration; his head now level with her shoulders. He wanted to watch her face.

"Mmm…"

"You okay?" he asked, pausing.

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured, nodding vigorously. His fingers resumed their dance around her…parts.

"Do you want me to keep doing this? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm good. Don't stop…please."

It wasn't long before there were stars in her eyes, and ringing in her ears. Dawn shook her head to clear it, then acted on the sudden urge to kiss him breathless.

"I take it you liked that?" he asked, when she let him go.

"Wow…"

His proud grin was too much, and she giggled as she halfheartedly slapped his arm.

"You still wanna…?"

"Yeah…if you do," she replied, feeling shy again. The guy gives her the first real orgasm of her life, and she turns into a blushing violet. How lame was that?

"Yeah. Just let me get the, uh…"

"Right. I'll be right here." Dawn closed her eyes once he got up, focusing on relaxing. When he slid back under the covers, he was naked, too.

"I love you, Dawn," he said, looking into her eyes. She nodded, suddenly feeling emotional, and kissed him.

"Just go slow," she whispered. He nodded, and placed himself over her.

Her body was already soft and pliant in the wake of her orgasm, so there was pressure as he gently slid inside her, but no pain. He kissed her, taking his time, running his hands over her body in a soothing manner. When he was finally as far as she could take, Michael paused, and it was her turn to calm him. She knew enough to know this first time wouldn't last very long, but they could try.

"You can move now, if you're ready," she said softly, hushed tones seeming to fit the moment. He nodded, chewing on his lip, and started tentative thrusts. "Oh…"

"Yeah…this is…"

"Good…really good."

His head dipped to kiss her breasts, and she started to feel that slow burn again. Dawn started to tilt her hips to meet his movements, and discovered new sensations. His skin slid against hers, their arms wrapped around each other as they rocked, and they kissed. She'd never felt so close to another human being.

"Love you…oh…guh…"

"Love you, too, Dawnie…this feels so amazing. Open your eyes, baby." She hadn't even realized she'd closed them.

Dawn locked eyes with Michael, blue on blue, and they both gasped – the intensity made them feel more naked than they already were.

"Not gonna last much longer…" he admitted.

She placed her hands on both sides of his face and smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, honey. I had my turn."

"Thought you girls…got double…" he lifted her hips by sliding a hand underneath her, changing the angle.

"Ohmigod!"

He shrugged, figuring he hit a really good spot, and ran with it. Her inner muscles starting to flutter triggered his own release. They collapsed to the bed, sweaty and spent.

"I think we're pretty good at this!" Dawn said giddily. She felt positively silly, for some reason. Post-sex bliss, she supposed.

He grinned lovingly. "I'm…going to take care of this, and then we can curl up and sleep. Sound good?"

"Uh-huh…I think I found new muscles."

He kissed her, ran to the bathroom to clean up, then came back and held her close. Sleep came quickly as they snuggled in for the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Well, Willow, you've mastered everything I've had to teach you. Now, it's time we get some practice in. Are you ready?" Beatrice said.

"I think so. Won't they, uh…freak out, when we suddenly appear?"

"We don't have to be visible to them if we don't want to be. Just focus on what you've learned. I'll be right by your side to guide you."

---------------

September 2007…

"How's Anya?"

"She's great, just tired. Come on, I'll show you the newest member of the Harris family," Xander said excitedly. The group followed him to the nursery, where he pointed out the little sleeping bundle in the corner.

"Another boy!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Yep. Zachary, weighing in at a whopping six and a half pounds. He really didn't want to leave the safety of the womb. Poor Ahn was in labor 16 hours."

"Well, he's very handsome, Xander," Joyce complemented.

"Have Thomas and Lacey gotten to see him, yet?" Tara asked.

"No, they're at home with the babysitter. I told them they could see their new brother tomorrow morning. I'm sure Anya won't mind if you guys say 'hi', but it's going to have to be a short visit. You know how cranky she gets when she's tired."

The others nodded sympathetically, and followed him to Anya's room.

--------------

"Lillian, don't you want to play with your sister outside?" Kara asked.

"No."

"It's a nice day…not too cold, and it finally stopped raining…" Kara prompted.

"It's too bright outside," she replied.

"You can wear one of your sun hats, if that will help?"

"Unh-uh. I want to draw, Mommy. Outside can wait."

"Okay," Kara sighed. "As long as you get some exercise. I'm going to see what your sister's up to."

"Okay." Lillian continued drawing and coloring with her colored pencils. She'd begged for them at the store, until Kara had finally put them into the cart, instead of the usual crayons. The drawing of her mother's horse was rapidly taking shape.

---------------

"Ana…how many times have we told you to stay out of that tree!" Kara said, in her best motherly voice.

"But I can climb it easy, Momma! It's not even big. And lookee!" She dropped backwards off the branch, hanging on by her knees and heels. "I can hang upside-down!"

Kara walked up and grabbed her, sliding her out of the tree. "You can hang upside-down on your jungle gym. The tree is off limits. You know that, Anastasia," she scolded, setting the girl down on her feet.

"But why? Why does it matter what I climb, Mommy?"

"That tree has ants and bugs on it. You don't want to get bit, do you?" her mother replied.

"No…"

"And that's how you've had little red itchy bumps on your legs before."

"The bugs bit me?" Ana's eyes went wide with the new knowledge.

"Yep. You disturbed their home by climbing in the tree, so they wanted to protect it from you. You'd want to protect our house, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Then stay out of the tree!" Kara repeated.

"Okay…am I in trouble?" Ana asked.

"Yes. Do you know why?"

"'Cuz I went in the tree when you and Daddy told me not to?"

"That's right. I'm thinking no juice pops after dinner."

"But…!" _Juice pops were her favorite!_

"You don't think that's fair?"

Ana hung her head. "Yes, Mommy…"

Kara crouched down and brushed Ana's hair out of her face. "I love you, sweetie. We only want to keep you safe, and punishments help you remember the rules, okay? I think you can handle one night without dessert, but if I find you in the tree again, the punishment will be worse. Do you understand?" she asked gently.

"Yeah…sorry."

"Okay, go wash your hands, and then you can go join your sister and color."

--------------

The loud whine of the motorcycle could be heard coming up the drive, and stopped in the garage.

"Daddy's home!" the girls announced, and ran to the door. They were in the garage before Spike had pulled his helmet off.

"Hey, Bits! How are my girls today?" He set his gloves next to the helmet, then picked the twins up, on in each arm.

"Ana was in the tree again," Lillian tattled.

"Is that right? And did you get in trouble with your mum?"

"Uh-huh…no dessert," Ana pouted.

"Well, then you got off easy, missy. And Lillian, it's not nice to tattle. Ana can tell me things, herself."

"Sorry, Daddy."

He set them down as he entered the kitchen. "Go wash up for dinner." He wrapped his arms around Kara as they ran off to the bathroom in the hall. "Hey, beautiful. That smells delicious." Spike nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. "And you smell even better."

"Down, boy. We have minors present. You smell like freeway. Where did you go?"

"Just explorin'. I think the 15 South is my new favorite highway. All those off-ramps that lead into the middle of nowhere. No cops tellin' me to slow down," he answered dreamily.

"Please don't tell me how fast you were going. I'd rather live in ignorant bliss. You still have a couple minutes to go change. The chicken isn't quite done."

"The leathers do creak a bit, don't they? Be right back, luv." He sauntered off towards the bedroom, ruffling the twins' hair as he passed them.

Kara leaned out to watch him take the stairs, admiring the tight fit of his black leather pants. Spike had come home with the full leather gear the day after he took the bike out for the first time, saying he had to get something more appropriate for riding a racing bike around town. Of course, it wasn't the type of bike made for two, so she had no problem not owning a set for herself. Even knowing she couldn't die on one, motorcycles still scared Kara enough not to join him.

"Mommy, Daddy messed up my piggy tails," Ana complained, patting the top of her head.

"It doesn't matter, Ana. You'll be taking a bath after dinner, anyway. Hop up on your seats. Your dad will be down in a minute."

"Oooo, chicken!"

"Ana, you can wait one minute to start eating. Put your fork down. Lillian, why are you squirming?" Kara wondered.

"I have to go potty!"

"I thought you just went when you washed your hands."

"That was the other one," Lillian explained.

"Well, go on, you don't have to sit here wiggling in your seat." Lillian dashed off to the bathroom. Ana snuck a bite of chicken, and giggled.

"What's so funny, Anastasia?" Kara asked.

"Nuffin…"

"Riiiight…where'd Lillian go?" Spike asked

"Bathroom break."

"I'm back!" Lillian announced.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Ooops…" She ran back to the bathroom, clomping her shoes on the floor.

"That girl has no concept of quiet feet," Spike remarked, shaking his head.

"She gets it from you, with all the noise those boots make," Kara teased. "She wants to be just like you, you know."

"Mommy, Daddy's here now. Can I eat my chicken?" Ana pleaded.

"Wait for Lillian, sweetie. We eat as a family."

"LILLI! Hurry up!" Ana bellowed. Both parents cringed at the damage to their sensitive ears.

"I'm coming!"

"Girls…inside voices, please," their father begged.

"Sorry," they chorused.

"Remember when we used to have quiet dinners alone?" Kara said to her mate.

---------------

"The bits in bed?"

"Almost. They're brushing their teeth. I'm taking the opportunity to change out of these wet clothes."

"Bath fight again?" he asked sympathetically.

"What else? We need to start bathing them one at a time. They have too much fun submerging the bathroom."

"Mommy! We're all done. It's time for our story!"

"I'll be there in a minute!"

Spike stood and guided her to sit on the sofa in their suite. "I'll take care of the story. You put your feet up and relax. You've been with them all day."

"I love you," Kara replied gratefully.

"I know." He leaned down for a quick kiss, then left the room to read to his girls.

"Are you both ready for your story?" Spike asked, stopping at the doorway to their room. "Nobody has to go to the bathroom, or anything?"

"Nope." "Nope." "You have to tuck us in, though."

"Ah, you're right." Ana's bed was on the left, Lillian's on the right. They had identical bedroom sets so there wouldn't be any bickering. He tucked the covers around one, then the other, making sure they were snug and warm. Spike then took a seat on the one adult-size chair. "Okay, which story is your mum on?"

"That one," Lillian pointed out.

"Babar the Elephant. Not one I know. Should I start from the beginning?"

"Okay…"

Kara listened to him read through the open doors, his voice softening to the more cultured tone of his youth. She already knew him to be an excellent storyteller, and once the girls were born, an excellent story reader, too. Not that his poker buddies would ever know…

--------------

November…

Willow closed the last book. The very last of the last stack Beatrice had given her.

"I'm finished, Beatrice. Can I go home, yet? It's almost Thanksgiving."

"Well, you still have a test to complete…"

"I know, but after that? I've mastered every skill, practically memorized every book…is there really much more to learn that won't come by doing?" Being cooped up all the time was driving her stir-crazy.

"Patience, dear Willow. We have to wait for a sign from the Powers. They will let us know when it's time to reunite you with your Slayer," Beatrice said calmly.

"The waiting is hard! I could be doing a lot of good out there already, I know it!" Willow insisted.

"I'm sure you could, dear, but part of growing up is learning when you can do the _best_ good, and that is soon, but not now."

Willow sighed, sinking into the plush chair. "Yeah, okay. Not much good trying to leave right now, anyway. We're snowed in."

"In that case, let's see what's on the television, hmm?"

--------------

"Connor…"

"No!"

Cordelia sighed, and went back down to the first floor to greet the guests.

"He doesn't want to come down?" Kara asked, upon seeing the taller brunette.

"No…You know that 6-year-old attitude thing you warned me about? Well, he started early, and every morning's been a struggle for weeks. My sweet little boy has become more broody than his father."

"Hey!" Angel yelled from his office.

"Oh, you know it's true!" Cordy yelled back. "Anyway, there's going to be a delay for this party until he decides to grace us with his presence."

"Maybe the girls can get him to come join us?" Kara proposed. "Ana, Lilli – go on up to Connor's room. He's being a slow-poke."

"Okay!"

"You're evil, girl! He stands no chance against those two on a mission," Gunn said.

"Isn't that the point?" Kara smirked.

Within five minutes, the twins were back with Connor, holding onto his hands and tugging him along.

"We found him, Mommy! Do we get extra cake?"

"I'll think about it. Hi, Connor. Happy birthday."

"No, it isn't," he grumbled sullenly.

"Well! Moving right along…presents?" Cordy interjected.

They all moved into the dining room, where Connor's other friends from school were already waiting. He mumbled 'hello', and took the seat at the end of the table Cordelia guided him to. 'Thank yous' were mumbled, too, until he started to get in the spirit of unwrapping the gifts, and discovering things he really liked. Since it would be difficult to explain to the human guests that the twins were Connor's great-nieces, they were just referred to as 'cousins', the family distance unspecified. It was easier for the kids to understand at this age, too. They knew that Angel and Spike were 'special', but not that they were vampires.

"Cool stuff, guys. Thanks," Connor said softly, finally smiling. Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief, and went to get the cake.

"Happy birthday to you…" It was yellow cake with chocolate filling. Connor blew as hard as he could to take out all the candles at once. The kids cheered once they'd all gone out.

"Just small pieces for the girls, Cordy. They still get amped on sugar."

"Right. I remember the cookie incident."

Most of the kids scarfed down the cake in record time, then made an exodus for the lobby to play with Connor's new soccer ball.

"Angel, make sure they're not going to break anything," Cordelia ordered, shooing him out. Gunn followed, as he actually enjoyed roughhousing with the kids.

"You want some help with the clean-up?" Kara offered.

"Please. You wouldn't expect a quiet kid to have a lot of friends, but every one of the 15 kids I invited showed up today. He's really been thriving at that private school."

"That's good. I know I have a year, still, but I've been checking out schools, all the same. Ana will be fine anywhere, but Lillian still isn't in 100 control of her telepathy. It's in the back of my mind that I might have to home school her for a while."

"It's a tough choice, with a supernatural kid. I keep dreading the day that Connor uses his abilities at school and accidentally hurts another kid, or freaks somebody out. We've made it a priority for him to know he has to be careful, but accidents can always happen. I'm glad he's so close with Ana and Lilli," Cordelia stated.

"Yeah, me, too. I think they'll be able to help each other cope as they get older. Spike and I have to use aging glamours around my family and friends who don't know the truth, so even we don't fit in everywhere. The twins will get to a point where they stop aging, I think, and they'll have to play the camouflage game, too, but, what can you do?" Kara said.

"Exactly. I like my life, though. The rewards have definitely out-weighed the quirks."

"Especially since Angel got his soul anchored," Kara teased.

"Oh, hell, yes!"

--------------

"Time to go, girls. It's getting late." Kara passed them their coats.

"Awww!"

"I know…but we have a long drive, and you still have to be in bed at bedtime. Say goodbye to Connor, and thank you for inviting you."

"Thank you," they chorused. They hugged the boy from both sides, his face wrinkling up in distaste. Cordy failed at holding in a laugh at his expression.

"You're welcome. Bye," he said.

"Thanks for the help, Kara. I'd still be cleaning up, left with just these two," Cordelia said, gesturing to Angel and Gunn. They both tried to protest, saying that they would have helped, but the women just looked dubious.

"You're very welcome. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Kara," they said. Kara herded the twins out the door to her car.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Lorne asked, from the landing.

"Yep, no more kids. Your Gucci loafers are safe from little feet," Cordy teased.

"Oh, good! Anyone want to join me for a drink?"

--------------

Another Thanksgiving, a little more somber than before because of Willow's absence. She'd sent a promising letter to Tara, though, that had arrived that week. She said she would be coming home "soon", so it was with a lighter step that the Wicca came into the Browning household for the holiday meal.

Their hodge-podge family had grown large enough to require a kiddy table now, with the twins and Thomas. Lacey was still in a high chair. Little Zachary had been bottle-fed and put down to sleep in the living room. Kara and Spike had dinner with Clem and his new mate the night before.

Dawn and Michael's new level of closeness didn't go unnoticed by the women of the group. All the extra little touches, innocent enough for public view, still hinted at a new level of intimacy for the couple, and they cornered Dawn between dinner and dessert.

"Something you've neglected to share, Dawnie?" Buffy asked.

"Umm, not that I can think of…"

"Really, 'cause we noticed you and Mikey are extra lovey-dovey tonight," Buffy added.

"Really? I hadn't noticed…must be the holiday spirit affecting us. We _are_ in love, after all," Dawn replied.

"Oh, just admit you've had sex already so we can start gossiping about penis size," Anya interjected. "You two are going to dance around the subject all night, and it's really annoying.

"Anya!" they hissed.

"What? In my day, she'd be on her fifth child by now. About time she lost her virginity. Was he good?"

"_Anya!_"

"Fine…I have children to attend to…" The ex-demon wandered off.

"Okay, now that we're alone, would you like to do any sisterly sharing?" Buffy asked.

"Nope." Dawn grinned, and rejoined the party.

"We never should have let her move away to school," Buffy muttered to her husband.

"What?" He'd only half been paying attention when she walked up.

"Dawn!"

"Buffy, if she doesn't want to talk about her personal life, you can't force her. She's an adult, capable of her own decisions."

"How can you be so blasé about her probably having sex?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Because it's none of my business, and I'd rather remain ignorant for the rest of my days. Would you want to hear all about it if Dawn were your brother, instead?" Sebastian countered.

"Eww!"

"Exactly. Now, stop fussing about it, and enjoy the party. Everybody's having a good time, and Willow will be home soon."

"Okay. You're right…" she admitted. Didn't dampen her curiosity, though.

--------------

December, the first week, 2007…

Beatrice sat communing on her bed, in touch with the forces she was responsible for protecting, guiding. Her eyes opened, a single tear running down her cheek. It was time for Willow to take up the mantle.

---------------

Still writing chapter 22, so you'll have to wait to find out what happens next, guys. I hope you'll like the new direction the story is moving towards...


	22. Chapter 22

Warning: minor character death.

Chapter 22

Faith found herself in a land of mist. The ground was solid beneath her feet, but she couldn't see very far, the fog too heavy. Finally, she saw a shape moving towards her, and readied a battle stance, just in case it wasn't friendly. It became clear that the shape was a person, then a woman, and then someone she knew.

"Willow?"

"Hi, Faith," she greeted, waggling her fingers.

"Where the hell are we?"

"We're in the in-between, Faith. It's a sort of meeting place, for spirits and their guides."

"Huh? What spirits? What guides?"

"Do you remember fighting on the Hellmouth, Faith?"

"Yeah…Wes and Fred were there, too, and we were fighting these wicked Gorlachs that wanted to open the damn gateway. It was a hell of a fight, and Wes was pretty handy with the mojo, too. The last thing I remember before showin' up here was that things had gotten pretty intense, and I yelled at Wes to get Fred out. She had a nasty gash on head wand was starting to wobble. I got stuck, but it hardly slowed me down, Will, and I killed that last son of a bitch before he could open the portal."

"You died, Faith. That's why you're here. Your would was mortal, it just took some time because you're a Slayer."

"I…died?" Faith whispered.

"Yeah, but you went down a hero. You made everybody proud, Faith, with how you turned your life around in Cleveland."

"It was nothin'," she shrugged off. "I just grew up, is all."

"Well, either way, I'm here to guide you to where you belong. It's not far."

"Willow, are you dead, too?"

"Nah…this is just an astral projection of me. I'm actually sitting in Canada right now. Basically, today is the first day of my new job." They started casually walking, Willow seeming to know the exact path.

"New job?"

"As a Guardian of the Slayer line. We watch the Watchers and the Slayers, only the Powers want us to take a more…proactive approach now. And so, here's me."

"Whoa. That's some gig. Well, you always were the responsible one…"

"Yep…well, here's your stop. Just walk up to the guy at the desk there. He'll buzz you in."

"Uh, thanks…and Willow…"

"Hmm?"

"Tell B I'm sorry, for all the shit I put her through. She's kinda been my compass for the new life, you know. 'What would Buffy do?', and stuff. I hope she got that happy life she was always going on about."

"Yeah, she did…and I'll tell her what you said."

"Cool. Later, Will. Good luck…" Faith walked up to the desk, and then, through the door opened for her. The bright light hid her from Willow's view, just before the door closed again.

"Time to go home," the new Guardian said to herself.

---------------

Tara took a vegetarian casserole out of the oven, just before the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" she called, setting down the dish on the stove, then pulling off her oven mitts. "I'm coming," she said, unlocked the door, and opened it to her visitor.

"Hi, Baby."

Tara's face held a mix of shock and joy, before she recovered and rushed forward to kiss Willow passionately.

"You're really here! There's so much to tell you," Tara said tearfully, pulling Willow inside.

"I have a whole lot to tell you, too!"

"Well, that can wait. You're just in time for dinner. God, Willow, it's so good to have you home!" They hugged again, unable to stop touching.

"You have no idea how good it is to be here. I've been stuck in Canada all these months with my teacher, and we hardly ever left the house. So, you moved back to Sunnydale, huh?"

"Yeah…the apartment was too expensive to keep on just my salary, and it wasn't the same without you…I stayed with Kara and Spike for a couple weeks, then came up here. I've been working at The Magic Box ever since. It makes Giles happy, since he can spend more time with Joyce. Oh, and you probably know, but the Hellmouth is closed, and Buffy and Sebastian have pretty much cleared out the harmful demons, so Sunnydale's been thriving. It's kind of weird," Tara rambled.

"I'll bet…actually, I'll need to get in touch with Buffy really soon. We need to discuss stuff about why I was gone, and why I'm back. Um, gosh…I'm sorry – my mind's running all over the place, thinking about everything I need to do…but, I have time to spend tonight with you, so…what's for dinner?"

"Just a casserole. It makes good leftovers."

"Well, I always loved it, and I'm starved! Teleporting is hard work."

Willow briefly explained everything to Tara over dinner, stressing that Tara was to be an asset to the new plan, too. They caught up on Tara's side of the past months, then went to bed to make up for lost time.

--------------

"Could you call a Scooby meeting for tonight, baby? I'd rather just tell this story once," Willow asked the next morning.

"Of course. I'll make sure everyone knows it's important."

"What's up, Tara? You wanted to see all of us?" Buffy asked that evening.

"Actually, I'm not the one who wanted the meeting…"

"Willow!" Willow suddenly found herself a Xander and Buffy sandwich.

"Uh, guys…air?"

"Sorry."

"You have a lot of 'splainin' to do, missy!" Xander exclaimed.

"And I will! As soon as everybody sits down.

Okay, first, I'm really glad to be home again and I missed you all more than you ever know. Now, the reason why the PTBs took me away is that they wanted me to be trained by an expert. Beatrice is an old woman that lives in the boonies in Canada, but she's also a Guardian, and one of the very last left…"

"As in 'the ones who watch the Watchers who watch the Slayers'?" Buffy interrupted.

"The very same, Buffy. As you can probably now guess, I have a new job. The Rowers picked me because 1) we're close and I care about the whole Slayer thing, and 2) I'm young enough to carry on the legacy for a long time. You see, they want the Guardians to take a more proactive role in the Slayers, and the Potentials, too. I'm here now because there is a new Slayer." Willow let this information settle in for a moment.

"That means…Faith is dead," Buffy said.

"Yes. It happened two days ago. She wants you to know that she's sorry, Buffy, and she hopes you're happy. She used you as a role model during her time in Cleveland. Wes and Fred are very proud of her. She died protecting the Hellmouth."

"Where is the new Slayer now, Willow?" Giles asked.

"Already in London. She's one of the Potentials that were identified at a young age. Her name is Simone, and she's 16. The Powers now have something to ask of you, Buffy. With the Watchers Council restructured, and a seasoned Slayer already in existence, they think it's the perfect time to have the new Slayer trained by the best teacher she could find for the job."

"They want me to train the new girl."

"Yes, and it's an unprecedented opportunity for a new Slayer. The one catch is that you will have to go to Cleveland. That's the most active Hellmouth, now, and it's only guarded at the moment by three humans. I know you have a life here, Buffy, but for at least a while, we all need you there with Simone."

"But Cleveland? And picking up the nightly slaying all over again? I don't know, Willow. It's a lot to ask. I've been a Slayer for 11 years, and I've earned my life back. That's the perk of there being a Chosen Two. I'm out of the daily line of fire." The stubborn set of her jaw said she was really going to fight the idea.

"It's your choice, Buffy…obviously, but you are needed. You and Sebastian can train this girl as a Slayer has never been trained before. But, either way, Tara and I are moving to Cleveland, at least for a while."

"Who's to be Simone's Watcher?" Giles inquired.

"Wesley is going to be asked to take over, if he's up to it. He and Fred are probably discussing the decision as we speak."

"Wills, we just got you back, and now you're moving again?" Xander asked sadly.

"I'm sorry we don't have more time to catch up, Xander, but we have to be there within a week. Events like this just move really fast. We'll be calling all the time, though, won't we, baby?" Willow replied.

"Definitely," Tara replied. "And once Simone is established, we'll have a lot more freedom to travel again."

"Perhaps you could share with us what your new duties are?" Giles addressed to Willow.

"Making the Slayer line the best it can be, Giles. The details are a bit more confidential. The Guardians have been able to do what they do by remaining in secret all these centuries. I'm only telling you all what I have so far because I trust you guys implicitly with supernatural info. Buffy, Sebastian – I know it's a big decision, but at least come out for a week or two and see if you can work with Simone. You're pretty famous among the Potentials, Buffy. She knows she has some big shoes to fill."

"You met her already?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded. "Right after the Slayer essence transferred to her body. Cleveland can't wait for her to figure it out on her own. She's a lovely girl, very spunky…sorry, I'm channeling Beatrice again. I think a good choice was made. She's trying to be very mature about the whole thing. It helps that she's lived with a Council host family since she was three."

"So she knows what goes bump in the night. I bet she got some interesting bedtime stories," Xander quipped.

"And what do the Powers have in store for the rest of us, Red?" Spike asked. He and Kara had just been taking in Willow's presentation so far.

"Nothing, that I know of. They didn't ask anything of Tara, either, but with her counseling experience, I wanted her to come help Simone make a smooth transition into her new life. It's really just an assignment for Buffy and me. You guys' support is always welcome, though. Tara and I hope to give Wesley and Fred a bit of a break so they can grieve for Faith properly. Their group became pretty close."

"That happens on a Hellmouth," Dawn added.

"Well, since I'm not making my decision today, how about we celebrate Willow's return? Time is short, people. Bronze, tonight?"

"Uh…sure…"

"Great. We'll meet up later, then." Buffy gave Willow a very brief hug, and left. Sebastian stood up to follow his wife.

"Sebastian, before you go, could I speak with you…in private?" Willow asked. She looked so hopeful, he couldn't possibly turn her down.

"Of course, Willow. Will the training room suffice?"

"Thanks," she said gratefully, and followed him through the door.

"Do you know what that's about, Tara?" Xander asked.

"Just an idea of Willow's. She'll fill us in when she's ready," Tara replied.

"Well, if the meeting's over, then can we turn the conversation towards lunch? I had to skip breakfast to make it down here," Dawn proposed.

"Busy morning, Dawnie?" Kara teased. By the blush that appeared on the young woman's face, her guess had been correct.

"Il Ghiotto's does a good lunch special," Tara said.

"Tara's quite right. I could go for Italian," Giles added.

"We'll have to call the sitter," Anya and Kara said simultaneously, then looked at each other and laughed.

Tara decided to ring ahead to let the restaurant know they'd have a big party coming. By the time she was done, Willow and Sebastian were rejoining the group.

"We're heading to Il Ghiotto's," Tara informed her partner.

"Oh, they make great sandwiches," Sebastian said.

"Should we call Buffy?" Willow wondered.

"Not yet. She's probably already at the studio working on her lessons for class. She just needs some time to work it out in her head," Sebastian answered. "Don't worry, Willow. She's not going to hate you for reminding her who she is. Buffy will do the right thing."

"Okay. Well, shall we go, then? You guys have lots to catch me up on," Willow said, brightening. It _was _really good to be home.

---------------

Why couldn't the Powers That Screw With You leave her alone? Hadn't she done enough, in Slayer terms, to earn retirement?

Buffy spin-kicked the punching bag, sending it swinging wildly, before dislodging from the ceiling anchor and plopping on the floor.

"Ooops," she muttered. Just great. Now, she had to find another corner to anchor it from that didn't already have a hole in it.

"Thought I'd find you still here."

"Yeah? Well, took you long enough," she said to her husband. "Come to tell me I was being a brat?"

"Do I need to tell you that?" Sebastian moved in front of her so she'd look at him. "The group went to lunch after you left. I told them to give you time, since you'd want to work out the information in your head. Are you mad that I didn't follow you out?"

"Yes, no…maybe. It doesn't matter, though, because Willow is your friend, too, and if you wanted to go to lunch with everybody, then you should. It's not like the group is together every day anymore."

"Thank you. Besides, Willow wanted to talk to me, anyway, so it all worked out. I see you've killed another punching bag."

"Nope. I killed the _chain_ on the punching bag. It pulled out of the ceiling. So, what time are we Bronzing?"

"Buffy – would you like to talk about Cleveland? It's not just going to go away…not when the Powers have a plan."

"We will, but I already said it won't be today. I prefer to think of my best friend being back in time for Christmas, and no supernatural troubles are on the horizon. Now, either help me with this punching bag, or go home, 'cause my students will be here in 10."

----------------

"You look beautiful, Willow. It's good to have you home," Joyce said, greeting Willow and Tara at The Bronze. She had been delighted when Giles told her the news when she got home from the gallery. "Rupert tells me life has changed your plans."

"Yeah, you could say that," her expression indicating that the statement was a gross understatement. "More like a life-long mission."

"Well, I'm sure you'll excel at it, as you always do."

"Thanks, Joyce. Where did Giles disappear to?"

"Oh, he's waiting for Buffy. He wanted to speak to her in private before she comes in. She hardly needs a Watcher anymore, but the fatherly role will always be needed."

Tara and Willow nodded in understanding. Willow knew perhaps best of all how much Giles meant to Buffy, including his guidance. It was totally expected that he would want to know if she was alright after the revelations of this morning.

"Glinda, Red…the pipsqueaks say hello. And they reminded me that you promised to bring cookies when you drop by for Lillian's next lesson," Spike said, joining the table. "Kara will be in, in a moment. She's trying to find a place to park."

"Yeah, this place is even busier than I remember it," Willow noticed, looking around.

"More people come out at night now, sweetie, since the vampires are gone," Tara replied.

"Where's the Bit?"

"Waiting for Michael at the house."

"Those two spend way too much time together, if you ask me," the vampire stated.

"They're young and in love. Besides, I seem to recall you fidgeting all over the place because you couldn't get home for a day once," Tara teased.

"That's different. We're mated. She's too young to be joined at the hip with some boy still wet behind the ears."

"Spike, if I'm the mother, and I can deal, then you can, too. Even I have to admit the boy is completely devoted to Dawn. There's nothing we can do but see how it plays out," Joyce said.

"Just wait until the twins have their first crush. He'll be insufferable," Kara added.

"Insufferable, my ass…crazy bint," he muttered.

"Love you, too, honey."

"Oh, bite me," he groused.

"Excuse me, ladies. That's an invitation I can't ignore." Kara pulled her mate upstairs to dance in private, in the dark.

"Hey, guys, sorry we're late. Did I just see Kara and Spike disappear to the balcony?" Dawn asked. She sat down on a stool, Michael standing behind her.

"Yep," the three women answered.

"Right…avoid dark corners like the plague. Where's everybody else?"

"Not here, yet. I don't know what's keeping Xander and Anya," Joyce replied.

"Do you think Buffy won't come?" Willow wondered worriedly.

"Oh, I'm sure she will," Tara assured. "Her class lets out at seven, and that's across town. I'm sure she and Sebastian will be here any minute."

"Yeah…what was up with the secret convo today? Does Sebastian have a new mission, too?" Dawn asked.

"It's only an idea…I don't want to say anything unless he's interested in helping out."

"Okay…What about this Guardian deal? Do you have new cool powers?"

"Dawn, honey, perhaps Willow would like a night without talking shop?" Joyce suggested.

"It's okay. I just did a lot of training and learning, Dawn. Witchy powers are sufficient once you know what to do."

"Cool. Well, we're going to go dance while we're waiting for everybody. Later." Dawn dragged Michael onto the dance floor just as a fast song came on. They watched him groan at his bad luck, but try to keep up with her, anyway.

"They're so cute!"

"Who's cute?"

"Buffy! Pull up a stool. We're still waiting for Xander and Anya. How was class?" Willow babbled.

"Good, as usual. I like my students, and this was the advanced class, so no goof-offs. Do you think we should call Xander?"

"I'll do it, since you ladies are already seated," Sebastian replied.

"Thanks, baby."

"Anything new in the past few months, Buffy?"

"A few trips here and there. We have even more freedom to our schedule now that the violent demons are gone. We went to Rome in August."

"Oooo, that must have been fabulous! I bet you did tons of shopping!"

"Yep, a whole new shoe wardrobe. You wouldn't believe how cheap cashmere was! I've got sweaters, scarves, and gloves to last years." Buffy was loosening up, with the topic being completely safe. "We took lots of pictures."

"That's great. I'd love to see them," Willow said happily.

Xander and Anya arrived soon, and the rest of the night went well, except for Buffy's blatant avoidance of any supernatural talk. Willow could only hope that her best friend would eventually see this new opportunity for what it really was – a chance to secure the future.

-----------------

The next few days were very busy for Willow and Tara. Willow had to pack enough for at least a month in Cleveland. She'd been in touch with Wesley and Fred, and they had generously offered her one of the spare bedrooms in their home there. Simone would have the other. Tara could spare no more than two weeks away, thankfully, on vacation salary from The Magic Box. Sunnydale was receiving more curious travelers now that word had spread the town was much safer now, and the shop was doing a booming business in souvenir trinkets and candles. Giles just couldn't handle all the traffic on his own for very long.

The gang tried to spend as much time together as possible in that one week, since Willow would be gone for an extended time again. Oh, she could teleport to Tara if she wanted, but it wasn't the same as being around all day every day, and they all knew Willow would be very busy with her new duties. It was just the way with anything Slayer related. Buffy finally gave her answer the day before Willow was flying out.

"Hey, Wills…can we talk?"

Willow put down the book she was packing into a box, and gave her friend her full attention. "What's up, Buffy?"

"I decided to come to Cleveland – for one week!" she said, at Willow's hopeful look. "That's all I'm committing to right now. Sebastian is going to take my classes, so I can spare a week to meet this new Slayer and give her some tips." Buffy paused, fiddling with her fingers.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch about this whole thing, but I've finally been free for the first time since I was 15. I've even gotten to see some of the world, Willow! I never thought I'd get that chance, let alone with the man I love. And now, with the Hellmouth closed, and the demons cleared out, I've been thinking about trying to have a baby, and…"

"Oh, Buffy…"

"Let me finish. So, when you come back with this all new mandate from the Powers, it threw me for a loop, see? Anyway, I'm willing to help, but I'm putting my foot down about being at anyone's beck and call. Unless the entire world is going to go boom, my life is here. By all rights, I should have been dead back in '97, anyway, so I figure I've put in more than my fair share when the Hellmouth should have gone to the next Slayer."

"I agree with you, as Willow-your-friend, so I promise I'll make this as painless on you as possible, Buffy. The whole point is to give the new Slayer her best chance at a long survival, and that's why we want you, need you, to help give her that edge. Simone has great potential as a Slayer."

"Good. I'm glad that's settled, then. Sebastian managed to find me a seat on your flight, so we'll be traveling together. Can I help with any of this packing?"

"It's pretty much all done. I was just boxing up my books from Beatrice. All the rest of my stuff was already boxed from when Tara moved back up here. I could use some help taking it all to the Post Office for shipping, though."

"I can do that. Just call me Buffy the Pack Mule."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Departure day, December, 2007…

"Got your bag?"

"Check."

"Cell phone?"

"Yup."

"Scythe?"

"In the case next to my bag, honey. I'm ready. You just have to drive me to the airport."

"It's been a long time since we spent a night apart," Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I'm going to miss you dreadfully."

"I know, me, too. I'll call you as soon as we get there, and before bed every night. Stupid Powers…" Buffy said again.

"Let me know if you need me, and I'll be there in an instant, alright? Your students won't get fat and lazy from missing one lesson."

"I know…I will. I promise. You're my rock, baby. I never want to face another battle without you."

They indulged in a make-out session until the clock stated they had to leave to make Buffy's flight on time.

---------------

"At least we're leaving Sunnydale together." Willow said to Tara, at the airport. They were standing at the gate, waiting for Buffy to arrive.

"And I'm very relieved about that. It was horrible, thinking you might never wake up, and then having you disappear. Even with the Powers explaining it to me, I still hated not knowing where you were, if you were alright. No more disappearing, or I'm chaining you to the bed."

"What kind of kinky people have you been hanging around?" Willow said, surprised at her lover's vehemence. "Never mind, you lived with Kara and Spike for a while…"

Tara giggled. "They are…creative, aren't they?"

"Yeah…I feel sorry for the twins when they get old enough to know what's going on behind closed doors. Still not as bad as Xander and Anya, I'll bet…"

"No one has to wonder why those two keep popping out kids, that's for sure. Aren't they the cutest, by the way?"

"Definitely. I'm sorry I missed Zachary's birth. I really have some making up to do at Christmas. Oh, there's Buffy! Buffy!" Willow replied. She waved to the blonde, catching her eye.

"Hey, guys. I was afraid I might be too late. We got held up in traffic."

"Nope, just in time. We need to get boarded, though. Most everybody's on the plane already."

Willow and Tara moved on, allowing Buffy to say goodbye to Sebastian. They were just putting their luggage in the overhead bin when Buffy came down the aisle to join them. She had a seat behind the couple.

----------------

Cleveland was cold! And there was snow! The three women stayed huddled in the warm airport, waiting for Wesley to pick them up. Buffy and Willow were both surprised to see the Watcher sporting a neatly trimmed full beard. He was wearing layers and boots appropriate to the weather.

"Welcome to Cleveland, ladies. Sorry about the weather. The car is right out front, so you only have to make a quick dash. Can I help with any of your luggage?"

"You can take my large suitcase, if that's okay," Willow replied. "That way, I can carry my books."

"Of course." Wesley lifted the case and started for the doors. He headed for the back of the large SUV and opened the back, stowing the suitcase inside, and then taking the girls' things as they passed them along.

The vehicle hadn't had long enough to cool off, so warm air blasted from the heater as they moved away from the curb towards the streets. Wesley played supernatural tour guide as he drove, telling them about the demons they had faced with Faith since moving here. His voice was still rough when mentioning her name. They finally pulled up to a large house in a nice part of town. A tall brunette came out the door to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Winifred, Wesley's wife. You can just call me Fred. Everybody does. Let's hurry on inside. I've got hot chocolate ready, and everything!" she enthusiastically stated.

Everything was carried inside in one trip. "The Council called while you were out, Wes. Simone won't be here until tomorrow. They're having bad weather in London."

"That's fine. It will give these three a chance to settle in before getting to work. Willow and Tara, your bedroom is upstairs, next to Simone's. Buffy, you'll be in my office. It has a pull-out sofa bed."

"It's more comfortable than it sounds, honest," Fred added. "I made sure we tested it before bringing it home from the store. The kitchen is this way. Help yourselves to anything while you're here. Oh, and I'm making enchiladas tonight. Is that okay for everybody?"

"Tara's a vegetarian, if that makes a difference," Willow replied.

"Don't change your plans on my account," Tara said. "I don't want to put you to any trouble."

"Pfft! Don't worry about it. I'll just leave the chicken out of part of the dish. Is cheese okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks."

"Sure!" A little cry was heard over a baby monitor. "Oh, that's Matthew. Excuse me."

"Wow, things have sure changed from Sunnydale, hey, Wes?" Buffy teased.

"You wouldn't know the half of it," he joked back. "Please, have a seat at the table, and I'll pour the hot chocolate. Fred made biscuits, too. She always bakes too much when company comes by," he added fondly.

Fred came back into the kitchen with a sleepy-eyed toddler on her hip. "This is Mattie. He's one. This little man never wants to be left out of a party, do ya?"

"He's adorable," said Willow.

"You have a lovely home. It has a good aura," Tara added.

"Faith said that, too, only she called it a 'vibe'. Wes made sure to check for ghosts and evil spirits before we bought the house," Fred replied.

"A natural action before committing to an investment, dear. Excuse me, ladies. I'm going to move your luggage to the appropriate rooms."

"He's still not comfortable mentioning Faith," Fred confided, once he was out of earshot. "They'd developed a brother-sister thing, you know? It's hard."

The girls nodded in understanding. "That's part of why I wanted Tara to come with me," Willow said. "We want to give you guys the free time to deal with what just happened. I've already spoken with Simone, and she knows you won't be jumping in right away with her training."

"Thanks…I'm doing okay, but I think Wes blames himself some for Faith losing the fight. We had the service a couple days ago, before the storm hit. Angel and Cordy came out. It was nice. I'm proud of what we accomplished as a team here."

Buffy stayed silent, sipping her hot chocolate. There wasn't really anything nice she could say about Faith, from their experiences. Fred looked over at the clock.

"Goodness, it's 5 o'clock already? I better get started on those enchiladas." She placed Matthew in his bouncy swing.

"Would you like some help?" Tara offered.

"Sure, but only if you want to."

"Buffy, Willow, may I give you the tour?"

"Sure, Wes," Buffy replied. They followed the Watcher into the living room.

"My office is down here, and there's a bathroom next to it with a shower. The basement door is behind the stairs, here. The training room and laundry facilities are down there. If you'll follow me upstairs, I'll show you which rooms are whose." He pointed out two doors facing each other. "This is yours, Willow, and Simone will be in here. That's the bathroom. Matthew's bedroom is beyond that, then ours. Fred, or myself, is usually up with Matthew early in the morning, so don't worry about waking us up. Downstairs, there's also the dining room, and the back porch is screened in for use in the summer months."

"I'm guessing you have a full library in your office," Willow teased.

"Well, not quite, though it is stocked with the essential references. I built up quite a collection while in L.A. You mentioned bringing a box of books?"

"Yep, Guardian related stuff. Beatrice made me promise never to let them out of my sight, so I have to lug them wherever I go."

"Ugh. Give me a good ax, any day," Buffy quipped.

"Oh, speaking of axes, Buffy brought the Scythe!"

"Really? May I see it? It's truly a legendary find. The only reference I could ever find about it was that it is ancient," Wes said, scholarly excitement sparking in his eyes. Buffy rolled her eyes and went to take the weapon out of its case.

----------------

"Spicy," Buffy croaked later, after a couple bites of enchilada.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Too many jalapenos?" Fred apologized. She hurried to bring Buffy a glass of milk. "Here, this will help. Water just spreads the fire around your mouth."

"I'm okay," Buffy said, after gulping down a third of the glass. "I can handle it now I know what to expect."

"Sorry, again…"

"Don't worry about it. Slayer healing means no permanent damage."

"So, Fred, what's your story? I have to admit I don't know much about you," Willow said.

"Oh, the usual," the brunette giggled. "I grew up in a small town in Texas, went to college in L.A. to study physics, got sucked into a dimensional portal from reading the wrong book, and spent 5 years in Pylea. It wasn't really pleasant, since they think of humans as cattle there. Anyway, I escaped the demons and lived in a cave for a long time…where I went a bit nuts…no one to talk to but myself, and trying to find the calculations to get home. Of course, I didn't know they were demons until Angel's crew came to save me – I just called them monsters…Anyway, they brought me back to L.A., and it took me a while to trust leaving my room, not to mention going outside…"

"We eventually got her out with the persuasion of ice cream and tacos," Wes said fondly.

"Right. So…eventually, I became a part of the team. It took Wesley a long time to ask me out, though…"

"Well, you were with Charles for a while…"

"Only because he made the first move before you did, silly. It was awkward for a while…" The girls nodded understandably. "But we're all good friends again. When the Council arranged for Faith's release, Wes was the first one to ease her back into society. Even picked her up from the prison," Fred said proudly.

"It was the least I could do, after failing her as a Watcher the first time. Coming to Cleveland was a fresh start for all of us, which ended all too shortly," the Watcher added.

"Wes, Fred – I was with Faith just after she died, to escort her to where she belonged. Her first concern was that you were both alright and that she accomplished her job. She was grateful for all you both did for her here. I hope it's a bit of comfort to know that she's in a happy place now. Faith died a hero, and we should honor that memory. There was nothing to be done differently," Willow said, her voice taking on the tint of wisdom from the Guardians.

"Thank you, Willow. I'll remember that," Wesley replied. He cleared his throat, saying next, "Dessert, anyone? We have peach pie."

The girls murmured their assent, and started helping Fred clear the table. After dessert, the group moved into the living room to start discussing the demonic logistics in Cleveland. Willow and Tara went to bed early, while Buffy called Sebastian.

----------------

The next day…

Wes and Willow went to the airport to pick up Simone. Willow advised that it would probably be a bit overwhelming for the teen to be greeted by everyone at once. She was already going to be nervous coming to a new city, on her very first flight in an airplane. They went as far into the airport as allowed, and waited in clear sight for the girl to come through.

Willow spotted the teen first. "Simone! Over here!"

The girl's face lit up with relief at seeing a familiar person, and she hurried over to the pair. "Hi, Willow! I'm so glad you were right here. This airport is big, and bloody confusing. I was afraid I'd miss you guys altogether. Is this my new Watcher?"

"Wesley Wyndham-Price," he replied, extending his hand to shake Simone's. "Do you have more luggage to pick up at baggage claim?"

"Oh, yeah…a suitcase. My old Watcher is mailing the rest of my belongings, if that's alright. It's amazing how much you accumulate in 13 years! Is it still snowing?"

"I think we've got a bit of a break," Wes answered, as they walked. "The sun was starting to peek out when we parked."

"Brilliant! Let's hurry, eh? I'm starved!" Simone forged on ahead, excited to get out of the airport.

"I told you she was spunky," Willow said to the Watcher.

"Quite. I only hope I can keep up."

Once they were in the car and on the way back to the house, Simone bombarded the pair with lots of questions. Would she be going to school here, or be privately tutored? Is there a place to get good fish and chips? Was the city chock full of demons? Did any cute boys like on their street? Could she listen to any music she wanted? Would she have a curfew, considering that she would be Slaying at night? And on, and on, and on…

Willow was immensely entertained, watching Wesley try to answer a question at the same time Simone fired off two more, so that he never got to fully answering any of them. She'd never seen someone look so grateful to be home again.

Fred was there at the door to hold it open so Simone could bring her luggage through.

"Hi, I'm Fred, Wesley's wife and fellow researcher. Your room is all ready for you to check out, if you want to take your stuff straight upstairs."

"Thanks! That would be right nice, and then we can all get to know each other." The young Slayer followed Fred upstairs to her new bedroom. She took a brief glance around, set her luggage on the bed, and turned around to head back downstairs. Tara and Buffy were in the living room.

"Simone, why don't you have a seat? Willow will make the other introductions while Fred and I get lunch prepared," Wesley said, gesturing to a chair in the living room.

"Simone, this is Tara, my girlfriend and a fellow Wicca, and this is Buffy the Vampire Slayer," Willow stated, pointing to one blonde, then the other.

"Wicked! Get out of here! _The_ Slayer came all this way to see me? God, it is such a treat and an honor, Buffy. Can I call you Buffy? I can't believe I'm meeting _the_ Slayer!"

Buffy blushed at Simone's enthusiasm. "Uh, yeah, it's nice to meet you, too, Simone. You can call me Buffy. Anything else just makes me feel old."

"Okay, cool…and hullo, Tara. Do you have the same job Willow does?" Simone asked.

"No, I'm actually trained as a counselor, as well as in witchcraft. I'm just here for your first week or two while everyone's adjusting, at Willow's request."

"Oh, okay. Wow, a full team to teach me everything. Is this how it always goes for a new Slayer?"

"Never before, actually," Wesley interjected. "Traditionally, it was always the Slayer, and her Watcher. They lived a very solitary life, focused on the mission of ridding the world of vampires and demons. The times started to change with Buffy being called. She was the first Slayer in a very long time to not have been identified at a very young age as a Potential, like you were. Faith was only discovered right before she was called, as well. The new Council recognizes that controlling every aspect of a Slayer's life is not possible anymore. It is in the world's best interest to give you as much of an advantage for success as possible. You'll learn more about that destiny from Willow."

"Right. Well, you're the boss, Watcher-man. I'm putty in your hands, clay to be molded. Can we eat, now?"

He nodded, and Simone grinned, hurrying past him into the dining room visible from where she sat. Fred was placing bowls of soup on the table, accompanied with sandwiches.

"Does she make anyone else feel very old?" Wes asked the girls quietly. They chuckled, and nodded.

"She's like Dawn at that age. My sister had an endless tank of energy. I'd watch how much sugar and caffeine you give this one," Buffy said.

The Watcher appeared to pale at the suggestion, and turned to head for the kitchen.

After lunch, Tara and Fred helped Simone unpack and make her room more like home. The teen had brought several framed pictures with her, organizing those first on her dresser and nightstand. She had dark auburn hair, long and straight. Her eyes were brilliant green, and sparkling with vitality. She was about the same height as Willow, making her a little taller than Buffy, and still slender in build. Obviously, at 16, her body hadn't stopped maturing, yet. Simone's style ran from preppy to punk – the difference between her school clothes and after hours wear obvious. She had lived in England with her foster Watcher and his American wife since she was 3, and most of her pictures were with them. She had one with what must have been her birth parents, when she was a baby. The picture was placed on the nightstand next to the bed.

"We can go shopping for decorations later in the week," Fred said, once everything had been put away.

"Thanks. I have boxes of stuff coming by airmail, but I didn't pack my bedding from home. If we could get that stuff in my style, that would be cool."

"Sure, sweetie. Oh! You haven't been introduced to Matthew, yet. He's our one-year-old son," Fred added. She pulled the teen down the hall to the boy's room. "He's taking a nap right now, but you can have a peek."

"He's cute," Simone whispered. "I'm not going to be in the way of family time, am I? All newness aside for me, I know this can't be easy, taking in a new Slayer kid right after yours, uh…went away."

"Simone, we really are glad to have you here, and we'd help you even if Faith was still here. She had a rough time in her early years, and she'd want us to give you a better start. You're not in the way, honey. We wouldn't have said yes to the assignment if we though we couldn't handle it."

"Okay. Thanks, Fred. That means a lot. I put on a good show, but moving to a new country is pretty freaky for me. I just don't want to screw this up. I've been dreaming about being a Slayer since I was 10." They moved back into the hall and towards the stairs.

"Just try your best, Simone. That's all any of us can ask of you."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the training room testing Simone's skills. After dinner, Wes and Buffy took the girl out on a short patrol to the nearest cemetery. Buffy talked through instructions as she fought and staked a few fledglings. There weren't many, since the snow was keeping the vampires indoors where it was warm.

Wesley and Fred explained that Cleveland didn't draw the same kinds of demons that the Sunnydale Hellmouth had. Demons here were more interested in underground business deals, than all-out slaughter. Magic users were also more common, so Willow and Tara would be starting basic magical defensive training the next day. This was a Slayer that would need to know how to cast spells.

When it came to Slayer training, Simone paid rapt attention, taking notes in a journal. She asked intelligent, insightful questions, and Buffy was more than a little impressed with how prepared the girl already was to assume her Slayerly duties. If she had had this kind of education when she'd first been called, she never would have freaked out like she had in L.A….knowing not to tell her parents would have spared Buffy those few weeks in the mental ward. Simone's attitude towards being a Slayer mirrored Kendra's, in that she felt it was an honor and a gift to serve mankind in that way. Simone's advantage over Kendra was that she hadn't been sheltered away from the world and brainwashed with the old Council dogma. Her host family had been part of the progressive minority that was part of the Council for the best reasons. Her Watcher had known what to send to Quentin Travers in his reports every week, and what to actually teach his charge.

After sending the exhausted girl to bed, the adults gathered in Wesley's study to discuss their first impressions. They found they all agreed with Willow's original assessment that the Powers had chosen well. The remainder of the week would prove if the theory would truly hold up.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Simone's days consisted of half physical training, and half magic lessons. In the evening, after having dinner as a group, she would go out with Wesley and Buffy on patrol and practice Slaying for real. She managed to stake her first vampire on her first try, which got a reward of ice cream at Baskin-Robbins. Simone took full advantage of Buffy only being there a week, asking as many questions as she could think of. In her enthusiasm, she was completely oblivious to driving the blonde Slayer nuts after a couple days in a row of this.

"She's so insanely curious about everything," Buffy complained to Sebastian over the phone. She was on her cell, taking a solitary walk around the block while the others were out shopping with Simone. "It's like she expects to hear all 11 years of slaying in 6 days. The only peace I get is when she's locked up with Wills and Tara for magic lessons. Imagine Dawn at 16, but with Slayer energy."

"Oh, it can't be that bad," he chuckled. "Isn't her Watcher there, too?"

"Yeah, but any time Wes pauses for breath, she's on my again. Maybe if I give her a good beating, it'll get the message across…"

"Buffy…"

"I know, I'm just being cranky. Hey, there's a different car in front of the house, now. I should see what's up. I love you, baby. I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you, too, darling. It's only for a couple more days. Try to give the girl some slack. She's new to all this."

"Yeah, yeah…talk to you soon." Buffy hung up and placed the phone back in her pocket. She entered the house and found Fred talking with a man Buffy didn't know.

"Oh, hey, Buffy. This is Robin Wood. He was Faith's boyfriend, and a member of our team. Robin, this is Buffy, the Slayer."

"Hello, Buffy. I've heard a lot about you. Well Fred, tell Wesley I'll be in touch. He knows my number if there's an emergency." Robin waved goodbye and let himself out.

"Did I scare him off, or something?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, no…it's just that this has been really hard for him, losing Faith, and I think he's just avoiding. It's the first time we've seen him since the funeral. He only dropped by to leave an update on the warehouse district." Fred sighed. "It would be a shame to lose his help, but I wouldn't blame him for moving on, away from here. He and Faith were really close. I had a feeling he was probably going to ask her to marry him soon."

"Faith actually let a guy stick around? That doesn't sound like the girl I knew," Buffy said.

"Well, you're right about that, in most cases, but that's not how it happened with them. Maybe it was just that he understood her life before they got together, but those two really clicked. They made each other very happy."

"He knew who she was right away?"

"Well, he knew a Slayer was in Cleveland. I'm sure you know about gossip to be heard in certain circles. Anyway, Robin is a Slayer's son. He was raised by her Watcher, and he's been hunting vampires since his teens. He was living in New York when he heard that Faith was making her mark here, and I guess he just got curious. The rest is history," Fred replied.

"I didn't know there were Slayers with children." Why hadn't Giles ever let her know that? Did he know?

"Oh, it certainly hasn't been common. Wes only knew of a few on record. Robin's mother was stationed in New York City, in the '70s. Unwed teenage pregnancy. His father wasn't in the picture. I'm sure it was hard for her, having to juggle both responsibilities so young," Fred mused. "Well, I've gossiped enough. How was your walk?"

"Good, except for the cold. I'm really not used to snow," Buffy replied. "When are the others supposed to get back?"

"Don't know, but they've got a teenage girl at the mall. They could be out until suppertime."

---------------

Friday, one week following their arrival…

"Are you sure I have to leave the Scythe?" Buffy whined to Willow, for the fourth time.

"Yes, Buffy! The weapon is supposed to be handed from Slayer to Slayer, and since she's on a Hellmouth, it's supposed to go to Simone. And hey, one last piece of baggage you have to declare at the airport. Will you finish packing already? Wes said we have to leave for the airport in 10 minutes."

"Okay, okay…I get the hint. You could be a little less happy to see me leave, you know," she pouted.

"Oh, you know I'll miss you! I won't see you for a month, well, maybe on Christmas, but we'll be e-mailing and talking on the phone all the time. Now, get your hiney in that car so you can get back to the husband you've been missing so much," Willow ordered. The resolve face always moved people to action.

Buffy smiled sheepishly, and tossed the rest of her things in her bag. Hugs were shared before getting in the car, then more at the airport. Buffy wished the young Slayer good luck, even going so far as to say she could call if she needed advice. Tara would be going back to Sunnydale in another week, and Christmas was coming soon, so the goodbyes were really just temporary. The elder Slayer boarded her plane anxious to get home and back to her normal life with her husband.

---------------

Meanwhile…

Sebastian had also been busy over the week Buffy was gone. Willow's request had rung true with him, once he'd had some time to sleep on it, and preparations for their plan were underway. A plot of 5 acres had been bought just outside of town, on the east side of Sunnydale where the river went by. His next step had been to talk to an architect the Order trusted about drawing up plans. Getting approval from City Planning was the next step after the preliminary sketch had been made. By the end of the week, Sebastian had only to talk to Buffy about the idea, and then a construction crew could start grading the land. Not a bit of work would be started unless his wife was on board.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Sebastian asked, hugging his wife.

"Long. Now kiss me."

"Mmm, glad to. Listen, there's something I want to talk with you about over dinner."

"Really? Like what?"

"Nothing bad…but it's an idea I don't want to move ahead on without your consent."

"Okay…Mr. Mysterious. What are we doing in the meantime?"

"Rupert requested we come by the shop so you can tell him about the new Slayer. He's been most anxious for news."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Once a Watcher, always a Watcher. Fine, we'll go see Giles. We'll have to see Mom, too, since she'll feel left out if I only stop in with Giles."

"That's alright. There's no rush today."

----------------

"So, what is this big idea you have to share with me? I've been curious for hours," Buffy asked impatiently.

"Perhaps it's best if I just show you," he replied. Sebastian walked over to his desk and pulled out a folder. He handed it to Buffy.

"What is this?"

"Just take a look through the contents."

Buffy looked at him quizzically, then opened the folder and started looking through the items. There were pictures of a piece of land, from several different angles. Drawings of a few buildings that seemed like they'd be fairly large. Approval forms from the City Council?

"What is all this?"

"After you left The Magic Box, the day Willow came back, I was going to go after you, when Willow asked to speak to me privately…"

"Yeah…"

"She had an idea that she thought I was best suited to possibly carry out. I said I would give it some serious thought, and while you were away, I looked into what it would take to carry it through…"

"What idea, Sebastian?"

"The Council faces a problem. They have more members facing retirement than they do coming in, and that means that there are less Watchers to find and educate Potentials. If you'll remember, Willow mentioned that most of these girls need a better place to go, a new caring environment…and that's what this folder is about."

"You want to open an orphanage?" Buffy asked, confused.

"No, a school. A boarding school where these girls would receive the finest education, both in the classics, and the supernatural. It's a burden that the Council, in its waning years, has been less and less able to handle. I know you don't want to fight demons anymore, love, but isn't this a legacy you want to be a part of?"

"I don't know…this would be a lot of work just to get off the ground, and the cost? If it's a boarding school, who pays for tuition when these girls don't have families?"

"The Council, and myself. It wouldn't be hard to get grants and endowments, either. You forget that I have connections all over the world, dear."

"But…who's going to run it, and where will you find teachers? Demonology 101 isn't exactly offered at every college, you know."

"Well, Willow and I kind of hope it will be a group effort. It's actually harder to find qualified teachers in the traditional subjects, than the mystical ones, Buffy. A lot of your questions don't require immediate answers, though, darling. It will take a year of solid work to get the buildings completed, anyway. Until then, we could take in one of the girls…learn firsthand how to introduce her to her possible destiny?" he coaxed.

"What about having our own family, like a normal couple? Shouldn't we be trying for that, before we pick up some stray?" Buffy countered, raining her voice.

"Buffy…"

"No! I think I've earned the right to be just a little selfish, after already dying once, and nearly dying a hundred times more in the last 11 years! Everybody else has babies, as in plural, already, and we're just finally getting started with a regular life now that the Hellmouth is finally dead and closed. I don't care if the Council has fallen apart. Good for them! They don't have such a stellar history, anyway. Let those girls live oblivious to what _might_ happen to one of them! It's the least they're owed, before someone sends them to their deaths!" She ceased yelling, then turned and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door and locking it. Sebastian was there knocking on it, immediately.

"Buffy…"

"Just go away! If you can't understand, then just go away!"

"I understand if you don't want to take in one of the girls. We don't have to, but the school is going to happen, right here in Sunnydale. Can you open the door, so we can talk about this face to face? I'll walk through it, if I have to."

She threw open the door, scowling at him. "Fine. Finish what you have to say."

"Buffy, I need a purpose, a goal in life. I've lived that way all my life. I spent 130 years making sure the world was a better and safer place, and it's the only way I know. I can't just live in this little town and pretend I don't know what's going on in the rest of the world. This school is a chance – a chance for me, a chance for those girls, and even for those who will be on the staff. Most of those girls will never be the Slayer, but that doesn't mean they don't have other gifts and talents to share with others. We can give them the tools to make a difference. I have eternity, Buffy, and it's a long time to live just for myself."

"So…you're bored being a house-husband and need a new job? Is that what it's about?" she prodded.

His lips quirked in an almost-smile. "That's part of it, yes."

"Then you can have your hobby. I expect you still to be home every night for dinner, and I'm boinking your brains out until you get me pregnant."

"I can live with your terms," he replied, relieved.

"Good. Now, get in here." Buffy tugged him in the bedroom by his collar and tossed him on the bed. She shut the door, then pounced.

----------------

What originally started as a multi-phase plan for easing the Council out of their caretaker role for the Potentials, became the Pierce Academy for Gifted Children.

Sebastian called Willow with the good news the next day, where they discussed ideas that the Knight jotted down. Once Tara was home, she contributed her perspective to the project as someone trained in early childhood development. Giles found the idea fascinating, his love for learning as strong as Sebastian's, and they started brainstorming on the curriculum. The Council was contacted in hopes that they would send their full roster of known Potentials, and Reginald gladly sent the files.

The rest of their family learned about the project at Christmas. Xander offered to help with choosing the construction company to make sure the work done was the best. Kara was also eager to support the project, and Anya joined in once she learned that demons would be fairly and accurately represented in the curriculum. Spike didn't really have anything to say about it.

Michael approached Sebastian privately between dinner and present opening.

"Sebastian, sir, I, uh…wanted to offer my services as a history teacher? I graduate in the spring and will be starting my student teaching internship, but after that, if you think I could qualify, I'd like the chance?" he offered nervously.

"I will take your resume into consideration, Michael, when the time comes. However, don't think that you will get special treatment just because of your relationship with Dawn."

"Oh, no, sir! I wouldn't expect that. I just thought…well, I like the whole idea of this school, you know, and it would be a worthwhile place to teach. I know what it's like to have to struggle to get ahead, when your family can't offer you the best, so…I think I'd relate to where these kids are coming from."

"Well, I like your attitude. We'll talk more about it in the future, alright?"

"Thanks, Sebastian. I, uh, should get back to Dawn…" The young man smiled, then rejoined the others.

"Think he'll have any clue what he's doing?" Spike asked, coming alongside his cousin.

"Did any of us, when we first started out? He's eager, and he seems to want to teach for the right reasons, so who knows? He's usually scared to death of the both of us, so I think it took a lot of courage just to mention he wants the job," Sebastian replied, amused.

"I still don't like how bloody cozy they've gotten…"

"And you never will, cousin, but it's out of our hands. Let's rejoin the party, before your daughters shred everything in their pursuit of their gifts."

Spike swooped in on the 4-year-olds just when they were about to topple the tree in their haste to pull the boxes out from underneath.

--------------

After the twins' birthday, in February, Kara felt they were old enough to visit Ossiriand for the first time. She got Spike to come along, and the family made their first overnight visit to the dimension.

The palace mesmerized the twins. Showing their usual lack of fear, there had been no hesitation going through the portal, and now, they looked about the room with wide eyes. Kara took the girls by the hand and led them in to the entry hall, followed by her husband.

"Empress, it is good to see you again. Oh, have you finally brought your daughters?"

"Anastasia, Lillian, this is the Elder. He takes care of Ossiriand when I'm not here."

"Is this a fairytale land, Mommy?" Lillian asked, looking around.

"No, sweetie, everything you see here is real. Remember when I explained that part of Mommy comes from a very special place? Well, this is the place I was talking about, and both of you girls belong here, too. Your ancestors come from here, and that's why you both can do special things."

"This place made me extra fast, Mommy?" Ana asked.

"In a way, sweetie. Would you like to see more?"

"Yes, please!" They both replied.

"What do you require, Empress? Should I have the cook prepare something?"

"We'll stick to the normal schedule, my friend. Just let her know that my husband is here, as well, so she can accommodate his diet."

"Of course. Your rooms will also be prepared. It is an honor to meet you, Princess Anastasia and Princess Lillian. It is very good to see you, too, Sire. You should not leave it so long between visits."

"Earth is more my style, mate, but the sentiment's appreciated. Where to, luv?"

"Umm, the garden? We can show them the palace first, before going anywhere else." Kara led her family outside.

"Are we really princesses, Mama?" Ana asked.

"Yes, you are, baby. One day, a long time from now, you and your sister will be in charge here. Governing a realm comes with great responsibilities, girls. You have to be careful about very important decisions."

And such began our history lessons on Ossiriand culture. Mom led us through the garden, telling a story about each statue there and who they had been. Other kids got to be lazy in summer. We went on "educational vacations", either on Earth, or in Ossiriand. Mom figured if we could see where history had taken place, then we'd have a better chance of remembering it, as we got older. I guess all royal children have to spend their childhood learning.

---------------

2008…

Construction started for Pierce Academy once the winter rains had gone. There was no sense in preparing the dirt, only to have it rain two days later. Sebastian ended up going with the construction company Xander belonged to, after Xander made his request to be general foreman on the project. The school building would be three stories tall, plus have a full basement. The basement would be divided in half – one side for archival storage of magic books and items, the other side reserved for the training room for martial arts lessons. The first floor would be for classrooms, the second floor with living quarters for the children, and the third floor would house the teachers and Sebastian and Buffy's living quarters. He saw no need to keep a separate apartment, when he owned property in the same town.

There would also be a gymnasium, equipped for all physical education games, plus the gymnastic equipment to prepare the girls to be a Slayer. Tara suggested that there be a learning garden on the property, also, where the students would grow the herbs needed in spells, as well as vegetables for the home economics and science classes. The property was actually five miles outside city limits, though it still held a Sunnydale address. They would be paving a private road, and fencing the entire 5 acres. Though the academy would appear to be just another private school to human eyes, the founders knew that it was a possibility one day to have the property come under demonic attack. All outer walls were to be twice as thick as normal, a state-of-the-art security system was planned, and wards would be added once construction was complete.

The construction crew was contracted to complete the main building up to finishing the walls and installing the light fixtures. Appliances would be installed as needed, and the occupants would choose paint for the living quarters. Under Xander's steady supervision, the main building was completed by the end of summer, and the gymnasium would be done before the rainy season came again. The family group got together at the end of August to have a painting party. Classes would start the first week of September, provided the girls started arriving on time.

"We need to have something cheerful," Dawn insisted. "Plain white is so boring."

"Well, what do you suggest, Miss World Traveling Photojournalist?" Buffy taunted.

"I'm not traveling, yet. I just started working for the magazine. I'm probably going to be a glorified gopher, until I earn my dues. And I suggest pale yellow or blue, and lots of funky posters in the lower grade classrooms."

"How many girls are in each grade?" Kara asked.

"Well, so far, we're only working up to 7th grade, with a total of 100 students. That's all the Council said could be transferred quickly."

"Yes, most of the Potentials are in secondary school – high school, for you Americans – and are in well-established homes and communities. It's the younger girls the Council has had trouble placing recently, the ones that are still struggling with being separated from their families." Sebastian looked at his clipboard. "We have ten in kindergarten, ten in first grade, seven in 2nd, 15 in 4th, twelve in 5th, 30 in 6th, and that leaves 16 for 7th grade. We have more 12-year-olds than any other age, when they enter our tutelage. Obviously, they will need a lot of female guidance."

"Isn't he just so British?" Buffy teased her husband.

"I say we better get to work. We have a lot of rooms to finish," Giles cut in.

They made a quick trip to the hardware store, getting a discount for buying so many gallons of paint, paint trays, ladders, and rollers, then split into pairs and got to work. For now, each grade had one classroom, and one science room, so they were painting 14 rooms. Several more rooms would remain locked up until they were needed.

---------------

Joyce asked a question when they broke for a late lunch. "Will this be a girls-only school?"

"Why do you ask, Mom?"

"Well, word's bound to get out, sometime. This building is visible from the highway, so people are going to wonder about the school. The world needs properly trained boys with an inclination towards magic, too, doesn't it?"

"Young men like that usually ended up at the Watcher's Academy," Giles replied.

"Yeah, maybe in England, Watcher. How many Watchers have you known that didn't originate in the UK?" Spike countered.

"Well, there are a few Americans…"

"Exactly. A _few_. Slayer, how many magically-inclined lads on the Hellmouth did you encounter that were perfect Boy Scouts?"

"That's not a fair question, since it _was _a Hellmouth," Buffy replied.

"Red, you talk to covens all over the globe. How many have male members?"

"Uh…"

"I think Spike may have a point," Tara said supportively. "I think it's safe to say that we don't know who might be training boys to respect magic."

"But, we already have 100 girls, here," Buffy argued. "Wouldn't the classes need to be somewhat balanced?"

"Let's not worry about that what-if right now. We already have this semester planned, so let's just get through that with our heads above water, okay?" Willow interjected. "We have years, possibly, before we have to worry about outsiders taking an interest in the school."

"I brought a pie, if you're all done bickering," Anya stated.

--------------

The group moved on to the dormitory bedrooms once the classrooms were finished, until the sunlight had faded. The city had yet to turn the electricity on, and they didn't want to fire up the generator when it wasn't an emergency.

"Think we'll finish in time?" Buffy asked her husband.

"We have to. Those girls are coming, whether we do, or not."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

September 1, 2008…

Sebastian had his staff assembled in front of the building Monday morning. Since his London house was rarely used anymore, he had reduced the staff to just Charles, and a couple of part-time maids; the country house also had a reduced skeleton crew. His personal chef, Ruby, had been easily persuaded to come work for the Academy. Buffy, Joyce, and Dawn were there to be supportive. Tara was teaching kindergarten through 2nd grade, since that was only 27 students. Willow would be covering science, math, and magic for the 4th – 7th graders. Due to being the best candidate not already snatched up by a school, Michael had the job of teaching the 4th and 5th grades. It meant that he and Dawn lived 45 minutes apart, but it wasn't a hardship, since her family was also still in Sunnydale. 6th grade went to a teacher selected from a list of Council-recommended applicants, Ms. Carling. The night-custodian was actually a non-hostile demon from the Sunnydale community. He was from a nocturnal species that saw exceptionally well in the dark, so he would be coming in to clean up once the children were all in bed.

The 7th grade was the hardest to fill, since junior highs and high schools in California went on a 6 – 7th period system, dividing the school day into 45 min – 1-hour classes for each subject. Public schools around the country generally ran the same way, so the American girls would be expecting this system. Willow was only covering three of those periods, for biology, math, and the magic elective. Sebastian had managed to persuade Buffy to teach P.E. (self-defense), so that was another hour. They were still required to have world history, English, computers or Spanish, and a choice of electives for the final period. Matthew was probably going to receive the world history course, if he could handle sixteen 12 –13-year-old girls. Sebastian was starting to worry that he'd have to teach English and a foreign language himself, if he couldn't find suitable teachers in the next few days. They were still working on getting the computer lab up for Willow. It would be used by all the grades for writing reports and learning keyboarding skills.

"I still say it looks like a castle," Dawn said.

"It's not a castle," Sebastian argued immediately. "It's just utilizing classic architecture."

"It's a castle, baby. Practically everybody's been saying so," Buffy added.

"Humph. Joyce, Rupert, back me up, please. There are no parapets, no moat, no drawbridge, so therefore, it is a large, grey building, not a castle."

"Well, he's got you there, ladies," Giles agreed.

"Mom, doesn't it look like a stone castle?"

"Well, not with the big, multi-paned windows…"

"Maybe they don't see it 'cause they're old?" Dawn suggested.

"Hey!"

The Academy owned two brand new full-size vans, which were currently on their way back from the airport with the first students to arrive. The children seven and under were accompanied by Council guardians for their flights. The school staff had been outside for around ten minutes, when the first van pulled up in the drive.

"Remind me why I'm the one who had to pick up ten hormone-crazed little girls?" Spike growled to his cousin, escaping the van as soon as he had put the vehicle in 'park'.

"You lost our last poker game," Sebastian smirked.

"_Never. Again," _Spike replied. "They insisted on screeching at an insane bloody volume the entire hour! I now have a bleedin' _teeny-bopper_ song stuck in my head!"

The rest couldn't help but giggle at the poor vampire.

"Mr. Spike? Jan's bag is stuck," one of the girls called from the back of the van. He growled again, and stalked towards the group. The girls took one look at his expression and scattered out of the way. Spike yanked the bag out from under the back seat and tossed it at the girl it belonged to, nearly knocking her over. "Geeze, what's his problem?" the girls muttered.

Spike made a not so polite gesture at his cousin, and stomped behind the gym to go smoke. Buffy and Dawn burst into giggles again.

Kara pulled up a few minutes later with some of the youngest. "Spike disappeared already?" She said, feeling his irritation through the claim.

"Yep! The 'Big Bad' got chased away by a group of little girls!" Buffy exclaimed, before collapsing in a fit of laughter again. Kara just shook her head, and rounded the van to open the side door.

"Okay, girls, everybody out. It's time to meet your teachers." Kara helped each small girl down from the van and nudged her towards Tara, who had stepped forward at the same time.

"Miss Kara?" a little girl with blonde pigtails asked. "I have to go potty," she whispered."

"That's okay, sweetie. Miss Tara will take you. She's right there." Tara smiled at the girl and waved her closer, holding out her hand to lead her into the building. The other little girls followed along.

"Ruby, can you take this list and check off the teens, then show them their rooms? Buffy, dear, take this one to Tara and check off the little ones. We want to make sure we have everyone we're supposed to," Sebastian requested. To the rest he said, "Alright, we don't have any more flights coming in until this evening, so let's all head inside and make sure the girls know where everything is."

"Sebastian, the tiny ones' suitcases are still in the van. We need to get those inside before everyone wanders off," Kara reminded him.

"Mommy, can we go inside and see the new school, too?" Ana asked.

"In a minute, honey. Go stand with Aunt Joyce while we get all this stuff out, okay?"

"Okay!" Ana and Lillian skipped over to their favorite babysitter to wait.

The structure was large enough to house two staircases, front and back, and a central elevator. The kitchen and dining room for the students was on the first floor. Tara and Willow's apartment was on the second floor, with the girls, as they were "den mothers". What Willow hadn't realized, when she had agreed to the task along with Tara, was that they would be laundering all the uniforms for the girls too young to be responsible for them on their own. That was every girl under the age of 10, according to Sebastian.

---------------

"Ten 7th graders and ten kindergarteners present and accounted for, sir," Ruby said, handing the clipboard back to Sebastian.

"Ruby, could you be a dear and show the young ladies how to use the laundry machines before you head back to the kitchen?"

"Not a problem, sir. I'll make sure they know to keep their whites away from their darks."

"You're a gem, Ruby."

"I'm going to work on the apartment some more, unless you need me for anything?" Buffy asked.

"No, we're fine. It's enough that they get unpacked and learn the rules today," he replied.

"I'm proud of how you've gotten this all together, honey. It hasn't even been a year since you got the idea, and now it's all happening. Let me know when to come down for dinner." They had a kitchen in their apartment, but the couple had been so busy, they hadn't had the chance to stock it since they moved in.

"I will, sweetheart."

"Uncle Baz! We want to see the school room!" Sebastian suddenly found his goddaughters tugging on his pants.

"Where did you two come from? Where's your mother?"

"She went to talk to Daddy. She says he's sulking," Lillian repeated.

"A big word from a little girl…so, you want to see the rooms, eh? I guess I can spare a few minutes for my favorite girls."

"Yay!" Their first stop was the kindergarten classroom, which Tara had accented with lots a bright colors and animal pictures on the wall. "Oooo! It's so pretty!"

"Can I go to school here, Uncle Baz?" Ana asked. "Mommy says we old enough! Please…?"

"That's completely up to your parents, sweetheart. I don't think your mum wants to drive up here every day. It's a long trip."

"Poo…" she pouted.

"All those girls are going to live here?" Lillian asked.

"That's right, Lilli. These girls don't have nice houses and families like you do, so they get to create a new family here."

"Sebastian," Tara interrupted. "The girls are settled for the time being and waiting for the tour."

"Right. Girls, you can either come with us, or go find your parents – it's okay, either way."

"We want to see more," Ana declared. Her sister nodded along in agreement.

"Alright. This way." Sebastian and Tara carried the girls up to the large common room diving the dormitory floor in half. The girls were assembled there, along with Ruby, Willow, and Michael.

"Good morning. Now that you've all had a chance to claim your beds and put your things away, it's time to make with the introductions. I'm Mr. Pierce, your headmaster. To my left, is Miss Maclay. You may also address her as Miss Tara. That's Miss Willow, or Miss Rosenberg to you older students, and this is Ruby, our chef and house supervisor. And finally, this is Mr. Long, who will be teaching World History for you ladies in 7th grade. This common room is stocked with board games and puzzles that you all are free to use on your off time. However, the privilege will be revoked if this room is constantly messy. There will also always be fruit and juice stocked in that refrigerator for snacks, with permission from your den mothers.

Now that that's out of the way, let's take that tour."

They followed Sebastian and Tara down the stairs, the teachers coming along at the rear to make sure no one strayed. Each classroom had a sign on the door in bold print for its designated purpose. They went down the line, starting with the kindergarten classroom, and ending with six rooms reserved for the 7th grade class. Willow and Ruby tried not to laugh at the older girls twittering on about "how handsome their headmaster was, and how sophisticated his accent was". Then, they moved on to whispering about "the cute history teacher", which, thankfully, Michael missed hearing, or he would have been blushing like a beet. Their last stop in the tour was the dining hall, where the older girls were informed that they would be setting the tables while dinner was being prepared. They groaned typically in response.

---------------

Giles, Joyce, and Dawn had left for work once the general hubbub was over. Kara and Spike were sticking around in the teachers' lounge, waiting to head to the airport for the rest of the teens. The Council had actually been smart enough not to book the girls on overnight flights, even though they were coming from England.

"Do you think this whole venture will work out?" Spike wondered.

"Probably. Sebastian's a smart guy. He's disciplined, organized, and has a ton of money to throw at any problem, so I think they'll be able to handle 100 kids right now."

"I think the Watcher and Mum will be dropping by for a while in the evenin's. She was goin' on about the poor girls not getting any mothering."

"Well, the maternal instinct never goes away. Come on, let's go see what our girls are up to."

"Probably attached to 'Uncle Baz'," Spike snarked. The twins were getting to an age where seeing their parents every day wasn't a novelty anymore. Spending time with extended family, though, was one of their favorite treats.

---------------

When evening came, Sebastian took pity on his cousin, and went with Kara, instead. The five-year-olds had been put to bed, the older girls were personalizing their rooms, and the family had retreated up to the Pierce apartment. Giles and Joyce were back, too.

"You know, Giles…we still need an English teacher," Buffy hinted.

"And hey, why not a former librarian?" Willow chipped in.

"Now, wait just a minute, girls. I already have a full time job, and I need to hire another employee, now that Tara is teaching here. It's hard to find competent help, you know."

"It's just one hour a week, Giles," Willow coaxed.

"Class time, yes, but there's also lessons plans to create and papers to grade. You forget, I've already worked at a high school."

"Bummer," Buffy pouted. "Who are we going to find on short notice? If only we knew someone who got their degree in English…" she hinted, rolling her head towards Spike. He froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"I can contact some people I graduated with," Michael offered, in response to the question.

"That only works if they know about our world, sweetie. It's kind of hard to hide the supernatural around here," Tara said kindly.

"Oh, right…that does narrow down the list, huh? Well, we can take turns covering the class until Mr. Pierce finds a permanent candidate. We just stick to the lesson plan and make sure the girls read the books. Throw in some vocab tests, and they'll be okay for a while. They don't have to get to creative writing until later in the semester."

"That's a workable plan, Michael. I'm glad they taught you to be adaptable at university," Giles said approvingly.

"Thanks, Mr. G." The boy smiled widely, causing Joyce to pat Giles' hand to acknowledge he did a good thing.

"What about Ms. Carling? She's the only one that isn't teaching multiple grades," Willow suggested.

"I can suggest it to Sebastian. If she's as trained as a teacher as she's supposed to be, then she should certainly be able to handle 16 more students in the next grade up. Maybe we could combine the classes and broaden the curriculum? Our 6th graders would get further ahead, if they wanted to, right?" Buffy said. The group was astonished to see that she cared. Buffy had had as little to do with the project as possible, up to this point. Even just living in the building hadn't been her first choice.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with management here, Buffy," her mother said.

"I don't…but Sebastian's been worried about the problem, and I care about him being worried…handing out a couple suggestions while we wait doesn't really make me _involved._"

----------------

Six British teens upstairs later, the group was more than ready to call it a night. The teachers had to start classes tomorrow, albeit by working slow until the rest arrived throughout the week. The girls in the building already had to have something to do, or they'd be running amok through the halls. Whatever their other differences, Potential Slayers seemed to share a wealth of energy. The new playground equipment was going to get a lot of use.

By Saturday, all 100 students had arrived safely and were settling in. Sebastian talked with Ms. Carling, at Buffy's suggestion after the family meeting that night, and found her sufficiently knowledgeable for this semester of 7th grade English. This gave them time to find the best teacher for a permanent position. Sebastian was teaching a semester of Spanish, and a semester of Latin as the electives the state would know about. The 7th grade girls were also taking Intro to Magic, Demons, and Prophecies on Saturday mornings, courtesy of Willow, Giles, and occasionally Buffy, for personal Slayer accounts..

Pierce Academy was soon off to a great start. Little did they know how the school would grow in coming years.

---------------

Kara enrolled Ana and Lillian at the elementary school she had attended when she'd moved to Yorba Linda, after thoroughly interviewing the kindergarten teacher. She wanted a teacher who could come up with ways to challenge the girls, since they were already ahead of the curve, and would keep an eye on Lillian's sun-sensitivity. They needed to know that the teacher would not force Lillian to go out and play when she complained about the sun being too bright or hot. It had become clear in the last year that Lillian had inherited a little of her father's sun allergy, and was extremely susceptible to sunburns. She often needed sunglasses, too, and wore them voluntarily.

The twins had started school on Sept. 2nd, a Tuesday, and by Friday, Kara was prepared to ask Lillian how she was handling the voices, when she picked the girls up.

"Wish Mr. Brown a good weekend, girls. You'll be back on Monday," Kara said, signing them out.

"Momma, I don't wanna go home, yet! Mister Brown gave us Play-Doh!" Ana whined.

"You have Play-Doh at home, too, Anastasia. Go get your backpack, sweetie. Aunt Steph is coming over for dinner."

"Okaaaay…"

"I wish more of the kids had her enthusiasm for school. We'd get more done each day," the teacher commented.

"Well, Ana's like a light switch on most things – she's either on or off about it, and if she's 'on', then she's got enthusiasm seeping out her pores. How is Lillian doing?"

"Excellent, scholastically, but it's taking her longer to warm up to the other children. She's a sweet little girl, though. I have no doubt she'll make friends eventually," he replied.

"Thanks for being understanding. Kids shouldn't feel ashamed for feeling shy. Lillian's only shy in new situations. Once she feels out what's going on around her, she'll be in there right along with Ana. At least, that's how she's been with our friends' kids."

"That's what I suspected. Oh, she's got some artwork to show you. We were painting today."

"Alright. I'll ask her about it when we get home. Girls! Time to go," Kara called. "Say goodbye."

"Bye, Mister Brown," they chorused.

Kara took the girls' hands and walked out to her new sedan.

"So, do you girls like your new school?"

"I do!" Ana replied. "They have lots of monkey bars."

"Lillian?"

"Mister Brown's nice. He let's me paint what I want to."

"That's nice. And how does your head feel?" Kara asked.

"It's okay. Aunt Tara helped. The other kids are loud, though."

"Like lots of Anas?" Kara teased.

"Yeah, lots."

"I'm not loud!"

"Anastasia, what's the most common thing your father asks you to do?"

"Umm…use my inside voice?"

"Exactly."

"Oh…Mommy? Is it bad that I'm loud?" Ana wondered.

"No, sweetie, it's not bad. It's just nicer to be a little more quiet inside, where other people are around to hear you."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Thank you. Now, what should we make for dinner for your Aunt Stephanie?"

-----------------

Cordelia and Connor came over the next day to hang out, and use the pool during the current heat wave.

"How did the girls do with their first week of school?" Cordy asked.

"It was pretty smooth sailing. Ana fit in right away, and Lillian says she's not getting the headaches. I'm not 100 sure she'd tell me if she was, though."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"She's developed kind of a secretive nature, with her feelings. She'll only be completely honest if we're one-on-one with her, and even then, it takes her a while to speak up if something is really bothering her."

"Sounds like how Buffy was in high school, only without the teen drama," Cordelia said.

"Geeze, that's a scary thought."

"Yeah, I never got the point. I mean, there's power in saying what you think, you know? It's no wonder I had to instruct Angel in how women think."

"I hope you didn't spill all our secrets…"

"And lose my advantage in a fight? So not happening! It's much more fun to get the apology presents," she said brightly.

"Which I'm sure he's been properly educated on about what's appropriate," Kara added.

"But of course!" They shared a knowing laugh, and turned back to fully watching the kids.

"And what's got you two birds cackling away?" Spike asked, stepping out to the patio.

"Just girl talk, honey."

"Would that be the kind that makes all men want to protect their bits and bobs, luv?"

"Spike, you're way too paranoid," Cordelia declared.

"Try spending twenty years with Darla and Dru."

"Eeew…"

"Yeah. 'Nough said."

"How are you out in the sunlight, anyway? Vamps are supposed to go poof," Cordelia wondered.

"I made him a little magical something for Christmas after we started dating," Kara replied.

"Really? I thought it had something to do with your being mated…Could you make one for Angel?"

"Well, the ingredients are kinda rare…"

"Brood Boy in daylight? He wouldn't even use it. Gramps was rarely even _awake_ when the sun was up."

"Pfft! That was a long time ago. Angel's been adjusted to longer hours to accommodate the team for years, and with Connor getting older…" Cordelia argued.

"I'll see about putting together another one, but I'm not making promises, Cordy. It really does take rare ingredients. They aren't even found in this dimension," Kara replied.

"That's okay. I'm happy that it's just a possibility. In brighter news, Connor seems to be coming out of the Year of Brooding. I'm hoping he'll be back to normal by his birthday."

"I don't envy you the teen years," Spike remarked.

"_Ugh_ – I don't even want to think about it, yet. I'm only 27! You guys are so lucky never to age," Cordelia said emphatically.

"Not all the-"

"Hey! That's mine!" one of the children yelled.

"Stay put, ladies. I'll take this," Spike sighed, crossing the grass to the children.

"Do you think the kids will always be close?" Cordelia mused.

"We can only hope…" Kara replied.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The Academy had a maximum classroom capacity of 1000 students. It could house up to 300 in the school building, and plans for a secondary dormitory had been included in the placement of the school building and gymnasium, leaving plenty of room on the property should they need to expand. With half the children under the age of ten, the staff soon realized that they needed to hire additional caretakers for the girls. Offering a very generous incentive package, Sebastian was able to lure some of his former staff to California on short notice. They were there exclusively to give the young ones more of a sense of a normal home, making sure they were bathed, fed, and entertained. This gave the teachers the proper time they needed to keep up with lessons each week.

As Christmas approached, the problem with what to do over the two weeks classes would be out of session arose.

"Okay, everyone. The holiday break is fast approaching. How do we proceed?" Sebastian asked at the staff meeting.

"Well, we could offer to let the girls that were close to their foster families visit them for the two weeks. I mean, if it was me, I'd want to be around the familiar at Christmas," Willow suggested.

"We have to have a tree in the dining hall," Michael added. "It's a must."

"We also have to think about the girls that have no outside ties. They'll need presents like new clothes and things. We can't forget about providing care for those who are officially our wards now," Tara insisted. "We're going to have at least half of these girls until they're 18."

"I'm sure a Giving Tree could be set up at Council Headquarters," Ms. Carling suggested. "It is easy to get others to send a gift or two at this time of year. It makes them feel good to have donated something at Christmas."

"That's a good idea, Rebecca. I'll pose the idea to Reginald when I call on Saturday," Sebastian replied. "And you're very right, Tara. Talk to the girls and find out if there is one thing, or two things, they would really want Santa to bring them."

"I know it's a ways off, but where will these girls go for the summer?" Ruby asked.

"To be honest, I haven't worked that out, yet. If they stay here, we'll have to make sure their time is productive…the Council really doesn't need to be picking up these girls so young anymore…just another policy change we need to encourage. Would it be reasonable to take no more wards under the age of ten? I'd like us to vote on it," Sebastian responded.

"As representative for the Guardians, I support it," Willow replied.

"Second," Ms. Carling said.

"The Potentials should have the chance at a normal childhood, so if you can get them to agree, I'll support it," Tara added.

"Whatever you think is best, sir. I'm still learning about this side of things," Michael said.

"Thank you for your honesty, Michael. Ruby?"

"Aye, for both selfish and unselfish reasons, sir. I'd rather not be doin' that many loads of laundry for the rest of my life," she replied. The others laughed in agreement.

"Alright, it's settled. I'll send official notice tomorrow. I'm really proud of you all. This has gone better than I could have hoped to expect for such an ambitious venture," Sebastian said. "Go enjoy your evenings."

Of course, being the Council of Watchers, they hemmed and hawed at change, but agreed to Sebastian's request of sending no more extremely young girls. Without being able to foist these charges on someone else, they had to learn that maybe it was better to work with the girls openly, with consent from their families, instead of trying to secret them away before they could develop minds of their own. Giles helped argue for the case, citing how successful his Slayer had been because she was still able to improvise and think independently. For the first time since the Council had started actively looking for Potentials, the girls and their families, if they had them, were given the full, educated choice to embrace their possible destiny, or not.

"Rupert, I was thinking that we could take a few of the girls from the school for the Christmas break," Joyce proposed.

"The whole two weeks?"

"Oh, don't look so scared. You don't have a problem around the other children."

"That's because we can send them home at night. A totally different situation to two whole weeks, dear."

"I just think that we should offer to take a couple of the girls that have nowhere to go. The school is nice, of course, but it's not a home."

"Dear, I'd love to come home to some peace and quiet after dealing with all those shoppers at the shop this time of year…"

"Well, I won't stop you from locking yourself in the bedroom when you come home," she replied sweetly.

"I'm not winning this argument, am I?" he asked, resigned.

"Nope, but I promise to reward you for your patience and understanding," Joyce replied, sitting on his lap. She brought her arms up around his neck and played with the hair at his nape.

"I see…you are a very persuasive woman, my love."

"Where do you think Buffy and Dawn got it from?"

---------------

"Poor Giles. Mom's insisting that they take in a couple of the girls for Christmas," Dawn said to Buffy, over the phone. Licorice, her cat, curled up on her lap as she sat on the sofa.

"Really? Well, I'm glad we'll have a few less mouths to feed. Hey, you don't think this is going to cut into our present quantity, do you?"

"Buffy! That's really shallow! Besides, Mom does all her shopping in November. We're totally safe. So…how's the baby-making coming?"

"It's not. We've been trying for a full year. I just don't get it – I've even timed our sex life to go along with those ovulation kit thingies."

"Well, I guess babies just come when they're meant to. Maybe you've been too stressed out, with the school-related business…"

"Maybe…Dawnie, what if something's wrong with me, or him? I've been thinking about going to a doctor, but I'm scared to know…and yet, I really want to know!"

"Have you talked to Sebastian about it?"

"Not yet…he's been too busy to sit down and chat lately. I never expected to be married to a principal," Buffy groused.

"He prefers the term 'headmaster'," Dawn giggled.

"Yeah…sometimes he is just so old!" Dawn could imagine her sister's nose wrinkling up as she said that.

"Speaking of the man, tell him to send my young and hot boyfriend home early Friday. We have a date, and I plan to make up for lost time," the 22-year-old stated.

"Okay, I still find the thought of you having sex totally gross. Please don't mention things like that!" Buffy pleaded.

"Oh, please. It's not like I ever talk about stuff like you do, or Kara and Spike, or Anya and Xander, or even Mom. I'm practically a paragon of virtue, so you have no right to bitch. Oh, crap…the editor is waving for me. Gotta go – love you, bye!"

Buffy set down the phone, amused at her sister's bluntness, and looked around. Now, what was she going to do? She realized that she didn't know what to do with herself when she had free time alone. Huh…

----------------

Christmas dinner was at the Harris' this time. The place was packed, with the extra children that had been brought along. They had two 5-year-olds, one 9-year-old, and two teens. Ruby had taken a few more of the girls to England with her to visit with her family, too. Ms. Carling had been surprisingly adept at arranging for the rest to visit their former Watchers, if they didn't have some family to contact.

One of the 5-year-olds was Chinese, with only a very basic grasp of English, but she and Tara had developed communication through gestures, and the intelligent little girl was usually quick to get her point across. Sebastian surprised everyone by speaking with her in fluent Mandarin.

"You speak Chinese? I didn't know you speak Chinese!" Buffy exclaimed.

"You never asked," he teased.

"What else do you know?"

He tilted his head, considering. "I'm not sure. I lost count a long time ago. It's just the way of a world traveler, dear. You pick up things as you go. I'm sure Anya understands more languages than I do."

"Well, I did as a demon. Vengeance Demons don't need translation, as long as the call for vengeance is in someone's heart."

"You were a Vengeance Demon?" one of the teens exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, yes. I'm over 1100 years old. Giles, well, an alternate Giles, smashed my pendant years ago, and here I am, married to a carpenter. I used to strike terror in the hearts of men," she sighed wistfully.

"What other demons can become human?" the other teen asked.

"Girls, it's Christmas Day. You'll have plenty of opportunity to learn about demons in class," Sebastian said.

"Yes, Mr. Pierce."

"Can we go play outside?" Thomas asked.

"Sure, buddy," Xander replied. "But stay in the backyard, and watch your sisters."

"Okay!" The younger kids escaped outside en masse, wanting to escape the grown-up talk.

"Pie?" Anya offered.

----------------

Two days later, Buffy cried tears of frustration in the bathroom over another negative pregnancy test.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Sebastian called through the door.

She hastily wiped her eyes and nose with some tissue. "Yeah! I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay…" he replied, unsure.

When she stepped out, his heightened senses could tell immediately she was upset. "You've been crying. What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. It's just another failed pregnancy test."

Sebastian gathered her in his arms. "Oh, baby…these things take time, sometimes. It will happen for us eventually. You'll see."

"What if we need help? What if one of us is…?" _Broken_, she left unsaid.

"We can talk to your doctor, if that will make you feel better. Do you have a regular doctor?"

"No…" she admitted. "I'm never sick, and I just went to the clinic for birth control, before…"

"I don't think only trying for a year is cause to panic that we're infertile, but if you find a doctor you're comfortable with, then we'll go and try to put your mind at ease."

"Thank you. For being so understanding…"

"I love you, Buffy. It's not a hardship," he teased, trying to get her to smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do give you some pretty cool perks," she quipped.

"That you do, darling. I wouldn't trade any of it for the world."

"Now you're just trying to get into my pants."

"And you're complaining?"

"Never," she murmured huskily, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up to head for the bedroom.

----------------

February 2nd, 2009…

"Daddy, wake up! It's our birthday!" the twins said excitedly, as they pounced on Spike in bed that Monday morning.

Spike shot up out of a deep sleep, game face at the fore, ready to defend his family. The girls shrieked, surprised at his sudden movement. Anastasia pointed at him with wide eyes.

"Daddy, your face!"

"Wha'? Oh, sorry, Bit." He shook off the face of his demon, human countenance returning. "Where's Lillian?"

Ana turned her head to the left. "She was right here."

Spike knew from the sound of two rapid heartbeats that she was still in the room, somewhere. "Lilli? Come out, sweetheart. You just surprised me, is all."

"I'm right here, Daddy!" she said in her best 'duh' voice.

"Very funny, Bit, but I can't see you."

'Huh?' she thought.

"Oh, I know! Lilli's imbisible!" Ana exclaimed.

"Invisible, pet," Spike automatically corrected. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Lilli's invisible?"

"Lillian, could you grab your da's hand, please?" Spike felt a little hand clasp onto his fingers. "Bloody hell…" he gasped.

"Daddy, you said bad words," Ana giggled.

"Ana, could you go get your mother, please?"

"Okay!" She scrambled off the bed and ran down to the kitchen.

"Lillian, sweetness…we can't see you. You made yourself disappear when I spooked you. Can you try to make yourself visible again?"

"Okay." She thought hard about being seen. "Hi, Daddy."

Spike brushed the curls out of her face and cupped her cheek. "Hey, princess. You need to be careful with this new power, alright? Mum and Da' need to be able to find you."

"What's the emergency? Ana said I needed to come right away?" Kara asked anxiously.

"Not an emergency, luv…just a new turn of events. Lillian phased herself out of sight when she got startled."

"But I made myself bisible again, Mommy!"

"That you did, Lilli. Maybe we should keep her home today and work on controlling this?"

"I guess we have to. We can't take the risk of her going invisible on the playground. I'll take Ana to school and make an excuse to the office. Lillian, you'll do your schoolwork at home today," Kara replied.

"Okay…am I in trouble, Mommy?"

"No, sweetie. We just need to practice your new ability before you're around other people again. I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, luv. I'll stay up with the Bit until you get home." Spike was tired, since he'd only had a few hours sleep, but he could hold out another half hour.

-----------------

"The mail was here, already," Kara said, when she came back home. "Including birthday packages for little girls."

"Oooo, lemme see! Let me see!" Lillian exclaimed, bouncing.

"Who're they from, luv?"

"Uh…there are two boxes from New York, and one from Ohio, so that should be Yavanna, and Mel. This one box doesn't have a return address, though, just the postmark…"

"Can I open mine now, Mommy? Pleeeease!"

Kara looked to her mate, who just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we can arrange that. Let me cut the tape, and then you can see what's inside." She went to the kitchen to slice the tape open with a knife, then came back and set the box on the coffee table in front of Lillian.

There was a smaller box inside, surrounded by packing material, and more tissue inside the smaller box. Lillian finally got through all the layers to reveal an iridescent glass ball, the type with a rainbow of colors. It came with a little stand to set the ball in on a desk or table.

"Wow…it's so pretty!" she said in an awed whisper. "This is from Aunt Vana?"

"I guess so. It came from a New York post office," Kara replied.

"It'd be just her style to send glass to a six-year-old. You need to be very careful with that, Lillian. It's very breakable."

"Can you help me put it in my room, Daddy?"

"'Course, sweetling. Your da's ready to head back to bed, anyway." Spike picked up Lillian and the ball, and headed upstairs. Kara disposed of the packing material, then opened the other two packages in the kitchen and placed the gifts on the center island. The girls could open them later.

Their birthday party was planned for Saturday, so they would be getting most everything then. It was their first party with a bunch of school friends coming, so Kara had arranged for someone to make balloon animals for the kids, and games would be set out on the lawn. It was going to be quite an experience.

Lillian had decided to set the glass ball on her nightstand, right next to her bed. She fell asleep gazing at the pretty colors reflecting from the moonlight coming in the window, and had fanciful dreams.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"We did it! We made it through our first year as a school!" Willow exclaimed, upon turning in her grades for 2nd semester.

"That we did, and I'm amazed we did it so smoothly. Do you think the girls will approve of our summer plan?" Sebastian asked.

"A summer abroad in England at your country estate? Yeah, I think they're going to love it. You did say there were stables, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then, I think it's going to go over just fine. When are we telling them?"

"The End of the Year Banquet tomorrow. It really seemed like the best plan, since you need the time off to attend to your Guardian duties."

"Yep. I need to visit all the older girls we already know about, and locate the ones I can feel are out there somewhere. Expect to be moving into high school curriculum, if I'm successful," Willow replied.

"We knew it was coming, so we'll be ready for you."

"And Buffy's okay with going to Europe for that long?"

"Now that Dawn is going for part of time, yes. I'm hoping the change of scenery will take her mind off things…she's upset about not being pregnant yet, and the doctor said it would probably help if she can just relax. There's nothing wrong with either of us, health-wise. I just hate seeing her so unhappy," Sebastian replied.

"Me, too. Well, stuff happens for a reason, and that includes babies, so maybe…maybe you guys are meant to take care of the world's kids for a while, before you get your own."

"If you get any hints from the Powers on that, let me know," he said.

"Okay. Well, recess is over, so I better get back to my classroom."

"Thanks, Willow."

_-------------------- _

_With most of the family gone for the summer, we traveled. Mom and Dad took us to Yosemite, which was just as beautiful at night as it was in the daytime. We also went up to Vancouver, and the surrounding areas. Dad liked it for the British influence. I remember it being so odd that there was still snow in the shade under trees. We pulled up alongside the road a couple times and had snowball fights. I got Dad in the face once, and he looked so shocked – it had Lilli and me laughing for days._

-----------------

"Rupert, do you like keeping the shop?" Joyce asked her husband. They'd finally slipped off for a private ceremony earlier in the spring.

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied, puzzled.

"Well, it's just that you complain about the daily routine of it all more than you say you enjoy it, so I've come to wonder. You could sell your share to Anya. None of us would be upset over it."

"And what would I do with my time, then?"

"Well, we could travel more, and you'd have more time to work with the Council…"

"And if that happened to take us to England, you wouldn't be too put out…" he replied knowingly.

"Yes, I'll admit that I miss the girls terribly. I've never not seen my babies for two whole months before," Joyce added.

"How about I see if I can arrange some time off, and think about the rest? I also have to admit to feeling left behind, with none of the children around Sunnydale. They've grown beyond us, haven't they?"

"Not beyond us, dear. They've just taken control of their own lives. I'm pretty proud of the whole bunch," she mused. "Just think back to when Buffy, Willow, and Xander were in high school."

"How could I ever forget? I thought they'd be the death of me," he joked.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Well, I was hit in the head a lot…"

----------------

Another September, another school year. Willow's prognostication of adding high school girls to the school had been correct. And due to Council policy changes, the adolescents were coming to Sunnydale, and the younger girls were going back to Watcher supervision. The Academy staff wasn't happy about the change, and how it would affect the little ones, but there was nothing they could do about it. The Council was the legal guardian for these Potentials. They got exactly two weeks notice before school was supposed to start that they would be teaching 5th grade and up, and boarding 200 girls.

"Who is in charge of that blasted program over there? I'd like to give them a piece of my mind," Sebastian ranted.

"Somebody new. This is their idea of reforming the system. I'm sorry, Sebastian. I tried to argue that the young ones need a stable care environment, and that we didn't mind taking care of the ones we already had, but they wouldn't go for it. This is the new department head's idea of meeting our 'no children under 10' policy," Willow replied.

"My kindergarten class was so sad," Tara added. "I don't know about the others, but my students were crying the whole way to the airport. It's not like they even really understand why they have this life! It just…it just makes me so mad."

"How are we going to teach that many high school girls this semester? None of us have taught that level before. I mean, technically, I know what years are covered for 8th and 9th grade social studies, but we don't even have textbooks for those grades. This is one messed up situation, man," Michael said.

"I agree this will be quite a challenge to be ready in time. Girls that age will take advantage of us not being prepared. They'll sense if we're floundering, and then we'll have disciplinary problems on our hands. Perhaps we should try to enroll a portion at the local high school?" Ms. Carling suggested.

Sebastian shook his head. "No time. Sunnydale High is already full. We might be able to get a couple girls accepted, but not enough to ease our burden. I want the group of you to take one of the vans down to L.A. and browse the teaching supply shops. Find us textbooks, etc. Willow is authorized to make purchases for the school, so don't worry about cost. If no one has any further questions, I suggest we get to it."

The staff nodded their assent, and left his office. Sebastian massaged his temples for a minute, trying to fight off a headache, then picked up the phone. They had a lot of work to do to prepare the dorm rooms in time.

School didn't start until the 8th this year. The new girls would be arriving over the 3-day weekend. A bus had been added to the Academy fleet of vehicles, which Giles graciously offered to drive to the airport, since he was the only person already trained to operate one. They'd all spent the past week painting, decorating, and making beds. The computer lab now held 30 computers. Sebastian had delegated full control of the kitchen to Ruby for making sure they could handle 100 more mouths to feed. While all that was going on, the 5th – 7th grade girls had been tasked to tend the garden and increase its size. With California's extended summer temperatures, they would get several more weeks of use from the crop.

"Baby, come to bed. It's late," Buffy entreated.

"In a while, sweetheart. I still have paperwork to finish," he replied without looking up from his forms.

Buffy put her hand down on the papers, blocking his view. "Sebastian, it's after midnight. You can tackle this again in the morning."

"I suppose you're right. Is this new?" he asked, plucking at her nightgown.

"I got it a month ago. You've just been too distracted to notice," she pouted.

"I'm sorry, love. The Council really threw us for a loop. I don't mean to neglect you. Once we get this mess sorted, I'll take you out for a romantic dinner. Sound good?"

"Mmm-hmm. Will you come to bed now? I can't fall asleep without you there."

"I'll be right in. I just have to wash up."

"Okay. Don't take long."

Buffy sighed contentedly when he finally joined her in bed.

-----------------

Two hundred pre-teens and teens were assembled in the dining hall. Sebastian stepped up to the mic on the small stage and addressed the student body.

"Welcome to Pierce Academy. I am Mr. Pierce, your headmaster. Some of you are returning students, and are familiar with the rules. For the rest of you, we run a fair, but firm, environment. You all will find an allotment of uniforms in your dorm rooms. Your uniform must be worn to class every day, and be neat and tidy. You are required to launder your own clothing. If you don't know how to work the machines, ask. Miss Maclay and Miss Rosenberg are your RA's, as well as your teachers. They will check that all of you are in bed each night, so don't think you can get past curfew. You will also be responsible for putting your dishes and trash in the appropriate receptacles after each meal.

A copy of the full set of rules is posted on the inside of the door to each of your rooms. You should all have your class schedules as well as your room number. If you somehow missed check-in, see Miss Maclay or Miss Rosenberg after the assembly. Any questions…? Good…Classes start at 7:55 AM on Tuesday. Don't be late!"

Only a few girls had arrived that day, so the rest headed back to their rooms, or outside to play.

"They're a lively bunch, sir. We're going to have our hands full," Ruby stated.

"Oh, I know, Ruby. I'm suddenly feeling very old," Sebastian replied.

---------------

Some of the new girls were gathered in the common room on the dorm floor.

"I can't believe we have to wear uniforms every day. How boring is that? This is so going to suppress my individuality."

"At least they're not some hideous color. It could be worse."

"I heard they have a Slayer here."

"That's not right! The Slayer's in Cleveland. Everybody knows that."

"My Watcher said there are two now, so it's possible."

"I think that's just a myth. How could there be two Slayers at the same time? We've all heard the 'one girl in all the world' speech."

Willow and Tara listened from around the corner, stifling their giggles.

"Evening, ladies. Have you all finished unpacking?" Willow asked, in her teacher voice.

They all sat up straight, hoping they weren't in trouble for something, yet. "Yes, Miss Rosenberg. We've just been getting to know each other," one of the braver ones answered.

"Good. We want you girls to make friends here. This will be your home until you graduate high school, so we want you to make the best of it. Do you girls have any questions?" Willow said, sounding more friendly.

"We heard that there's a Slayer here? Is that true?"

"Yes indeedy. Buffy the Vampire Slayer guarded the Hellmouth for 10 years, until it was closed. You'll know her as Buffy Pierce, around here."

One of the girls quickly made the connection. "So, she's married to the headmaster? I didn't know Slayers could have families."

"Sweetie, there's a lot you have to learn about Slayers. And you all will, during your time here at the Academy. Our goal is not just to educate you, but prepare you to defend the world against Evil. And you don't have to be a Slayer to do that," Tara added.

"Remember, ladies, you have school tomorrow. Be in bed by 10 pm," Willow instructed.

"Yes, Miss Rosenberg."

-----------------

Kara walked the twins to their classroom on the first day of 1st grade.

"You girls be good, now. Your lunches are in your backpacks. Lillian, remember to have the teacher put sunscreen on your face and arms before you play at recess."

"I _know_, Mommy!"

"Okay. No powers while at school. Obey the teacher, and don't be afraid to go to the nurse's office if you need to. Now, give me a hug and kiss."

They both gave the shortest bit of affection possible, and ran into the classroom. Kara sighed, and walked back to her car in the parking lot.

-----------------

"Hey," Spike greeted her, when she climbed back into bed. "What's this?"

"Just feel like cuddling, that's all."

"They didn't want you around at school, huh?" he said knowingly.

"Not really. It's like I have some nasty Mom disease. How come they still like you? It's not fair," she pouted.

"Hell if I know, luv. I'm no expert on the female mind, at any age."

"You're pretty good at sussing me out."

"That's because I have an inside track to your emotions. Without the claim, I'd fumble about much more than I do now."

"Was I _that _confusing before we mated?"

"Well, only because I didn't know all your issues. After seven years, even my grandsire could read you like a book."

"Great…I've become boring."

"Luv, you'll never be boring to me. Who else would I argue about philosophy with?"

"Sebastian."

"True…but I don't want to be in bed with my bloody cousin. My _cousin_ doesn't have your gorgeous body. Doesn't have your laugh, or your smile, and he certainly didn't give me two beautiful little girls that are a bleedin' miracle in my unlife. Kitten, there's no need to doubt your worth just because they don't need you 24-7 anymore. You'll always be their mother, and they'll always need you for somethin'."

"Logically, I know all that is true…"

"But the rest of you gets panicky. It's alright to be vulnerable, luv. I'll always be here to let you just be Kara. Look on the bright side – we have until 2:30 to do anything we want," Spike said sensibly. "We could sleep, or…"

"Have wild, kinky sex because we won't be interrupted?"

"I like how your mind works, kitten," he leered.

"It was your idea."

"And you plucked it out of my head. So who's really the naughty one, hmm?"

"Maybe I want to sleep in…"

"As you wish. What I had in mind requires equipment we don't have, anyways."

"Spike…"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

By Christmas break, the Academy had settled again, and none of the Potentials had an excuse not to do homework when they'd all come with laptops courtesy of the Council. Buffy worked through her frustration at still not being pregnant with fight training for the Potentials each day. It was really just an extension of the classes she was already teaching at the college, so she rationalized her increased involvement with the school.

Little Thomas Harris was in kindergarten, Dawn was traveling more for her magazine, and Connor had turned eight. After Spike and Angel had actually gotten along at Connor's birthday party, Angel, at Cordelia's urging, had invited the family to stop by on Christmas Day…if they wanted to, and didn't have plans already filling the day, of course. Kara immediately accepted, giving her mate a look that said in no uncertain terms that they would be there. He conceded that "they could probably drop by for a minute on the way to Sunnydale", and both vampires retreated to their corners again.

Dinner would be at the Giles residence. The Pierces, Willow, Tara, and Michael were spending the morning with the children at the Academy, so the rest were free until the evening to fit in other plans. The Harris' had just moved back to Sunnydale in November so that Anya could take over the shop. She complained about Giles not keeping it up to her standards, but really, was more than thrilled to be behind the register again. The Magic Box had felt more like home to her than most of the places she'd lived. Giles was now back full time to what he loved most – research – translating texts for the Council that came in the mail for him. It meant that Joyce had to try a bit harder to get his attention, but she'd never seen him happier.

-------------------

"I'm glad you've joined me for lunch today, Kara. We haven't had a chat in a long time," Giles stated.

"All you had to do was pick up the phone," she teased.

"Yes, well…I didn't want to intrude on your busy schedule."

"I'm not _that_ busy during the day anymore, Giles, with the girls at school. I'm more than happy to have lunch with you. Something specific on your mind?"

"Well, besides missing your company, I've been curious how the twins are developing. The world has never seen children like them, as you know."

"Always the Watcher…well, aside from their powers, my daughters are pretty normal. Lillian loves to draw and read, and Ana's made lots of friends at school. They know not to use their abilities at school, and so far, we haven't had any problems with possible exposure. I have no problem switching schools or tutoring them privately if that changes. They have ballet lessons, and piano lessons, just like any other girl. They excel at practically everything, but I don't know how much that has to do with their special heritage, since Spike and I both did well at school in our youth."

"And their powers? How are those coming along?"

"This isn't going to end up in some research paper for the Council, is it, because they don't need to know anything about my daughters, Giles. No one outside the family needs ever know my girls are special until they're adults and can protect themselves."

"I assure you, Kara, I'm only curious for my own interest. I'd never jeopardize the safety of the twins."

"I just wanted to be clear. Well…Ana's agility and dexterity continue to improve, and she has very little fear about taking risks. I keep finding her in trees. She's fast, strong, and graceful, like you'd imagine a Slayer would be if they grew into their powers instead of having them dumped on them all at once. Lillian has no trouble communicating telepathically with as much eloquence as she can verbally, though it's easier for her to do with other children. She, Connor, and Anastasia play together as a cohesive unit…"

"Astounding…"

"Yeah, it takes a little getting used to…and she can control hearing thoughts right now, so I don't have to keep her at home. Lillian developed something new a couple months ago, though…"

"Oh?"

"Spike startled her, and she disappeared, went invisible. It seems to just be a defense mechanism, for she can't do it normally. We had to work with surprising her so she could learn not to have the reaction. The girls had just started school, and I don't want to imagine what might have happened if she had done it the first time around all the other kids. We just deal with this new stuff as it comes up, just like anything else. Otherwise, as long as Lillian protects herself from the sun, she's fine."

"The sun, you say? She's become more sensitive to UV light?" Giles asked.

"Yep. Enough that she'll sunburn quickly if she doesn't have sunscreen on. I made sure her teacher knows that Lilli needs to put it on before going out for recess. Lillian is pretty good about remembering, since she doesn't want the pain, and she wears hats and long sleeves when the weather isn't too hot. I'm hoping she'll have more of a tolerance when she gets older, but we'll have to see."

"Amazing…it seems some of the vampire demon's DNA was passed on, after all…"

"Possibly. It's not like human children don't have the same problem, though. Just look at those kids who have to live in the dark their whole lives. Lillian is fair enough to sunburn all on her own."

"True. Her complexion does lean towards the shade of ivory. And what of Ana, lately?"

"Browns without a problem, like I did as a kid, though I try to keep her covered in sunblock, too. No need to risk skin cancer. Her hair just keeps getting darker as she gets older. Ana is a lot like me. It's kind of scary," Kara admitted.

"I don't see that as a bad thing," he complemented.

"True, and she doesn't have my shyness, thank goodness, but Lillian isn't so fortunate. She hangs back until she's sure of her place in a situation, and only then, does she join in like everything's okay. I keep telling her she has nothing to be shy about, but it seems to be part of her natural personality."

"I don't think you need to worry, just yet. Most children grow out of that as long as they're encouraged to blossom. Our own Willow has come so far, just because someone believed that she could. Your family will be at Christmas dinner, like usual?"

"Oh, yes. We're going to stop briefly in L.A. on the way up, but we'll be there in time to eat. The girls are excited about it. They've never gotten to see Connor on Christmas before," Kara replied.

"Angel and Spike are getting along?"

"They're…civil. In front of the kids, they behave, lately, so Cordy and I are willing to risk it. It's possible Wesley and Fred will be able to come in, so that will be nice, too."

"Yes, I hear good things about the work they're doing in Cleveland. Their young Slayer seems to be quite talented."

"That's what Willow's always saying."

Giles paid the check, and they parted ways after a warm hug.

----------------

"How did I get roped into being the Slayer's guinea pig?" Spike complained.

"It's a favor to your cousin, and besides, you're the only 'safe' vampire handy. It'll be fun! You get to toss around little girls that have probably gotten cocky with how much they've learned," Kara teased. "I'll be having lunch with Tara." She kissed him, nudged him towards the gym, and went inside the school.

Spike grumbled the whole way over. He and Buffy still didn't get along if left alone with each other for very long, and with the Slayer being in charge of the class, she was going to take great pleasure in tossing him around – he just knew it. She was giving some kind of lecture to the teens when he walked in.

"Ah, Spike – being on time would be handy, 'kay?" she said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Well, I'm here now, Slayer. Who else could you trust with the kiddies – Peaches?"

Her eyes narrowed briefly at his insult to Angel (old habits die hard), and then it was replaced by her all-business-General-Buffy look as she turned back to the girls.

"Spike is here to give you girls an example of confronting a vampire on patrol. We're going to run through mock scenarios where you will try to stake him. Remember, a vampire already has his weapon built in. They don't need stakes, swords, or crossbows. What's the first rule of slaying?"

"Don't die!" the class chorused.

Spike rolled his eyes and took off his coat, draping it over a chair. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck from side to side, making audible cracks that had the teens cringing. He stepped onto the mat, hands relaxed at his sides.

"Who's first, Slayer?"

"Me. We're going to run through an example they'll be trying to replicate."

"Any time, luv," he replied, grinning. He'd rather be fighting the Slayer, anyway.

Buffy commenced her standard attack upon meeting a vampire, Spike blocking her blows, but not returning them. Buffy made a deliberate mistake, knowing he would capitalize on it, and found her back to Spike, his face poised over her neck in the correct position for a bite. He released her, and they stepped away from each other, ready to go again.

"That's what you don't want to do," Buffy instructed. "You never want to give a vampire access to your neck. He wins, and you're dead. This time, we're going to run through a textbook staking." She arched her brow at Spike, silently asking if he was ready, which gained a short nod.

Spike attacked as a fledgling would, easily giving Buffy the chance to sweep his legs out from under him. She straddled him and plunged her fist down to his heart, mimicking the staking. Buffy immediately popped up and faced her class again.

"Um, I have a question – if he's supposed to be a vampire, then how is he out in daylight?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm special," Spike replied, winking at the girl. She blushed and ducked her head.

"Moving on," Buffy said impatiently. It would take a blind person not to notice that the teens thought Spike was a major hottie, and she didn't want them distracted. It was hard to keep them focused, as it was. "Who wants to volunteer to stake Spike first?"

The girls murmured amongst themselves, before one of the oldest finally stepped forward. Buffy smiled inwardly. The girl was one of the technical best, and had an attitude the size of Texas. She was going to enjoy seeing the harmless vampire beaten by a little girl.

"Okay, Rita. Just start with what you know best. Don't worry about hurting him. Spike can take it."

"Thanks ever so, Slayer," he retorted irritably.

Rita smirked, shook out her limbs, and attacked just like she'd been taught. Spike was doing an admirable job of avoiding her blows, but he was clearly on the defensive. Buffy focused on the girl's technique, looking for any flaws. Suddenly, Spike took an opening, and hip tossed the girl to the mat, hard enough to guess how it could be in a real situation.

"Ow," she muttered.

Buffy's eyes widened, then she moved full speed to pin Spike to the wall, holding him up by his throat.

"What the bleedin' hell is your problem, Slayer!" he croaked out.

"How long ago did your chip stop working?" she growled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even hurt the girl."

Buffy leaned her face in closer to his, her eyes glittering menacingly. "If I heard her say 'ow', I'm _sure_ you did, and you didn't even twinge."

Buffy suddenly found a third hand at her throat, claws pressed to her skin.

"Get your hands off my mate before I rip them off," Kara growled, her volume just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"Uh, Mrs. Pierce?" The girls started to move forward to help their teacher, only to be stopped by an invisible wall. They all heard a voice in their heads. _Stay out of this girls. This doesn't concern you._

"Buffy, let him go. Spike is not a danger to your students," Kara murmured in the Slayer's ear.

Buffy finally released her grip, knowing this was a fight she couldn't win. "Outside. Now!" she demanded of the other two. Once they were around the side of the gym, she spat out her questions.

"How long has his chip not been working? How could you not tell any of us? What the hell are you doing with a dangerous killer, Kara?"

"We didn't say anything, _Slayer_, because it's none of anyone else's business. The chip had to come out. It was misfiring, and would have fried his brain," Kara replied. "As for Spike being dangerous? The only people that are in danger from him are those who would hurt our family."

"So, you're just _okay _with him being unrestrained? He could have been snacking on people this whole time!" Buffy argued.

"Oh, please, Slayer! Do you actually think I would jeopardize my family over a free meal? I'm not the same vampire you first met, Slayer. I thought even you would have noticed that by now," Spike replied.

"Buffy – let it go," Sebastian said, joining the group.

"What! How can you say that? He's not the same William you thought of as a little brother, Sebastian."

"No, I'm not. That William couldn't have fought his way out of a paper bag, and probably would have pissed himself at the sight of all I've seen. Bas knows my past. I haven't hidden a bloody thing."

"Buffy," Sebastian gently began. "It's true that Spike is not the young man I once knew, but he's not the vampire you used to know, either. He has a wife, and children, and you know he loves them with all of his being. You've seen it. He doesn't need a chip or a soul. Kara is all the incentive he'll ever need not to return to his old life. Can you really look at Spike over the last ten years and only see a killer waiting to be free?"

She sighed, seeing her husband wasn't going to budge in his argument, and turned back to Spike. "I don't like you," she said plainly.

"I don't like you, either, Slayer, but I wouldn't kill you. Not unless it came down to survival," Spike replied honestly.

She gave him a curt nod, and spun on her heel to return to her students.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said.

Spike waved it off. "Don't worry about it. She's only going by what she was taught. It's ingrained into a Slayer not to trust a vampire. Same rule still applies: as long as she doesn't attack me and mine, she's perfectly safe. For your sake, if nothing else."

"I suppose we're back to having an awkward Christmas again," Kara sighed. "The chip's been out since 2003. We didn't say anything because it just wasn't an issue. The only difference it makes in our lives is that Spike can protect himself from human attacks again."

"I understand, Kara," Sebastian assured. "I trust the both of you completely. I'll talk to Buffy. She's usually pretty reasonable once she's calmed down."

"Yeah…We're going to go…"

"Of course. Give my love to my goddaughters."

"Always, mate."

----------------

The group was assembled in the Giles' living room.

"What's this meeting about, Sebastian?" Joyce asked.

"My wife felt we needed to have a family meeting. Buffy, would you like to explain why everyone's here?"

"Spike's chip is gone. Since it's not a secret from the two of us anymore, I thought the rest of you should know, too," she stated.

"Okay. And?" Xander replied. Buffy's eyes widened in surprise.

"You aren't…concerned?"

He turned to Spike. "Should I be?"

"Nope. I enjoy taking your money too much on poker nights," Spike teased.

Xander shrugged. "That's good enough for me." There were several nods in agreement.

"None of you are shocked or surprised?" the Slayer pursued.

"Kara, he did this with your approval?" Giles asked, confirming.

"Yes. I removed it magically, after it started putting him in seizures. The pain was excruciating whenever it misfired. I couldn't block all of it from coming through the claim, so I know it had to be ten times worse for Spike. Scariest few days of my life," she replied. Her mate squeezed the hand he was holding, then pressed a kiss to it.

"Then, I don't see where the problem is, Buffy. If Kara trusts her husband, then I trust her judgment. And even I can admit that Spike has changed from the vampire he used to be."

"Thanks, Rupert. I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy," Spike added. "Looks like the only one with a problem is you, Slayer. I know that you're wired to not trust vampires, but I've had the chip out for years. If I still had a hankerin' for Slayer blood, there were any number of patrols I could have taken my advantage out of you. Not to offend anyone's 'delicate sensibilities', but Kara's blood is the best I've ever tasted, and…"

"I offer it freely," she finished for him.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Anya gushed. Xander shook his head, grinning. After this many years, he was used to his wife's odd sentiments.

"Well, I've certainly learned more than I wanted to. Any other news anyone has to share?" Joyce asked, wanting to move things along.

"Nope. We've got kids to pick up from daycare."

"I've got a date," Dawn said.

"Dinner plans."

"Papers to grade."

They all shuffled out, hugs and kisses exchanged as they moved out the door. Buffy stayed seated in the living room, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Sebastian had come in a separate car.

"I'll see you at home, love?"

"Yeah. I'll be along in a while," she murmured.

Joyce shooed him out the door, then sent Giles into his study. Mother's intuition was telling her Spike wasn't the real cause of her daughter's upset.

"You want to tell me the real reason for this fuss, now that we're alone?" she prompted Buffy.

"I don't know what you mean. Finding out Spike is chip-less really did freak me out, Mom."

"I don't why it should. He's family, Buffy. He stood up for your husband at your wedding. You'd even become what I'd almost call friends. Now, try telling the truth."

"I don't need this," she argued, standing up to leave. Her mother's hand on her arm made her pause.

"Honey, you're 28 years old. You're too old to be running away from your problems or trying to pass blame on others. I've hardly seen you around in weeks. What's really going on, hmm?"

"Fine," she muttered. "I don't like being retired, okay?" Buffy said irritably. "I thought this would be everything I had ever wanted, but I feel useless now. Seeing Spike spar with one of my girls, and having her say 'ow' without him having so much as a twinge – it gave me a reason to be the Slayer again. Turns out, it's a comfortable role for me. God, I am so screwed up! I finally have everything I dreamed of – a totally normal life – and I'm not happy! Why isn't this making me happy, Mommy?"

"Oh, sweetie…it's hard, sometimes, to actually get what you want. I think that you've felt…abnormal for so long, because of your calling, that you put unrealistic expectations on what 'normal' would give you. You thought it would complete you if you got that dream."

"That seems to make sense…"

"And a typical life is not a fairytale, honey. There's real work involved, and boring days, and mundane chores. I've had enough time to realize that being the Slayer is just as much Buffy as Buffy is the Slayer. No one can cut off such a big chunk of their life and still feel whole. It just doesn't work that way."

"I think your wisdom skipped a generation, Mom. I never come up with this stuff on my own. No wonder I'm not pregnant yet. My potential baby's soul is running away screaming in terror over how much I'm going to mess it up."

"Sweetie, you're not going to be a bad mother. And Sebastian will be there, too. You have a wonderful husband who knows you very well. Listen to him every once in a while."

"Yeah, he knows I'm nuts."

"Oh, baby, I don't know where you got this worrying streak from," Joyce teased. "You've worried about every little thing since you were a little girl. I want you to think about what would make your life feel more fulfilled, instead, okay? If it's finding a town where you can slay vampires, then go do it. I've hated to see you so unhappy this year."

"It's sucked on this end, too. I'm sure even my husband is sick of me by now. Thanks, Mom. I think I'm ready to go home."

Joyce hugged her oldest. "You do that. He's probably pacing the house, waiting to talk to you."

"Yeah," Buffy said, smiling in agreement. Her husband was very predictable. "We'll see you at Christmas, 'kay? I promise to be Cheerful Buffy, ready to party."

"Alright. Drive safely. I love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too, Mom." She rushed back for one more hug. "Thanks."

Buffy hurried out, anxious to get home. She felt much lighter after her confessions.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Christmas morning, 2009…

"PRESENTS!"

The twins were down the stairs and looking under the tree at 6 AM. Kara rolled out of bed and went after them. Left alone, they'd have everything open with their names on it, and there would be nothing to take along to the Giles' to open there.

"Girls! Pick one box. The rest get opened at Joyce and Giles'."

"Awwww, Mommy!"

"_One_, plus your stocking. That's the rule every year."

"Yeah, we know…"

"I want Daddy to watch," Lillian announced.

"You can try to wake him up, sweetie, but you'll have to deal with it if he's grumpy."

"Okay!" Lillian ran up the stairs as fast as her 4' frame would carry her.

She hopped up on the bed, then slowly crawled over to her sleeping father. "Daddy…" (Daddy…) Spike was sleeping on his back, so she sat on his chest and patted his face lightly with her tiny hands.

"Whatcha doin', Bite-size?" he grumbled.

"It's Christmas morning, Daddy! We want you to watch us open our presents!"

"Lillian…" he started to complain, still not opening his eyes.

"Pleeeease?" She batted her ice-blue eyes once his opened a crack.

_Bloody hell. She's pulled out the pout._ "Alright, Lilli. Go on back downstairs, and I'll be there in a minute."

She bounced on his chest where she sat. "Yay! Thank you, Daddy. You're the best!" Lillian planted a big kiss on his cheek, then scrambled off the bed and down to the living room again. "Ana! He's coming!"

Spike heard them both squeal in excitement, and rolled out of bed to find some pants. Wouldn't do to have his daughters see him starkers. He found a pair of sweatpants and tugged them on.

"My, look at all that loot under the tree. You must have been good little girls this year."

"Uh-huh! Mommy told us we can only open one now. I don't wanna wait, Daddy!" Ana whined.

"That's the rule when we're not having Christmas here, sweetheart. You know that. Go pick out your one pressie before Santa decides to take 'em all back 'cause you're bein' ungrateful." He plopped down on the sofa next to Kara, leaning into her shoulder. (God, it's bloody early! How many more years are they going to do this?)

(Oh, at least four, until they start resenting early mornings…but even teenagers can still manage to get up early on Christmas.)

(Wonderful. Well, as long as they stop wakin' me up along with the soddin' sunrise, I don't care.)

Kara reached over to run a soothing hand through his curls. "Awww, poor baby. You can go back to sleep for a few hours as soon as they're done."

"What time are we leaving?"

"1:30. It will take us at least an hour to get to the hotel, then we spend a little time there, another hour or so to Sunnydale, and we eat at Joyce and Giles' at 5 pm. So, you can sleep until 12:30."

------------

The Browning family walked into the Hyperion to see a surprise.

"Oh, my gosh, I didn't know you guys would be here!" Kara exclaimed, rushing forward to hug Wes and Fred. "And this must be Matthew." She bent down to be face to face with the three-year-old. "Hi, Mattie. I'm Kara, and these are my girls, Anastasia and Lillian."

"Hi," he said shyly, then hid his face in Fred's leg again.

"He's just a little shy until he gets to know people. I know Simone's around here somewhere…" Winifred added.

"She's keeping Connor busy until Angel comes down. Cordelia's upstairs waking him up," Wes filled in.

"You could have helped carry in the gifts, luv," Spike complained, as he kicked the door open. His arms were full with a stack of boxes.

"And leave your daughters to run in here unattended? Yeah, right. Look who decided to join us for Christmas, honey."

Spike peered around the boxes as he walked towards the tree. "Watcher, Tex…long time no see." He joined the group and shook hands with Wesley. "I see you're working on number two."

Fred caressed her small bump, and beamed. "I'm five months along. We're gonna wait to be surprised, this time. The kids are pretty excited."

"I want a liddle sister," Mattie said.

"Girls are cool," Anastasia said in response. "Mommy, are we ever going to have a little brother or sister?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah! I don't want to be the youngest anymore," Lillian added.

"You two are already a handful. You think we have time for another one?" Spike asked his daughters.

"We'd help!" they offered.

"Merry Christmas!" Cordelia interjected, sweeping down the stairs. She was dressed in designer best, her silk blouse and wool pants impeccably tailored. "Good, you're all here. Now where did the others go? I'm so glad I'm having dinner catered. I had no help this morning at all!" She crossed the room and hugged Kara. "CONNOR!"

"Delia, do you have to yell?" Angel asked, joining the group.

"Well, yes, until you get that intercom system installed. How else is he going to hear me in a place this big, hmm?"

"I'll look into it," he conceded.

"It's like we never left," Wesley whispered to his wife. Fred giggled and nodded.

Connor and Simone came back to the lobby, and Gunn and Lorne were found, so the gift exchange commenced over sweets and coffee. The kids got spiced cider.

Angel unwrapped his gift from Spike, and looked up in shock. "You got me Barry Manilow tickets?"

His grandchilde shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well…it's the only thing I know you like that didn't involve killing someone. And _she_ said I had to be nice." Kara smiled at her husband approvingly.

"Uh, thanks…"

"Yeah…don't mention it."

The group rolled their eyes at the awkward display, and moved on to other topics.

Ana studied Angel like she was trying to come up with the right question. Finally, she said, "Angel, you're related to us, right?"

"Well, I'm basically your great-grandfather," he answered honestly.

She screwed up her face, considering. "Aren't those supposed to be _old_?"

The other adults chuckled and waited for him to answer.

"Well, I am…technically. It just doesn't, uh, show…"

"Will it show someday?" she asked next.

Kara showed pity on him. "Ana, it's not polite to question people about aging. Why don't you kids go play until it's time to go?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Thanks, Kara. We're not quite sure how to explain the whole vampire thing, yet," Cordelia said.

"Yeah, we haven't gone into detail on it, either, since they're only six. I get enough questions whenever we go to Ossiriand," she replied.

"You've been dimension hopping with them already?" Wes asked.

Kara nodded. "For over a year. They need to understand their Immortal heritage just as much as their human background, and it's quite safe."

"Everyone over there's enamored with 'em," Spike added. "I still say we're going to run into trouble with the Bits being called princesses all summer."

"It's not _all_ summer…" Kara denied.

"How do they do with school? It's always a thought for me that we won't always be able to keep Connor in a human school," Angel said.

"Well, we're just taking it as it goes. They're only in first grade, and we've taught them to not use their abilities at school since pre-school, so all we can hope for is that they'll be careful and remember. I'm not too concerned about Ana, and Lillian is getting better with controlling her telepathic ability."

"And they can always go to the Academy if they need to," Spike added.

Kara chuckled. "Which Ana keeps begging for, anyway…"

"Well, this kid-free dude is going to hop over to the shelter for a while," Gunn said.

"What about-?"

"I'll be back for dinner, Cordy. I promised Anne I'd stop by and help out for a bit, is all. Merry Christmas, folks." Gunn kissed Cordy on the cheek, then left.

"Don't take too much offense, kiddies," Lorne said to the visitors. "It's pretty certain that he's sweet on the gal. There's only so long a man can stay away from his lady, which reminds me, my glass is empty."

------------

The kids were playing hide and seek. Lillian took the extra advantage, and made herself invisible. She moved through the hotel, trying not to giggle at her own cleverness. Her wandering eventually led her to the back entrance. She carefully pushed open the door, trying not to make a sound, and spotted Angel's car.

_They'll never find me in there_, she thought. Lillian placed a rock between the door and the jamb so she wouldn't be locked out, and crept over to the car. No one was around, so she returned to her normal state, and tested the door handle.

"Such a big toy for a little girl," a woman said.

Lillian turned towards the shade and spied a lady in red velvet, with dark hair. "I know you," she said.

"You're a very clever poppet. Would you like your Christmas present, dearie?"

Lillian cocked her head, curious, and extended her mental powers to test the woman's mind. She sensed no deceit, so she walked forward until she was within arm's reach of the pretty lady.

"Now, before you get the pressie, you must promise to keep it secret. Can you do that, little flower?"

"Of course! I'm a big girl."

The woman chuckled. "You'll be one soon…well, since you've been such a good little girl, and promised, here it is." She handed Lillian a small box, which the girl opened to see a chinnoiserie lily pendant. "Made just for you."

"It's very pretty. Thank you."

"You're welcome, precious. Run along, now, before the others catch up."

"Okay." Lillian ran to the door, then stopped to turn around. "Happy Christmas, Grandmum." The lady in velvet was no longer in sight, but she was sure that she heard.

-------------

"Girls! Time to go!" Kara called to the twins.

"Here, Mommy!"

"Grab your coats and thank everybody for your pressies, Bits. I'll go pull around the car, luv." Spike picked up as many boxes as he could without dropping them, and walked out.

Lillian and Anastasia gave hugs to everybody, including the little boys. Connor huffed and shuddered about "girl cooties".

"Can I pretend that he'll always feel that way?" Angel whispered to Cordelia. "It would be so much easier if he never wanted to date."

"It's going to happen sooner or later, bub, so you better start reading up about how to give 'the talk'," she replied. He paled, and gulped, genuinely disturbed.

"Thanks so much for having us over, Cordy. I think the kids had a lot of fun. With any luck, they'll fall asleep early once they have full tummies," Kara said, after hugging her friend.

"We can all hope! Christmas doesn't end until midnight, after all." Cordelia winked at her vampire, and the other couples shared knowing looks.

Simone voiced a quiet "ewww".

"Lovely time, all, but we've got to hit the road if we don't want Joyce on our asses for being late. Ana, Lilli – in the car!"

"Yes, Da'!"

Kara shrugged, grinning at her husband's impatience, and hugged Fred and Wes before leaving.

-------------

A full house, a delicious meal, and presents shared – another Giles-Pierce-Summers-Harris-Rosenberg-Maclay-Browning-and-Long family Christmas. There were two surprises for the evening.

One was the announcement of Dawn and Michael's engagement.

And the other came in an envelope for Sebastian.

"Just open it," Buffy said impatiently. He rolled his eyes, and slid a finger through the seal of the envelope.

TEST RESULTS FOR: Elizabeth (Buffy) Pierce

PREGNANCY – POSITIVE

"You're…really? As in now?" he stuttered.

"Uh-huh. Six weeks," she murmured to him. The couple was over in the corner by the tree, the others busy exchanging gifts, so they had a moment of privacy. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"This is bloody marvelous…See, I told you, you just needed to relax."

She scowled and punched his shoulder. "Shut up! It's the doctor's tips that did the trick. I need to send her a big gift certificate. You're really happy?"

"Buffy…this is the best Christmas present I could ask for. You know I've wanted children with you," he insisted. "Hey, everyone! Pipe down! Buffy and I have something to tell you," Sebastian yelled.

Buffy blushed at the sudden attention, earning an adoring grin from her husband.

"Well, get on with it, man. What did you want to say?" Giles inquired.

"Well…how do you and Mum feel about being grandparents?"

Joyce had the look of shock for two seconds, before she shrieked in happiness and raced over to hug her eldest daughter.

"My baby's having a baby?"

"Uh-huh," Buffy answered happily. Dawn joined them, and the three Summers women bounced in a huddle, shrieking with glee again.

"Oh, good Lord…" Giles muttered. He got up to refill his glass of sherry, gulping it down before rejoining the group in the living room. His Slayer-cum-daughter was now surrounded by the rest of the women in a congratulatory hug. The men in the room had been entirely forgotten.

"Hey, Grandpa. How you holdin' up?" Xander asked.

"Well, we've been waiting for it for quite a while, I suppose, but the announcement is still rather a…surprise, when it comes."

"I think he's in shock," Michael teased.

"Don't fret, Rupes. This is a normal thing to happen at your age. At least you and Mum got through the past years without a surprise bundle of your own," Spike added.

"I'm quite happy being just an uncle or grandfather, thank you very much! Perish the thought! At least I can still send the little darlings home in the evening," Giles replied.

"Good recovery, old chum. Perhaps we should retire to the kitchen for refreshment until they need us again?" Sebastian suggested.

The others nodded in agreement and made a hasty departure.

_Brianna Joy Summers-Pierce (Buffy's idea) was born a month early. She was a tiny baby with bright green eyes and dark hair. Lilli and I affectionately came to refer to her later, in private, as "The Brat"._

------------

2010…

New Year's Eve was celebrated with the kids at the Academy. They had noisemakers, and confetti, and punch, watching the ball drop in Times Square on the big screen.

The twins' 7th birthday party was quite a production, now that they had so many kid friends and family. It rained for half the day, as it was wont to do in February, which left the adults scrambling for inside games for 25 children on sugar highs.

Two more gifts arrived from some obscure location with script on the box Kara now recognized as Drusilla's. By now, she just inspected the items thoroughly, then gave them to the girls if it was appropriate. So far, Dru had only sent dolls or old-fashioned toys. Spike thought it was harmless since she never came near the house, but it still creeped Kara out. Today's box held two wooden puzzles in bright colors.

Fred and Wesley had a little girl in April, named Faith. Matthew was thrilled he got his wish, and Simone fell for her new surrogate sister immediately. She happily helped out with the kids, still living at the Wyndham-Price house even though she was now past 18. With their encouragement, she was taking courses at the community college, too. Her classes even held some friendly demon types as fellow students.

Sebastian and Buffy's first daughter was born in July. Buffy fretted over her endlessly, her first few weeks of life. Brianna had to spend an extra week in the hospital until the doctors were satisfied she was gaining weight fast enough. Buffy blamed herself, of course, and it took a long time before she could be convinced that she had done nothing wrong during her pregnancy. "Some babies are just impatient to come out," the obstetrician had told them. Sebastian left the summer care of the Academy with the others for those first few weeks so he could bond with Brianna, and help Buffy as much as possible.

-------------

The orb on Lillian's nightstand glowed softly as she dreamed. She dreamed she was a princess, and a handsome prince had come to her lonely castle to take her away, and they would live happily ever after. He was handsome, with a silky voice, and she felt special every time it got to the part of the dream where he took her hand. They would climb up onto his horse, and ride through the countryside, talking about dreams.

She never told Ana about those dreams, though they shared everything else. Lillian was always glad when she awoke that she and her sister had received separate rooms for their 7th birthday.


	30. Author's Note

Hey, guys! I'm finally back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. The muse escaped me for a while. This isn't exactly my best work, but here it is.

Chapter 30

Advice poured in on how Dawn should have her wedding, until she could hardly stand it. You have to do it _this_ way and _that_ way, they said. So, Dawn, being the typical independent adult she had become, made up her own plan.

Joyce got the mail, pleased to see a post card from Dawn, by the location pictured on the front. Her daughter was on another assignment/birthday trip, and she always sent cards from whatever location she was at next.

"Buffy! We got mail from Dawn!"

"What does it say?" She sat down on the sofa, lightly bouncing Brianna on her knee.

Joyce read aloud: _Dear Crazy People, aka my family (just kidding),_

_You probably haven't guessed, so I'll just announce it straight out. By the time you get this postcard, I'll have been Mrs. Long for two days. I'm sorry, Mom and Buffy, that you didn't get to plan the humongo wedding, but Michael and I just couldn't wait any longer to start our lives together. Cancun is beautiful, and we're having the best time. I hope you won't be too mad at us by the time we get home (which will be in about a week). Take care! Gives kisses to my darling niece…_

_Love,_

_Michael and Dawn Long (hee! I love saying that!)_

"That little sneak!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Well, I have to admit, part of me is not very surprised. I think we were going a little overboard with the planning," Joyce admitted.

"Really? But, it was going to be a fairytale winter theme! We had such pretty decorations in mind…"

Joyce chuckled. "It's her wedding in the end, though, honey. There's nothing to prevent us throwing a party when they get back. We still have to celebrate."

Brianna burbled happily.

"I guess your granddaughter agrees," Buffy noticed. With a sigh, she said, "I guess we better notify the others."

"Definitely! They'll want to settle their bets!"

-------------

2013…

Kara quietly rolled out of bed, not wanting to disturb her sleeping mate. She secured a robe over her nude body and slipped out of the bedroom, knocking first on Lillian's, then Anastasia's door. Omelettes started for breakfast, she set about making a cup of tea while she waited for the girls to come down to eat. The first person down the stairs wasn't either of her daughters, though.

"Who said you could get out of bed?" Spike said, nipping at her neck as his arms wrapped around her from behind. Kara flipped the omelette in the pan.

"It's a school day. Your daughters need a healthy breakfast."

"So, set out some non-sugary cereal and come back to bed, luv. You know you wanna," he purred. One of his hands slid under her short robe along her thigh towards…

"_Spiiiiike!_ I'm trying not to burn food, here. And they're going to be down here any minute." She felt the proverbial brow-raise in her head.

"You are talking about our girls, pet? Lillian takes a crow bar to get out of bed, and Ana's going to be primping in front of the mirror for half a bloody hour. Plenty of time for me to have my wicked way with you." Kara whimpered as his fingers stroked their target. "_Again_."

"You're…evil," she gasped. Fingers were replaced by something thicker as he took her from behind.

His chuckle echoed through her mind as he growled, "And you love it. Spread your legs a little wider, kitten. That's it. Keep an eye on your pan, pet. Don't want breakfast to burn."

"Oh, _god_…"

"Shhh, baby…can't let impressionable ears know what we're up to," he whispered. His strokes were hard and fast, mindful of their limited private time, and hitting her _just there_ with every surge.

Kara managed to move the cooked omelette off the burner with a shaky hand, turning the dial to 'off' just as she felt the ball tightening in her stomach. Her eyes fluttered closed as her head fell back against Spike's bare chest.

"Close, aren't you, luv? Squeeze me like you mean it, Kara."

"Unh…"

"Tell me…"

"I want…your fangs…too," she gasped, panting now. Asking for his demonic nature always put him over the edge, and Spike's thrusts sped up as they both neared the precipice to ecstasy.

He struck just as he felt her inner walls clamp down hard, piercing her neck and gulping down a mouthful of her potent blood. Kara suppressed the urge to scream as she came. Her knees threatened to buckle, but her mate held her up, pressing her into the counter as he slumped over her shoulder. Spike kissed the marks, then backed up to pull up his pants and let her turn around. Their lips met in a feverish kiss, the bond between them pouring love and lust back and forth as they cherished each other's taste.

"Can't you be like normal parents and only kiss in the bedroom?"

"No," Spike replied unrepentantly. "You finish your homework?"

"Last night, Dad," Ana said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like it's hard. What's for breakfast?"

"Cheese and mushroom omelette, just how you like it," Kara replied. She got two plates out of the cupboard and retrieved her tea before turning back to the island. Ana cut the omelette in half with the spatula before scooping her part on a plate. "Since when do you not eat the whole thing?" Kara asked her oldest.

"Since I don't have time, Mom. The bus will be here in ten minutes."

"Geeze, it's that late? Where's Lilli?"

"She said she doesn't feel good. Can I have some orange juice, please?"

Spike and Kara shared a look, before the vampire rounded the island to head for the stairs. "I'll see what her issue is, this time."

"Ana, did she say what's wrong?" Kara set the juice carton on the counter in front of her daughter.

Anastasia swallowed her bite before answering. "Nope, but she's blocking my thoughts. It's probably another headache." She poured a full glass of juice, unconcerned.

"Alright. I'm going upstairs. Make sure you brush your teeth before you head to the bus stop." Kara dropped a kiss on her daughter's curly hair as she passed by.

Meanwhile…

"Lilli? Open the door, Bit. What's this business about being too sick to go to school?"

Lillian opened the door a crack, peering out at her father with a scowl. "Could you stop thinking! All of your thoughts are so loud!" The door slammed shut again, but Spike had the knob turned before she could lock him out.

"We've played this game before, pet. Your gift is not an excuse to get out of doing your work. Now, what's the real reason you don't want to go to school?"

"Da', I'm not fibbing! I couldn't even stand next to Ana in the bathroom. It feels like my head's gonna split open!" she whined.

Kara entered the doorway. "Lillian, you're going to miss the bus."

"Mommy, please don't come closer," she pleaded, scooting back on her bed into the corner of the room. Kara stopped, scenting her daughter's genuine unease.

"Another spike in her abilities?" she said to her husband.

"'Fraid so, luv." Spike turned back to the little girl who was trying to hold back tears. He crawled over to her on the bed and gathered her into his lap. "Shhh, Bit. No need to cry. You just need to adjust to this one like the others in the past."

"Why can't I just be fast, like Ana? Every year just hurts more, Daddy!"

"I know, princess…I know. Your mum and I will figure something out, Bit. We always do." He gently rocked her, a low unconscious purr rumbling in his chest. Kara backed away to go call the school as her daughter's sobs turned into quiet sniffles.

_At this rate, it's going to be binding her powers, or isolation_, she thought grimly. Lillian did eventually adjust each time, but it was taking her longer to block out others' thoughts each time her power grew. Socially, she retreated further into herself with every year, and it worried Kara a great deal. Binding her daughter's power would solve the immediate problem, but create a bigger one in adulthood – having to adjust to having it back all in one shot, instead of growing along with the ability. There weren't many telepaths in Ossirian history, but most of them had sought quiet in a remote region of the planet, before the war. If only just one were still alive to give her guidance now.

--------------

"HAPPY 40TH BIRTHDAY!"

"You _guys!_" Kara turned on her husband, wagging a finger accusingly. "You said it was just going to be a quiet evening, you big fibber!"

Spike gave her a chaste peck on the lips. "Couldn't let such a milestone pass by, luv. What do the humans say? You're 'over the hill'?"

Kara whacked his shoulder. "Hey! I happen to not be aging anymore, bub! No over the hill jokes, Mr.-Born-in-1852!"

"Kara, stop beating on your husband and come see your cake before Xander eats all the icing!" Cordelia yelled.

"Hey! I haven't even touched it, Queen C!"

Having most of your friends be several years younger than you could occasionally have its downside. Like now, when they've decorated your living room in black streamers, and ordered you a cake with a coffin on it. Black 'Happy 40th' balloons completed the look.

"Gee, guys…you shouldn't have," Kara said wryly. "You all are truly evil. If you're all in here, who's watching the kids?"

"Oh, they're down in the basement, hoarded up with plenty of snacks and movies. Connor and Ana are in charge," Tara replied.

Kara milled about, greeting her guests. It was one big happy family, with friends, relatives, and school employees all well-acquainted. She managed to pull Tara to the side for a few minutes while the group was busy filling plates.

"How are you doing?" Kara asked quietly.

"Okay, I guess. I'm not used to being on my own again, yet," the blonde Wicca replied. "All things happen for a reason, though, right?" She smiled bravely and encouraged Kara back to the party.

_Aunt Willow and Aunt Tara broke up shortly before Mom's birthday that year. Willow's Guardian duties kept her further and longer away from home, and they just…grew apart. Being 32, Aunt Tara was ready and wanting to adopt a child of their own. That kind of commitment didn't fit into Aunt Willow's life. There were some fights, and tension, and then they were just over. Willow resigned from the Academy as soon as the school year ended for the summer. We didn't see her much for a long time…_

-------------

2015

_I feel so…isolated, but I refuse to give up my abilities. Well, that's how I feel this week. The only respite I get is when I dream, and he comes to me. My "knight", the mysterious man in my dreams that makes me feel like I belong…like I make sense. I'm not a telepath in my dreams, and so I have to learn about him by asking questions and reading his body language, and I like that! In real life, I sense everyone's emotions right as they feel them, and hear all thoughts unless I block them…except Daddy's. Something about vampires not reflecting back mystically, or something…Grandpa Angel explained it to me once. I haven't told him that I've been able to sense his since he had his soul anchored. Anyway, only Mom has the link with Dad, because of their bond, which is cool…private… Empathically, I can sense any beings' emotions if I touch them, and this sometimes provides some way disturbing images._

_I haven't been to school in a year. Aunt Tara comes to teach me now. We've just started junior high, Ana and me, though she's going to the Academy this year. Mom thinks I'll be able to go back once the onset of puberty settles down. Getting my 'monthly' has thrown my powers out of whack again. I'm even dangerous during that week, though only Ana knows that. See, if I'm angry or very upset, I can move things, throw things, with my mind. Cool for defense; not so cool for keeping my room intact. I'll get the hang of it, though. I'm sick of being confined in the house. Dad understands, and we go out sometimes in the middle of the night and run through the back fields. We play hide and seek, and I'm getting really good at finding him! And with my awesome new camouflage power, he has to use his senses to find me, too. It's really wicked – I can blend into the dark, or a wall, or a tree – anything!_

_Crap, gotta go – Tara's here for my lessons, and Mom bitches at me if I'm late. Hee hee…I wrote "bitches" in my journal._

_Lillian Marie Browning_

-------------

2016, January

"Are you excited about your first day, Lillian?" Sebastian asked. They were sitting in his office, before 1st period, as he acquainted her with the rules and policies of the Academy. Lillian was joining the other 7th graders for 2nd semester.

"It's just school," she said blandly. She tried to look bored, to cover her nerves.

Sebastian smiled knowingly. "Well, unless you have any questions, you can head on up to your first class. Are you familiar with the layout, now that the student residences have been moved to the new building?"

"Ana filled me in, Uncle Bas. It's cool. Can I go now?"

"Yes, dear. Have a good day."

She hopped to her feet and hurried for the door, pausing only to say "thanks" over her shoulder as she left.

_Kids. Always in a hurry,_ he mused. Sebastian gathered the papers into Lillian's folder, and tucked it away in the filing cabinet. He would keep an eye on his 'niece' for the next few days. Kara had expressed concern about how she would fit in with the other children, coming in late, and as a stranger to all but her sister, in her grade.

Lillian ran up the stairs to the second floor, which had originally housed the RA's apartment, and all the dorm rooms for the Potentials. Simone was still the active Slayer, at 25, thanks in part to her team. The Cleveland Hellmouth was now also closed, and she and Robin Wood were now based in Kyoto, Japan, the current most active Hellmouth, though it didn't hold a candle to how Sunnydale had been. Without being called as a Slayer, the Potentials grew up to be normal adult women, though many of them had innate magical abilities. Most of the Academy's graduates went on to universities. The rest had found some place in the world to be helpful. All were encouraged to reach out to non-aggressive species of demons to create alliances, friendships. The tide was ebbing towards the side of good at this time, but no one knew when that might change.

Lillian slid into a seat in the back of the classroom just as the bell rang. Ana looked back from her seat up front to give her a brief encouraging smile before turning back to the teacher as class started. The teacher took note of any empty seats, then started the lecture. Lillian bent over her textbook and notepad, trying not to call attention to herself. As a twin, she knew the other kids would be curious about the similarities between her and Ana, and she could feel eyes on her already. The Bercuree boy next to her was ogling her legs. Why did the uniform have to include a skirt? She hated how pale she was due to the necessity of avoiding sunlight. Ana had these shapely, light golden legs. It wasn't fair!

"Miss Browning, could you tell us what 'b' equals in this equation?" the teacher asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Lillian looked up when she didn't hear her sister's voice reply. "Me?" she squeaked, blushing from being caught not paying attention.

"Yes…Lillian." He pointed to the math equation on the board.

"Uh…27, sir," she replied. He nodded, then asked them to flip to the next page. 'This is going to be a long day,' she thought.

"Lillian the Fair…how goes your first week?"

Lillian swallowed her bite of sandwich and smiled goofily at the boy in front of her. "Hi, Connor."

"Have you seen Ana?" He didn't bother to sit.

Her smile dimmed. "Yeah…she's over there with the cheerleader wannabes." She pointed to the other side of the lunch room, where Ana was sitting with the _popular kids_.

"Thanks, kid. See ya around, okay? Let me know if anybody gives you a hard time."

"Yeah…okay." Lillian frowned as he walked off to find her sister, and pushed her sandwich away. '_Kid_…I'm only 7 minutes younger than her!' _She_ was the one who'd had a crush on him for two years! _She _was the one he confided in whenever life got weird at the hotel. Lillian was settling in for a good brood, when a studded belt and loose tie invaded her vision.

"Hey, you're new. Ana's sister, right?" The boy sitting across from her was kinda cute, if you liked the spiked-hair-standing-straight-up look.

"Yeah. Aren't you violating dress code?"

"My mom's the new science teacher. The belt's a compromise for not cutting classes first week of the semester. So, what's your deal?"

"My deal?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Your special quirk. Most everybody around here's got one, so I figured you had to, too. Your sister kicks ass in self-defense class."

"You expect me to share personal details when I don't even know your name?" she sniped back.

He grinned, hazel eyes glittering. "Jake Prowse, same grade as you."

"Lillian Browning." She shook the offered hand. "My 'deal' is that I'm a telepath."

"Get out! You can actually read peoples' _minds_?"

She grinned smugly. "Uh-huh. And no, I won't help you cheat at poker."

"I didn't say that out loud!"

"I know."

"Wicked…like Professor X…"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Who?"

"_X-Men_, duh. So, are you living in the dorms?"

"Nah. Mom teleports us here every day."

"Powerful witch, huh?"

Lillian smiled enigmatically. "Something like that."

"Cool. Well, lunch is almost over. What's your next class?"

"Uh…World History."

"Me, too! Looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of the year," he said happily.

"Yup, looks like."

--------------

2016, September

"See you tonight?"

"Same place as always. I've been sneaking out all summer, and my parents haven't caught on. School starting isn't going to get in my way," Lillian replied.

"Cool. My brother left his dirt bike when he went off to college. Should be a lot of fun."

"Cool. Later, Jake. Mom's gonna be waiting out front." The best friends shared a secret handshake, and parted ways.

Kara tried not to let her opinion of her daughter's hair show on her face, but she just didn't understand this fascination with bright colored streaks. Lillian's long, light brown hair now sported black, blue, and purple streaks and stripes. She guessed it was the influence of that boy her youngest had found. Lillian seemed to be trying out her own version of her father's punk years.

"Why'd you do that to your hair?" Ana said as her sister approached. "You look like a freak."

"Better than a preppy clone," Lillian sniped back.

"Hey! Enough bickering. Ana, Lillian is just experimenting with her individuality. Temporary hair color never hurt anyone. Now, take my hands. You both need to finish your homework before Aunt Steph comes over for your piano lessons."

-------------

2017, November

"Hey."

"Hi," Ana replied, smiling affectionately.

Connor looked around to see if anyone was watching, then gave her a quick kiss. "I got my license yesterday. You want a ride home?"

"Okay."

"Cool." He took her hand once she had closed her locker door, and walked her to class. Unnoticed by the new couple, ice blue eyes _had_ witnessed the kiss, and they were not happy.

Well. Killing her sister's good mood would be fairly easy. Just a matter of sharing the right rumor with the right people.

"MOM!" Anastasia bellowed as soon as she walked in the door. "Lillian told the whole school that I stuff my bra!"

"I did _not_! Why do you always assume I'm the cause of your bad day! God! She's such a drama queen!"

"Well, if it wasn't you, then it was that _delinquent_ you hang around with, Jake! You know he's just one step away from expulsion. What a _loser_!"

Lillian stepped forward dangerously. "_Leave my friends out of this!_ You want to pick a fight with me? Let's go!"

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE BLOODY SHOUTING IN HERE? You girls have 2 seconds to explain why you just woke me up from a sound sleep!" Spike interjected.

They stood in the entryway, frozen in place with guilty faces.

"_Well?_"

The dam broke forth, both them talking over the other in a rush to plead their case. Spike pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"ALRIGHT! I don't care. Just get the hell up to your rooms and do your homework. I don't want to hear another peep until suppertime!"

"Yes, sir," they mumbled, and made a beeline for their bedrooms upstairs.

"You really know how to put the fear of God into them," Kara remarked, amused.

Spike sunk down wearily on the couch. "Yeah, well, it hasn't stopped them from sniping at each other every time they're in the same bloody room. Is this normal?"

"For teenage sisters? Yeah, pretty much. And being identical twins just makes them want to be more different than they already would be from each other. It will pass, like every other phase." She stood behind the couch and started massaging his temples, smiling at the purr that began to rumble from her mate. "We have another little problem, too."

"Oh?"

"Cordelia called. Connor got his driver's license yesterday, and he's using the Plymouth to go to school now."

"Bleedin' wonderful! The hormone bombs can now get around on their own. You wanted children, why, again?"

Kara chuckled. "Oh, they're not that bad, and you love them to death, too. I will admit that puppies and kittens are easier, though."

---------------

Lillian rolled out her bedroom window and landed soundlessly on the ground below. She telekinetically closed the window, then ran around the side of the house, avoiding the motion-detection lights. Once past the front gate, she walked a few yards down the horse trail to where he was waiting.

"You got the goods?" she asked.

He handed her the pack of cigarettes and lighter. "You know I always come through," Jake replied.

"Yeah, you're the best. Let's book. I feel like doing something…daring." She fastened the motorcycle helmet on her head, then climbed on behind him.

Four hours later, she climbed into her bedroom, wobbling slightly from the buzz working the spell had given her. Lillian closed the window, then turned towards her bed.

"Shit."

"Pretty much, Bit. Mind telling your ol' da' where the hell you've been?" His voice was low, calm, and even. This was not comforting.

She shrugged. "Out for a walk. I couldn't sleep."

"Uh-huh…and you had to go out the window for this 'walk'? I didn't know casual strolls made you smell like magicks, Lillian, and I've been around a long time. The truth, this time, or you won't feel like sitting for a week."

"Like Mom would ever let you lay a hand on me! That's never been you guys' mode of punishment, Da'. And it's not magic, just sage. Happens when you wander through _sage brush_," she answered defiantly.

Spike nodded, knowing she wasn't going to cooperate. "Alright, Bit. Have it your way. You're grounded for two weeks, and that window's getting sealed. Get in the shower and then bed, now, or you'll get a lot worse."

"Fine!" She grabbed her pajamas and went into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door.

Spike sighed, and left the room. This wasn't the first time he'd caught her out in the middle of the night over the past year. Unfortunately, in this case, his little girl was a lot like him, and kept coming up with crafty ways to escape her confines. He hadn't been able to find it when searching her room, but he was pretty sure she had a lock picking set, or some kind of tool for that purpose. A spell would be the only thing she didn't know how to bypass, though that would probably only be a matter of time, too. He sunk down wearily on the bed and pulled off his shirt.

"Is she back?"

"Yeah…we do right by them, don't we, pet? A safe roof over their heads, plenty of food to warm their bellies, love and support…I don't understand what she's rebelling against."

"I think…she feels entitled, because she had to isolate herself so many times because of her gift. At least her grades haven't suffered. She had better scores than Ana on her progress report. I don't know…she's so much like you at times…what would you do at her age?"

"With everything available that's out there now? Probably a whole lot worse than sneaking out to ride a bike in the middle of the night." He settled in under the covers and pulled Kara close. "That's what scares me, luv…there's so much evil, just plain ol' human evil, that she could get herself into…I can hardly bare it any time she gets sick, let alone if she got herself hurt."

She stroked her hand along his cheek, gazing into his eyes in the moonlight. "I know. We need to sit down and have a long talk with her, be brutally honest. Maybe if we all understand where we're all coming from…"

"Can't hurt. I just hope she'll let us in."

--------------

"Lilli?"

Lillian rolled away from facing the wall to look at her sister, standing in the bathroom doorway. "I take it you heard."

"Yeah…listen, Dad has a mean bark, but he just doesn't want us getting hurt…"

"I know…I just…sometimes I feel like I'm trapped in my own skin, you know? And I just have to get…out. It's hard to explain. I'm not doing anything dangerous."

"I didn't think you were, but you're still pushing all the rules, and it's only going to make life harder. This is probably some of my fault, anyway," Ana stated. "I didn't try to include you in my group when you came to the Academy, and I'm sorry. It was selfish. I envy you, you know."

"Me? _Why?_ I can't even do all the things you can…"

"Yeah, but you're not afraid, of, like, anything! I mean, it may look like I have everything going for me, at school, but you and Connor are the only people who really, like, know me. I mean, I like my life…you know, the activities and classes and stuff, but there's a part I'm expected to play, too…and you're outside that, which is cool…" Ana fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt, feeling self-conscious about sharing this stuff, even with her sister.

"You're such a dope…seriously, don't envy me. I can't even go play with you guys at the beach without getting a 3rd-degree sunburn. And do you even have a clue how tiring it is to block out the voices of hundreds of people who think _all_ the time? You've got it made, Ana. You're like…you're like the best combination of Aunt Tara and Aunt Buffy – brains, beauty, and the ability to kick ass at will. You even have the perfect boyfriend."

Ana sighed dreamily, and blushed. "Yeah, Connor is pretty great. Do you think Dad will let you come to the football game with us Friday, if we come straight home? I feel like I haven't hung out with you in forever."

"I don't know, but the worse he can say is 'no'. You ask, though. I'm kind of afraid to open my mouth for a while."

"Oh, you know you'll be his beloved Lilli again in no time. Dad's temper is like a flash in a pan, you know?"

"Yeah…thanks, for what you said. And I'm sorry for spreading that rumor. I was feeling jealous, and it kinda went to my head…" Lillian admitted.

"Hey, I get it. But, you're my twin, and we're forever. I love you, even when you're a bitch."

"Gee, thanks. Now, get out, before we both get in trouble."


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry this is short, but the muse is still struggling with me.

Chapter 31

2017 still…

"Okay, Aunt Tara will be here in an hour. I want you girls on your best behavior while we're gone, alright?"

"Yes, Mom," Ana replied.

"Good. I love you." Kara kissed the twins on the cheek as she hugged them. "Call Yavanna if something happens, okay? She'll find me right away in Ossiriand."

"Yes, Mom…we know the drill. Go deal with your royalty crap," Lillian responded.

"Don't scoff too much, young lady. These will be your duties one day," Kara reminded them, eyes twinkling.

"Luv? We need to go, or we're going to be late," Spike reminded her. He handed Kara the bag with their clothes, then took his turn saying goodbye to his little girls. "Be good, Bits. Glinda will report on any mischief you two get up to this weekend…"

"We know the rules, Dad," Ana proclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Would you two just go? All this mushiness is embarrassing!"

The parents chuckled, then turned towards the room with the portal. The two teens went back upstairs, happy to finally be alone.

"Do you think Tara has anything fun planned for us?" Ana asked.

"No clue. Do you really need a babysitter to plan things for you?"

"Hey, you don't have to get catty. It was just a question," the elder twin pouted.

"Well, personally, now that Mom and Da' are gone, I'm going to redecorate my room. I've had the paint for a month!"

"Why do you need Mom and Dad gone? Are you doing something weird, Lilli?"

Lillian just rolled her eyes and went upstairs. It was hard to believe they were twins, when her sister was so _boring._ With time alone over the weekend, she could finally recreate the look of her room. Her allowance had been going towards paint supplies since she'd gotten the idea over summer vacation. She and Jake had brain-stormed over sketches until she had it just right, and now the wall was finally going to get its mural. She couldn't wait to get started!

--------------

"Brianna!"

"Yes, Mommy?" the seven-year-old called from her room.

"Come help me set the table, sweetie. Daddy will be up for dinner in ten minutes," Buffy called.

"Okay!" Brianna tossed her Barbies back in the toy bin, then ran out of her room. Buffy doted on her daughter, still the only child, so her room was fit for a princess. Of course, this indulgence had created a bit of a spoiled nature in the little girl. The only adults she immediately obeyed were her father, and Grandma Joyce. They were the only ones who weren't swayed by her pouts or tantrums. Auntie Dawn was so cool, though, that she didn't want to misbehave over there. Aunt Dawn brought neat stuff from all over the world every time she went on a trip!

"I'm here, Mommy!"

"Okay, can you get the silverware out of the drawer an place it on the table? I need to finish getting this stuff off the stove."

"I guess…can I have a soda with dinner?"

"No, Brianna. Soda's not good for little girls."

"But you drink it all the time, Mommy!"

"And see how Mommy's the shortest in the family?"

"Ohhhh…"

"Uh-huh. Now set the table, or I'll tell Daddy you were being difficult," Buffy warned.

Brianna let out a little 'eep' and hurried over to the silverware drawer to complete her task. Daddy didn't let her have dessert when she was bad.

Buffy smiled to herself as she stirred the pasta sauce. She and Sebastian had talked about their daughter's attitude lately, and she had to admit she had been letting her get away with stuff. It wasn't exactly the best policy to use Sebastian as the threat for punishment, but she had to congratulate herself on avoiding a tantrum so far today. It was just…hard, to see her only baby unhappy. They had tried several times since to have another baby, but it just wouldn't take. She'd get as far as a week late for her period, and then it would start, ruining her hopes for another month. Now, it had been long enough that they just weren't focusing on it anymore. Brianna was a precious gift, and more than she'd ever thought to have while she was an active Slayer.

"There are my two beautiful girls! How was your day, poppet?" Sebastian ruffled Brianna's long brown hair, then kissed his wife hello.

"We painted pictures, Daddy. Mine's on the fridge!"

"And a lovely…horse it is, sweetheart."

"It's a puppy, Daddy!"

He made an 'oops' face while still facing Buffy, who tried not to laugh.

---------------

"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless."

"Hey, gorgeous. I'm just calling to see what you wanted me to pick up from the store," Wesley replied.

Fred giggled. "You could have called my cell, silly."

"Yeah, but that would just add to our minutes, and as Spike says, I'm a 'cheap bastard'," he quipped. "Seriously, though, I've picked up the children from school, and we're going to pass the grocery store on our way home, anyways…"

"Okay. I'll make up a list and send it to your palm-held. How do tacos sound tonight? I could pick up some on my way home?"

"I won't argue with you if you have a craving, darling. See you soon."

"Okay. Love you!" Fred hung up and went to the computer to start forming a list.

"I hope you don't tell all our clients you love them," Cordelia teased, entering the lobby.

"Nah," Fred replied, blushing. "That was just Wes. I'm going to be taking off as soon as I finish sending him a grocery list."

"That's fine. It's been a slow day, anyway. Angel and Connor are going to a hockey game."

"Do you want to join us? You don't have to eat here all alone…"

"Nah, I'm good. Gunn will be here soon for the night shift, so I'll have company. Go! Be with your way too adorable family," Cordelia insisted.

"Okay. Good night, Cordy."

---------------

"Lillian? It's Tara. I was going to start dinner soon…do you have a preference?" she called through the closed door.

Lillian opened the door to her room a crack. "Nah, anything's good. I'm kinda working on a project, so could you bring it up here when it's done?"

Tara smelled the classic scent of paint. "Oh, are you working on another canvas? I have to tell you, all of us teachers have been really impressed with your paintings so far."

"Um, kind of…Look, if I show you, do you promise not to blab to anybody? I don't want it seen until it's done, which it will be this weekend…"

"Sure, sweetie. You know you can share anything with me," Tara replied sincerely. Lillian debated internally for a moment, then opened the door wider so Tara could step through.

All of Lillian's furniture had been pushed away from the largest wall. On the wall, a sketch had been drawn in pencil, and was now being filled in with paint.

"Oh, my…"

"Yeah, I know it's ambitious, and Mom and Dad might make me get rid of it, but I've had the idea in mind for months, and I just had to paint it once I had some peace around here. You're never intrusive, and Ana's gonna be doing her preppy crap all weekend, so…"

Tara laid a calming hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "Hey, you don't have justify your inspiration, Lilli. I think it will turn out beautifully, though a bit dark for my tastes," she teased.

Lillian smirked. "Everything about me is a bit dark for your tastes, Tara. You listen to folk rock, I love thrash metal. I've had to start buying my own punk CDs, though, since Dad kept complaining he couldn't find the one he wanted to listen to. Of course, I don't know who's taste is more tragic – Buffy's, or my sister's. Is there anything more useless than modern adult contemporary? Bleedin' tragic lack of creativity in that mess."

Tara chuckled. "You really are Spike's little girl. Well, I'll leave you to your work. If you feel like taking a break, we'd love to have you eat with us."

"Maybe…" she said with a shrug. Lillian really didn't think she'd be coming up for air all weekend, until this was done. It was the way, whenever she was painting – it had to be worked on until it was done.

--------------

A few strokes on the wall developed into a scene from one of her dreams. A princess stood; wearing all black and an iridescent crystal at her throat, ready to bestow favor on a futuristic knight. He was down on one knee, offering up a glass ball with a swirling view of some land inside. Offering her the world. Her eyes glowed to match the jewel dangling from her neck, and one hand was reached out to alight on his dark hair. Gothic fantasy come to life. When Lillian had first broached the idea to Jake, he had teased her about reading too many Ravenloft books. Little did he know, that she'd been seeing this scene since she was 10. It had only taken her this long to paint it because she had been honing her skills. Once she started on the wall, there was no way to erase it and do a do-over.

--------------

It was finished by Sunday afternoon. Lillian pointed a fan at the wall, set on 'low', and left her room to stretch out the kinks.

"She surfaces!" Tara teased, upon seeing the girl walk into the kitchen. "All done, or just taking a break?"

"All done. It helps that I don't require much sleep. I think I'll go for a jog once the sun goes down, okay?"

"Sure, sweetie…just take your cellphone. And be back before your parents get home."

"I know…I just got off being grounded. Believe me, I don't want Dad mad at me again." Lillian grabbed a shaker of pre-made strawberry smoothie, and walked off towards the music room. Tara heard piano music drift through the house a few minutes later.

The counselor sighed in relief that the girl was choosing constructive ways to amuse herself this weekend. She had worried, when she agreed to come stay over, that Lillian would use the excuse of her parents not being around to resume her sneaking out and searching for mischief, but it seemed the talk Spike and Kara had had with her had sunk in. The teen hadn't tested a single boundary since being grounded, but they all wondered how long it would last. Even the most disobedient children tended to behave right before Christmas. Only time would tell.

----------------

"Hey, we're back!" Kara called, being the first to come up to the kitchen.

Tara walked in from the living room. "Hi. Did you have a good visit?"

"Pretty much. Just some minor disputes to settle. The usual stuff in a growing civilization. Did the girls give you any trouble?"

"Nope. Lillian painted all weekend, and Ana's been chatting on the phone with her friends. The football team won again, so…"

"She has to give everybody she knows a bloody play-by-play…right. It's like we never left, luv," Spike added.

"Ha, ha, Daddy. I only called Tiffany, Mara, and Jade. That's not everybody," Ana informed him, shaking her head in that teen sign for 'parents are so lame'.

"My mistake, princess. Did we not give you enough time?" he teased.

"_Dad!_ Keeping up with my friends is important!"

"Yeah, Dad. Don't you know the world will end if Ana misses one weekend of gossip?" Lillian quipped.

"Well, at least people actually call _me_," Ana snapped back.

"Whoa, whoa! Anastasia, there's no reason to get nasty. Lillian was just teasing. Now, we've been back for at least five minutes, and I haven't gotten a hug," Kara broke in.

"Sorry, Mommy," Ana said, crossing over to her mother. "How was your weekend?"

"Busy, but good. Everyone says hello. Lillian, I brought you a book on Ossirian sculptures."

"Cool," she replied indifferently.

"Glinda mentioned you've been painting all weekend, Bit. What's the subject, this time?"

"Uh, just something I sketched…a while ago. It's not ready for viewing, yet," she said awkwardly.

Thankfully, her father understood not wanting to show your work until it was ready. "That's alright. You can show us later. So, how about dinner? I'm bloody starving, personally."

Lillian was relieved. She wasn't sure whether they'd flip over her painting her wall, or not, but she wanted to delay finding out as long as possible. Besides, this painting felt so…personal.


End file.
